The Alchemist
by Misaka Mikoto 3
Summary: Lo único que deseaban las hermanas Elric era volver a ver la sonrisa amable de su madre. Al intentarlo rompieron uno de los más grandes Tabus de la alquimia. Intentar recuperar lo que perdieron les costará descubrir un gran secreto.
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1: Determinacion.

-uwaaaaah me voy a asar!! Nunca dijeron que aquí hacia tanta calor!!

Amestris un país en el que se puede practicar la alquimia, en Ciudad Este, una de las tantas grandes ciudades; caminaba bajo la plaza una chica de baja estatura para su edad, cabello largo y dorado recogido en una trenza; ojos del mismo color brillando con una fuerte determinación y confianza para una chica de 12 años. Estaba completamente vestida de negro a excepción de unos guantes blancos y un abrigo rojo que ahora utilizaba como un abanico ante el calor que caía sobre ella. Su nombre era Edythe Elric. Parecía completamente normal. Aunque, si la miraban de cerca se podía ver el leve brillo de una prótesis de auto-mail que llevaba en vez del brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

-Deberías haberte vestido diferente. Sabes que aquí hacia mucha calor, además eres una chica como para que lleves ese tipo de ropa...

A su lado, iba una chica muy peculiar. Era su hermana menor (tenía 11 años) Alice Elric. Contrario a su hermana, ella era demasiado alta. Llevaba una armadura, pero, está estaba completamente vacía no había huesos ni carne en ella a excepción de un círculo de sangre dibujado a la altura del cuello.

Sus características peculiares eran a causa de un terrible acontecimiento que jamás les tuvo que haber pasado: intentar la transmutación humana, uno de los más grandes tabús de la alquimia que les costo mucho, pero ahora intentan remediarlo.

Edythe volteo a ver con una mirada amenazante a su hermana.

-agh como sea ya estamos aquí, a llegado el momento.

Frente a ellas había un edificio enorme de color blanco. Alrededor, tenía una fuerte barda del mismo color que el edificio principal.

En los costados de la puerta de este ondeaban dos banderas color verde oscuro con un dragón dibujado en medio, eran el símbolo del ejército nacional de Amestris. Había dos guardias en la puerta de entrada hacia el edificio, miraron a las dos chicas y comenzaron a reírse.

-Perdona pequeña pero no puedes pasar a buscar a tu Papi, tendrás que esperar a verlo por la noche.

-Lo siento, pero no vengo a eso. Tengo una cita con el Teniente Coronel Mustang.- respondió Edythe molesta ante el comentario del guardia. Aunque estos estallaron en risa.

-Jajajaja no sabía que el coronel tenía una hija jajaja.

 _Coronel… se habrán confundido._

-oh ahí estás niña.

Detrás de ellos apareció un hombre alto. Con cabello negro cortado a una altura moderada. Sus ojos eran negros, apenas visibles ante unos pequeños mechones de su pelo. Era el Coronel Roy Mustang, el había ido a buscar a Edythe ( pensando que era un hombre de mediana edad ) para reclutarla al ejército por sus habilidades en la alquimia.

-Un año fue el plazo Teniente Coronel Mustang.

-Coronel Mustang. Eres muy lenta chiquilla, ven pasa, te llevaré al salón donde harás tu examen.

Frente a las miradas incrédulas de los guardias, ellas pasaron hacia el enorme edificio detrás del Coronel. Dentro, todos volteaban a verlas con comentarios preguntando:

-¿de quién serán hijas?, ¿Vendrán a buscar a su papá?

-¿El coronel tiene hijas?¿O serán sus familiares?

Mustang las guío hasta unas enormes puertas que daban al salón en donde se aplicaría el examen de conocimientos.

-Apartir de aquí, no hay marcha atrás.¿Estas segura de esto?

Edythe volteo a mirar a su hermana menor.

-Ya falta poco. Aly, te regresaré a tu cuerpo pronto.- dijo mientras alzaba la mano para acariciar la metálica mejilla de Alice.

-Y yo te regresaré el tuyo.- le contesto hagachadose para que la alcanzará.

Después de hacer su juramento, dio vuelta para encarar a las enormes puertas que tenía enfrente.

-Estoy más que lista.

En su vida, Roy jamás había visto una mirada tan llena de determinación, mucho menos en una niña de 12 años. Abrió las puertas.

-Entra.

Después de ese momento ha pasado una semana desde que comenzaron los duros exámenes para ingresar al ejército. Y para este momento comenzaron los problemas.

-QUEEEEEE

Se escucho un grito resonar por todo el hotel en el que se hospedaban las hermanas.

-P-p-pues no sabíamos que tardariamos tanto. Solo trajimos dinero para 3 días. Ademas, ¡Comes mucho para estar tan pequeña!

-¡queee!¡cállate, estoy en pleno crecimiento, es obvio que tengo que comer más!! Bueno ya. Okey nos quedamos sin dinero, así que no nos queda de otra.- dijo Edythe mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña mesita de noche y tomo un estuche con forma de violín.- pues ya que no tenemos manera de regresar al pueblo en tan poco tiempo, podemos conseguir algo de dinero con un show callejero.

-Ah, mmm estas segura. Desde que mamá murió jamás volviste a tocar.

-Lo se, espero no estar tan oxidada por no haber tocado en tanto tiempo.- Edythe mantenía la vista fija en el estuche, hacia ya 1 año que no tocaba, pero recordaba perfectamente las canciones que su madre le había enseñado.- ¡vamos!

Caminaron por la plaza buscando un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente. Finalmente lo encontraron en una esquina donde había muchos negocios de comida.

-¡Perfecto!.- Eythe comenzó a tocar un tono muy suave. Casi como una canción de cuna. Alice reconoció la reconocio enseguida era la canción que su madre les cantaba para dormir.

Edythe se balanceaba como si estuviera danzando (aunque sus movimientos eran algo torpes) pero logro llamar la atención de las personas que estaban ahí, enseguida se vieron rodeadas de gente que se acercó a escuchar mejor.

-¡Lo logramos! Tenemos dinero para unos 5 días más.

Festejando su ganancia, vieron a un hombre corriendo gritando:

-han puesto el cartel con los nombres de los nuevos alquimistas nacionales ¡está el nombre de una mujer!

Ambas se quedaron quietas al oir la noticia.

-eras la única mujer ¿verdad?

-p-p-pues se supone que si.

Ambas se levantaron de un brinco y salieron corriendo hacia el cuartel. Había demasiada gente como para que Edythe pudiera ver su nombre.

Alice, al ver los intentos inútiles de su hermana por intentar mirar la cargo sobre sus hombros. Cuando la levantó pudo ver su nombre en uno de los primeros lugares.

-¡¡E-e-e ese es mi nombre!! ¡¡Si entre!!

Al escuchar el grito de alegría de Edy todos voltearon a verla.

-woooow claro era normal que entrará alguien tan impresionante como tú.

-jejejeje.- río Edythe al ver todos los admiradores que tenía.

-¡es un placer conocerla Edythe-sama!.- dijeron mientras tomaron de las manos para saludar… a Alice.

-ehh ¿Qué?¿yo?.

-…- Edythe se estaba preparando para dar su mejor grito: ella no es, ¡¡soy yo!!. Cuando iba a soltarlo llegó el Coronel Mustang para detenerla.

-¡Ey! Edythe ven.

Saliendo del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor se reunieron con el coronel.

-Muy bien, ¡Felicidades! Has aprobado el exámen. Bueno ahora el siguiente. Pero para esta prueba vendrá el Funher.

El Funher era la persona más importante en Amestris, era el presidente.

-Oh…¿enserio?

-Si, has causado un gran alboroto en todo el ejército. Así que el viene personalmente a supervisar la prueba. Ven mañana temprano al cuartel.

Tal y como le había dicho el Coronel. Edythe y Alice fueron al cuartel tan pronto como se asomo el sol en el horizonte. Se encontraron con él en la puerta principal. Las guío hasta el salón donde haría la prueba.

-Cuando te pregunten sobre tu auto-mail, di que fue por al disputa en el este. Si no, te verás en serios problemas.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Alice se quedó en la puerta esperando ansiosa y Edythe entro junto con el coronel. Dentro había 7 hombres que parecían ser crueles y despiadados. Miraron por debajo del hombro a Edythe, como si intentarán hacerla sentirse menos.

 _Estos tipos,¿intentan darme miedo?_

-Muy bien caballeros. Buenos días Edythe-san comenzaremos con tu examen de habilidades.- un hombre ligeramente más grande que los demás, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo lo que le daba un aspecto rudo apareció. Tambien parecia ser el más viejo de todos.- Y bien, Edythe-san ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas para dibujar tu círculo de transmutación?

El círculo de transmutación, era necesario para poder crear algun objeto apartir de otro del mismo valor, era una clase de circuito cerrado de energía.

-No, no necesito nada.- dijo mientras aplaudia.

De sus manos emergió una luz azulada, semejante a un relámpago y rápidamente, tocó el suelo con ambas manos. El suelo comenzó a deformarse y del lugar donde ella había tocado, comenzó a surgir una lanza de acero.

-Interesante...

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Edythe se lanzó directamente al Funher con la lanza en mano. Este la detuvo con su espada.

-umm increíble.- dijo regalandole a Edythe una sonrisa amable.

-¿No cree que es un poco arriesgado que usted venga a presenciar este tipo de exámenes, su excelencia?

-Tienes razón lo tomaré en cuenta. Por cierto, tu velocidad es increíble, tu agilidad sorprendente pero tú fuerza a un es insuficiente tienes que mejorar en ese aspecto.

-Oh, está bien, gracias.

-¡N-n-niña mala!.- para cuando todos reaccionaron pusieron múltiples pistolas en la cabeza a Edythe.- ¡estás reprobada!

-¡Ehh!

-Bajen sus armas caballeros.- Dijo el Funher levantando su mano.- Está chica es impresionante. Pequeña, ten por seguro que estarás en el ejército.- dijo sonriendo.- aunque, ¡Aún tienes mucho que aprender!

Le dio la espalda a la chica que le miraba sorprendida.

-Umm es agradable el ansiano, aunque a que se refe... ¡¡Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh!!.- dijo Edythe mientras miraba su lanza cortada a la perfección en dos.

- _Es una chica increíble... Pero están seguros que está bien que ella entre._

 _-Por supuesto, no has visto sus habilidades. Si ella se va a otra organización sería muy peligroso._

 _-Definitivamente, por su aspecto, sería una excelente infiltrada en el ejército contrario._

 _-De grande será muy hermosa así que nos conviene que este con nosotros._

 _-Pero... Que nombre usará..._

 _-Eso dejenmelo a mi._

Y así nació: La alquimista de acero.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resembool, un pueblo pequeño ajeno al ajetreo que era normal en las grandes ciudades, rodeado de campos verdes. Muy temprano por la mañana sonó un teléfono en una casa encima de una pequeña loma.

-Buenas, Protesis Rockbell.- quien había contestado el teléfono era un chico de 12 años. Tenía el cabello rubio peinado en una cola de caballo, mechones largos de cabello flanqueaban su rostro de bonitos rasgos. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos del color semejante al cielo, era Matthew Rockbell, amigo de la infancia de Edy y Aly.- oh si ella vive aquí un momento porfavor.

Salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras pero se paro en seco al ver a la recién levantada y de cabello alborotado de Edythe.

-Oh al fin te amaneció...

-¿Que paso?, Escuche que sonó el teléfono y venía a contestar, pero como tú contestaste preferí irme a hechar a dormir otra vez. Si no es nada... Hasta al ratito.- dijo volviendo a subir las escaleras para irse a dormir.

-¡Eeeey! ¡Pero si es a ti a quien buscan!

-aaaah, está bien ahí voy.- dijo perezosamente mientras se dirigía al teléfono y contestaba.- ¿Diga?

-Hola acero, ha llegado tu primera misión directamente de central.- Edythe reconoció esa voz enseguida: era del Coronel Roy Mustang.- Para probar si es cierto que serviras como infiltrada tendrás que hacerte pasar por una civil en un pueblo llamado Youswell dónde el gobernador es un corrupto, pero de la gente que hemos enviado, ninguno reporta que hay problemas así que tendrás que ir y corroborarlo.

-Esta bien, ¿cuando me tengo que ir?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Ok, iré hoy mismo.- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Matthew con un rostro preocupado.

-¡Oye!¿Que pasa?¿Porque pones esa cara?

-¿No es muy arriesgada esa misión?, Preferiría que no te expongas mucho.

-jeje, no seas así pareces una niña.- dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.- además mientras estoy lejos puedes hacer algo por esos músculos descinflados que tienes.

-Ooh tienes razón... Y tal vez tú puedas hacer algo para que puedas crecer un poco más, ¿No lo crees Edy?.- le contesto con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡¡Q-q-que me dijiste!! ¡Cuerpo de perro callejero!

-¡Lo que escuchaste, Frijolito!

-¡Palo de escoba!

-¡Pulga!

-¡Músculos descinflados!

-¡Microbio!

-Ya, ya calmense ustedes dos y vengan a comer.- les dijo alegremente Pinako Rockbell, abuelita de Matthew. Era ligeramente (pero muy ligeramente) más bajita que Edythe, tenía el pelo blanco con un extraño peinado que parecía una antena.- ¿Quien era el que llamo?

-Es del cuartel, me han dado mi primera misión.

-Oh, ya veo...- la sonrisa de Pinako desapareció enseguida.

" _Eso era lo que menos quería ver..."_

-Umm y, ¿cuando nos vamos?.- preguntó Alice desde la cocina.

-Pues después de desayunar, iré a cambiarme de ropa.- Le contesto Edythe mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Después de desayunar y de recibir el regaño de todos los días:

-¡Toma tu leche!¡Es por eso que no creeces!

-¡¿Y que?! ¡¡Odio la leche!!

Salieron hacia la estación local para dirigirse a Youswell. Pero, no había algún tren qué pasará exactamente por ahí, tenían que irse a pie o buscar con quién irse. Al llegar a la estación más cercana decidieron irse caminando, pero a medio camino encontraron una pareja mayor que se ofreció a llevarlas en una carreta.

-Diganme pequeñas, ¿Para que van a Youswell? No hay nada interesante ahi.- les pregunto amablemente la señora Christine.

-Solo somos un par de viajeras, nos gusta visitar cualquier lugar.

-Jeje supongo que si tuviera tu edad lo mismo haría.

-Solo tenemos que darles una advertencia.- dijo el señor Francis con una mirada triste.- Yoki-sama ,es una persona temible, sin mencionar a sus subordinados.

-¿Que es lo que hacen?

-Los hombres que pueden trabajar, les dan jornadas de trabajo inhumanas. A los niños, los obligan a entrar a zonas en las que un adulto no cabe para poder descartar algún rastro de oro. A las jovencitas que les son de su agrado se las lleva como sus concubinas o sus sirvientas.

-¿No han intentado escapar?

-Ya lo han hecho mucha gente, pero antes de que puedan poner un pie fuera del pueblo los matan. A nosotros nos permiten salir porque dicen que no les somos de utilidad, pero no queremos dejar a nuestros amigos solos. Es por eso que de vez en cuando salimos a buscar víveres y medicamentos para las personas que lo necesiten.

-¿Y el ejército no ha hecho algo?

-No. A las personas que mandan les dan mucho dinero para que no digan nada.

Alice surgió una mirada preocupada a su hermana. Edythe se rasco la cabeza pensando en como arreglarlo.

-¡Oh hemos llegado!

Ambas vieron por la ventana y se sorprendieron al ver un retén militar a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo.

-Esa es la entrada a Youshwell, claro está controlada por los lacayos de Yoki-sama. Para que, si entra algo de valor, se lo queden para el. Por eso que escondemos todo lo que traemos.

Al llegar al retén los obligaron a bajarse de la carreta.

-Oh... Que tenemos aquí, Una interesante armadura.

-Ah, eh.- dijo Alice al ver qué un hombre se le acercaba con una mirada de sospecha.

-Umm ¿no será que aquí llevan algo de valor?

-NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA.- Rugio Edythe.

-Oye oye. Acaso tus papás no te han dicho que guardes silencio cuando estás frente a alguien mayor que tú.- dijo el soldado mientras le levantaba la mano a Edythe.

-¡Edythe!.- grito asustado el señor Francis al ver el gesto.

El soldado se quedó quieto al escuchar el nombre de Edythe.

Edythe... No será Edythe Elric. No, no puede ser. Ella es una alquimista nacional de alta categoría. Dudo mucho que sea está mocosa.-Penso observando con cuidado a Edythe.

-Pasen.- dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que los oyeran, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Edy-chan fuiste muy descuidada,¿Estas bien?

-Si, perdón por hacer que se preocuparan.

Después de entrar al desolado pueblo, la vieja carreta se paro frente a una pequeña posada. El señor Francis bajo de ella y mucha gente salió corriendo de la posada para reunirse con el.

-Hemos traído a unos visitantes.-dijo señalando a las jóvenes

-Hola.- saludaron las hermanas con una sonrisa.

-Woooow visitantes hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba nadie por aquí. ¡Pasen, pasen!.- dijo un hombre de mediana edad saludando.

Entraron a la posada, era una pequeña casita de dos pisos, se veia demasiado descuidada como para llamar la atención de los visitantes. La gente las recibió con buenas caras, a pesar de lo pesada que parecía su rutina estaban muy animadas. Sin embargo...

-¿Eh? Espere, esperé ¿Cuánto dijo?

-10000 sens.

-aaaah, y... ¿No es mucho?

-Veras pequeña, aquí las cosas están algo duras por lo que tenemos que conseguir ingresos de alguna manera. El precio incluye hospedaje y comidas por una noche.

Edythe y Alice intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Umm creo que 80000 sens separando lo del pasaje.

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que traía la joven.

-Oye niña, eso es mucho dinero como para una pequeñita como tú. ¿Acaso eres la hija de alguien del ejército?

-Umm pues no.- dijo titubeando un poco.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno no importa. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ella es... Alice.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Alice y está se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo.- y mi nombre es Edythe Elric.

La sala se lleno de silencio.

-No me digas que eres esa chiquilla que se volvió alquimista nacional a los 12 años.

Edythe trago saliva. Soltó un suspiro y respondió: Si lo soy.

Todos se levantaron de sus mesas enojados.

-FUERA DE AQUI. NO QUEREMOS A NADIE DEL EJERCITO POR ESTAS TIERRAS.

-E-esperen no tengo intención de...

-SILENCIO ¡SAL DE AQUI!

Cuando se acercaron a Edythe para sacarla del lugar un disparo resono por todo el lugar. Todos se agacharon como reflejo. Voltearon a ver quién fue el culpable. Habían varios soldados de pie en la puerta principal formando un semicirculo alrededor de un hombre bajito, con una barba de forma graciosa llevaba un uniforme militar así que las hermanas concluyeron que era quien estaban buscando.

-Oh cielos, usted es la alquimista nacional, Edythe Elric. Que hace alguien de tan alta categoría en este sucio lugar, por favor venga conmigo Edythe-sama. Mi nombre es Yoki soy el gobernador de este pueblo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Edythe, quien asintió con la cabeza y camino para ir con Yoki. Alice salió disparada para alcanzar a su hermana.

-Oh no Alice-san no puedes venir conmigo quédate aqui.

Alice observó un poco confundida a su hermana pero asintió en respuesta.

-Como ordene Edythe-sama.

Edythe salió por la puerta junto a los soldados.

-Pense que eran familiares.- preguntó el viejo Francis.

-Ella sabe lo que hace.- Contesto Alice llena de confianza y respeto por su hermana.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Bueno y ¿Como sabian quien era?.- preguntó Edythe con una mirada llena de desconfianza.

Se encontraba en una enorme mansión en lo alto de una colina. Estaba sentada en la mesa principal, que estaba muy bellamente adornada con flores. Una joven vestida de sirvienta se acercó a servirle la comida. Edythe la miro a la cara, parecía de unos 19 años y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y al encontrarse con los de Edythe, la chica apartó su mirada y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y salió corriendo.

Edythe volvió a mirar a Yoki.

-La gente del pueblo se ve algo... Mal en comparación a usted.

-Oh es lo que se merecen. Como lo diría usted; "intercambio equivalente". Ellos no quieren pagar los impuestos para mejorar. Sabe, Edythe-sama, en esta ciudad hay cosas muy buenas y me gustaría que no le dijera de ellas a Central...- Yoki dejo un sobre que se veía demasiado gordo.

\- Intercambio equivalente.- dijo Edythe, Yoki la miro desconcertado.- Central sospecha muchísimo de usted. Que le parece si me deja está ciudad y yo me encargo de borrar todo su historial. Además de que le daré un buen pago por el. Ya sabe que los alquimistas nacionales tenemos bastante dinero.

Al escuchar las palabras de Edythe, los ojos de Yoki brillaron.

-Y-y-y de-de ¿cuanto estamos hablando?.- dijo con demasiada emoción.

-Oh, pues... Permítame consultarlo con la almohada. Tengo muchísimo sueño como para pensar en alguna cantidad.- dijo Edythe mientras se estiraba.

-¡Por supuesto! usted vaya a descansar Edythe-sama. Que alguien lleve a su habitación a Edythe-sama.

Dos sirvientas acudieron al llamado.

-Por aquí Edythe-sama.

Al fin podré salir de este maldito pueblo mugriento.- pensó Yoki.

Hump, ni se imagina lo que tengo en mente.- Pensó Edythe.

Cuando dieron la 1 de la mañana, parecía que nadie estaba levantado. Edythe se asomo por la ventana.

-Umm al menos 8 metros de aquí al suelo... Si uso esto...- susurro para si mientras tomaba una esquina de la sábana. Hizo una cuerda uniendo tres de ellas atraves de la alquimia y después de colocar el seguro a la puerta; bajo por la ventana. Corrió por el pueblo que se encontraba en completa paz, se detuvo hasta que llegó a la posada donde había dejado a Alice.

Con un poco de alquimia, llegó al techo y llamo a su hermana por medio de una señal.

-¿Hermana?.- una ventana se abrió y Alice asomo la cabeza.

-Hola, perdona por dejarte aquí. Pero si íbamos juntas era muy probable que costará más trabajo salir.

-Si ya lo se, ven pasa si alguien te ve va a ser muy peligroso.

Edythe entro en la habitación de Alice.

-Bueno, ¿cual es el plan?.

-Ok primero necesito que me acompañes a las minas y busquemos algún carrito con mucho carbón.

Alice la miro con poca confianza.

-¿Que?

-... Nada...

Ambas salieron a buscar el carrito en las minas.

-¡Este está perfecto! Necesito que te hagas de la vista gorda. Nadie sabe, nadie supo... ¿De acuerdo?

-Aaaah y aunque te diga que no, lo vas a hacer de todos modos.

Edythe junto sus manos y un resplandor blanco azulado salió de ellas y después de tocar el carrito, el carbón se convirtió en oro.

-Geeeniaaaal. Bueno solo tenemos 12 horas apartir de ahora hasta que el oro pierda su forma.

Escondieron el carrito y ambas salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Al día siguiente. Edythe se levanto temprano y salió corriendo en busca de Yoki.

-¡Buenos días!

-Oh, Edythe-sama ¿como amaneció?

-Muy bien gracias. Oh y sobre el precio... Lo consulte con mi almohada y me dio una muy buena idea...

-Jejejeje me cae muy bien su almohada.

Ambos salieron de la mansión hasta que llegaron al carrito de oro que Edythe había preparado la noche anterior. Los ojos de Yoki brillaron.

-¿E-E-esto es p-p-para mi?

-Sip, todito para usted y sus lacayos. Espero que sea suficiente además de limpiar su nombre en Central. Ooh y como promoción... ¡Tal vez hablé bien de usted a mis superiores!

-¡Sssiiii si si si! Perfecto, hagamos el escrito.

Por medio de la presente indico que la Alquimista Nacional Edythe Elric. Me otorgó una aportación a mi, el Teniente Primero Yoki Klemm gobernador de Youswell, para dejarle a cargo todos los asuntos que tengan que ver con el pueblo.

Después de completar el escrito. Yoki salió lo más rápido que pudo junto con sus lacayos del pueblo.

La hermanas regresaron a la posada donde entraron, sonriendo a toda la gente y mostrando su carta poder.

-Biiiiiennnn ahora este lugar me pertenece.- Grito Edythe.- Y es mi primer decreto que... Me den de desayunar que ya me dio hambre.

Todos miraron a la chica que se sentaba muy tranquilamente en una mesa. Se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron hacia ella.

-Oye niña, ¿quién te crees?

-Pueeees la dueña de aquí. Miiireeen.- les tendió la hoja.

Después de leerla en voz alta todos voltearon a ver a Edythe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿E-e-es real?

-Completamente hasta con la firma y todo.

-Si es la firma de Yoki...

-Les daré la hoja a cambio que me den mi comida y hospedaje. Ah y antes que se me olvide. Por favor pasen todos a la mansión de Yoki para que les de las cosas que les robaron.

Terminando el desayuno. Todos fueron emocionados a la mansión donde les fueron devueltas sus cosas y las chicas que estaban cautivas ahí, regresaron con su familia. Edythe y la chica que le había servido una noche antes se encontraron.

-Gracias Edythe-sama.

-jejejeje de nada. Puedes decirme Edythe solamente.

El festejo se prolongó hasta el amanecer del otro día.

-Bien ahora que ya todo acabo es momento de irnos.

-Wo por javor Edy-chaaaan no se gayan.- dijo borracho el dueño de la posada, Gael.

-¿Por que no? Pense que no querían a los militares por aquí.

-Nope nope tu jeres dijerente quedense aquí. A disfrutar de la...- se quedó dormido.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en que se queden pequeñas.- dijo la señora Christine completando la frase a medias del señor Gael.

Alice miro a su hermana.

-¿Que opinas?

Edythe camino fuera de la posada donde miro al cielo.

-No tengo ni idea a donde ir después de salir de aquí. Qué tal si nos quedamos un tiempo para hacer una teoría y trazar una ruta para guiarnos.- enfocó su mirada en lo alto del cielo donde un águila volaba libremente y luego bajo la mirada a la posada donde se escuchaban risas y ronquidos.- Me gustaría estar con esta gente para aprender de ellos y poder avanzar un poco en las teorías sobre la piedra filosofal...

-La piedra filosofal que nos ayudará a recuperar nuestros cuerpos...- dijo Alice mientras miraba sus metalicas manos.

La piedra filosofal era un antiguo objeto que le otorgaba a los alquimistas un poder ilimitado ignorando la ley de "Intercambio Equivalente" por el cual se someten todas las transmutaciones. Las hermanas sabían mejor que nadie lo que eso significaba.

Al pasar de los años, crearon diversas teorías y trazaron rutas de viaje, para que una vez llegado el momento, ir a buscar lo que necesitaban para recuperar lo que habían perdido...

Hola!!! Aquí Misaka Mikoto. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. La verdad es que soy terrible para los nombres es por eso que hay algunos que los pedí prestados de algunos animes y de unos libros que leí antes *risita*. A partir de aquí, la historia comienza a variar de la historia original de la gran Arakawa-sensei aunque habrán partes que harán referencia al anime ¿Podrán saber cuáles son?. Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta mi locura y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia!

¡Gracias de nuevo!


	4. Capítulo 4

-Oh así que ustedes son de Youswell.- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad a una joven de 15 años (aunque parecía menor) sentada frente a el. La joven llevaba unos pantalones cortos a la altura del muslo color negro, que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas. Una camisa del mismo color y un abrigo rojo. Y para aparentar ser más alta, unas botas de plataforma que le llegaban a la rodilla (un leve reflejo metálico se veía atraves de la bota en la pierna izquierda). Su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una trenza.

-Asi es.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical.

-¿Ustedes conocen a la "princesa del este"? dicen que es una joven muy hermosa y con poderes alquimicos impresionantes. A los 12 años consiguió el título de alquimista nacional y como parte de su primera misión derrotó con astucia al antiguo gobernador de Youswell. Además de conseguir gobernar ese pueblo, lo convirtió en una de las potencias mineras del este. Pero esa chica, solo tiene un defecto...

-oh... ¿Cuál?.- los jóvenes ojos dorados se llenaron de curiosidad y se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento.

-Se dice que es muy bajita para su edad...

La sonrisa angelical se convirtió en el rostro de un demonio

-¡¡¡A QUIEN HAS LLAMADO ENANA, DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA PULGA QUE SE CONFUNDE CON UN DUENDE!!!

El grito resono a lo largo y ancho del tren mientras un suspiro era ahogado por el.

Yo no estoy muy chaparrita... No por supuesto que no, ¡además estoy en desarrollo! El mes pasado crecí .2 centímetros... Si si, voy creciendo poco a poco quizás para no asombrar a todos con mi impresionante altura.- reflexionó Edythe, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba caminando tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre frente a ella.

-¡Ouch! Ah, lo siento mucho no lo vi. Discúlpeme.- cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió al ver a la persona increíblemente grande que tenía frente a ella. Tenía un mechoncito en la frente de cabello rubio y unos diminutos ojos (que desde la altura de Edythe no se veia que color eran) y un bigote del mismo color que su cabello.- Como carajos no lo vi si está tan enorme.

-No te preocupes pequeñita, está bien. Dime ¿eres nueva por aquí? ¿estás pérdida?¿Buscas a tu madre?.- Contesto el hombre con una voz amable y gruesa. Edythe se dio cuenta que el hombre llevaba puesto un uniforme militar.

-No, es solo que estoy buscando a alguien que me vendría a recoger. ¿Usted es del ejército?

-Asi es.

-¿Que hace alguien del ejército por aquí?.

-He venido a esperar a una alquimista nacional. Viene desde muy lejos. ¡Oh supongo que ya ha llegado!.- dijo el hombre mientras corría hacia el tren. Cuando Edy miro en dirección a donde se había ido, lo que vio la hizo enojar tanto que se puso roja del coraje. A quien había ido a buscar era a su hermana menor Alice...

-¡Oh cielos! Disculpe mi falta de respeto Edythe-san. Soy el Mayor Alex Armostrong.

-No, no se preocupe Mayor... Ya hasta creo que me acostumbre.- dijo con una voz derrotada Edythe mientras miraba la ciudad que corría atraves de la ventana del auto militar.

En 3 años, la Ciudad del Este no había cambiado mucho. Seguía llena de vida como siempre.

Al llegar al cuartel, Edythe soltó un suspiro.

-¿Que te pasa?¿Te sientes mal hermana?.- pregunto Alice.

-No es solo que, me da flojera ver al coronel. Me va a empezar a molestar con mi estatura...

Al entrar, todos miraban al peculiar grupo. Armostrong, las guío hasta una enorme oficina.

-Señor, aquí están las hermanas Elric.

-Gracias, se puede retirar.- dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio: El coronel Mustang.- Pero si es la pequeña Edythe ¡Has crecido!... Umm no, casi no, pero algo es algo.

-Je, je, y usted sigue tan chistosito como siempre...- contesto con sarcasmo Edythe.

-Has causado una gran revuelta en Youswell. "La princesa del este", Umm un interesante sobrenombre.

-¡Claro! Yo sí trabajo...

Chipas saltaban entre ellos. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana.

-Hola Coronel, ¿Como ha estado?.

-¡Oh Alice!. Tan linda como siempre. Todo lo contrario a tu hermanita mayor...

-Okey, okey, habla.¿Para que me llamaste?.

-Ya sabes que cada año los alquimistas nacionales tienen que presentar pruebas de sus investigaciones alquimicas. En tu caso, habían tomado en cuenta tus atribuciones para Youswell sobre el tipo de terreno y si habría presencia de petróleo o no. Pero este año quieren comprobar tus habilidades en combate. Recuerda que te reclutaron para que fueras una infiltrada y como ya vas a cumplir los 16 años, serás llamada al frente.

-Ya veo... ¿Que quieren que haga?

-Tendras dos tareas, serás infiltrada en un pueblo llamado Wisteria y tendrás un combate con algun alquimista nacional. Para este último vendrá el Funher, él es el más emocionado porque tiene altas expectativas en ti.

-Aah, ¿puedo pelear con quién yo quiera?

-Si.

-Umm ¿y usted es considerado uno de los alquimistas más fuertes, no?

-Si.

-Oh, ¿Y se siente orgulloso por ello?

-Si.

-Umm, sería una desgracia que fuera derrotado por alguien menor que usted... Y más chaparrita...

-Bien, ¡peleare contra usted!.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración de Edythe.

-H-h-ermana ¿Que estás diciendo?

-¡Lo que acabas de escuchar! Ya va siendo hora que este tipo pague las veces que me dijo enana. ¡Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Bien, bien, tomaré tu reto solo no vengas llorando porque te lastime. En dos días será nuestro enfrentamiento.¡Así que entrena lo suficiente, pitufo de acero!.

-Ten por seguro que te haré puré. Coronel holgazan.

Las hermanas salieron del enorme edificio hacia las calles después de la pelea de insultos de Edy y el Coronel.

-Bueno... ¿A donde iremos para pasar la noche?.- preguntó Alice.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo estaba pintado del color del crepúsculo

-Supongo que a un hotel.

-Hola Edythe-san, Alice-san.

Quien las había llamado era el mayor Armostrong.

-Hola, ¿Que hace por aquí?

-Me dirijo a mi casa. Ya terminé mis labores por hoy. ¿Ya saben donde pasarán la noche?

-Iremos a algún hotel. Estaremos por aquí dos días.

-Por que no se quedan en mi hogar. Hay demasiadas habitaciones.

-No gracias, no queremos causar problemas.

-Entonces, ¿Porque no van a los dormitorios de los militares? Siempre hay habitaciones disponibles. Ahí les darán las tres comidas y hay una biblioteca para que puedan pasar el rato.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas. No sabían sobre los dormitorios.

-Supongo que suena bien.

El mayor Armostrong las guío hasta los dormitorios.

-¿Estan seguras que quieren quedarse aquí? Mi casa es su casa.

-No gracias.

Entraron al edificio y después de mostrar el reloj de plata que acreditaba a Edythe como una legítima alquimista nacional. Se fueron a su habitación designada.

-Oh está muy bonita.

-Si tienes razón.- un crujido se escucho.- ehm... Iré a comer.

-Si aquí te espero. Mientras limpiare mi armadura.

-Sip.

Edythe se dirigió al comedor taradeando una canción. El comedor era una sala grande de color blanco con muchas mesas largas para sentarse. Después de conseguir su cena, se sentó en una mesa. Un hombre que parecía ser de la misma edad de Roy se cercó a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres Edythe Elric?.

-Umm, si.

-Oh vaya hasta que al fin conozco al dolor de cabeza de Roy.- dijo con una sonrisa.- soy el teniente Maes Huges, soy amigo de Roy, trabajo en Central solo que me enviaron para algunos asuntos.

-Mucho gusto.

Maes se sentó frente a Edythe.

-Muchos te conocen como la alquimista de acero o la princesa del este ¿Verdad?.

-Si.

-Cuando vayas por Central deberías visitarme. Tengo una hija pequeña que estaría encantada de conocerte. Ella te admira mucho, dice que le gustaria ser como tú.

-Oh ¿enserio?.- Edythe estaba muy contenta de escuchar eso.

Después de terminar de comer, Edythe se despidió del Teniente Maes y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba ansiosa de hacer morder el polvo a Roy.

¡Hola! Aquí Misaka Mikoto. Estoy muy contenta que me acompañen en esta mi locura. ¿Recuerdan en que temporada del anime estamos?

Perdón pero quería escribir esta parte que fue super graciosa además que se me ocurrió algo interesante apartir de aqui*risita*.

Espero que sigan leyendo las travesuras de Edy y Aly.

¿Se parecen a los Elric originales?


	5. Capítulo 5

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, en el cuartel del este, no se dejaba de hablar sobre la gran pelea que tendría lugar al medio día.

-Escuche que se enfrentan la alquimista de acero y el alquimista de la flama ¡Esa pelea va a estar de lujo!

-Se dice que la alquimista de acero es muy astuta como un zorro y ágil como una liebre ¡Hay quienes dicen que es tan ruda como para enfrentarse contra todo un grupo de bandidos ella sola!

-¿Es la chica que logro gobernar Youswell a los 12 años?

-Si, esa misma... Y tambien ella se atrevió a ponerle una arma al cuello al Fuhrer.

-¡Enserio! Se las va a ver negras el Coronel Mustang.

-Pero el Coronel Mustang no es un hueso fácil de roer. Él es un héroe en Ishibal. Quienes lo vieron en el campo de batalla dicen que era una verdadera arma humana.

-¡Woaaah! ¡Ya quiero verlos pelear!

Después de un buen desayuno, Edythe se dispuso a arreglarse para su batalla, con su habitual ropa negra y su abrigo color rojo. Su hermana menor Alice la veía desde un rincón del cuarto.

-Te ves muy entusiasmada.

-¡Quien no lo estaría! Voy a pelear contra Mustang, ¡al fin me dará el respeto que me merezco una vez que le patee el trasero!

-Si estás tan entusiasmada, de seguro tienes una estrategia...

-Aaaah... Sobre eso...

-¿No tienes una verdad?

-Te digo la verdad... No.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Ya vere que hago durante la pelea.

En el cuartel, Roy estaba haciendo algunos papeleos. Su amigo el Teniente Coronel Maes Hughes estaba ayudandolo a terminarlos para antes del medio día.

-Te ves algo feliz ¿Es por tu pelea contra Edy?

-A decir verdad, no me siento muy a gusto peleando contra esa chiquilla, pero no me deja más opción.

Salieron de la oficina en dirección al área de entrenamiento, donde sería la exhibición.

-No te veía tan entusiasmado desde que...- guardo silencio.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que ella murió...

Roy recordó a la mujer que le había acompañado en muchos momentos y que había sido separado de ella por una estúpida guerra.

-Si... Lo sé.

-Probablemente esa chiquilla sea la solución a todos tus problemas.

-¡¿Que?!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un joven soldado choco contra Roy.

-¿¿?? Oh lo siento mucho, soy nuevo aquí.

-Esta bien, ten más cuidado para la próxima.

Al llegar al área designada, se sorprendieron al ver que repentinamente la tranquila área de entrenamiento, se había vuelto todo un estadio. En medio, se encontraban las hermanas Elric.

-¿Esa es la alquimista de acero?

-Wooow esa armadura debe de ayudarla en algo ¡Con razón se atrevería a luchar contra un grupo de bandidos ella sola!

-¡IDIOTAS! YOOO SOY LA ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO.

-¿Esa chiquilla de ahi?

-¡¿A QUIEN ACABAS DE LLAMAR ENANA QUE NO SE VE MAS QUE CON UN MICROSCOPIO!

-Ya, ya, calmate hermana nunca dijeron eso.- la tranquilizó Alice mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para retenerla.

Como siempre esas hermanas son el centro de atención...- pensó en lo que le había dicho Maes.- Esa niña la solución a mis problemas... querrá decir, la causa de nuevos problemas.

-Si sigues con ese carácter te quedaras soltera toda tu vida.

-¡¡Oooh!! Gracias por el consejo, lo anotare en mi libreta de cosas que me valen un reverendo cacahuate.

Después de que llegará el Fuhrer y terminar de hacer todos los protocolos necesarios, la pelea dió inicio.

-No llores si te lastimo.

-Lo mismo va para ti.

La joven rubia se quitó el abrigo rojo dejando al descubierto la marca de su más grande pecado, su brazo derecho de auto-mail que brillaba bajo el sol, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Mustang se puso unos guantes blancos con unos símbolos alquimicos dibujados en ellos.

Ese debe de ser su circulo de transmutación.- pensó Edythe mientras se ponía al acecho.

-¡Aquí vamos!.- se lanzo con rapidez contra Mustang.

-Como siempre tan imprudente.- chasqueo los dedos y una flama apareció frente a ella.

-¡¡!!.- logro esquivarla por poco.

¡¡Casi muero!!

Comenzaron a llegar más flamas desde varias direcciones.

-No me digas que te la pasaras escapando.

-¡Erk!.- corrio por todo el lugar.- Piensa rápido Edy... Piensa rápido... Aaaaah ya se.

Choco las palmas y un rayo blanco azulado surgió de ellas, se inclinó al suelo y un gran muro muy llamativo salió del lugar donde ella había tocado.

-¿Eh?.- Mustang se impresionó un poco al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡No te distraígas!.- le grito Edythe mientras salia repentinamente de detrás del muro y se lanzaba a él con su brazo convertido en cuchilla.

-¡Se más rápida!.- volvió a lanzar sus llamas contra la chica.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!.- se lanzó a un lado y rodó por la tierra. Una ligera nube de polvo se levanto.- Oh...

Volvió a chocar las palmas.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer!

Mierda...- se levantó de un brinco y volvió a correr.- sus ataques son siempre en línea recta y transcurre un tiempo en lo que el chasquea los dedos y en lo que se forman las llamas, mientras siga corriendo podré transmutar algo.

Mientras seguía corriendo, choco las palmas y se inclinó al suelo. Múltiples lanzas de tierra salieron hacia Mustang.

Él pudo esquivarlas con algunas dificultades.

-¿Pensaste que eso podría golpearme?.- una gran nube de polvo se levantó y disminuyó la visión.

Una pequeña silueta con una trenza se podía distinguir entre todo ese polvo. Mustang dirigió una patada hacia la pequeña figura, para su sorpresa, era una réplica hecha de piedra de Edy.

-¿Eh?.- miro por todas las direcciones pero no sé podía distinguir nada.

-¡Toma esto, idiota!.- la chica salio de la nada con su brazo-cuchilla por delante.

-Hump.

Fácilmente pudo esquivarla, la tomo del brazo y después de una maniobra para hacerla girar en el aire la tiró al suelo. Edythe tomo un poco de tierra y la lanzó a los ojos de Mustang, rodó por el suelo para ganar un poco de distancia.

-ah, ah.- estaba muy cansada. De nuevo choco las palmas y está vez transmuto una lanza.

La vista de Mustang se habia recuperado un poco cuando vio su movimiento. Lanzó una llama a los pies de la chica, haciendo que el piso estallara lanzandola lejos.

-¡Hermana!.- todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la pelea.

-Ah, ah, ah.- había chocado contra la pared que ella misma construyó. Había mucho polvo y tierra flotando a su alrededor, pero cuando todo se aclaro, tenía una mano blanca con un símbolo alquimico en el dorso frente a ella.- ¡¡!!

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el disparo, había reconocido su derrota.

Al ver el gesto que había hecho la chica, Mustang vio en ella a alguien muy especial para él... Alguien que lo había acompañado durante mucho tiempo y que la alejaron de su lado de una manera terrible. Se quedó congelado y temblando ante aquel recuerdo.

-¿Uh?.- Edythe abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, el semblante que tenía era tan diferente al que usualmente solía tener, parecía estar sufriendo por algo.- ¿Coronel? ¡¿Coronel?!

-Riza...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Riza?

-La prueba a terminado.- se acercó a ellos King Bradley, el Fuhrer.- un excelente trabajo Elric-kun.

-Ah...

-Puede tomarse un descanso Mustang.

-Si, señor.- Edythe no podía verle el rostro. Él se alejó sin decir nada, ella únicamente lo vio alejarse.

-¡Hermana!¡Hermana!.- corrió a ella Alice y la abrazo.- ¡Que alivio!

-¡Ay!¡Ay! Me lastimas con tu armadura...

-¡Oh cielos! vaya perdón.- Alice miro la ropa de su hermana... Algo desgarrada por la pelea.- este... Ten el abrigo pontelo.

-¿Porque? Ya me dio calor.

-Tu ropa.

-Umm.-miro hacia abajo,sin decir más, se puso su abrigo.- gracias, Aly-chan.

-Vamos a la enfermería a limpiarte tus heridas.

-Si. Con su permiso señor.

-Adelante.

Hemos encontrado el sello de Mustang... ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!.- el joven soldado se dio la vuelta y camino sin un rumbo fijo.- tengo que decirle a Padre sobre esto.

En la enfermería, Alice comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su hermana.

-¡Apoco no es genial el coronel Mustang! Fue increíble su pelea.

-Si, lo es.- le contesto algo indiferente.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Entró en la habitación Maes Hughes interrumpiendo su plática.

-¡Vaya! Esa fue una batalla épica.

-Oh, teniente Maes, hola. Le presento a mi hermana menor Alice.

-Mucho gusto señorita Alice.

-El gusto es mío.

Umm, si quiero saber quién es Riza... ¿Podré preguntarle al Teniente Hughes? Pero y Alice...- su estómago comenzó a quejarse de hambre.- ¡Ya tengo la respuesta!

-Umm, Alice, ¿Me podrías traer algo de la cafetería, porfavor?

-¿¿?? Si claro.- salió de la habitación para ir a la cafetería.

-Es muy energética tu hermanita.

-Si, es una gran persona.- no sabía por donde comenzar. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para formar una simple pregunta.- Umm disculpe... ¿Usted conoce a Riza?

-¿Riza? Oh ella era la prometida de Mustang.

¡Hola! De nuevo Misaka-chan.

No sé que fue lo que pasó... Que se borró por completo el capítulo... Así que lo tuve que volver a escribir...

¡Pero no importa! Aunque tiene algunas cosas diferentes, la mayoría es lo que había puesto anteriormente.

¡Bye bye!


	6. Capítulo 6

Las hermanas, Edythe y Alice, iniciaron la segunda fase del examen. Aunque en realidad era un entrenamiento para Edythe que sería llamada en poco tiempo para la guerra ya que estaba apunto de cumplir 16 años.

Mientras Alice dibujaba alegremente el paisaje que veía pasar por la ventana, Edythe dormía... O al menos eso intentaba recordando las palabras del Teniente Maes.

-¿Riza? Oh, ella era la prometida de Roy. Se conocieron en una misión. Ella era un oficial cuando Roy era un mayor.

Edythe se sorprendió al oir aquellas palabras.

-Pero... ¿El código militar dice que no está permitido enamorarse de alguien de un rango menor?

-Es cierto, por eso ellos planeaban darse de baja en el ejército y escapar a un país donde nadie los conociera para iniciar una nueva vida...- la cara de Maes reflejaba algo de tristeza.- Pero comenzó la guerra en Ishibal, su batallon fue emboscado, intentaron tomar a Riza como rehén, pero ella... Se disparo a si misma para evitar que la usarán. Roy estuvo presente cuando eso sucedió.

Nunca pensé que... Él tuviera esa clase de pasado...- reflexionó Edythe pensando en el hombre con mirada confiada y aires de superioridad.

-Aunque Edy ¿como conoces el nombre de Riza? Casi nadie en el cuartel lo sabe.

-Ah umm este...- comenzó a tartamudear. Para su suerte su hermana había llegado e interrumpió la plática.

Ugh se me hace difícil dormir pensando en esto... Aunque por qué carajos lo pienso tanto ¡Que me importa! Aunque... Umm ¿que edad tendra el coronel?... Supongo que es normal que haya tenido prometida... O alguno que otro hijo...

-Hermana,¿no puedes dormir?¿Te sientes mal?

-Ah eh ¡na-nada! No me pasa nada, que va, ¡estoy súper bien! jejejejeje.

-¿Segura? Estas toda sonrojada.

-Ehm ¡al baño!¡Voy al baño!.- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-¿Que mosquito le pico?.- Alice ladeo la cabeza confundida.

En la seguridad del baño. La chica se miro al espejo e intento hablar consigo misma.

Porque me pongo así...- se arrojo un poco de agua en la cara para intentar despejarse.- aunque jamás había visto su cara así... Parecía muy indefenso... ¡Espera que estoy diciendo!.- ahora casi se ahogaba con toda el agua que se arrojo.

Cuando regreso a su asiento junto a su hermana casi llegaban a la Ciudad del Sur. Habían sido enviadas ahí para investigar acerca de un pueblo que podía o no existir: Wisteria*. Se decía era un paraíso en la tierra, pero, habían pocas personas que estuvieron ahí. Aunque lo más curioso del caso es que no se sabía si era verdad o no, nunca se había escuchado hablar de ello.

La misión consistía en buscar aquel paraíso, hacerse pasar por viajeras e investigar un poco más acerca del pueblo. Los únicos datos que tenían es que estaba en alguna parte cerca del sur.

-¿¡No pudieron ser más especificos!? Como por ejemplo cerca de un manantial o pradera o algo.

Habían pasado más de 5 horas desde que llegaron a Ciudad del Sur, tiempo que lo pasaron caminando por un sendero de tierra en medio de un denso bosque.

-Ya casi oscurece. Será mejor hacer un campamento.

-No quiero acampar aquí.- se quejo Edythe con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella era muy ruda, sin embargo había algo que le daba muchísimo miedo...

-¿Te molestan los bichos? Umm ¿Quieres dormir dentro de mi armadura?

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hize?.- dijo Edythe mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Ah...- recordaban muy bien lo que había pasado aquella vez.

Después de algunos meses de estar en Youswell, recibieron una pista de la piedra filosofal de un pueblo cercano. Pero jamás pensaron que les tomaría mucho tiempo y cuando regresaban ya era de noche. Decidieron acampar pero Edythe no podía dormir por los bichos. Alice se ofreció a cuidarla dentro de su armadura y después de insistir, Edythe acepto. Pasada la media noche Alice se distrajo viendo una pequeña lechuza y no se dio cuenta que una cucaracha había entrado a la armadura. Cuando Edythe sintió algo que le caminaba por el rostro abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una gran cucaracha en su nariz.

-N-no quiero volver a pasar por eso supongo que es mejor que no duerma.

-Si, mejor si.

Escucharon unos pasos que venían de más adelante. Se prepararon pensando que se trataba de bandidos, ya que era muy extraño encontrar a alguien en medio de la nada.

-Oh cielos, ¿Que hacen por aquí?.- los pasos eran de una mujer que no parecía rebasar los 30 años, iba con un vestido largo muy similar a los que usaban las mujeres que aparecían en sus libros de historia de la escuela.

-Somos viajeras. Buscamos un pueblo llamado Wisteria. ¿Usted vive ahi?

-Oh eso. Umm no lo siento, es solo un rumor que alguien invento, no pensé que realmente vendrían a buscar un lugar tan absurdo. Pero porque no vienen conmigo, les daré un lugar donde puedan dormir tranquilamente. No es bueno que unas jóvenes duerman aquí afuera.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas. No confiaban en esa extraña mujer, algo en ella no les inspiraba confianza.

-Vamos pequeñas.- les sonrió con dulzura.

-Esta bien. Gracias.

Caminaron detrás de la mujer mientras platicaba alegremente con ellas. Llegaron a una enorme mansión de color blanco, parecía muy vieja y maltratada, daba más el aspecto de una casa embrujada de dos pisos que una mansión. Entraron a una enorme sala, se veía muy antigua pero hermosa.

-Vaya, he estado tanto tiempo sola que olvide mis modales.- dijo la mujer con una risita.- mi nombre es Dante y ¿ustedes son?

-Mi nombre es Edythe Elric y ella es mi hermana menor Alice.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Dante-san.- dijo Alice cortésmente.

-El gustó es mío Alice-san.

Las guío hasta el comedor, ligeramente más pequeño que la primera sala en la que habían entrado. Dante les llevo un poco de té y galletas.

-Vamos coman pequeñas. Adelante.

-Gracias.- Edythe comenzó dando un sorbo a su té.- Woooow, está delicioso.

-Adelante aquí tengo más si quieres. Aunque, Alice-san ¿no vas a comer nada?

-Oh, no gracias.

-¿Porque?

-Esque ella está en un entrenamiento especial para volverse alquimista.- respondió Edythe al ver que su hermana se había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Alquimista? Que maravilloso.

La expresión de Dante se hizo algo sombría. Al parecer Edythe solo se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- Su apellido es Elric. En uno de mis viajes con mi esposo conocí a una joven que se llamaba Trishia Elric. La conocí en Resembool.

-¡Probablemente era nuestra madre!

-Oh vaya. Mira qué este mundo es muy pequeño que conocí a las hijas de aquella agradable mujer.

Edythe comenzó a bostezar algo cansada.

¿Uh? Qué raro, siento que dormí muy bien en el viaje en el tren, no es para que tuviera tanto sueño de repente...

-Cielos, deben de estar agotadas por el largo viaje. Déjenme guiarlas a su habitación.

Siguieron a Dante, hasta una habitación en el segundo piso.

-Descansen... Dulces sueños pequeñas.- dijo a modo de despedida mientras se cerraba la puerta con un crujido como si marcará el fin de sus vidas.

*Referencia a la novela ligera 3 de Fullmetal Alchemist: El valle de los pétalos blancos. Escrito por Makoto Inoue e Ilustrado por Hiromu-sensei.

PD: si les interesa leer las novelas pueden decirme en un comentario y les mandaré el link para que las puedan descargar :3

¡Les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aqui!

~bye bye~


	7. Capítulo 7

-Esa mujer no me da buena espina.

-Ni a mi.

Ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión, esa sonrisa que se veía amistosa no ayudaba en nada para mejorar la confianza que podrían sentir por esa extraña mujer.

-Bueno, no tenemos de otra. Aunque si me dieran a escoger si quedarme aquí o afuera, preferiría aquí. ¡Hasta mañana!.- en cuanto Edythe puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Bueno que se le va hacer. Al menos la vista del cuarto está bellísima.

Alice tomo su libreta de dibujos y comenzó por hacer un boceto del paisaje que tenía desde su ventana, la luz de la luna bañaba a los pinos creando una hermosa combinación de verde y azul. En ese momento un chirrido se escucho.

-¿Eh?.- la puerta estaba entreabierta.- oh vaya se debió de haber abierto por alguna corriente de aire, aunque no puedo negar que se escucho algo tenebroso.

Cuando se estaba levantado de la cama, unas extrañas lanzas entraron por la abertura de la puerta y se enterraron en su armadura.

-¡Ah!.- Aunque no podía sentir dolor alguno, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito.

-¿Ah, eh? ¿Que pasó? ¡A-Aly!.- despertó de golpe y apenas recupero la conciencia corrió hacia su hermana, pero alguien rompió y entro por la ventana y la pateo de lleno en su costado izquierdo haciendo que volara hasta la pared contraria.- Aaggh.- un crujido proveniente de sus costillas se escucho.

-Tch parece que está mocosa sera más difícil de lo que parece.- la voz provenía de una mujer parada en la puerta. Tenía un largo cabello color negro y una esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido negro, atraves de su escote se podía ver un muy inusual tatuaje. En sus manos había unas extrañas y largas uñas... Era lo que estaba atravesando el armadura de Alice.- Tal parece que aún con la droga es capaz de moverse.

-¿Quienes son y que quieren?.- preguntó entre jadeos Edythe.

-¿Y eso que importa? Si pronto vas a morir, es un desperdicio decir nuestros nombres.- Un chico que parecía ligeramente mayor que ella le contesto bañado en la oscuridad, cuando logro verle un poco mejor se dio cuenta que tenía un alocado cabello negro, vestía un top y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, en su muslo derecho llevaba el mismo tatuaje que la mujer.

-Oh, lo siento pero no pienso dejar que me maten unas personas con tan malos modales.- Edythe choco las palmas y tocó el suelo. Una pared apareció y le dio en la mandíbula al chico.- ¡Aly!

Edythe se paro y cargó con todo hacia la mujer. Ella lo esquivo, pero no se dio cuenta que la cabeza de acero de Alice iba directo a ella.

-¡Vámonos!

Ambas salieron corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron, si eran personas normales, les tomaría tiempo recuperarse de esos golpes. Cuando iban a bajar las escaleras, Edythe sintió un horrible dolor en su cuerpo y perdió la fuerza en las piernas cayendo por la escalera.

-¡¡Edy!!.- Alice corrió para auxiliarla, pero las cuchillas de aquella mujer bloquearon su camino .- ¡No puede ser!, Ese golpe tenía que haberla noqueado.

Mientras tanto, en el piso Edythe vio como era acorralada su hermana, intento ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no la obedecia.

-No intentes levantarte mocosa.- el chico se veía completamente intacto.- oh, y sobre el golpe que me diste.- una patada voló directamente al costado de Edythe.- no te perdonare por tener la sangre de ese maldito hijo de perra.

-¡Gah!

-¿Cuántas costillas tienen los humanos? Umm ¡veamos cuántas te quedan después de romperlas todas!.- comenzó a hacer presión sobre ella y a patearla constantemente.

-Oye Envy, no tienes que matarla, ¿recuerdas?.- una voz se escucho pero no se veía por ningún lado a nadie.

-Ya se, ya se, no tienes que recordarmelo Pride.

Cargo a Edythe en el hombro sin importarle si esto la lástimaba. Alice se dio cuenta del movimiento de "Envy" y para evitar que se llevarán a su hermana, dibujo un círculo de transmutación en el suelo e hizo que este se rompiera bajo sus pies. Salto de entre los escombros y fue directo contra él.

-¡Alto ahí!

Envy la esquivo para evitar que cayera sobre él cosa que Edythe aprovecho ya que en la pared cercana habían unas espadas empotradas, reunió todas sus fuerzas en su brazo izquierdo para tomarla y enterrarla en el hombro de Envy. Este la avento al suelo y Alice corrió para cargarla y salir corriendo por la puerta principal... Pero ahi estaba de pie Dante.

-¡Que bueno que está bien, Dante-san!.- le grito Alice.

-No dejaré que mis contenedores se escapen, no ahora que las he encontrado.- una sombría aura la rodeaba por completo, se veía siniestro su bello rostro de jóvenes fracciones.

-Dante-san, ¿De que hablas?

-Hohenheim

-¡¡!!.- Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre... Si, pertenecía a su padre desaparecido hace 10 años.

-Ese hombre... Destruyó mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo, ¿Porque? Para irse con una maldita zorra y engendrar dos miserables mocosas...- las miro con desprecio.- Aunque no puedo negar que son perfectas para mí venganza.

-¡¡NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE ME UTILIZES PARA ALGO DESPUÉS DE LLAMAR ZORRA A MI MADRE!!.- Edythe se retorcio para juntar sus palmas, convertir su brazo en una lanza, lo arranco y lo lanzó directo al cuello de Dante.

Antes de que pudiera tocarla una sombra negra con una forma semejante a una cuchilla apareció delante de ella para protegerla.

No podemos ganar... No mientras mi hermana este tan mal herida y sin su brazo, no podrá hacer nada.

Desesperada por la situación, Alice salió corriendo hacia la ventana mas cercana y la atravesó.

-¡¡VAYAN POR ESAS MALDITAS NIÑAS!!

-Dante-sama... Acaso no recuerda que ellas son importantes. Si algo les pasa tendremos problemas con Padre, el trato era que después de utilizarlas como sacrificios, les entregaría sus cuerpos para hacer lo que usted quiera con ellas. Lo que tenía que hacer era encerrarlas para atraer a los demás sacrificios.

-¡¡!!, Lo había olvidado... Bueno no importa, ya tendré tiempo de hacer sufrir a Hohenheim...

¡¡Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca historia además de votar por ella!!.

¡Bye bye!


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de haber escapado en los brazos de su hermana menor, Edythe comenzó a toser sangre debido a sus heridas y a la droga. Alice se detuvo por miedo que le estuviera haciendo algún daño más grave.

-¡¡¿¿Que debo hacer, hermana??!! ¿¿Que hago??.- la recargo en un árbol estaba completamente desesperada.

-Tra...tranquila, solo necesito descansar un poco, no es tan... Ugh.- más sangre salía de sus labios. Ella intentaba no asustar mas a su hermana, pero le era imposible.

En medio de esa oscura soledad, lo que parecían ser pasos las hizo ponerse alertas.

No puede ser... Alice está aterrada y no podré hacer gran cosa estando así...

-Alice... Vete yo trataré de deternerlos.- dijo intentando reincorporarse.

-¿Estas loca? No te dejaré aquí. ¡No puedes hacer nada!

Los pasos se iban acercando más y más hasta que pudieron distinguir la figura de una persona. Cuando la luz de la luna cayó sobre él pudieron ver que era un chico desconocido... Al parecer era extranjero.

¿Será aliado de Dante?.- Pensó Alice al ver a ese chico.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?, Pasaba por aquí y escuché a alguien gritando.- miro a Edythe.- Oye, no te ves muy bien. Aquí tengo un poco de agua.

-Le dieron una clase de droga para que se pusiera así...- dijo casi en un susurro Alice. No sabía que hacer para ayudar a su hermana, aunque no podía confiar del todo en ese chico.

-Oh, ten bebé esto, es un antídoto que traje de mi país. Contrarrestra el efecto de cualquier tipo de droga o veneno, te será útil. Aunque por tu aspecto parece que es algo grave, pero de seguro servirá para retrasar los efectos.- La miro de cerca.- cabello dorado, auto-mail en brazo derecho y pierna izquierda... Parece que está chica encaja en la descripción que nos dieron... Podrá ser...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Susurro Edy mientras jadeaba. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y empezaba a perder la conciencia aunque no quería que se dieran cuenta, un ligero rubor comenzaba a verse en su rostro.

-¿Ah? Soy Ling Yao de Xing. Gusto en conocerte.- le entrego a Alice un pequeño termo hecho de bambú.

-Mi nombre es Alice Elric y ella es mi hermana mayor Edythe.- contesto Aly para que su hermana no sufriera más, ayudó a levantarse a su hermana y le dio un poco de beber, parecía que le estaba ayudando un poco porque el rubor en sus mejillas enseguida comenzó a disminuir y podía respirar con facilidad.

Edythe... Edythe Elric...

-Bueno, Alice-san tenemos que llevar a Edythe-san lo más pronto posible a un hospital o se las vera difícil. No falta mucho para que lleguemos a Ciudad del Sur.

En un cierto cuartel, de una cierta ciudad de Amestris, un joven coronel de cabello negro fue llamado a la oficina de su superior quien le dio una amable noticia.

-Por tu arduo trabajo, se decidió adelantarte tus vacaciones.- dijo con una sonrisa el Teniente General Grumman.

-¿Eh?

En el cuartel de Ciudad del Este, había una revuelta por las repentinas vacaciones del Coronel Mustang.

-Pff por tu arduo trabajo.- se burló el Teniente Havoc.

-¿Que está insinuando, Havoc?

-Nada, nada. Es solo que es muy raro que le hayan dado vacaciones tan repentinamente.

-P-probablemente están reconociendo sus hazañas, señor.- dijo el Sargento Mayor Fury.

Un silencio gobernó la sala, para que luego todos los presentes rompieran a carcajadas menos Roy.

-Jajaja que risa, muy chistocitos...

Alguien interrumpió las risas con una entrada repentina.

-¡¡Señor!! Son las hermanas Elric, Edythe está hospitalizada.

-¿Que? ¿En donde están?

-En Ciudad del Sur, al parecer sufrieron un atentado durante su investigación.

-Havoc.

-¡Señor!

-Consigame un tren lo más rápido posible para ir a verlas.

Mientras viajaba en el tren hacia Ciudad del Sur, pensaba en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo Maes.

Jaja lo que ninguna mujer me hizo sentir antes, además de Riza, llega esta mocosa insolente y fácilmente... Jajaja Estoy loco, demasiado loco.

El sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte cuando llegó a la estación del tren. Fue al hospital en el que estaba internada Edythe.

Al entrar, se sorprendió al ver a Alice en la sala de espera.

-¿¡Coronel!?¿Que hace aquí?

-¿Que fue lo que les pasó?

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Edythe, Alice lo puso al día.

-Ya veo...

-Lo que más nos preocupa, son esos tipos de ropas negras. Eran demasiado raros como para ser humanos. También esa sombra que apareció frente a Dante... No parecía algo que fuese hecho con alquimia.

Abrieron la puerta, Edy parecía que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Desde la madrugada está así, el dolor era muy fuerte, por lo que optaron por dormirla.

-Oh ya veo...

-Ughh.

Al parecer Edythe había recuperado un poco la conciencia.

-¡¡Hermana!!.- se alegro de que por fin despertara.

-Vaya, así que te dejaste drogar muy fácil. Necesitas más entrenamiento.

-¿Eh?¿Que esta haciendo aquí? Además de molestar, es más, quien le pidió que viniera.- dijo con una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse en la cama.

-Parece que tu sentido del humor está intacto.

-Hermana, el vino a visitarte no deberías de ser tan grosera. Además no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-¡¡Él comenzó!! Ugh.- se puso una mano encima de su estómago.

Es en serio... ¿Cómo está niña tan infantil?... No, no creó.

-Alice me ha dicho lo que les sucedió.

-Si, me preguntó que rayos son esos tipos ... Y Dante... Oye coronel, ¿Está seguro que es por aquí Wisteria?

-¡Ah cierto! Estuve preguntando a los habitantes locales y me dijeron que nunca habían escuchado sobre ello. ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

-Se supone que si. El Fuhrer envío la orden directamente.

-Probablemente alguien lo invento y le pasaron al dato al Fuhrer... O el nos envío directo a Dante...- dijo con tono pensativo.- No, no creo, es un buen tipo. No creo que tenga relación con ellos.

-Supongo que deberíamos comenzar buscando que relación tiene con nuestro pa...

-Él no es nuestro padre, además ni me interesa que tengan que ver esos dos, pero si nos pone en peligro, creo que debemos de investigar un poco más sobre ello, para evitar caer en su trampa de nuevo. Regresemos a Resembool para preguntarle a la abuela.

-¿Crees que ella sepa algo?

-Ellos se conocieron desde muy jóvenes, así que supongo que sí. En dado caso que no sepa algo... Supongo que hay que darnos por vencidas y procurar evitar encontrarnos con esos tipos.

-Pero, hermana...

-No quiero tener que hablar con ese idiota de nuevo.

Alice se dio por vencida con el tema, sabía del odio de su hermana por su padre y que jamás lo iba a perdonar.

-Entonces, enviare a algunos guardaespaldas del cuartel para que las protejan.

-¿Que? Estas loco. No necesitamos niñeras estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Que piensas hacer si las atacan? Necesitas tu brazo para hacer una transmutación ¿no?

-Ah, emm bueno, aún así no necesito de tu ayuda. Así que ahorrate tus comentarios. En unos pocos días regresaré a Resembool y le pediré a Will que lo arregle.

-Y ¿que piensas hacer mientras tanto?

-Ya lo veré luego, no quiero que me envíes niñeras.

-¡Tienes que obedecer a tus mayores!

-¡No quiero! Y cuando digo no ¡¡ES NO!!

-Bueno... Yo me iré a ver qué hay por ahí...- dijo Alice al ver una evidente batalla. Sabía que cuando a su hermana se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie la sacaba de ahí.

-¡Porque eres tan terca!

-¡Porque eres tan metiche! Solo quiero que me ayudes a saber quién fue el que invento el rumor de Wisteria y si está relacionado con Dante ¡No quiero nada más!

-Escúchame ¡Soy tu superior! Y tienes que obedecer mis órdenes ¡Así que aunque no quieras, te enviaré guardaespaldas!

-Asi seas mi superior eso no quita el hecho que mi alquimia la puedo utilizar en cualquier momento y no quedó como una inútil con la lluvia...

-¡Q-que!.- dió directo al grano.- además ¿eso que tiene que ver ahora?

-Nada, solo demostrar que soy mejor que tú y que no importa que no tenga mi brazo derecho para hacer una transmutación, se luchar cuerpo a cuerpo no como tú. Y si quieres insistir, te lo deletreo n-o q-u-i-e-r-o t-u a-y-u-d-a.

-¡No tienes que hablarle así a tu superior!

-¡Ya sabes que me vale que seas mi superior! Si digo no, es no. Además, ¡¿para que me quieres proteger tanto?!¡Como si te importará!

-¡¡Porque me interesas, mucho más de lo que crees y de muchas formas!!.- sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho al rostro Edythe que casi podía sentir su respiración clavo su mirada en la de ella.

-¿E-e-eh?

Quien había hablado fue su corazón, la terquedad de Edythe había hecho que hablara de más. Roy se volteo para que ella no viera que se había sonrojado. Miro por encima de su hombro. Edythe estaba pasmada y rojada, ella se escondio bajo las sábanas en un tierno gesto.

Maldición.

-Me voy, te enviaré a alguien para que te cuide a ti y a tu hermana.

-... Si.- acepto al final.

Cuando iba saliendo se topo con Alice en la puerta.

-¿Ya se va?

-Si, tengo que arreglar todo para enviar a alguien con ustedes.- le dio la espalda y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que le pasó?.- entró a la habitación, parecía que el coronel y Edythe habían peleado, muy diferente a las peleas anteriores.- Hermana ¿Que pasó?

-Nada que te interese.- dijo Edythe sin sacar la cabeza de las sábanas.

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

¡Espero que si!

Bye bye


	9. Capítulo 9

-Asi que un subordinado del General Hakuro es el que me está supliendo.

-Asi es Señor.

-Esta bien Havoc, gracias.

El General Hakuro fue uno de los que se opusieron a que Edythe entrará al ejército, además de que esta bajo mi tutela. Sin mencionar que Youswell logro opacar a casi todos los pueblos mineros de su jurisdicción. Si se entera que está en el hospital, es capaz de matarla por venganza.- pensó Roy mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de las hermanas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta para ver cómo platicaban alegremente.

-Wooow Aly eres muy hábil para pelar las manzanas, ¡¡Tal y como lo hacía mamá!!.-. Dijo Edythe mientras le brillaban los ojos al ver la deliciosa manzana que su hermana estaba pelando para ella.

-Jaja tu siempre terminabas con los dedos cortados.

-¡Esque tú heredaste las habilidades culinarias de mamá!.- dijo mientras tomaba la manzana y le daba una mordida.

-Tu odias cocinar, apesar de que no cocinas tan mal.

-Yo nací para comer no para cocinar.

Roy decidió entrar.

-Tengo una buena y mala noticia, la buena es que no tendrán que soportar a un guardaespaldas.- ambas pusieron una expresión de alegría.- ... pero yo me haré cargo de ustedes hasta que pueda mandar a alguien.

Edythe tragó saliva, pero antes que pudiera decir algo entró su doctor para hacer los últimos chequeos.

-¡Vaya! Si que los jóvenes de ahora son muy sanos. En una semana estás casi recuperada.

-Entonces ¿ya me puedo ir de alta?

-Umm me gustaría tenerte aún bajo observación... Está bien, siempre y cuando tengas a alguna persona mayor de edad para que haga los trámites.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Roy con una mirada de: ya que estás aquí... Sirve de algo...

-Tch, yo soy el tutor.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, molesto.

-Perfecto, entonces porfavor sígame para hacer el papeleo.

-¡Bien! Nos vamos.- dijo alegremente Edythe mientras chocaba las palmas con Alice.

Después de terminar, Roy regreso a la habitación. Cuando llegó ya estaban listas.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si!

Ya en la estación, Roy compro boletos en diferentes vagones. Edythe se sorprendió al ver qué se pasaba de largo.

-Espera, ¿no iremos juntos?

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de encontrar a una bella mujer? Nah.- dijo sin verla de frente.

-E-entonces... Sobre lo que dijiste ayer...

Roy miro por encima de su hombro.

-¿Enserio lo creiste?.- aunque odiaba decirlo, era la única manera de no entorpecer su camino.

Edythe oculto su rostro bajo su flequillo y subio corriendo al vagón.

-¿?.- Alice miraba confundida la escena.

-Vamos, sube. No quiero desperdiciar mis vacaciones.- se dirigió a su vagón.

¿De que me perdí?.- Alice miraba a ambos confundida, se apresuró a subir al tren junto a su hermana.

Aunque ninguno imagino que habría un accidente más adelante, por lo que tuvieron que parar en un cierto pueblo.

-Y ahora que quiero llegar más pronto a Resembool.- Se quejo Edythe mientras ponía ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Resembool?.- dijo una mujer sentada en una banca esperando a su esposo, parecía tener alrededor de 35 años, cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo, en el pecho de lado derecho tenía un tatuaje con una cruz y una serpiente envuelta en ella, encima de está, una corona y alas semejantes a las de un ángel. El tatuaje era parecido al que tenía Edythe en su abrigo rojo y Alice en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Edythe, Alice! No se vayan tan lejos.

-¿Edythe, Alice?, No hay duda. Pueden que sean esas chiquillas.- se puso de pie y camino hacia aquel trío.

-¿Que pasa Coronel?.- dijo Alice mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿A donde pensaban ir? Se supone que no nos tenemos que separar.

-¿Quien fue el idiota que compro boletos separados?.- gruño Edy mientras cruzaba los brazos encarando a Roy.

-Veo que han crecido mucho, mis lindas aprendices.- sin que se dieran cuenta se puso detrás de ellas.

-¿Eh?.- ambas reconocieron esa voz y al levantar la vista hacia un letrero, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en Dublith... Lugar donde habían estudiado alquimia con su maestra Izumi Curtis hace años.

-¿S-s-sensei?.- gimió Edythe.

-Vaya,vaya parece que me recuerdan muy bien.- Una mano cayó sobre sus hombros, una que tenía mucho peso para ellas y las hizo temblar. Se voltearon lentamente.

-Sensei p-pero que hermosa está hoy.-dijo Alice, tratando de ocultar su temor. Edythe estaba muda del miedo y temblando. Le dio aún más miedo, porque la manga derecha de su abrigo colgaba libremente. Se puso pálida al recordar ese pequeño inconveniente.

-Me deben muchas explicaciones ¿No lo creen? Escuché que mi aprendiz se volvió una alquimista nacional.

Ambas tragaron saliva. Su castigo sería la muerte, rompieron dos reglas muy claras que les había impuesto su maestra: no intentar la transmutación humana y no entrar al ejército.

-Disculpe señorita.

El rostro de la sensei que era parecido al de un demonio se volvió dulce en cuanto escucho la voz de Roy.

Nos ha salvado.- ambas miraron con esperanza a Roy, su salvador, soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, vaya vaya, que joven tan apuesto. Lo siento pero estoy felizmente casada.- bromeó un poco Izumi con una sonrisa amable.

¡Hora de escapar!.- pensaron al mismo tiempo y acto seguido, habían comenzado a correr pero, para su desgracia, se encontraron con un hombre increíblemente grande con barba y poco cabello color azabache.

-¡¡Erk!! Sig-san ¿Cómo está?.

Sig Curtis, esposo de Izumi, puso su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de Edythe y comenzó a frotarla.

-Has crecido mucho Edy.

Siento que me hago más chiquita.

\- Amm, Yo soy la pequeña Alice.- dijo tímidamente mientras se señalaba.

-Oh Aly, tú has crecido mucho más.- y comenzó a frotar su cabeza.

-Asi que mis niñas intentan huir de mi. Vaya vaya ¿no saben que se pueden perder?. Será mejor que busquemos alguna cuerda para amarrarlas y evitar que eso suceda.- aunque parecía ser una sonrisa amable... No dejaba de tener un tinte oscuro.

Después de encontrar una cuerda y someter a las hermanas, fueron hasta una casa de un piso a lado de una carnicería.

-Querido, tengo que hablar con mis niñas. Porfavor podrías hacerte cargo de nuestro invitado.

-Si.

Roy vio marchar a las jóvenes junto con su maestra. Ambas ibas aterradas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Regresaran vivas ¿Verdad?

-Esperemos.

Caminaron hasta un viejo árbol en la cima de una pequeña loma a las fueras del pueblo.

-Edythe, ¿que le pasó a tu brazo?.- dijo después de soltarlas sin voltear a verlas.

-Emm, bueno vera...

-Al igual que tú pierna izquierda ¿Es un auto-mail, verdad?

Se ha dado cuenta...- pensó Edythe, del brazo era lógico pero la pierna era difícil saberlo.

-Si.- no tuvo más opción que hablar. Tenía la esperanza que Izumi las entendiera.

Una bozetada voló hasta su rostro seguida de muchas más.

-¡Sensei! Por favor permítanos explicarle.

Alice intento interponerse entre ellas. Pero su maestra la tomo del brazo y la lanzó contra el suelo. La cabeza de la armadura salió volando dejando al descubierto el pecado...

-¿Intentaron la transmutación humana?

-¡¡RESPONDAN!!

-Si.

-¿Con quién?

-Con nuestra madre.

-¿Porque no me obedecieron cuando les dije que no lo intentarán?

-Queriamos ver a mamá... Ella murió intentando protegernos de unos rebeldes al gobierno.- los hombros de Alice comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Quieren volverlo a intentar?¡¿Es por eso que se enlistaron al ejército?!

-No. Quiero recuperar el cuerpo de Aly. Si entraba al ejército, podría acceder a investigaciones confidenciales y poder moverme sin preocuparme por el dinero.

-Si vas a la guerra, ¿Podrias masacrar a familias enteras?

-Si es necesario llenarme las manos con sangre, lo haré.- Izumi le dio otra bofetada. Esta vez tan fuerte que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡¡NO SABEMOS QUE OTRA COSA HACER!!.- grito Edythe desesperada.

-¡IDIOTA AUN HAY MAS OPCIONES!. Solo hay que buscarlas...- el semblante de Izumi se volvió más sereno y su voz más dulce.- Primero tienes que arreglar tu auto-mail, ¿cierto?

Camino hasta donde había caído la cabeza de Alice.

-Tanto aprendices como maestra son unas tontas.- ayudó a levantarse a Aly y le puso su cabeza, después ayudó a Edy.

-¿Porque lo dice sensei?

-Yo también lo intente... Quería revivir a mi pequeño recién nacido...- se acarició el vientre.-Me quitaron algunos órganos internos. Por eso, mi vida se va acabando tan rápido... No quería que mis niñas pasarán por lo mismo...- suspiro con pesar y cansancio.- cuando ya estén en condiciones, regresen. Vamos a encontrar la manera de regresarlas a la normalidad sin necesidad que sírvas al ejército.

-Gracias sensei.

-No, aún tengo que regañarlas por desobedientes. Aunque me gustaría desterrarlas, no puedo evitar querer ayudarlas. Con todo lo que han pasado, supongo que es suficiente castigo.- las tomo de las manos como cuando eran niñas.- vamos a casa a comer, deben de estar hambrientas y cansadas.

Después de 2 días, las vías del ferrocarril se encontraban listas para ser usadas, así que subieron al primer tren que salió hacia el Este, para llegar a su destino:

Resembool, su pueblo natal.

*¡Hola!

¡Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado!*

Nos vemos luego


	10. Capítulo 10

Durante los últimos 3 años, Resembool no había cambiado nada. Estaba la misma gente, los mismos lugares, los mismos paisajes tan hermosos cuando el sol bañaba las colinas todas las mañanas y el suave aroma de tierra húmeda. Todo estaba grabado en la memoria de las jóvenes.

Cuanto el tren se detuvo apenas estaban cayendo los primeros rayos del sol, salieron disparadas saludando a todas las personas que se encontraban a su paso, Roy con suerte y las pudo seguir. Bajaron la velocidad, cuando pasaron cerca de una colina con un viejo árbol quemado y un columpio a punto de romperse colgaba de el, lo vieron y dijeron suavemente:

-Estamos en casa...

Volvieron a correr hasta que llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos. En el patio estaba un chico cortando leña con el dorso desnudo y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Un perro negro con el pecho color blanco, que estaba al lado suyo durmiendo, se paro de repente, comenzó a ladrar y a mover la cola alegremente. El chico dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que el perro.

-¡¡Hola!! ¡Estamos de vuelta!.- grito alegremente Edythe mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡Edythe! Has cambiado mucho. Has cre... ¿Estado bien?

-Acaso ibas a decir... ¿Has crecido mucho?

-Ehm no, no te iba a decir eso...

-¡¡OSEA QUE SIGO IGUAL DE ENANA!!

-Jajaja ustedes nunca cambian, apenas se reencontraron y ya se están peleando.

-¡Hola Alice!.- dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Hola Matthew. Tú si has cambiado mucho.- cuando ellas se marcharon Matthew tenía 12 años, era del mismo tamaño que Edythe y delgado. Ahora ya era mucho más alto que ella (le sacaba una cabeza) y estaba más desarrollado.- ¿Has hecho ejercicio?

-¡Si! He hecho abdominales y algunas pesas. Pero, hablen de ustedes, ¿Que han hecho en todos estos años? ¿Tú eres la muy conocida Princesa del este?

-Claro que si, ¿Quien más podría ser?

-Tienes razón, tú encajas a la perfección: una chica pequeña, rubia y de carácter explo...- fue interrumpido bruscamente por Edythe que le lanzó una patada voladora.

-Pero si aquí están, chiquillas escurridisas.- dijo jadeando Roy.

-Te hace falta hacer más ejercicio, no puede ser que un militar no nos pueda seguir el paso.- dijo Edythe con un gesto de superioridad.

-A ustedes deberían de ponerles una correa.- la mirada de Roy y de Matthew se encontraron.- Hola chico.

Desde que Roy los conoció, el siempre lo había visto con rencor pensando que era el culpable de que ellas se marcharan a tan peligroso viaje además de que sus padres habían muerto en la guerra de Ishibal a petición de la milicia por ayudar tanto a aliados como enemigos.

-Hola.- dijo dándole la espalda.- vamos Edy, Aly, la abuela estará feliz de verlas.

Entraron a la casa.

-¡¡Abuela!! Mira quien vino a vernos.

Una anciana de baja estatura y de un peinado extraño saco la cabeza de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Oh pero si son Edythe y Alice! ¿Como están niñas?

-¡Bien!.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya desayunaron? Ahí tengo un poco de comida si gustan.

-¡¡Si comida de la abuelita Pinako!!.- Edythe corrió hasta la mesa y se sentó con los ojos brillando por el hambre.

-Ahh nunca dejas de actuar como una niña pequeña, hermana.- Alice se puso a pensar: ¿podrá comer con un solo brazo?

Por supuesto que no era un obstáculo cuando a comer se refería.

-Oye Edy, ¿Por que no usas las dos manos?

-¡Ay!.- Se quedó helada. Tenía su brazo completamente cubierto por la manga de su abrigo, por eso casi no se notaba que estaba vacía.- Umm bueno pues verás... Pasaron algunas cosas y tuve que usar mi brazo como arma y sin querer lo arranque y lo avente, pero fue en defensa p... Mejor me quedo callada...- dijo al sentir una mirada asesina clavada sobre ella.

Las hermanas comenzaron a contar todo lo que les había pasado en el sur.

-Asi que eso fue lo que pasó...- dijo Pinako mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- ¿Dante? Umm, no recuerdo que Hohenheim la haya mencionado antes.

-Esa mujer era quizás más joven que mamá. Probablemente la conocio después de ella.

-No, eso no es verdad. Hohenheim le era fiel a Trishia, la amaba.

-Ademas.- dijo Alice.- ¿A qué se refería con contenedores? Será posible que se pueda transferir un alma a un cuerpo.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- interrumpio Roy.- si para crear un cuerpo humano el precio es muy alto, imagínate poder mover un alma de un cuerpo otro.

-Puede que sea posible con la piedra filosofal...- dijo Edy mientras pensaba en aquella extraña mujer.

-¿Crees que ella tenga la piedra?

-Cabe la posibilidad... Otra cosa, tampoco sabemos de la sombra que parecía una cuchilla que salió de ella y los tipos vestidos de negro...

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del pequeño comedor.

-Bueno Will, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en arreglar mi brazo? Tengo algo de prisa. Quiero regresar a Dublith con sensei para buscar alguna manera de recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

-Pues, como tengo que REHACERLO COMPLETO.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.- unos 2 días... Aunque, ya que estás aquí tengo que ver tu pierna izquierda, Vi que caminas algo raro.

-¡Ya vez! Si crecí algo.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Pues ¡vamos a tomar medidas para ver que tanto!

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación haciendose bromas dejando a Pinako y a Roy solos.

-Digame Coronel ¿Como es la vida de esas dos? Resembool es un pueblo muy pequeño y alejado de las grandes ciudades así que casi no hay noticias nuevas.

-Esa niña es considerada el arma humana más peligrosa. Por su aspecto puede engañar fácilmente a cualquiera, es por eso que el alto mando tiene muchas esperanzas en ella como una infiltrada además de sus habilidades en la alquimia.

-¿Planean usarla para la siguiente batalla verdad?

Roy se puso de pie.

-Haré lo que pueda para que no se vea involucrada.- camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los ruidosos jóvenes y miro por la puerta.

-¿Cuanto más tendrán que sufrir esas niñas para pagar su pecado?.- Pinako aún recordaba el día que perdieron sus cuerpos. Alice llena de sangre en una armadura vieja cargando a una inconsciente Edythe, suplicando que la salvará.

-Escogieron el camino más peligroso.- Roy entró en la habitación.- Oye acero ya tengo que irme. Dentro de poco comenzaré a trabajar pero antes quiero que dibujen a Dante y a todos los involucrados, quizás pueda encontrar información en Central.

Alice fue la encargada de dibujar los retratos. Edythe observaba detenidamente el retrato de "Envy".

-Este tipo, estoy segura que tenía un tatuaje... El símbolo de ouroborus.- murmuró.- ¡Alice dibuja el símbolo de ouroborus en el muslo de la pierna izquierda del tipo del top!

-¿Estas segura que viste ese símbolo en él?

-¡Si! Estaba semidrogada pero estoy segura que lo vi. También la mujer. ¡Ella tenía uno en el escote!

Alice hizo lo que le dijo su hermana.

-El tatuaje significa... Homunculos, humanos creados artificialmente atraves de la alquimia. ¡Es imposible!.- siguiendo la ley del intercambio equivalente, no se puede obtener algo sin antes presentar algo del mismo valor. Osea, para crear un cuerpo humano adulto se necesitaba otro cuerpo humano adulto.- pero si tienes algo con que pagar...

-Si se tiene la piedra filosofal...- susurro Edythe, sus suposiciones empezaban a hacerse realidad.- Si esto es verdad ¡Entonces si existe la piedra filosofal! Y esa mujer la tiene. ¡Podremos recuperar tu cuerpo Aly!

-¿Como pueden estar seguras que son homunculos?

-Sensei nos enseñó sobre de ello. Se dice que son criaturas con forma humana, pero tienen habilidades que claramente no lo son. Eso explica el porque esa mujer tenía esas uñas como lanzas y el tipo del top se recupero de mi golpe en la mandíbula... También es posible que Dante lo sea.

-Bien. Hughes seguro me ayudara con esta tarea, él es un amante de las investigaciones.

-Nosotras regresaremos a Dublith.

Roy se puso de pie.

-Tomare el primer tren que salga a Central.

-Lo acompañamos.

Fueron a la pequeña estación local, donde Roy tomo el tren. Tras perderlo de vista, Edythe no dejaba de mirar al horizonte. William se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada en realidad.- su mirada era triste. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa.- Entre más rápido lleguemos a casa para que trabajes en mi auto-mail, más rápido podré regresar con sensei.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en mi locura!

Nos vemos en la próxima


	11. Capítulo 11

Un hombre solitario y cansado iba caminando por una vereda de un pequeño pueblo llamado Resembool, no paro hasta llegar a la tumba de su primer y único amor. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, lloro día y noche lamentandose de su más grave error y pidiéndole perdón a su amada.

-Trishia...- susurraba entre sollozos, levantó la vista al cielo.- ¿Porque me abandonaste? habíamos prometido que ibamos a morir cuando fueramos viejos después de ver crecer a nuestras hijas y conocer a nuestros nietos...

Obligó a sus cansadas piernas a ponerse de pie y a caminar. La luna comenzaba a despedirse para darle paso al sol cuando llegó hasta donde había sido su casa, que ahora estaba hecha cenizas. Suspiro al recordar aquella casita en lo alto de esa loma, donde sus pequeñas hijas lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos gritando "¡Papi, Papi!" y su amorosa esposa lo esperaba con una sonrisa... Todos esos felices momentos se quedaron atrás, ahora ella había muerto y no sabía nada de esas niñas. Siguió su andar hasta una casa de dos pisos amarilla con un letrero que decía: "Auto-mail's Rockbell". Llamo a la puerta y una joven voz femenina respondio desde el otro lado.

-¡Ya voy!

Quedó congelado al reconocer esa voz. La puerta se abrió, una chica de baja estatura se asomó, era idéntica a él: de tez blanca, con su cabello dorado atado en una cola de caballo con mechones flanqueando su rostro de finos rasgos, sus dorados ojos brillaban con curiosidad aunque al ver a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella su expresión cambio.

-Edythe...- fue lo único que pudo susurrar y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija que no había visto desde hace más o menos 10 años.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¿Quien era?.- otra voz de una chica se escucho del otro lado.

-¡Era un muerto!

-¿Un muerto? Edy no bromees y di quien era.

-¡¡UN MUERTO, ESO ES LO QUE ERA!!

Escucho como unos pasos se alejaron corriendo. Nuevamente abrieron la puerta, en esta ocasión era una enorme armadura color plata.

-¿P-papá?

Reconocio enseguida la voz de su hija menor, Alice.

-¿Aly?

-¡¡Papá!!

La gran armadura le dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que sintió que le quebraria la espalda.

-¡Vamos pasa! No te quedes ahí.- la armadura lo invito a pasar.- bienvenido, papá.

Todo en aquella casa estaba tal y como lo recordaba, herramientas apiladas en un lado, algunas prótesis a medio hacer y un delicioso aroma a comida se podía oler desde la puerta.

Una anciana salió de la cocina al escuchar el alboroto.

-¡Hohenheim!.- le saludo su amiga de bebida; Pinako Rockbell.

-¡Pinako!¿Cuánto tiempo?.- la abrazo.

-¡Lo mismo digo idiota! ¿Porque no has llamado? ¡Aunque sea una carta podías haber mandado!

-Lo siento mucho.

Un muchacho que parecía de la edad de su hija mayor, bajo por las escaleras. Parecia que no había dormido en días. Se sorprendió al ver al visitante.

Con razón Edy entró corriendo a su habitación...- pensó el joven al verlo. Le miro con un poco de desconfianza y le saludo cordialmente.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el pequeño Matthew, ¿Como has estado?

-Bien, gracias.- le dijo cortante.

-¡Matthew! no seas tan descortes.

-Si, si.- se dirigió de nuevo escaleras arriba. Alice vio su gesto y se fue con él.

-Matt, siempre estuvo cuidando de ellas, es lógico que se ponga así al verte.

-Lo se. Cometí un grave error al dejarlas, pero era necesario, no quería que quedarán involucradas en todo esto.

-Aun así, al parecer las han encontrado.

Hohenheim abrió los ojos como platos, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, las personas de las que ha estado escapado e intentado burlar para alejarlos de su familia.

-Ademas, Edythe se ha enlistado al ejército, para aprender más sobre alquimia y recuperar sus cuerpos...

Hohenheim se sentó de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

-Es mi culpa. Sabía que no tenía que dejarlas... Ahora mi Edy no me quiere ver. Dice que estoy muerto.

Pinako se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es lógico que ella tuviera esa reacción, su forma de ser es muy muy difícil. Puedes intentar hablarle pero será casi imposible que te escuche. Alice es un poco más comprensiva, así que primero habla con ella para intentar pedirle consejos sobre cómo acercarte a Edy.

En su habitación, Edythe respiraba con pesadez, mientras veía por la ventana. Matthew estaba a su lado y su hermana la veía desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Pense que papá estaba muerto.- susurro Aly.

-Lo mismo pensé, ni siquiera se digno a pasar por aquí para el entierro de mamá.- dijo sin voltear a verla.

-¿No quieres ir a comer?.- dijo Matt en un intento de animarla.

-No tengo hambre.- era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de los labios de Edythe.

En el comedor, después de un té y de mucho pláticar; Pinako lo puso al día.

-Asi que... Mis hijas rompieron un tabú de la alquimia...

-Si, les afecto mucho que las hayas abandonado y después que fuera asesinada su madre frente a ellas unos años más tarde.- Soltó un suspiro.

Hohenheim puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba muy arrepentido.

-Lo hize por su bien. Si no me hubiera ido en ese entonces, ellas ya estarían muertas.

-Ellas ya han estado en algo cercano a la muerte. ¿Sabes cómo consideran a tu hija? El arma humana más peligrosa que tiene este país. ¿Crees que eso ha sido una buena vida?

-Lo se y me odio por causarles tanto dolor cuando no han hecho nada malo.- se puso de pie.- iré a hablar con ellas.

-Dales un poco de tiempo, están muy confundidas.

-No las he visto en 10 años y quiero hablar lo más que pueda con ellas. Son el único recuerdo que tengo de su madre.

Entró a la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes, Edythe miro con desprecio a su padre, se puso de pie de un brinco, tomo su abrigo rojo y salió sin decir alguna palabra.

-¡Edy!.- la llamo Matt y salió detrás de ella.

Hohenheim respiro, su hija era igual a él y sabía que jamás lo iba a perdonar. Alice estaba indecisa si ir con ellos o quedarse, su padre vio su gesto y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Adelante, ve.

-... No, quiero escuchar el porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada.

-Esta bien mi pequeña, tengo tanto que hablar contigo. Vamos al comedor.

Edythe no paro de correr hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre, se detuvo y comenzó a llorar.

-Mamá...

-¿No crees que estás muy grande para llorar?

-Vamos no tienes que poner esa cara.

-¿Que quieres?.- dijo secandose las lágrimas.

-Te quiero acompañar.- dijo con una sonrisa amable.- además no voy a permitir que rompas esa pequeña prótesis en lo que arreglo el tuyo.- dijo señalando el auto-mail de aspecto rústico que tenía en la pierna y en el brazo.

-Siempre eres así...

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando aquella tumba, pasó un tiempo cuando el estómago de Edythe comenzó a crugir.

-¿Vamos a comer? Yo te invito.

-Esta bien.

En el camino se encontraron a muchos de sus compañeros de juegos. Un grupo de chicas iban pasando a su lado cuando reconocieron a Edythe.

-¡Edy-chan!

-¡Melissa-chan!¡Ana-chan!¡Lena-chan! Cuánto tiempo sin verlas. ¿Como han estado?.- a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, eran muy diferentes en su manera de vestirse y de arreglarse.- No cabe duda que nos estamos perdiendo de muchas cosas mientras estamos de viaje... Después de todo no tenemos tiempo para eso.- pensó Edythe.

-Umm, supongo que ahora que regreso el amor eterno de Matthew será aun más difícil conquistarlo.

-¿Eh?.- dijo Edythe ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Las mejillas de Matthew se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

-B-b-buueno ¡Edy! ¡Vamos a comer! Seguro que te mueres de hambre.

-¿Porque? Yo quería seguir platicando.- él comenzó a empujarla por la espalda.

-¡Vamos! Nos vemos luego chicas.- se despidió de ellas con un gesto de la mano.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante familiar, después de platicar con el dueño y hacer algunos arreglos con ayuda de la alquimia, no se dieron cuenta que ya se les había pasado todo el día.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa, abuelita debe de estar preocupada.

-No quieres verlo ¿verdad?

-Tu crees que quiero verlo y abrazarlo diciéndole: ¡Hola Papi te extrañe! No me hagas reír.

-Pense que estabas preocupada por él.

-Para mi está muerto.

Justo en ese momento pasaron por el río que corría atraves de Resembool, ella camino hacia la orilla y se sentó cerca de un árbol.

-Cuando éramos niños te encantaba venir aquí cuando mi tía te regañaba. Recuerdo que hacías mucho berrinche.- se sentó a su lado.

Edythe sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos tan felices. Era una época tan cálida y bella que le gustaría que regresarán.

-Siempre venías para hacerme compañía.

-Era él único que podía detener tu ira.

-Jaja tienes razón.- dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro.- quiero quedarme así.

-Esta bien.

Vieron el atardecer y cuando el se dio cuenta, ella ya se había quedado dormida. Decidió cargarla, sabía que una vez que se dormia era difícil despertarla.

Llegaron a casa y después de un poco de esfuerzo, Matthew había logrado entrar con Edythe en brazos, Hohenheim se ofreció a llevarla a su cuarto.

-No se preocupe yo me encargo de ello.- lo rechazo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Matthew! eso fue muy grosero. Ven acá y disculpate.

-No está bien. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

-Iré con ellos.- se levantó Aly de la sala y subió a ver a su hermana. Ella iba a intentar hacerla entrar en razón ahora que había escuchado el porque su padre se había ido.

Mientras la recostaba en su cama, observó su suave rostro dormido.

No puedo creer que ella sea considerada el arma más peligrosa que tiene el país.

-¡Maldición! mis tranquilas vacaciones se me fueron cuidando a esa niña.- se quejo Roy mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Una joven se asomó por la puerta de la oficina, detrás de sus lentes tenía unos tiernos y asustadizos ojos verdes y su cabello corto era color café claro, era su secretaria Sheska.

-Disculpe tiene una llamada del Teniente Maes Hughes.

-Comuniqueme.

Cerro la puerta y a los pocos segundos sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno.

-¡Hola!¿Que tal tus vacaciones?

-Dejame resumirlas. Tener que cuidar a esas pequeñas y escurridizas niñas es algo muy cansado.

-¿Enserio? No me digas que te cansaste.

-Si...- soltó un suspiro.- pero descubrí varias facetas de ella que jamás, pense que tuviera.

-Ves, después de todo no fue tan terrible.

-Pues no, tienes razón.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Sheska alarmada.

-Coronel Mustang, se ha enviado una orden desde Central.

-¿Que sucede?

-Se solicita reunir a todos los alquimistas nacionales de su jurisdicción. Incluso a la alquimista de acero Edythe Elric.

*¡Hola! Aquí Misaka Mikoto-chan.

 ** _¡Espero que me acompañen en esta y en mis otras locuras!*_** ** _¡Futuros fanfics!_** ** _-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._** ** _-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._** ** _-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood)._** ** _-My Ángel (To Aru Majutsu No Index (Last Order x Accelerator))._** ** _-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._** ** _Fanfics En Publicación:_** ** _-The Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood)._** ** _¡Gracias!_** ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	12. Capítulo 12

Edythe miraba por la ventana como el sol bañaba a las montañas que rodeaban a Resembool y soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba su tragedia que comenzó desde que su padre las abandono, después con el asesinato de su madre y se hizo aún más grave con la pérdida de sus cuerpos y para recuperarlos se había enlistado en el ejército lo que le causó aun más problemas. Matthew estaba con ella en la habitación, le estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes en el auto-mail de la pierna.

Si vas a la guerra, ¿Podrias masacrar a familias enteras?...- la imagen de su maestra apareció en su mente, ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que dijo?.- hablé sin pensar... Pero no creo tener que llegar a tanto...

-¿Que tienes?.- le pregunto tratando de leer la expresión de la chica.

-No... No es nada. Continúa por favor.

-¿¿??... Si está bien.

Siguió pensando en las palabras de su sensei, cuando vio por la ventana un automóvil del ejército nacional estacionarse frente a la casa.

-¡¡!! ¿Que harán esos tipos aquí?

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si, ya está.

Se puso a toda prisa de pie y tomo su abrigo rojo, bajo por la escaleras donde escucho como preguntaban por ella.

-Asi es, aquí está ¿Para que la necesitan?.- dijo Pinako Rockbell a los hombres vestidos con el uniforme del ejército y con muy mala cara.

-Urge su presencia en el cuartel del este.

-Yo soy su padre.- hablo Hohenheim, aunque Edythe se molesto al escuchar esa frase.- tengo entendido que ella aún es menor de edad, así que exijo saber para que necesitan a mi hija.

-No podemos dar mucha información, solamente les diremos que ha estallado una revuelta civil en Lior.

Edythe quedó paralizada al escuchar esas últimas palabras, sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer para suprimir esa revuelta. Su visión comenzó a dar vueltas y lentamente se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo.

-No... ¡Es imposible que ella vaya! Aún no cumple la edad necesaria para...

-Lo siento señor, pero son órdenes de nuestro superior, ella hizo un juramento, si algún día la llaman al frente, se tiene que presentar sin objeción alguna, del caso contrario se tendrá que revocar su credencial como Alquimista Nacional.

N-no puede ser... Si la pierdo... Aly jamás podra regresar, no ahora que estamos tan cerca.- intento volverse a poner en pie, y corrió escaleras arriba donde se encontró con Matthew, parecía asustado como si hubiera visto un muerto. Decidió ignorarlo y rodearlo para llegar a su cuarto donde se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su maleta y se dispuso a salir, pero por accidente tiro de la cuerda del estuche de su viejo violín. Por un momento dudo en llevárselo, ese violín que fue tan importante para su madre y que se lo había heredado, siempre lo llevaba consigo para tener un recuerdo de ella. Cerro los ojos y suspiró, decidió llevárselo. Volvió a bajar por las escaleras, ahí se encontró a Matthew y a Alice mirando la escena, él tomaba la mano de ella para intentar darle consuelo. Se mordió un labio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde estaba Hohenheim intentando evitar que entrarán los soldados para llevársela.

-Oye.- quería hablar con una voz decidida, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.-¿quien te dijo que tenías algún derecho sobre mí?

-Edy...

-Decidí unirme al ejército por diversas razones, ni pienses que voy a perder todo lo que he logrado por tu culpa.-camino con decisión.

-¡Edy!.- grito Alice y la abrazo.- no vayas, no importa lo que pase, ¡no quiero que vayas!

-Esta bien, no me pasará nada, regresaré lo más pronto posible.- le sonrió a su hermana.

-¡Ire contigo!

-No es necesario, tienes que quedarte con Matt y la abuela. Además, yo soy la que se unió al ejército, así que solo yo tengo que ir.-estiro la mano para poder acariciar la metálica mejilla de su adorada hermana, que apesar de que no podía derramar lágrimas, estaba llorando sin consuelo, ella únicamente se inclinó un poco para que pudiera tocarla.

-Prometeme que regresaras sana y salva.

-Jajajaja claro, ya sabes yerba mala nunca muere.- intento hacer reír a su hermana pero casi podía jurar que el rostro de la armadura se veía triste. Su amigo de la infancia, únicamente las veía, Edythe sonrió, camino hacia él y lo abrazo.-Cuida de Aly porfavor.- le susurro al oido. Él le devolvió el abrazo y asintió con la cabeza, en esos momentos no podía hablar.

También abrazo a su abuela Pinako y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que volvería. Hohenheim había abierto los brazos para abrazarla, Edythe únicamente le dirigió una mirada amarga.

-Vámonos.- les ordenó a los soldados mientras se dirigía al automóvil.

-Si, Edythe-sama.

Se subieron al auto, ella miro por la ventana trasera y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y se cubrió con el gorro de su abrigo rojo.

Si vas a la guerra, ¿Podrias masacrar a familias enteras?...

-¿Para que se supone que me llamaron?.- reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar.

-A surgido una revuelta en Lior, se solicita que todos los alquimistas nacionales de la zona vayan a dar una mano ya que se está saliendo de control.

-Había escuchado que Lior era un lugar problemático pero no a tal grado para una guerra civil.

-Eso se suponía, no sabemos muchos detalles, se lo informaran en el cuartel.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, la gente veía con horror el tren militar.

-Dudo mucho que hayan enviado un tren exclusivo para mí.

-El tren transporta heridos también, no hay las suficientes camas para atenderlos en Lior. Algunos que no son tan graves están empeorando debido a infecciones.

-... Cielos...

Edythe no podía mirar el rostro de todas las personas ahí presentes, se limitó a subir al tren y a bajar la mirada, en cuanto el tren arrancó, ella miro por la ventana los paisajes que pasaban rápidamente, toda esa paz que ella anhelaba se estaba quedando atrás.

El viaje que normalmente duraría un día completo, en el tren militar solo duro medio día, cuando llegaron a la estación, Edythe no reconoció a esa gran ciudad, que siempre estaba llena de vendedores ambulantes, gente que subía y bajaba del tren, niños corriendo por todos lados ni se escuchaban las pláticas de los adultos. Todo estaba cubierto de un fúnebre color azul, el color del uniforme militar de Amestris.

-Edythe-sama, por aquí porfavor.- le dijo cordialmente uno de los soldados que la había ido a buscar.

-Si.

Cuando salieron de la estación, vieron llegar a varias ambulancias para llevarse a los heridos de la guerra, algunos ya estaban envueltos en sábanas blancas, otros gritando del dolor y otros llenos de vendajes ensangrentados. Edythe no podía apartar la mirada de la escena.

-¿Edythe-sama?¿Se encuentra bien?

-Adelantense. Yo los alcansare más tarde.- dijo mientras salía corriendo. Las calles estaban anormalmente vacías, eran pocos los comercios que estaban abiertos y los pocos que habían estaban vacíos. Escucho unos gritos desesperados y camino hacia el lugar.

-¿Así que nos estás cobrando? Da gracias que tienes el honor de servirles de comer a los soldados de Amestris.- eran un grupo de soldados golpeando a una señora de la tercera edad.

-¡Por favor dejenla!.- les suplico un pequeño niño que se interponia entre ellos.

-¡No te entrometas mocoso!.- le levantó la mano para darle una fuerte cachetada, pero Edythe llego a tiempo para evitar que le pegara.

-¡Detenganse!

-¿Ah? Vaya si que los mocosos de ahora no tienen respeto.

-Se van a arrepentir si no pagan lo que consumieron en este mismo instante.

-¿Y que planeas hacer niñita?

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el reloj de plata que se mecia con el viento.

-Soy la Alquimista de Acero Edythe Elric. Si no pagan ahora mismo, el coronel Mustang se va a enterar.

-Esque...

-¿No tienen dinero para pagar?

-Largo.- los hombres se apresuraron para salir del establecimiento, Edythe se acercó al niño que abrazaba llorando a su abuela que estaba mal herida.- Ya todo estará bien, no se preocupen. ¿Cuánto es?

El niño levantó sus ojos llorosos y miro a Edy.

-¿Tú también perteneces al ejército?

-... Si...

-¡No deberías de estar ahí! Solamente hay gente mala.

-Bueno verás... Solamente dime cuánto fue niño.

Después de pagar, Edythe se aseguró de llevar a la ansiana con un doctor para que pudieran atenderla. Después de eso se dirigió al Cuartel que ha diferencia de las calles, estaba más movido que nunca.

-¿Es usted Edythe Elric?.- alguien la llamo desde atrás.

-Si.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sheska, soy la secretaria del coronel Mustang, acompañeme por aquí, la llevaré al lugar de reunión.

-¿Lugar de reunión?

-Asi es, se va a dar un informe completo sobre lo que pasó y cuales serán las medidas para revertir la situación. Mañana mismo saldremos a Lior.

 ** _*¡Hola mina-san!_**

 ** _¿Que les pareció el capítulo?_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _bye bye~_**


	13. Capítulo 13

-Mañana partiremos hacia Lior para detener esa rebelión por el bien de la nación, no queremos que suceda lo mismo que en Ishibal que se salió de nuestras manos y lamentablemente se vio involucrada mucha gente inocente. Por tal motivo, es necesario nuestro sacrificio con tal de salvaguardar la vida de los habitantes.- dijo con voz firme y monótona el Fuhrer King Bradley.

Edythe miraba sin comprender la escena, estaba de pie en la explanada del cuartel general del este. Sheska, la secretaria de Mustang, estaba a su lado asustada.

-Es lamentable que esto haya pasado, Lior no era un lugar muy problemático y todo paso en las dos semanas que el Coronel Mustang se fue.

-¡¿?! ¿Quien estuvo a cargo de todo cuando se fue el Coronel?

-Al parecer enviaron un reemplazo de Central, era un subordinado del General Hakuro, no sé quién ni cómo era, solo me limitaba a pasar las llamadas y los encargos a su asistente personal.

-Ya veo...

Cuando termino de hablar, todos comenzaron a marchar rumbo al tren militar que ya estaba listo para partir cuando estuvieran abordo. Edythe se despidió de Sheska y camino hacia los últimos vagones, no quería estar rodeada de gente, una voz la llamo desde atrás.

-¡Oye!

-Ah, es usted.- volteo a ver a Mustang con una mirada vacía.

-... Ten esto.-dijo mientras le daba un abrigo color arena.- no puedes usar el tuyo ya que vas a destacar demasiado, lo que menos quieren es que alguien te vea. Pontelo y procura que te tape la cara, ¿Está bien?

-Si...- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el vagón más vacío que encontró, se subió y se sentó hasta atrás, cerca de la ventana. Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

 **El tren se paro de repente y Edythe, que iba profundamente dormida, se fue contra el asiento de enfrente y se golpeó en la cabeza.** **-¡Auuuuch!.- tomo su cabeza y vio por la ventana.- ¿Donde estoy?** **Más allá de la ventana se veía un pueblo en medio del desierto, parecía un oasis. Salió del tren y fue hacia el hipnotisada por lo hermoso del paisaje. Las calles estaban vacías y los negocios cerrados, no había alguien para preguntar donde estaba. De repente, a pocos metros frente a ella una columna de tierra se levantó y un fuerte estruendo rugio. Con sus manos, se protegió los ojos pero cuando los abrió, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

 **En el cráter que se había formado debido a la explosion, había gente muerta, algunas personas estaban completamente incineradas y solo se veía una marca negra en el piso, otras no tenían alguna extremidad. Miro con horror la escena y no pudo evitar salir corriendo. Se escucharon gritos cercanos suplicando ayuda y se dirigió a ellos. Cuando llegó, había personas desconocidas aterradas que corrían en su dirección, cuando vieron a Edythe se pararon de golpe y comenzaron a gritar.** **-¡Ahí hay una! ¡Es una alquimista nacional!** **-N-no se equivocan yo no vengo a ma...- miro sus manos y su uniforme militar llenos de sangre.- ¡¿Que es esto?!** **-¡Gaaaaaaaah!.- levanto la vista y vio como esas personas tenían clavadas estacas de tierra en su abdomen, con sangre corriendo de la comisura de sus labios y con la mirada llena de dolor y odio hacia ella.** **-¡¡Nooooooooooo!!.- grito Edythe desde lo más profundo de su garganta cayó de rodillas al ver cómo esas personas se recargaban sobre las estacas y como escurria la sangre fresca de sus cuerpos** **al suelo, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ni quien sería capaz de hacer eso.** **-Mami, tenemos miedo...** **-Por favor guarden silencio, ya todo va a terminar...** **No... No me digas que...- se arrastró con lentitud hacia el origen de esas voces.**

 **Adentro de una casa, una madre abrazaba a sus pequeñas hijas que lloraban intentando calmarlas. Las tres la miraron, la mujer abrazo con más fuerza a las niñas que temblaban en sus brazos.** **-¡Te lo suplico! No le hagas daño a mis hijas porfavor...** **-No permitire que les hagan daño, vengan conmigo, por favor.** **Tomo de la mano a la mujer con sus hijas y salieron corriendo de ahí.**

 **-Si hablo con el Coronel Mustang, quizás él pueda asegurar que no les pase nada y que puedan llegar a Central a sal...- cuando miro por encima de su hombro no había nadie sosteniendo su mano y un aroma a carne quemada flotaba en el aire. "Algo" estaba tirado en el suelo, no tenía una forma humana o de algún animal mucho menos el color de alguna persona, estaba completamente quemada que ni siquiera el mejor médico forense podía identificarla, a su lado** **estaban las dos niñas que estaba intentado salvar, ambas estaban de espaldas a ella así que no podía verlas bien.** **-...- camino indecisa hacia las niñas y se sentó detrás de ellas, puso su mano en sus hombros, pero con un suave toque, las niñas se hicieron polvo.** **-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggh!**

Edythe se levantó de golpe, estaba sudada y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho e intento normalizar su respiración. Miro por la ventana pero ya era de noche y no podía ver nada, tomo su reloj de plata y marcaba las 12:30 pm.

Fue solo una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla Edy, fue solo una maldita pesadilla...- las demás personas que estaban en el vagón con ella estaban dormidas tranquilamente, al parecer no les importaba lo que pasaría en cuento llegaran a su destino. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Del maletero, tomo el estuche en forma de violín y salió hacia la parte de atrás del vagón. Cerro la puerta tras de si y se sentó a respirar el fresco aire que corría, la luna llena era la única que la acompañaba en esa larga agonía por no saber que iba a pasar en cuanto llegará a Lior. Abrió el estuche del viejo violín, había una foto ahí, una en donde estaba ella, Alice y su madre juntas.

Tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que ella habia escrito hace poco tiempo y que le hacia recordar cuando murió su madre. Ese dia caía una fuerte tormenta en Resembool, las tres estaban frente a la chimenea buscando calentarse un poco ya que había bajado la temperatura, cuando comenzaron a escuchar a alguien gritar:

-¡Todos escondanse! ¡Ahí vienen los guerrilleros!.- los guerrilleros de Ishibal estaban en guerra con el gobierno de Amestris ya que iban contra de sus ideales y creencias y después de una serie de desafortunados accidentes comenzaron a atacar a la población, iban de pueblo en pueblo saqueando y reclutado a gente a la fuerza para poder seguir en la lucha, si las personas se negaban, simple y sencillamente las mataban.

-Mami...- preguntó Alice aferrandose a ella.

-Tranquilas todo estará bien.

-Voy a reforzar las ventanas y la puerta mami.- dijo Edythe mientras se ponía de pie. Con una crayola dibujo un círculo de transmutación en el suelo y puso sus manos encima de el. Una pequeña pared se formó y cubrio parte de las ventanas.

-Vamos Edy, no tenemos tiempo, será mejor que nos escondamos.- Tomo a sus hijas de la mano y fueron hacia el segundo piso donde se encerraron bajo llave en la habitación y apagó las luces.- todo estará bien, confíen en mí, no dejaré que nada malo les pasé... Aunque, prometanme, que no saldrán de abajo de la cama por nada del mundo.

-Si mami.- dijeron ambas.

-Esas son mis niñas.- las beso en la frente y las ayudó a meterse debajo de la cama. Ella se escondió en el ropero de madera que estaba al lado.

-Edy...

-Todo estará bien Aly, nadie vendrá...

Sonidos de golpes y objetos rompiendose se escuchaban a lo lejos, quizás por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo. Poco a poco se escuchaban más y más cerca, hasta que alguien rompio la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Eeeeh, Mira! ¿Ese es un círculo de transmutación?

-Oye si. Puede que haya un alquimista en esta casa...

-¡Si! Nos puede ayudar a darles una probadita de su propio chocolate a los malditos alquimistas nacionales.

-Vamos a buscarle, de seguro está por algún lugar de aquí.

Los pasos de esos hombres se acercaron a la habitación donde estaban escondidas.

-¡Eeey! Aquí debe de estar, tiene candado la puerta.

-Pues vamos a tirarla con unas buenas patadas.- la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos hombres entraron a la habitación.- vaya si que es un alquimista, hay bastantes libros sobre alquimia aquí.

-Si, si, ahora busquemos a ese tipo.- Cuando se acercaron a la cama y estuvieron a punto de asomarse abajo de ella, Trishia hizo ruido desde el ropero.- Vaya, pero si ahí está ese buen hombre.

Abrieron la puerta del ropero y tomaron del brazo a Trishia.

-Pero si solo es una mujer, ¿Tú fuiste la que hizo eso?

-No, no fui yo y no sé quién haya sido, yo solo me escondí en esta casa.

-¿Sabes quien vive aquí?

-Un hombre, pero hace mucho que se fue.

-Cielos... ¿Estas diciendome la verdad?

-Estoy completamente segura.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?

-Es una belleza no hay que negarlo, pero no tenemos tiempo. Además ya vio nuestras caras, se nos olvido cubrirnos.

-Si, esque pensamos que podíamos reclutar al alquimista, pero ya que no está, te tendremos que matar.- con un tres disparos en el pecho casi terminaron con su vida.

Edy y Aly fueron testigas de lo que había pasado, no pudieron evitar sollozar, pero le habían prometido a su madre no salir de debajo de su cama.

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

-Si, fue de abajo de la cama.

-Si, si. A ver, a ver...- cuando uno de los hombres estuvo a punto de ver abajo de la cama, escucharon disparos y un gran alboroto.- ¡¿?!

-¡Los militares! Vámonos de aquí rápido.- le dijo su compañero que estaba asomado en la ventana.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa. Una vez que ya no escucharon sus pasos, Edythe y Alice salieron de abajo de la cama y se acercaron a su madre moribunda.

-Mami... Mami...- lloraban ambas.

-Ni... ñas... Prometanme que se van a portar bien, no se peleen...

-Mami...

Si... Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y valiente...- Edythe se culpaba a si misma por lo que había sucedido.

-Por favor... Pueden hacer algún pajarito como los que acostumbran hacer...- Ambas dibujaron un círculo de transmutación en el piso y pusieron sus manitas en el, se formó la figura de un pequeño pajarito.- Gra... Gracias.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro para luego dar el último suspiro.

-¡¡Maaamaaaa!!

Alguien más había entrado a la casa mientras ellas lloraban sin darse cuenta.

-¡Aquí hay una víctima!.- un hombre joven de cabello y ojos negros apareció frente a ellas. Llevaba unos guantes blancos con un círculo de transmutación rojo pintado en ellos, se sorprendió al ver la figura de madera en el piso transmutada.- ¿Ustedes hicieron eso?

Edythe se puso en medio intentando protegerlas.

-¿Que quieres?.- respondió con furia aunque la voz le temblaba.

Aquel hombre miro el rostro de la niña de 10 años y después a la terrible escena detrás de ella, suspiro con cansancio.

-Probablemente seras un buen refuerzo algún día, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.- le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de teléfono. Ella la rechazo con un golpe.- A pesar de ser una niña tienes mucha fuerza... Lamento lo que sucedió.

El hombre se retiró sin más que decir, pero al parecer se topo con alguien en la puerta y escucharon cuando esté le dijo que la persona ya había fallecido y que no había nada más que hacer ahí.

Ante aquel recuerdo, Edythe se seco las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas,dejo de tocar y tomo la foto.

En el funeral de su madre, jamás lloro, únicamente se limitó a abrazar a su hermana menor y a asentir con la cabeza cada vez que le preguntaban algo. Lo demás que pasó fue tan sencillo y trágico, una mala elección debido a un inocente deseo les llevo a una gran desgracia.

Después de que su madre fue enterrada, Edythe convenció a su hermana de realizar una transmutación humana, aunque no sabían mucho sobre ello pensaron en buscar a un maestro que les enseñará aún más, pero en su pueblo eran las únicas que sabían alquimia. Hasta que un día una mujer llegó al pueblo y evitó que este se inundara gracias a la alquimia, le rogaron bastante para que las entrenara hasta que finalmente aceptó. Paso un año hasta que ellas pudieron plantear una teoría para poder regresar a su madre, pero algo salió mal y Edythe perdió la pierna izquierda y Alice su cuerpo completo, para salvarla Edy entrego su brazo derecho por el alma de su hermana y sellarla en una fría armadura.

Así en la madrugada del tres de octubre del año once, las hermanas se decidieron a emprender un largo viaje del cual no sabían si iba a regresar victoriosas o muertas. Ese había sido el trato mientras veían la casa donde pasaron tantos momentos felices en su infancia arder en llamas.

_

 ** _¡Hola aqui Misaka-chan!_**

 ** _Gracias por acompañarme en mi locura y espero que me sigan acompañando._**

 ** _Bye bye._**


	14. Capítulo 14

El viaje duro aproximadamente un día. Edythe no durmió en todo ese tiempo, las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus dorados ojos eran prueba de ello. Ya el cielo se estaba pintando con los colores del crepúsculo, cuando el tren freno en una estación que estaba fuertemente justodiada por el ejército de Amestris, Edy se limitó a esconder su rostro entre sus manos hasta que sintió las manos de alguien en su cabeza.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-...- en esos momentos su mente estaba totalmente en blanco que no sabía ni que responder.

Roy miro con tristeza a aquella chica que siempre era tan energética. Vio la fotografía que sostenía en su mano de acero, era una donde estaba ella y su hermana junto a su fallecida madre.

-Vamos tenemos que irnos.

-...- sin decir nada se puso de pie, Roy bajo la capucha de su abrigo color arena para tapar su rostro, pensó que ella le iba a reclamar por bajarlo tan bruscamente, pero la chica solo comenzó a caminar.

Al bajar del tren, ella solo lo seguio sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron al área de concentración del ejército; era un espacio amplio y al aire libre, rodeado por alambres de púas con muchas casas de campaña grandes de color blanco por todos lados, gritos de dolor de personas heridas por la brutal guerra se escuchaban. Pasaron frente a una de esas casas de campaña que tenía las cortinas levantadas, en ese lugar atendían a los soldados heridos, un hombre, era mas cercano a la puerta, estaba completamente vendado, solamente sobresalian sus ojos y boca. Miro a la chica y levantó su mano hacia ella, sin embargo con un chillido, su mano cayó en su costado y los ojos del hombre se pusieron en blanco. Una enfermera se acercó a él, tocó su garganta para sentir su pulso cardíaco, meneo la cabeza al no sentirlo y lo cubrió por completo con una sabana blanca. Edythe estaba paralizada ante la escena recordando el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Roy se dio cuenta que la chica se había quedado atrás y la tomo de la mano para obligarla a caminar.

Siguieron adelante hasta encontrarse con un batallón que iba a fusilar a un grupo de personas, una de ellas era una chica de la misma edad que Edythe, de tez morena, cabello largo y castaño con mechón color rosado, levantó sus ojos con esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarla y movió sus labios diciendo:

-Ayudame...

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y cuando llegó al número final, la oleada de disparos derribaron a todas esas personas.

-Coronel... Esa chica... Esa chica...- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo tartamudear, Roy tomo del mentón a Edythe y la obligó a levantar su vista hacia él.

-Grabate bien esto en tu mente: en la guerra si no matas, te mueres. Este es el destino que tú escogiste. Ahora no apartes la mirada a otro lado ¿Entendiste?

-S-si...

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un área con más casas de campaña, pero más pequeñas.

-Aqui es donde pasaremos la noche, mañana será el día en que comenzaremos a trabajar, así que descansa.

-Coronel Mustang, aquí tiene lo que nos pidió.- el sargento Denny Blosch se acercó corriendo cargando en sus manos ropas y una pistola.

-Gracias, ya se puede retirar.- el chico saludo a Mustang con la mano y se retiró.- Ten esto es para ti.

-... Pero... Ahí hay un arma...- dijo Edythe temblorosa al ver el objeto negro en forma de escuadra.- eso sirve para quitarle la vida a las personas...

-Es importante que lo uses apartir de hoy, si algo le llega a suceder a tu brazo derecho y no puedes transmutar, te será de gran ayuda.

Ella tomo la ropa y la miro, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Por aquí esta dónde te vas a quedar, ven.

La dejo frente a una casa de campaña y le abrió la cortina para que ella entrará.

-Cierra la cortina y procura que nadie se de cuenta de quién eres hasta mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Mustang bajo la cortina y se fue.

Paso un tiempo y regreso a ver si ya se había dormido, pero vio que había una luz encendida en la casa de campaña, se acercó a ella y pregunto si estaba despierta.

Después de todo, no deja de ser una niña, quizás le da miedo la oscuridad o dormir lejos de su hermana.- pensó.

-Adelante.- le contesto una voz fúnebre, muy distinta a la que estaba esperando.

Entró y vio a la chica con una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón corto, sentada en la colchoneta abrazando el estuche de su violín.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-No...

-Mañana será un día muy cansado, vamos recuestate.

-Yo no...

-Vamos.

Para su sorpresa, la chica obedeció y se acostó en la colchoneta, Mustang la tapo con la sábana que estaba en sus pies.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormida.

-No puedo dormir... Así que te vas a quedar mucho tiempo.

-¿Como era tú mamá?

-¿Eh?.- el repentino cambio en la conversación había confundido un poco a Edythe.

-Quizás si pláticas un poco te de sueño.

-Bueno...- pensó un poco sobre que decir.- era una mujer muy hermosa y buena. La adoraba, siempre quise ser como ella...

-Y lo serás algún día si pones mucho empeño.

-Jajajaja eso espero... Aunque Coronel, ¿Y sus padres? Jamás lo he escuchado hablar de ellos.

-Nunca los conocí, ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y entonces fui criado por una tía.

-Oh ya veo... ¿Como era ella?

-Muy estricta pero a la vez cariñosa, no me dejaba salir a jugar hasta que hubiera terminado la tarea y las labores de la casa. Si de casualidad ella llegaba de trabajar y yo estaba afuera jugando sin haber hecho nada, no te imaginas los gritos.

-Jajaja ya me lo imagino.

Así estuvieron un largo rato platicando sobre el alegre pasado que jamás iba a volver, hasta que Edythe se quedó profundamente dormida. Mustang sonrió al ver el rostro durmiente de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento tanto por no haber cumplido mi promesa de no involucrarte en nada de esto.- la chica puso sus pequeños dedos sobre su mano.- cielos... ¿Que me pasa siempre que estoy contigo?

Con dedicadeza, quito uno por uno los dedos de Edythe, apagó la lámpara de gas y en silencio, salió de la casa de campaña.

Camino hacia su propia casa para descansar, pero Denny fue a avisarle que tenía una llamada desde Central.

-¡Hola Roy!.- del otro lado le hablaba Maes con un tono alegre como siempre, incluso, aunque estuvieran en aprietos.

-Pense verte aquí.

-Pues no, fui uno de los pocos que decidieron dejar aquí en Central.

-Oh ya veo...

-Me enteré que todos los alquimistas nacionales de esa jurisdicción fueron convocados.

-Si. No tienes idea de lo mal que se puso Edy, está completamente irreconocible.

-Es normal, a su edad debería de estar en otro ambiente.

-¿Sabes? Le había prometido que jamás iba a permitir que estuviera en alguna guerra o masacre... Y no pude cumplirla...

-Tienes que ser fuerte por ella... Tienes que apoyarla para que no caiga.

-Lo se... Gracias amigo.

-Mucha suerte Roy, quiero volver a verte aquí en Central.

Al escuchar el sonido de una trompeta, Edythe se estiró con pereza, tomo el reloj de plata que tenía en su pantalon y miro la hora. Las 6 de la mañana en punto. Se quitó su pijama y se puso el uniforme militar que le había dado Mustang, tomo la pistola entre sus manos y con un suspiro, la coloco en su cinturón. Sujeto su cabello en una cola de caballo y cubrió su rostro con la capucha color arena. Salió de la casa de campaña, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse en lo alto del cielo, un día muy hermoso pero que estaba destinado a ser un día sangriento que se grabaria profundamente en su memoria.

Vio hacia donde iban los otros militares y camino hacia el mismo lugar que ellos. Todos estaban formados en líneas, cuando de casualidad su mirada se encontraba con los ojos de alguien, no podía asegurar que esa persona era un humano.

-¿Oh?¿Así que tú eres Edythe Elric?.- un hombre le puso su gran mano en el hombro como si quisiera intimidarla.- ¿Eres la famosa, alquimista de acero?

-Ahmm sí.- se dió la vuelta para toparse con un hombre alto, de cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, pequeños y espeluznantes ojos negros y una sonrisa retorcida.

-Yo soy Solf Kimblee, un gusto conocerte.- le dio la mano para saludarla.- los alquimistas nacionales tenemos que ir por aquí.

-Si, gracias.- algo le decía que se alejara lo más posible de ese hombre, sin embargo la iba siguiendo.

-Sera un placer exterminar a toda esta plaga junto a ti, alquimista de acero.

-¿¡!?.- Edythe no supo que responder, se quedó completamente paralizada del miedo.

-Edythe Elric.- el Mayor Armostrong la saludo desde atrás.- vaya hace tiempo que no te había visto, ¿Como está Alice?

-B-bien gracias...

-Vamos, acompañame y dime más cosas sobre tus viajes.- volteo a encarar a Kimblee.- yo la acompaño apartir de aquí, gracias por cuidar de ella.

-Si...- Kimblee se dió la vuelta y desapareció entre toda la gente.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, ese hombre no debería de estar aquí está completamente loco, si puedes alejarte de él lo más que puedas, te evitarás muchos problemas.

-Gracias por el consejo Mayor Armostrong.

-Ven, sígueme, nosotros tenemos que ir por aquí.- lo siguió y se formó a un lado de él, ella era la más pequeña de todos esos grandes y fuertes hombres que cuando la veían pasar, la miraban con desprecio.

 _Todos deben de ser alquimistas nacionales, por eso el Coronel me dijo que no me quitara esto de encima..._

El sonido de una trompeta hizo que diera un brinco, todos se pusieron en la "posición de firmes" cuando la escucharon, Edythe los imito. En el estrado, estaba el Coronel Mustang. Edythe se sorprendió al verlo, no se parecía en nada al hombre que había estado con ella una noche anterior esperando hasta que se quedará dormida, ese rostro sereno y amable, ahora parecía hecho de piedra como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Ella se quedó de pie boquiabierta por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Bien, como el nuevo General de Brigada, les daré mis órdenes para poder cumplir la misión con el menos número de bajas posibles.- hablo con una voz firme digna de un líder.- como ya sabrán, los alquimistas nacionales están aquí para servirnos de apoyo ante esta grave situación. Los batallones estarán divididos en 10 personas con un alquimista, para cubrirles la espalda ante cualquier situación que rebase su capacidad o que ponga en riesgo su vida. No les voy a negar, los números son preocupantes, para 150 personas, tenemos alrededor de 10 soldados y un alquimista que puede equilibrar un poco la balanza, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para vencer. Tenemos que concentrarnos en el trabajo en equipo, asi que adelante, espero poder reunirme con todos está noche.

Miro a las personas que estaban reunidas ahí, sin saber si las iba a volver, asintió con la cabeza y bajo del estrado.

 _Si vas a la guerra, ¿Podrias masacrar a familias enteras?_ _Si es necesario llenarme las manos con sangre, lo haré._ _Grabate bien esto en tu mente: en la guerra si no matas, te mueres. Este es el destino que tú escogiste. Ahora no apartes la mirada a otro lado ¿Entendiste?_ _Sera un placer exterminar a toda esta plaga junto a ti, alquimista de acero._

Bajo la vista hasta las palmas de sus manos, ¿Con cuánta sangre se iban a llenar hoy? ¿Cuánta gente iba a morir en ellas?

Las personas que estarían en su batallón se acercaron a ella, la mayoría era joven e inexperta, la miraron sin saber que hacer. Ella suspiro, no sabía a quienes iba a ver perdiendo la vida.

 ** _¡Hola mina-san!_** ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana._** ** _Y como siempre gracias por continuar conmigo a lo largo de estos 14 capítulos._** ** _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_** ** _PD: apartir de aquí... Se viene lo bueno_**


	15. Capítulo 15

Una vez dividido y asignado el área en las que se iban a enfocar para atacar cada uno de los batallones con los alquimistas, el sonar de la trompeta fue la señal de salida, como si las puertas del infierno se abrieran para dar paso a una sofocante agonía sin fin. Edythe reunió a su batallón y los miro a todos a la cara.

-Mi nombre es Edythe Elric, soy la alquimista de acero, es un placer conocerlos.- dijo tratando de recordar sus rostros.- avansaremos poco a poco, yo iré al frente.

-Pero Edythe-sama, se supone que usted debe de ir en medio...

-Lo se, pero al igual que ustedes, yo tengo a alguien esperando por mí regreso... Así que hay que evitar que alguien muera durante todo esto, mi alquimia es poderosa y rápida así que no habrá problemas.- Todos bajaron la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.- tienen a esposas, padres, hermanos y amigos esperando por ustedes es por ellos que tienen que regresar con vida.

-Estamos en sus manos Edythe-sama.

-...- camino con aparente decisión hacia la salida, pero por dentro, estaba llorando y gritando deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano despertara junto a su hermana Alice para volver a emprender otro viaje en busca de la piedra filosofal para recuperar finalmente sus cuerpos.

El paisaje más haya del campo de concentración, era completamente desolador. Había manchas de sangre por doquier, olor a carne quemada y se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados.

Sinceramente no sé que hacer... Aunque, quizás si pueda conocer a la persona que maneja a todos, pueda convencerlo de firmar un acuerdo de paz.- volteo a ver a los jóvenes detrás de ella, miraban para todos lados, aterrados y nerviosos.- hablando de paz, de este lado está muy tranquilo...

La aparente tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un disparo que atravesó el hombro derecho de uno de los jóvenes detrás de ella.

-¡Un francotirador!.- Edythe busco con la mirada hasta un edificio de dos pisos.- ¡rápido vayan hacia haya!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia el edificio para refugiarse, otro disparo llegó pero está vez a la pierna de acero de Edythe y que la hizo tropezar.

-¡Edythe-sama!

-¡CORRAN!- siguió la trayectoria de la bala hasta un edificio contrario al lugar donde estaban, junto ambas manos en un aplauso y al tocar el suelo debajo de ella, una enorme grieta se abrió hasta los cimientos del edificio provocando que se derrumbara. Pudo escuchar los gritos aterrados de las personas que estaban ahí mientras eran enterrados vivos.- ¡MALDICIOOOON!

Grabate bien esto en tu mente: en la guerra si no matas, te mueres. Este es el destino que tú escogiste. Ahora no apartes la mirada a otro lado ¿Entendiste?.- con agilidad se puso de pie agradeciendo a su mecánico de cabecera y al entrar al edificio, creo una enorme barda que lo rodeo por completo para que nadie pudiera pasarla.

-¿Cómo estás?.- le dijo al joven soldado que sostenía su brazo que yacía inmóvil a su costado.

-Bien, al parecer no fue en algún lugar vital... Solamente me rozo los nervios del brazo y por eso no puedo moverlo... ¿Usted puede arreglarlo con alquimia?.- dijo el chico con esperanza en sus ojos, no parecía rebasar los 25 años.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo crear algo sin dar algo a cambio del mismo valor...- tomo su brazo de acero.- te voy a poner algo para detener el sangrado.

-Eso... Quiere decir ¿Que jamás volveré a usar mi brazo?

-... Jamás hay que desconfiar de los doctores, ellos sabrán que hacer...- no sabía que respuesta darle al joven, así que le sonrió.

Los sonidos desoladores de una sangrienta batalla parecían absorber la energía de todos mientras ella hacia las curaciones al soldado. Al terminar se puso de pie y miro por las escaleras.

-Subire a la azotea para ver si no hay nadie.- en su nublada mente pudo distinguir una estrategia.- ¿Alguien sabe hacer parkour? ¿O al menos tiene una buena agilidad como para brincar de una azotea a otra?

Todos se miraron entre sí. Algunos levantaron la mano. Edythe asintió y les explico su plan.

-Los que son lo suficientemente hábiles como para saltar, me van a acompañar desde los techos para proteger a los que irán por tierra de algún francotirador, lo mismo harán los que estarán por tierra, ¿Entendido?

-¡Si señora!

-Adelante.- Siguieron la estrategia de Edythe, ella fue la primera en salir por la azotea, se dió cuenta que había alrededor de 15 personas rodeando la muralla esperando por ellos, bajo corriendo las escaleras y les aviso a todos.- ustedes tres, suban y salten al edificio de alado, no se preocupen está cerca y desde arriba abran fuego dentro de 15 minutos. Cinco de ustedes se quedarán aquí para abrir fuego dentro de 10 minutos que es cuando tirare de la barda y asi distraer al enemigo, los demás vendrán conmigo para atacar a los que alcancen a refugiarse.

El plan parecía perfecto, aunque algo cobarde y eso no le parecía a Edythe porque así no era su estilo... Y menos matando a personas inocentes que al igual que ellos tenían una familia que deseaban ver por última vez. Todo se llevó a cabo tal y como lo había planeado, en ese asalto, tomaron la vida de todas esas personas.

-Yo... No soy muy católica, pero si es cierto que existe Dios... Sería bueno que se manifiestara ahora mismo...- dijo viendo los cadáveres de las personas a quienes había quitado la vida con su brazo-cuchilla que tantas veces había usado para salvar a las personas.- los alquimistas somos lo más cercano a Dios ya que con nuestras manos podemos crear cosas... pero ¿de que sirve?, no podemos hacer algo tan sencillo como detener una absurda guerra para proteger a las personas... Vamos a... Vamos a darles un entierro digno por lo menos.

-¿Edythe-sama?

-Que algunos cuiden nuestras espaldas mientras enterramos a estas personas...- dijo sin levantar la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

Después de haber cumplido con su deber, avanzaron tal y como había dicho, los rebeldes que de casualidad se encontraban a su paso, se encargaban de eliminarlos, en cada estocada o corte que hacía con su cuchilla, sentía que su corazón se estremecia, cada lágrima que derramaban las personas se combinaban con las gotas de sangre que escurrian por su brazo.

Ya no lo quiero seguir haciendo... Ya no porfavor...- después de algunas horas el cansancio, el dolor, la adrenalina y el estrés se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo que ya no pudo resistirlo y se desplomó.

-¡Edythe-sama!

-¡Edythe-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?!

-Ah ah ah.- respiraba con esfuerzo, la ayudaron a esconderse en un lugar seguro.- Estoy bien... Es solo que todo esto...

-No se preocupe Edythe-sama, descansaremos un poco.

Edythe miro su mano llena de sangre ajena, con torpeza se puso de pie y busco un baño donde poder lavarse. Con fuerza froto su brazo de acero para lavarse. Cuando ya quedo limpia, soltó un suspiro, sus fuerzas se terminaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, finalmente las lágrimas que había retenido comenzaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos. Después de desahogarse y pensar en un buen plan, regreso con sus hombres y los miro a todos con decisión.

-La misión cambiará y espero que ustedes estén de acuerdo... Aunque antes que nada ¿Les gusta matar a estas personas?

-No queremos, pero nos lo ordenaron y por el bien de la sociedad, tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Tienen algún rencor contra ellos?

-En realidad... No.

-Yo sí, mi madre fue asesinada por gente de Ishibal que seguramente está refugiada aquí. Aunque por otro lado, los padres de mi mejor amigo fueron asesinados por la milicia... Por muchos años, sentí odio por las personas que fueron culpables de tanto dolor para mí familia... Sin embargo, la venganza no deja nada bueno, si sigo viviendo en el pasado jamás podré avanzar hacia el futuro.

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Están dispuestos a dejar de matar gente para convertirse en héroes de toda una nación o seguir matando para volverse héroes de media nación?

Ninguno de los presentes supo que contestarle a la joven que estaba sentada en las escaleras con sus dorados ojos brillando con una ardiente pasión.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar de matar. Lo que sucedió fue un mal manejo de la persona a cargo de este sector, así que no hay que pagarlo con sangre de los civiles.- dijo uno de ellos dando un paso al frente.

-Opino lo mismo, mis abuelos eran de Ishibal así que no quiero acabar con gente de mi raza.

-Yo igual.

-Yo también.

Más voces comenzaron a levantarse con deseos de seguir adelante pero con una misión diferente.

-Vamos a tratar de buscar a alguien que nos pueda llevar con la cabeza de todo esto.

-Pero Edythe-sama, ¿Creen que le permitan verlo?

-Mi fama por estos lugares es de "La alquimista del pueblo" mucha gente conoce mi historia y como soy, si les demuestro que estoy de su lado, se sentirán más confiados y me permitirán acercarme a él. El verdadero reto es que hay que buscar a alguien con vida y que no se nos haga tarde. Avancemos.

Probablemente la regla más importante en una guerra sea "matar o morir" pero eso no es definitivo.

Salió acompañada de sus hombres con fuerzas renovadas dispuestos a buscar a alguien con quién poder hablar.

-Enfoquense más en la defensa que en el ataque, no habrán fuego a menos que sea necesario. Alguien me acompañará por las azoteas del otro lado, dos personas se moveran por las del otro lado, los que se queden en tierra vigilarán nuestras espaldas y costados desde tierra.

-¡Si señora!

-¡Adelante!

Obedecieron las órdenes de la pequeña chica, aunque tardaron un poco en poder encontrar a alguien con vida. Los cadáveres que encontraban a su paso, los enterraban para que no quedarán al aire libre,sin importar que fueran enemigos o aliados, en esos momentos, no era algo relevante.

-Según el mapa, este debe de ser el centro de Lior...- viendo la forma que estaba dibujada en el papel que traía en sus manos, no le quedaba duda alguna.- pero no hay nadie... Está era mi única esperanza.- volteo a ver a sus compañeros y se rasco la cabeza.- Ya es demasiado tarde... ¡MALDICION!

Edythe estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho los susurros de personas.

-¿Escucharon eso? Viene de por ahí ¿verdad?

Algunos fueron a ver que era y se sorprendieron al encuentrar a un grupo de ancianos, mujeres y niños refugiados en una casa.

-Hola, por favor no se asusten señores, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡NOS ENCONTRARON Y NOS VAN A MATAR!.- todos entraron en pánico.

-S-s-señores calmense no hay que alarmarse estamos de su lado.

-¡AHORA SE QUIEREN HACER NUESTROS AMIGOS PARA MATARNOS!

-¡¡Edythe-sama por favor puede venir!!.- se vieron obligados a pedir ayuda cuando se vieron sorbrepasados.

Edythe avanzo hasta el lugar del alboroto, se quitó su capucha dejando ver su dorado cabello y pálida piel, y se presentó ante ellos.

-Soy la alquimista de acero, Edythe Elric me gus... ¿Eh?.- los ancianos y algunas mujeres se pusieron de pie y le apuntaron con pistolas.- Ay...

Creo que se está haciendo costumbre que me apunten con armas...

Los soldados cumpliendo con su deber se pusieron frente a ella para protegerla. El ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado y se podía pensar que un simple estornudo acabaría en una lluvia de balas.

-¡Bajen sus armas!.- ordenó Edythe y salió detrás de los soldados.- quiero hablar con ustedes, necesito pedirles un favor.

-¡Guarda silencio niña! Ustedes tiren sus armas, levanten sus manos y salgan lentamente.

-Hagamoslo.- Edythe obedeció a lo que les habían dicho.

-Señora, esto fue una trampa...

-Lo se, no se preocupen, los sacaré de esta.

Al salir del edificio en el que estaban, se quedaron todos boquiabiertos al ver la cantidad de enemigos que los tenían rodeados. Al rededor de 50 vs 12.

-Uhh

 ** _¡Hola mina-san!_**

 ** _Aquí de nuevo Misaka-chan actualizando como siempre!_**

 ** _¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

 ** _Estos últimos dos capítulos son desagradables ya que vive la cruda realidad de una guerra que fue injustamente desatada y, para Edythe, le trae duros recuerdos de su infancia._**

 ** _¿Que les pareció la temática?_**

 ** _¿Fue de su agrado?_**

 ** _Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima._**


	16. Capítulo 16

-Uhh.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver a todas esas personas reunidas en la plaza, ya sabía que se podía encontrar algo asi por estar en el centro de la ciudad, pero no pensó que sería más de lo que se había imaginado.

-S-señora...

-Lo se, lo sé... tranquilos.- se aclaro la garganta y levantó la vista.- probablemente algunas personas me conozcan, me llamo Edythe Elric y soy la alquimista de acero. ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

-¿Como sabemos que esto no es una trampa?

-...- comenzó a quitarse el abrigo color arena dejando al descubierto su uniforme militar azul y también comenzó a quitarselo, hasta quedar en una playera sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color dejando ver uno de sus más grandes secretos. Tiro su reloj de plata y la pistola que tenía en el cinturón junto a su ropa.- listo, ¿esto será suficiente?

-Ahora que la veo bien... Yo a usted la conozco.- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a ella.- usted me salvó hace años de unos bandidos muy cerca de Youswell. Usted fue mi salvadora.

-Es cierto, habíamos escuchado hablar de usted.

-¿Esa es la joven alquimista nacional? ¿La que es llamada la alquimista del pueblo?

-Umm creo que fue usted la que me ayudó a arreglar mi carreta cuando se rompió en un pueblito.

Comentarios muy similares comenzaron a escucharse entre las personas que estaban ahí reunidas.

Jajajajaja si viera esto Alice seguramente diría: "¡vaya hasta que por fin tu hobby de hacer escándalos sirvió de algo!".

-¡Que importa que sea el mismísimo Dios Leto! Está niña es una marioneta del ejército, por algo se unió el.- grito un hombre mientras le apuntaba con una escopeta.

-¡No es cierto! si por mi fuera, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

-¡Callate! No dejas de ser un militar.- en el momento que aquel hombre le apunto con el arma a la chica, a lo lejos se escucho un chasqueo de dedos, una flama explotó a sus pies y lo mando a volar.

Rápidamente todas las personas voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provino, aunque Edythe sabía de quién se trataba. Algunos apuntaron hacia él para abrir fuego, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Edythe choco las palmas y creo una enorme muralla para protegerlo de las balas.

-¡Él no quería lastimarlos! Fue para defenderme, ¡Se los ruego escuchen!

El fuego se detuvo y bajaron sus armas.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que agradecerle Edy-chan, pero no podemos aceptar que usted se reúna con el santo pontífice, perdone.

-¿Quieren ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo?

Nadie pudo contestarle a la chica.

-Pues yo sí y se que para volverlos a ver necesito terminar con esta guerra lo más pronto posible. Por favor, llevenme con él.

Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo llevarla ante esa persona y otros se negaron completamente. Mientras tanto, Edythe bajo la muralla que protegía a Mustang y a su batallón.

-Edythe...

-Shh todo está bien.- le susurro.-Y bien ¿Qué opinan?

-Aunque se trate de usted, no vamos a aceptar que se reúna con él, no deja de servir al ejército.

-...- antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, una cierta persona la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Pero que maravillosa vista Edythe-san! Has reunido a una buena cantidad de personas, con esto seguramente terminaremos en un dos por tres.- dijo un hombre con una mirada llena de sed de sangre y una sonrisa sadica, era alto y con el cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Kimblee!.- Edythe no sabía mucho sobre él, solamente que era llamado el "Alquimista Carmesí", ya se podía imaginar el porque.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No sé suponía que por eso los habías reunido? Umm... También está Mustang así que de seguro fue planeado, felicidades excelente trabajo.

-Estas personas están reunidas aquí para dialogar, y que accedan a llevarme con el responsable de ellos.

-Oh vaya vaya, ¿Está segura de eso?¿O es para algo más?

-¿A qué se refiere?.- su comentario la confundió.

-Es una situación muy ventajosa. Están reunidos aquí alrededor de 10 pequeños pueblos con más de 300 habitantes cada uno, más los que habitan aquí. Son bastantes personas que estarían a su disposición...

-¿Fue usted la que a una joven edad entró al ejército, en su examen de habilidades le puso una cuchilla en el cuello al hombre más importante de este país y en su primera misión derroco al administrador de un pueblo que tenía muchos años en el puesto...?

-¿Esta queriendo decir que estoy planeando un golpe de estado con estas personas?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre...

Los presentes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Kimblee, yo soy el responsable de ella, y te puedo asegurar que no está planeando nada de eso.

-¿Enserio?.- dirigio su espeluznante mirada al brazo de acero de la chica.- Entonces... ¿Me podría decir que pasó con su brazo derecho?

-¡Maldito!.- dijo Roy mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camiseta.

-Esta bien... Se ha lo que quiere llegar. Pero está muy equivocado, esa no es mi intención. Yo quiero regresar con mi familia y amigos, así que hablaré con todas estas personas para convencerlas.

-¿Y tienes la autorización del Fuhrer?

-Él me apoyará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Te puede tachar de traidora... Permite que te diga que no tienes una gran reputación en el ejército.

-Este imbécil tiene razón Edythe, no puedes hacer algo así por tu cuenta.

-Coronel...

-Las fuerzas armadas se retiran por hoy.

-No puede hacer eso. Las órdenes fueron dadas y se tienen que seguir.- dijo mientras veía a las personas ahí reunidas y juntaba su mano.

-Te recuerdo tu rango, no eres más que un alquimista nacional, lo que equivale a un Mayor y yo soy un General de Brigada, ¿Quien crees que tiene mayor poder?.- le contesto Roy mientras detenía su gesto.

-Lo se, lo se.- se quito bruscamente del hagarre de Roy y les dió la espalda junto a todo su batallón.

-Hay que irnos también Edythe.

-...- se dió la vuelta y levantó su voz para que todos la escucharan.- ¡Voy a regresar para poder ponernos de acuerdo!

Se comenzaron a retirar del lugar en completo silencio.

-Dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Firmar un tratado de paz. Yo no quiero seguir matando...

-...- el rostro de Edythe era tan semejante a cuando la conocio la primera vez.- Hay que ver cómo reaccionan todos Edythe. Puede que el Fuhrer este de acuerdo, el problema es el consejo. Creo que vino un representante de ellos.

-No te prometo nada, yo no puedo interferir mucho. De todos modos debes de estar preparada para todo.

-... Esta bien.

Después de llegar a la base, un hombre que parecía tener 50 años, de baja estatura, con cabello castaño con canas y lentes los intercepto.

-¡Qué significa esto General de Brigada Mustang!.- dijo mientras manoteaba en el aire.

-Tome esa decisión ya que los fundamentos de la Alquimista de Acero fueron válidos.

-No puede tomar una decisión así ¡Sabe que está poniendo en juego a una nación entera!

-Esas personas no querían pelear.- los interrumpió Edythe.

-Y tu niña, ¡Quién te dió el derecho de interrumpir una conversación entre adultos! Además ¡Las mujeres como tú deben de estar atendiendo su casa, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Tengo el mismo derecho que usted de estar en este lugar. Lo que pasó fue un mal entendido. Hubo un error en la administración que no supo manejar bien los asuntos referentes a estos pueblos. Se tiene que llegar a un acuerdo no a una exterminacion.

-¡Guarda silencio maldita mocosa!.- aquel hombre le levantó la mano a Edythe para darle una bofetada, pero Roy se interpuso entre ellos y lo detuvo.- ¿Qué carajos está haciendo Mustang?¿Quiere perder todo lo que ha logrado por proteger a una miserable niña?

-No me importa perderlo todo con tal de que no le haga daño.

-Coronel, no interfiera.- dijo mientras salía de atrás de él, con una mirada que parecía estar en llamas.

-Exijo hablar con el Fuhrer, él es un hombre cuerdo que entenderá lo que ha sucedido.- hablo con una voz tan imponente que le hizo dudar que esa era la niña que estaba protegiendo.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Esta seguro de ello?.- lo reto mientras le ponia su brazo-cuchilla en la garganta.

-¡Edythe!.- grito Roy al ver su movimiento.

-¿Te estás revelando?

-¿Y que si lo estoy haciendo? Nosotros los alquimistas no somos dioses como para traer a la vida a un muerto... pero somos lo suficientemente humanos como para detener una absurda guerra. Ahora, ¡quiero que llame al Fuhrer para que yo hable con él!

-Maldita.

-Camine.

Lo uso como rehén para llegar hasta la cabina que usaban para realizar llamadas telefónicas.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- dijo presionando un poco más su cuello.

-Si.- el hombre marco el número confidencial de la oficina del Fuhrer y después de confirmar su identidad hablo con él y lo puso al tanto.- Si, así es, es la Alquimista de Acero... Si... Esta bien yo esperaré su llamada...

-¿Y bien?

-Tienes que esperar a que hable con el consejo.- bajo la mirada a la cuchilla que lo amenazaba.- mientras puedes retirar esto de aquí...

-Si, pero lo mantendré vigilado si se le ocurre hacer una idiotez.

El Fuhrer, el hombre más importante de Amestris, colgó el teléfono y se volteo para ver a todos los hombres ahí reunidos. Camino hacia su asiento habitual y se sentó, puso sus manos en un gesto pensativo y hablo con seriedad.

-La alquimista Edythe Elric, pide que se firme un pacto de paz entre Amestris y Lior, para así terminar la guerra de manera pacífica.

-¡Esa mocosa! Les dije que era mala idea reclutarla y más para un puesto tan alto.

-Sabiamos que sería riesgoso, pero era necesario tomarlo.

-Hay que recordar que para cumplir nuestro objetivo, es necesario de la participación de las hermanas Elric, así como de la matanza en Lior.

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué estoy escuchando aquí?.- una joven mujer de pelo corto castaño y un vestido que hace mucho tiempo se usaban, entro por la puerta y camino hasta el asiento del Fuhrer, aquél hombre se puso de pie y le sedio el asiento.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Es Edythe, quiere detener la operación y firmar un tratado de paz con la población en Lior.

-Oh. Interesante, accedan a lo que ella pide.

-¡Señora! Eso es algo imposible, si queremos seguir con el plan y hacerlo antes del día prome...

-Pride.- susurro la joven y una sombra negra que parecía una cuchilla salió de ella y se dirigió a la garganta del hombre, que se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ugh.

-Caballeros, les contaré las dos razones por las que le digo que accedan a lo que pide mi niña. La primera, dejenla que haga lo que ella quiera, no es para tanto. Segunda, sabían ustedes que cuando hay una inundación, el agua parece calmarse y la gente se relaja pensando que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, hasta que esta comienza a subir con tal velocidad que a la gente no les da tiempo de hacer algo.

-Asi es caballeros. Si la gente confía en ella y baja la guardia, podemos matar a los más influyentes de ese lugar y así aumentaremos el número de inconformes... Lo que da como resultado mayor número de almas para la piedra filosofal... ¿Ahora entienden mi punto? Ah y una cosa más, mi palabra tiene el mismo peso que la de él. Así que si me quieren contradecir, están contradicciendolo a él.

-Si señora.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo aterrados por el aura que desprendió esa mujer.

-Accedan a la petición de mi niña. Denle toda la libertad que ella quiera.

 ** _¡Hola mina-san!_** ** _¿Qué tal?¿Qué les parecio el capítulo?_** ** _Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana_** ** _Bye bye~_**


	17. Capítulo 17

-¡No puede ser! ¿Están seguros de ello? Si, si... ¿Fueron órdenes de su señor? Si... Si... Yo le informaré a la alquimista de acero...- aquel hombre se volteo y miro a la niña frente a él.- no se que mierda planean, pero el Fuhrer da su consentimiento.

-¡Yeah! ¡Le dije que el Fuhrer me daría su permiso!.- dijo Edythe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tch.

-Ahora si me lo permite. Me retiro.- le dió la espalda a aquel hombre y salió a buscar a Mustang para contarle la noticia.

-¡El Fuhrer aprobó que se firmara un trato de paz con el pueblo de Lior!

-Eso es bueno Edythe, y bien ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

-... Bueno pues vera...

-No tienes un plan ¿verdad?

-Siendo sincera, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, así que estaba pensando en un plan B... Ummm ¡Durante la marcha pensaré en un buen plan!

-Aah, eres un caso perdido, iré contigo.

-Haga lo que quiera. Pero no creo que accedan, ya que usted los atacó.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no te permitire que te vayas tu sola.

-Arg.

Caminaron de vuelta con algunos soldados hacia el centro de Lior, donde comenzaron a dialogar con las personas, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Solo tenemos una pequeña petición.

-¿Si?

-Tendrá que ir, únicamente Edy-chan.

-Esta bien.

-Oye.- la tomo del brazo Mustang.- te dije que no te iba a permitir irte sola.

-Esta bien, no soy una niñita débil que tengas que proteger.- se zafo de su hagarre y camino con las personas hasta la iglesia del pueblo.

-Aqui es dónde vive el Sumo Pontífice y el gran Maestro. También estuvieron de acuerdo de que se reuniera con ellos.

-Perfecto, así habrá un buen trato.

Entro en el enorme edificio de color crema, estaba lleno de bancas de madera alineadas y la estatua del Dios Leto estaba al fondo. Había dos hombres sentados a los pies de la estatua. Ambos eran viejos, uno vestía unas ropas de sacerdote de color negro con una toga morada. El otro vestía completamente de blanco con una línea roja que atravesaba su pecho.

-Habiamos escuchado hablar de ti alquimista de acero Edythe Elric.- dijo el hombre de tes morena.

-Eso hace más sencillas las cosas. Vengo de parte del Fuhrer de Amestris, el pide su cooperación para llegar a un acuerdo que le convenga a ambos mandos.

-No estamos dispuestos a retroceder, le advirto de una vez.- el hombre de negro hablo con frialdad.- Amestris se a encargado de dificultarnos la vida en muchos aspectos.

-Escucharé sus peticiones, si son beneficiosas para los civiles y serán concedidas.

-¡Presta mucha atención niña! Nosotros...-comenzo el hombre de negro.

-Nosotros estamos cansados de estar escondiendonos. De estar siempre en constante peligro por culpa de algunos militares imprudentes y arrogantes que no tienen ni la más mínima gota de humanidad. Queremos más libertad de expresión y alguien que nos representante en el gobierno, que nuestras creencias religiosas sean respetadas por el resto del país. Que las cosas que exportemos, no estén tan restringidas.- le interrumpió.

-Hump.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que piden, como alquimista, se que para recibir algo a cambio hay que dar algo del mismo valor. Le haré llegar al Fuhrer sus peticiones.

-Concuerdo con su ideología, alquimista de acero.

-Si pero yo no, detengan a esa mocosa.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo Cornello?!

Los hombres que estaban rodeando a Edythe, la sometieron y la obligaron a arrodillarse.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Con simples palabras jamás obtendremos lo que anhelamos. Hay que hacer correr sangre para poder obtenerlas. Con el honorable sacrificio de la alquimista de acero, lograremos todo lo que queremos.

-Cornello, el pueblo está muy herido y hambriento, la causa está pérdida, hay que confiar en esta chica.

-¿Acaso confias en ella? ¿Acaso quieres que tú gente siga siendo esclava de este país? ¡¡Los estás traicionado al ser un cobarde!! ¡Cortenle la cabeza a la alquimista de acero!

-Espe...

-¡¡!!.- antes de que pudieran hacer su movimiento, la chica ya se había fijado en las aberturas que tenían aquellos hombres y las aprovecho para poder safarse de ellos. Usando su pierna izquierda de auto-mail, le dió una fuerte patada en la pierna a uno de ellos y un leve crugido de algo romperse se escucho haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y la soltó. El otro, impactado por lo que rápido que había sucedido no se dió cuenta que un puñetazo voló hacia su rostro, los otros dos, intentaron someterla nuevamente, pero usando el cuerpo de uno de los hombres inconcientes, lo lanzó contra ellos, haciéndolos caer, ahí fue donde aprovecho para darles una patada a cada uno.- No hay que ser tan imprudentes, les doy mi palabra que esta vez será diferente.

-¡Imprudentes! Mira como dejaste a esos hombres.

-Nadamas los noquee tantito, nada grave, al ratito se despiertan.

-Cornello, definitivamente esto es algo que como representante del pueblo de Ishibal me niego a ser participe. Si continuas, nos retiramos.

-Lo siento, si tú no estás de acuerdo, solo tendré que quitarte del camino.- de su mano, una luz roja salió de la nada y transformó su bastón de madera en una metralleta.- les diré que la culpable fue la alquimista.

 _Eso fue..._

-Esa luz roja... ¡Maldito seas! Lo que has hecho, mi pueblo no te lo perdonara.

-¿Acaso vez a otro ishibalano aquí?

-¡Gracias por distraerse?.- Para cuando se dió vuelta, Edythe ya estaba detras de él y le dió un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que el cayera al suelo y se subió encima de él.- ahora muestra lo que tiene en su mano.

-¡¿Que?!.- al tomar a la fuerza la mano de Cornello, se dió cuenta que llevaba un anillo con una hermosa piedra roja.

 _El ignoro las leyes de la alquimia, definitivamente. Además, ni siquiera uso algún círculo de transmutación... La piedra filosofal..._

-¡De dónde sacaste esto! ¡¿Esta es la piedra filosofal?! !¡Responde!

-¿Porque la quieres? ¿Que quieres lograr con ella?.- le apunto con su arma.

-¡Que te importa! ¡Solo responde!

-Jamás te lo diré, mocosa insolente.

Antes de que la terminará llena de balas, se quitó enseguida de ahí y tomo distancia de ese hombre.

Será difícil quitarsela, pero tengo que encontrar una manera...

-¡Al fin a llegado el día en que pueda hacerme con el control de este país! Y tú mi estimada alquimista de acero, te entregaste en charola de plata. Y con ayuda del Gran Idiota, ¡¡¡este país finalmente será mío!!!

-Cornello... Maldito, usaste a nuestra gente para tus malditas ambiciones.

-¡Cállate! Ni tu ni nadie podrá arrebatarme lo que he logrado después de tantos años. ¡Y todo gracias a la piedra filosofal!

 _La... Piedra filosofal..._

-¡Mueran malditooooooooooos!.- abrió fuego a quemaropa contra ellos, sin parar hasta que después de unos minutos se detuvo debido a toda la tierra que se levantó.- ¡¡!!

No podía ver nada, aunque a la distancia se podía distinguir una esbelta silueta.

-Ya veo, para nivelar la diferencia de poder, usas los ataques sorpresa, pero ¡Aún hay una gran brecha entre nosotros! Niña idiota.

-Vaya, me atrapaste alquimista de cuarta.- estaba detras de él.- y me robaste mi línea.

Aterrado, el hombre se dió vuelta para atacar a Edythe, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, ella la corto con su brazo-cuchilla.

-¡No te compares conmigo imbécil!

-¡¡Aaaaagghhh!!

-¿Ah?

El hombre dió un grito desgarrador, y tomo su brazo que estaba deformado. Se había unido su metralleta a el.

-¡Un rebote!

-Eso pasa por usar una piedra filosofal falsa.- el hombre de piel canela se acercó.

-No, ¡No! Esta es la auténtica piedra filosofal.

La pequeña piedra incrustada en el anillo de oro de ese hombre se rompió en miles de pedacitos.

-... Es falsa.

-Jejeje pensé en perdonarte la vida a cambio de la piedra, pero...- una inmensa aura asesina se comenzó a sentir.- ¡ahora te rompere los huesitos en pedacitos como se rompió la piedra!

-Waaaaah perdón perdón, ¡por favor!

-¡Te matareeeeee!.- sintió una cálida mano en su hombro e hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Lo mejor sería que jamás intentes usar la piedra filosofal.

-En Ishibal fue donde se creó la piedra roja.

Lo que le dijo el hombre la sorprendió.

-¿Puede decirme como conseguirla?

-¿Y terminar como ese hombre?.- señaló a Cornello que se retorcia en el suelo por el dolor.- un corazón puro y valiente como el tuyo, no esta listo para descubrir la atrocidad de esa piedra.

-Lo siento, pero es necesario sacrificarme con tal de salvar a alguien.

-Tendras que buscar otro método.

-Si no me lo quiere dar por las buenas... Será por las malas.- dijo mientras se ponía en posición para atacarlo.

-No te creo capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-... Tch.- se mordió los labios y comenzó a temblar.

Aquel hombre miro los ojos de esa niña que temblaba y que estaba apunto de llorar, sin embargo aparentaba ser fuerte y valiente.

-Lo que deseas traer contigo... ¿Es suficientemente valioso?

-... Si.

-Me recuerdas a una cierta persona... Esa persona casi perdió la cordura al descubrir el secreto para crear la piedra roja con tal de resucitar a su amada...- dijo como si estuviera hablando de un pasado muy lejano. De su bolsillo, saco una libreta vieja y desgastada, y se la entregó a Edythe.- aquí tienes los escritos acerca de la piedra roja, una investigación del demonio.

-¿¿??.- Edythe la tomo.- Gracias...

-Y sobre el tratado de paz, puedes estar contenta. Has logrado tu cometido, hablaré con la gente del pueblo para que finalmente hagamos las paces con la gente de Amestris.

-¡¡Que bien!!.- dijo Edythe aliviada.

Ambos salieron de la iglesia junto con Cornello. Mucha gente estaba reunida ahí.

-Cornello es un vil traidor y alborotador, que se aprovecho de la popularidad que tenía con la gente gracias a su alquimia disfrazada de milagros. Nos engaño a todos. Pero gracias a la alquimista de acero, hemos abierto los ojos y descubrimos la verdad. A este hombre lo meteremos preso en la cárcel del pueblo y será juzgado de manera justa. Ahora, el caso por el que ha venido Edythe Elric, accederemos a sus peticiones y el pueblo de Lior y Amestris se volverán uno solo.

Toda la gente se puso feliz de escuchar esa buena noticia. Finalmente, una cruda guerra que habia durado una semana y, que en ese poco tiempo arrebato la vida de más de 2000 personas, entre civiles y militares, había terminado, gracias a una pequeña chica de cabellos dorados y con una mirada que parecía estar en llamas.

 ** _¡Hola chic@s!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _¡Ha terminado este terrible arco! Y con premio doble para Edythe._**

 ** _Aunque... ¿Si habrá terminado todo? ¿A qué se refería Dante al decir: "cuando el agua parece calmarse y la gente se relaja pensando que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, hasta que esta comienza a subir con tal velocidad que a la gente no les da tiempo de hacer algo"_**

 ** _Bien, ¡nos vemos en la proxima!_**

 ** _Bye bye._**


	18. Capítulo 18

El cielo ya se había pintado con los colores del crepúsculo cuando Edythe regreso triunfante, con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta el cuartel donde estaban todos esperando por ella.

-¡Edy-chan!

-¡Señora!

-¡Edythe-kun!

Los soldados que pertenecieron a su escuadrón corrieron a abrazarla.

-¡Pensamos que no la volveríamos a ver!

-Jajajaja es lógico que pensaran eso, aun no me conocen mucho jajaja.

-¡Acero!.- le dijo muy molesto Mustang, cuando la vio llegar.- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-He firmado el tratado de paz con éxito.- dijo meneando la hoja frente a él.

-Bien hecho.

-¡Hay que festejar!

-¡Si!

Todos los soldados gritaron alegremente y cargaron a Edythe sobre sus hombros.

-No se que festejan.- interrumpió Kimblee.- lo mejor era matar a toda esta plaga.

Mustang se puso frente a Edythe y los demás.

-Hemos hablado sobre ello con el Fuhrer, así que tú intervención aquí ya terminó.

-Ya lo veremos...- se dió vuelta y se fue.

-Ese tipo.- rugio Mustang.- quisiera hacerlo carbón.

-Bueno no importa, ya no puede hacer nada, ¿Cierto?

-Lo mejor es no confiar.

-¡Edythe Elric!

-Mayor Armstrong.- saludo al gran hombre que venia hacia ella mientras la bajaban de nuevo, el abrió los enormes y musculosos brazos y la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba.- ¡Aaay!

-¡Hizo algo tan peligroso solo para proteger a quienes no conocía! Algo digno de admirarse.

-¡No me admire tanto que me va a romper las costillas!

Todos rompieron en risas. Después de todo lo que había pasado, por fin podían respirar con tranquilidad.

Después de festejar un poco y de recibir palabras de felicitación por parte de todos a los que se encontraba en el camino, tomo un baño y fue a su casa de campaña para estar sola.

-¡Aaah! Fue un día tan cansado.- dijo mientras se acostaba en su colchoneta. Se estiró y se rasco su estómago.- si Alice estuviera aquí me hubiera regañado por estar con la panza de fuera, umm, por cierto ¿que estará haciendo ahora?.- Pensó en su hermana menor que debería de estar preocupada por ella.- pero ahora, he encontrado esto, jeje supongo que esto no fue tan malo despues de todo, veamos que dice...

Abrió el libro que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

-Umm ajá, como lo pensé, está en código.

-¿Edythe-san?

Se levantó de la colchoneta y se asomo por la abertura de la casa de acampar. Eran dos mujeres, de piel blanca y con el pelo negro, una de ellas lo tenía largo y atado en una cola de caballo y la otra el pelo corto, vestidas de militar a quienes no conocia.

-¿Si?

-Hola, me llamo María Ross y ella es Rebecca.- se presentaron ambas.

-Mucho gusto.

-Veniamos a invitarte a la reunión que se hizo en tu honor.

-Pero si no hice nada importante.

-Claro que si, detener una guerra es una gran azaña, sobre todo para una mujer. Es por eso que todos lo quieren festejar.

-Ah, gracias por eso pero, tengo algo que hacer.- dijo mirando el libro que tenía en su cama.

-Lo siento pero no aceptamos un no por respuesta, te llevaremos a la fuerza de ser necesario.- sonrieron ambas.

-Aah.- suspiro y salio.- Antes que se me olvidé.- regreso a esconder su libro.- listo.

Iban platicando alegremente mientras caminaban bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Es genial, conocimos a las tres mujeres más famosas e importantes del ejército.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si! Son conocidas como la realeza del ejército..

-Oh...- dijo Edythe, alagada por lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿puede contarme más?

-¡Claro! La Mayor General Oliver Mira Armstrong es conocida como la reina de hielo por su enorme fuerza bruta y su liderazgo en una zona que es constantemente atacada. Tambien está la reina ojo de Alcón, una de las heroínas de Ishibal, recordada por sus increíbles habilidades de francotirador y por sacrificarse antes de ser tomada como rehén. Ella se llamaba Riza Haweye.

-¿Riza?.- ese nombre lo recordaba muy bien.

-Asi es, ella era mi mejor amiga...- dijo Rebecca con una repentina mirada triste.- fue una lástima que haya muerto de esa forma, pero fue increíble hasta en el último momento, además de ser hermosa era muy fuerte e inteligente.- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa al recordar a su gran amiga.- Y después estás tú, la princesa de acero o la princesa del este, creo que tú eres la más popular de todas, por tu edad y por todas las cosas que has hecho.

-Oh...

Definitivamente Alice estaría muerta de la risa y diría: "vaya hermanita si que te haces fama".- sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su hermana, llegaron al lugar de la reunión, tanto hombres como mujeres bailaban alegremente alrededor de una fogata, otros estaban comiendo y bebiendo en largas mesas improvisadas.

Algunos soldados que estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo alcohol, al ver a Edythe, Rebecca y María se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia ellas.

-¡Edy-chan, Siéntate conmigo!

-¡Edythe ven vamos a beber juntos!

-¡Edy casate conmigo!

-Jajajaja Estás loco Marc ¡estas muy viejo para ella!

-¡¿Y que?! Para el amor no hay edad ¿Cierto Edythe?

-No.

-Jajajaja así me gustan frías como el hielo.

Mustang estaba en la mesa que estaba frente a la de ellos.

-Vaya Edythe-san si que tiene una gran fama entre su escuadrón.

-Eso es algo muy importante para ser un gran líder como yo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario de su coronel.

-... ¿Que están insinunado?

-... Nada...

-Nada señor.

-No he dicho nada.

-Bastardos...

Varias personas vestidas de blanco llegaron a interrumpir el festejo, era el Gran Maestro junto a varios de sus discípulos.

-Existen muchas leyendas de mujeres que detuvieron una guerra con tan solo quedarse de pie en medio del campo de batalla y deslumbrar a los guerreros con su belleza. Sin embargo, tu la detuviste con inteligencia y astucia, algo digno de admirarse y festejar, así que de parte de todo el pueblo que ha sido regresado a la paz gracias a tus arduos esfuerzos, te entregamos estos frutos que fueron cultivados con paciencia y perseverancia en esta tierra tan infertil.

-Mucho gracias, Gran Maestro.- dijo mientras se inclinaba solemnemente. Aunque sentía que no se lo merecía debido a las masacres que había hecho.

El Gran Maestro noto la tristeza en sus ojos y le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Entiendo tu dolor y tú arrepentimiento, conviertelos en valentía y fortaleza para seguir salvando a las personas a lo largo de tu camino. Ahora los dejamos para que sigan en su festejo.

-Por favor, tomen asiento.- los invito.

-No gracias. Esta es tu fiesta, así que disfrutala.- dijo mientras se marchaban tranquilamente.

-¡Edythe vamos a bailar!.- le interrumpió un hombre que daba tumbos de lo borracho que estaba.

-No puedo porque no se bailar.

-Jajajaja tu sigues con eso Marc, mejor que la invite a bailar Russell.- señaló a un chico alto y delgado con el cabello rubio y ojos color verde.- es un joven recluta y creo que tiene tu edad.

-A-a mi me encantaria bailar con usted.- dijo sonrojado.

-Umm.- no sabía que contestar.

El chico se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella se quedó mirando su mano y su reacción fue tan infantil y adorable que todos se empezaron a reír. Mustang solamente veía la tierna escena mientras bebía de su copa.

-Jajajaja que adorable, ahora que lo pienso, Edythe nunca a dicho que tenga un novio ¿o si?

-No lo creo, después de todo lo que trabaja y como siempre está de viaje es imposible que ella pueda tener uno.

-Sirvanme otra ronda.- dijo Mustang tomando como si fuera agua.

Pasaron algunas horas y Edythe bailo algunas piezas con Russell, aunque en varias ocasiones lo piso por accidente, pero el chico únicamente le sonreía con ternura. Pasada la media noche, varios soldados ya se habían quedado dormidos.

-Ya me iré a dormir, que pases buena noche.- se despidió del chico que estuvo a su lado toda la noche gracias a que los obligaron a sentarse juntos.

-Si descanse... Umm disculpe, ¿la volveré a ver?

-... No creo. De todos modos cuídate, adiós.- dijo sin darle la cara al chico.

Mustang se puso de pie, sus demás colegas estaban profundamente dormidos gracias al alcohol y el cansancio, el tambien sentía que de buenas a primeras se quedaría dormido, pero tenía que hablar con ella.

Cerca de las casas de campaña, no había absolutamente nadie, solamente la luz de la luna bañaba la arena blanca. Edythe caminaba lentamente pensando en su hermana, que al fin mañana la vería de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que alguien iba detrás de ella.

-¡Oye!

-Ahí estás niña escurridiza.

-¿Que pasa aho...?.- se quedó en shock al sentir como la rodeaba con sus brazos.- ¿Eh?

-Eres mía y no tienes derecho de hablarle a alguien más.

-¿De que carajos está hablando? ¡Quitese!

-Cuando te fuiste hoy me aterre. Pense que te perdería al igual que a Riza, pero cuando volviste, todos mis temores se esfumaron. Ahora se que tendré que ponerte una correa para que no te vuelvas a ir así.

-...- ella no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en su garganta y sentía como estaba toda roja de la cara.

El se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, dispuesto a besarla.

-¡Waaah!.- comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás para evitarlo, pero la fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo y ambos cayeron.- ¡¡Eerkk!!

-Te adoro.- dijo mientras comenzaba a oler su cuello.

-Ugh.- de repente sintió un enorme peso que caía encima de ella.- ¿Eh? Este idiota, ¡Se quedó dormido!.- salió de abajo del cuerpo de él.- ¡Te dejaré aquí para que te mueras de hipotermia!

Comenzó a irse enojada, pero después volteo a verlo y sintió lástima, lo comenzó a jalar de los brazos.

 _Por cierto, este idiota donde duerme... No creo que pase algo si lo dejo en cualquiera ¿no?_.- lo dejo en la primera que vio vacía, lo patio adentro de la colchoneta y lo cubrió con una manta que estaba ahí.

El se movió y la jalo del brazo y la abrazo.

-Edythe...

-¡Gaaah! ¡Esta borracho y apesta!.- comenzó a moverse para quitarselo de encima una vez que estaba libre lo miro por última vez.- idiota siempre causandome problemas.

Esos carnosos y sensuales labios estaban entre abiertos dejando salir un leve silbido cuando respiraba.

-...- se acercó un poco a él y le dió un tierno beso a esa sensual boca.- ...

Al principio no le dió importancia pero después de unos minutos:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 _¡Que hice! ¡Que hice! ¡Que pendejada acabo de hacer! ¡Idiota!¡Mil veces idiotaaaaaa!.-_ salió arrastrandose lo más rápido que pudo y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa de acampar, la cerro con fuerza y se cubrió por completo.- _¡Idiioooootaaaaaa! Espe-espera... ¿Ese no fue mi primer beso o si?... ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!!! ¡Que idiotaaaaa!_

Su joven e inexperto corazón no paro de palpitar rápido durante toda la noche, hasta podía jurar que se saldría de su pecho.

 ** _¡Ohayo mina-san!_**

 ** _Bueno sobre este capítulo, todo fue por capricho mío xD ya que gracias a mi Onee-sama... *Risita nerviosa* pues... umm... me volví super fan del EdxRoy y más después de leer un fabuloso fanfic que se llama: "Black roses" (si tienen oportunidad de leerlo ¡Háganlo! ¡No se van a arrepentir! ¡Lo van a gozar!) Jajajajaja okey recupera la compostura Misaka-chan *suspiro* lo siento por eso, pero justo en esa época fue que se me empezó a ocurrir The Alchemist (más o menos fue por julio del 2017) y de hecho este fue el primer capítulo que inventé. Incluso estoy pensando en escribir un final alternativo de ellos¿Qué opinan?¿Les gustaría?_**

 ** _¡Espero sus comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvidé:_**

 ** _¡Para las fujoshis seguidoras de este fanfic y que les gustan mis loqueras, además de que les gusta el EdxRoy! Estoy comenzando a trabajar en un proyecto junto a mi Onee-sama sobre esta adorable parejita jdfknxnfnzngnsnknckkskg_**

 ** _*Se sonroja* okey perdón de nuevo por eso, es que se me sale por accidente xD._**

 ** _¡Estén muy atentas!_**

 ** _Nos vemos la próxima_**


	19. Capítulo 19

Cuando al fin se había quedado dormida, el sonar de la trompeta se escucho a lo largo y ancho del campo de concentración.

-¿Uhh?.- se levantó toda atontada, sabía que en ese lugar tenía horarios para todo y si no iba a desayunar, no habría comida hasta pasado el medio día. Tomo su reloj con pesadez y miro la hora: 8:30 AM, seguramente no iba a ser la única molesta y con cara de desvelada.- al menos no tendré resaca.- susurro con cansancio, se estiró y se puso su típica ropa negra sin embargo vio como algo negro en forma de escuadra caía al piso.- la pistola... Bueno, puedo regresarsela a Mustang...-Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.- bueno se la doy a cualquiera de los de su escuadrón.- se la puso en el cinturón y salió con dirección al comedor.

Ahí tomo su turno y espero para pasar a que le sirvieran de comer. Ya con su charola de comida, la cual estaba compuesta de unos huevos, unas galletas, jugo de naranja y leche camino buscando un lugar donde sentarse a comer.

La leche la regalare por ahí...- mientras pensaba en su siguiente maniobra contra su odiado enemigo: la leche, escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre desde lejos.

-¡Edythe Elric!.- era el mayor Armstrong quien levantaba su enorme brazo para llamar su atención. Sentados junto a el habían varios soldados pertenecientes al escuadrón de Mustang: Fury, Falman, Havoc y Beda. A todos les dedico una amplia sonrisa y les saludo con la mano, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Mustang, quién estaba tomando su cabeza viendo hacia su plato lleno de comida, al parecer estaba sufriendo por haber tomado de más la noche anterior.

-T-te- tengo algo que hacer ¡Nos vemos luego!.- camino lo más rápido que pudo intentando aparentar calma, aunque fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?

-¿Quien sabe?

-¿Cuestiones de la juventud?

-Supongo.

Alejada del comedor en un lugar completamente solo se dejó caer y se dispuso a comer, aunque solo miraba la comida.

-Rayos, no tengo hambre después de todo, ¡¡Gaaaaaah!! ¿Que hice?soy una idiota.- dijo al recordar lo de la noche pasada, aún así le dió un mordisco al huevo frito y suspiro.

Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que escupiera el huevo.

Una columna de tierra se levantó frente de ella a lo lejos.

-¡Qué pasó!

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar al lugar cerca de la explosión, se sorprendió al ver todas las manchas de sangre en el piso. Un hombre estaba de pie en medio de esa masacre, Kimblee, quien la miro con esos aterradores ojos.

-Vaya vaya, si aquí está la pequeña chiquilla que detuvo mi diversión.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Se suponía que no íbamos a tomar más vidas.- su voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse.

-¿Yo estuve de acuerdo?

-¡Maldito!.- al juntar sus manos y tocar el suelo, surgió una lanza de diseño extravagante y la dirigió al cuello de Kimblee.

-Hump, que poco estilo tienes.- uso sus manos para crear explosiones muy cerca de ella que la mandaron a volar unos cuantos metros.- alguien como tú, jamás llegará a vencerme.

-Kimblee. Puedes seguir haciendo el sello de sangre aquí, yo me encargo de la mocosa.- alguien lo interrumpió.

Un hombre joven vestido de militar se acercó a ella.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-¡¡!!.- la apariencia no era la misma, pero definitivamente esa era la voz del tipo que la había atacado aquella vez con Dante.- ¿Envy?

-¡Acertado! Que buena memoria.

Confundida se puso de pie y lo amenazó con su lanza.

-¿Que significa eso de sello de sangre? ¿Que significa lo de sacrificios? ¿Que eres tu y aquella mujer?

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees?.- Envy volteo a ver cómo los demás soldados llegaban al lugar de los hechos.- ya viene la basura, Kimblee te lo encargo.

-¡Con gusto!

-Ahora veamos ¿como te podré matar más cruelmente?

-Como si te dejará hacer eso.

Junto sus manos y del piso alrededor de Envy, se crearon dos enormes manos de tierra y lo aplastaron.

-¡Mierda! Esto está muy apretado.-para sorpresa suya, las manos cayeron hechas pedazos a los pies de Envy.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?

Con un toque de su pie elevó una piedra de gran tamaño y se la lanzó a Edythe de una patada.

-¡Gah!

Pudo esquivarla con facilidad, pero más piedras iban hacia ella, algunas logro esquivarlas pero otras la alcanzaron a golpear.

-¡Ugh!

-Ummm, no de esta forma no parece divertida.

-¡Ya verás!.- volviendo a chocar las palmas, creo múltiples lanzas de tierra que se dirigieron contra Envy formando una gran nube de polvo.- mierda, sabía que también iba a quedar en medio de la tierra si lo hacía a esta distancia, pero era necesario.- vio como caminaba una silueta en medio de la nube de tierra.

Alistando su brazo-cuchilla salto hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la silueta le era demasiado familiar.

-¿Hermana?.- la silueta era muy grande para un ser una persona, y muy robusta para la fina voz que se escucho. Cuando se aclaro un poco, pudo distinguir el rostro de una armadura color plata.- ¿Hermana? ¿Eres tú? Que alivio.

-Alice…

La armadura levantó su brazo y le dió un puñetazo en el rostro a Edythe. Le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe y la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Ya sabes que no tienes que distraerte en una pelea idiota!.- la voz burlona de Envy fue quien le recordó que aún estaba peleando. Para suerte suya, ya era de nuevo el mismo chico que recordaba.

Mierda, aún no me he recuperado de mis heridas anteriores.- levantó la vista y vio una clase de bodega abandonada. Corrió hacia ella y entro. Envy la siguió.

-Eeeeh ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? Jajaja se supone que ya eres una adulta no.- Edythe se escondió detrás de una pila de cajas, mientras tomaba un respiro.- contaré hasta treeeeeees si no sales~~ puede que te duela mucho. ¡Aaaaah! Ya te vi.

La pila de cajas comenzó a caer encima de ella, aunque quedó atrapada en medio de ellas, se las ingenio para salir lo más rápido posible.

-Con solo verte me das asco.

Edythe, choco las palmas y lanzó múltiples lanzas de tierra contra él.

-Como si eso volviera a funcionar.- para cuando Edythe se dió cuenta el ya estaba muy cerca mirándola detenidamente.-Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu arrogancia, todo es tan similar a ese enfermo de Hohenheim. ¡Aunque me maten, acabaré contigo! ¡NO TE SOPORTO!

-Si tienes que ajustar cuentas con ese viejo, ¡ve a pelear contra el!.- intento cortarlo con la cuchilla pero el la tomo del brazo como si nada.

-¡¡ACABARE CONTIGO, CON TU HERMANA, CON TODOS USTEDES!! ¡¡USTEDES TERMINARON CON MI FAMILIA!!

Envy la lanzó sin piedad contra una pared chocando violentamente contra ella. Edythe rápidamente se puso de nuevo de pie y había transmutado una espada para luchar mejor sin embargo, en cuanto Envy se impulso para correr hacia ella, con solo poner un solo pie, el piso se destruyó debajo de él.

-Ugh.- la grieta era enorme que alcanzo el lugar donde estaba ella, pudo brincar antes de caer, pero su cuerpo comenzó a quejarse por el maltrato. Envy aprovecho para intentar darle una patada, aunque Edythe la esquivo usando sus últimas fuerzas.

Corrió hasta el segundo piso, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna puerta por dónde salir.

-Jejeje es divertido ver tu estúpido culo correr por todos lados. Es como ver a un cachorrito asustado.

Edythe se acercó peligrosamente a un balcón sin darse cuenta que este ya estaba apunto de caer. Al dar un paso más atrás, este cedió ante su peso y cayó, pero se sujetó antes de caer de aproximadamente 4 metros.

-Jejeje, son tan lamentables los humanos, tienen miedo de caer por unos insignificantes metros.- piso la mano de Edythe.

-¡¡Aaaaaaah!!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Peso mucho?

-Urkk.- con su brazo de auto-mail, tomo la pistola que tenía en su cinturón y apunto directo a la frente de Envy, cuando la bala impacto en su frente este se fue hacia atrás.

-Idiota ¡Me has quitado una vida!

Cuando volvió a asomarse, una ráfaga de balas no se hizo esperar por parte de Edythe.

Eso debe de darme tiempo para subir.- con esfuerzo alcanzo a subir de nuevo a tierra firme, miro a Envy tirado, con el rostro casi desfigurado por el número de balas que recibió, le lanzó la pistola con fuerza.- no sé porque hice eso sí se supone que ya está muerto, bueno no importa.- se dejó caer sobre su espalda debido al cansancio.

-Voy a dejar de jugar contigo, ¡Te matare! ¡Te haré pedazos!.- le puso su pie en la garganta.- los humanos son tan débiles que si pones un pie en su garganta se comienza a ahogar.

-¡Gaaah!.- ella comenzó a manotear y a ponerse morada, Envy levantó su pie y ella comenzó a toser intentando recuperar el aire.

-Si pisas su estómago vomitan.- tal y como dijo al pisar su estómago, el contenido de su estómago regreso hasta su boca y comenzó a escupirla.- son tan deplorables, para lo único que sirven es para arruinar la vida de alguien como nosotros, pero, lo único digno de respetarse es que son la clave para la piedra filosofal.

-Bien, hora de terminar con tu estúpida vida.- tomo el delgado cuello de Edythe y comenzó a ahorcarla.- umm pensándolo bien ¿Que tal si te desgarro? ¿Eso doleria más no lo crees?

Antes de que pudiera moverse, un chasquido se escucho interrumpiendo el silencio, y unas llamas comenzaron a quemar a Envy.

-Coronel...-susurro Edy.

-¿Cómo te encuentras acero?

-Jajajaja pues, mínimo estoy viva ¿no crees?.- dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOO!!!.- Envy volvió a cargar con todo contra Mustang que estaba de rodillas junto a Edythe.

Con el rostro sereno, volvió a chasquear los dedos y volvió a incendiarlo.

-Uhh.- sabía que era imposible poder vencer al alquimista de la flama y después de romper una pared, desapareció de su vista.

Mustang se puso de pie para ir tras el pero Edythe comenzó a quejarse. Él la tomo en sus brazos y se fue con ella de vuelta al campo de concentración.

-¡Señor! Kimblee acaba de escapar.

-Mierda, busquenlo en los alrededores, traiganlo vivo o muerto.

-¡A la orden!

Mustang no paro hasta llegar al campamento de los médicos, donde la acostó en una camilla y se hizo a un lado para que los doctores se hicieran cargo de ella. Después de unas horas, un doctor con lentes y mirada recia se acercó a él.

-Edythe ha sufrido muchas heridas internas, pero que seguramente después de un tiempo van a sanar. En estos momentos está ligeramente anestesiada.

-Es una buena noticia.

-Durante el tratamiento, mencionó a 5 personas.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, dijo: madre, abuela, William, pero sobretodo a alguien llamado Aly y a Roy Mustang.

-¿¿?? Supongo que me mencionó porque fui la última persona que vio antes de desmayarse.

-Umm eso creo.

-Disculpe doctor.- una enfermera, con el rostro cubierto en su mayoría con cubrebocas, su cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo y apesar del uniforme, se podía ver una hermosa figura.- la señorita Edythe a despertado. Quiere hablar con Roy Mustang.

-Si.

Lo llevo hasta donde estaba ella, y cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, giro su cabeza para verlo.

-Oye, necesito pedirte un favor.- dijo en voz tan baja que tuvo que acercarse para escucharla.

-Dime.

-Hay un libro, un libro muy importante para mi investigación, que está en mi casa, por favor, traemelo.

-Si está bien.- volteo a buscar a la enfermera que había venido con él.- Ah ¿dónde está?

-¿Que?

-La muchacha que vino conmigo... Bueno no importa.

Maldito Envy, por su idiotez ahora tengo que cuidar de la mocosa para evitar que se muera.- mientras Lust iba caminando pensando en como darle su merecido a Envy por complicarle su trabajo, se dirigió a la casa de campaña de Edythe.- pero tengo que admitir que sirvió de algo, jamás nos hubiéramos enterado que esa niña consiguió algo interesante.

Busco dentro y saco el libro viejo y desgastado de abajo de la colchoneta en medio de todas las sábanas. Cuando salió se encontró de frente con Mustang.

-¿Se le perdió algo enfermera?

-Uh, no solo le vengo a hacer el encargo de Edythe-chan...

-No es necesario, yo vine a ello.

-Pero insisto en...

-Puede retirarse.

Lust chasqueo la lengua le entrego el libro y se marchó sin voltearlo a ver.

-Sabia que esa mujer planeaba algo. Será mejor que me lleve este libro y no se lo de a Edythe mientras está así.

¡ ** _Ohayo mina-san!_**

 ** _¡Aquí Misaka-chan con un nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _¿Les gustó?_**

 ** _Yo disfrute escribiendolo (excepto por algunas cosas), solo que me cuesta trabajo escribir las partes de acción ¿Me quedaron bien?_**

 ** _Bueno sobre el fanfic Yaoi, aún falta mucho para que llegue a publicarlo, sin contar que mi Onee-sama aún no me puede ayudar por los exámenes._**

 ** _Ni modo._**

 ** _¡Primero hay que salvar el semestre!_**

 ** _Jajaja_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos luego!_**

 ** _PD: prometo actualizar semana con semana, no se que me ha pasado últimamente. Pero ¡ya voy a arreglar mi horario!_**


	20. Capítulo 20

-Desde que Edythe se fue, Alice no a querido entrar a la casa.- dijo William mientras miraba por la ventana con tristeza a la armadura plateada sentada en el patio, viendo hacia el horizonte, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro por el hambre o el cansancio, completamente inmóvil, como una perfecta estatua, ya había estado dos semanas así.

-Le dolió mucho que Edythe se fuera al campo de batalla.- le respondió su abuela Pinako.- ten, toma algo de dinero y vayan a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, probablemente así se pueda distraer.

-…-William no estaba seguro si ella iba a acceder a acompañarlo. Tomó el dinero y salió de la casa para acercarse a la armadura.-Alice, vamos a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda.

-... No tengo muchas ganas de ir...

-Vamos a pasar por la estación y puede que llegue Edy de un momento a otro.

-... - Lo pensó un poco.- Esta bien.- Se puso de pie y siguió al chico delante de ella. Cuando iban de regreso, un narrador de noticias estaba hablando en voz alta en la pequeña plaza del pueblo.

-¡Así es señoras y señores! Hace algunos días, una joven y preciosa alquimista nacional logro detener la rebelión de Lior sin necesidad de derramar sangre. Su acto fue tan valeroso e increíble que con tan solo contárselo se me pone la piel chinita de la emoción y el orgullo. ¡Y eso no es todo! está alquimista es nada más y nada menos que la alquimista de acero Edythe Elric ¡Así es! La chica que nació aquí en Resembool.

-¡Detuvo la guerra!.- dijo Alice con alegría.

-Sin embargo... Algunos soldados y alquimistas nacionales estuvieron en contra de tan magnífico acuerdo y se levantaron en armas contra el Fuhrer y Edythe. Ahora, nuestra héroina tiene terribles lesiones. Aunque quiero repetir, estas son noticias algo viejas ya que pasaron hace días, no se más acerca del estado de la "Princesa del este".

-N-no...-dijo Alice mientras se sostenía la cabeza, sentia sus piernas temblorosas y a punto de desmayarse. Nunca se iba a perdonar haber dejado ir a su hermana a esa guerra.

-Aly, todo estará bien, no es tu culpa. - William hacia sus mejores esfuerzos para consolar a su amiga, pero sabía que serían en vano ya que Edythe era el único familiar que le quedaba.

-¡Miren un tren militar!.- señaló un niño con el dedo y todos corrieron a ver quiénes bajaban del tren.

Comenzaron a bajar soldados de todas las edades, que al ver a sus familiares los abrazaron con fuerza. Alice y William buscaban con la mirada el pequeño mechón parecido a una antena de Edythe que iba a ser lo único que se podía distinguir desde lejos. Sin embargo no vieron nada.

-Probablemente venga en otro...- con un nudo en la garganta le dijo William mientras la tomaba de la mano. Si no fuera una armadura, seguramente estaría llorando a mares.

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE ME PUEDO MOVER YO SOLA!.- Ese grito lo podían reconocer fácilmente, al parecer alguien le dijo algo para calmarla y recibió como respuesta.-¡NO ME PUEDEN OBLIGAR A ANDAR EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS! ¡¡VES!! PUEDO CAMINAR SIN COMPLICACIONES... ¿Eh? ¡E-ESPERE! ¡¡MAYOR ARMSTRONG!!

Al escuchar semejante grito, todos se quedaron callados. Y vieron bajar a una chica con vendajes en su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, con el cabello dorado suelto, atada a una silla de ruedas siendo llevada por el Coronel Mustang.

-Nee-chan...

-¡Alice!.- al verla sonrió y la saludo con un gesto de la mano. - Que bueno, puedes decirles a todos que estaré bien para que me suelten

-Alice-san, ella sufrió graves daños al interior de su cuerpo y el doctor recomendó reposo. Además no se ha recuperado de sus anteriores heridas.

-¡YO PUEDO ANDAR COMO SI NADA!

-Edythe.

-Glup.- Edythe trago saliva al escuchar tan sería a su hermana menor.

-Tienes que obedecer a lo que te dicen, ¿Quieres?.- una voz rígida, un rostro serio(a pesar de la armadura) y una postura firme, significa: peligro. Alice estaba demasiado molesta.

-S-si...- Alice tenía el carácter y las habilidades de su madre... Y cuando se dicen las habilidades de su madre, hablamos de todas.

-Ella obedecera todas las recomendaciones, muchas gracias por cuidarla.- a pesar de que hablo con una voz suave y amable, no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío por la espalda todos los presentes.

-Si, bueno... Nos vemos luego, cuidense.- respondio Mustang deseándole suerte a Edy.

Alice los despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-Bien regresemos con la abuela y William.

-S-si. ¿Puedes...?

-Nada, obedece a lo que te dicen.

En algunas ocasiones la hermana menor parecía la mayor.

Ya en la casa Edythe fue liberada de su prisión llamada silla de ruedas.

-Aaah ya me dolían las muñecas.

-¡¿Que fue lo que pasó?! ¡Cuéntame todo!

-Sip.- Le platicó todo lo que pasó durante la guerra, el misterioso libro que le entregaron y de Envy.

-¿Que destrozaron su familia? ¿Que significa eso?

-Debe de ser algo importante, incluso dijo que aunque lo castigaran nos iba a matar a ambas.

-Bueno podremos encargarnos de eso luego, ahora mira lo que te decía.- de su abrigo saco el gastado libro.- estuve leyendolo anoche y pude darme cuenta que está en un código muy difícil.

-Vamos a ver...- Alice lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio una ojeada.- si es un código muy complejo deberíamos de usar algunos diccionarios. En Ciudad Central está la más grande biblioteca del pais, seguramente nos prestarán todos los libros que necesitamos.

-Podemos hacer escala ahí, por que sensei dijo que nos quería ver una vez que estuviéramos recuperadas...-Ambas sintieron un inmenso temor que estremeció sus jóvenes corazones.- seguramente no nos mato la otra vez porque íbamos heridas...

-¿Esta vez con que pretexto nos salvamos?

-No creo que sea posible en esta ocasión... Pero bueno, ¡si algo define a las invencibles hermanas Elric, es que no le tememos a nada ni a nadie!

-Solamente a nuestra sensei...

-... Buen punto.

-¿Cuando piensan irse?.- pregunto William con preocupación . Deseo con todo el corazón que la fecha de su salida no fuera muy próxima.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-No pensé que fueran a irse tan pronto.

-Estuve descansando durante 12 días, ni más ni menos. Así que ya estoy bien.

-Pero al menos, déjenme acompañarlas.

-No me digas que tu también te sumas a eso de guardaespaldas.

-Lo hare por el bien de las dos.

-Hermana deberías de aceptar su ayuda, en tu estado va a ser muy difícil pelear.

-¡Si no tengo nada malo!

-¿Ah no?. - dijo mientras le picaba en las costillas.

-¡Gaaaah!.- se estremeció un poco, tratando de aparentar que no le dolía nada.

-¿Y bien?

-Ah esta bien, pero, solo serán por... ¡2 semanas!

-4, tomalo o dejalo.

-Eres un maldito...

-Serán 4 semanas entonces.

Todos soltaron la carcajada alegremente, al fin estaban juntas de nuevo y volverían a iniciar su largo viaje, pero ahora con una gran pista.

Al día siguiente, todos salieron hacia la estación del tren cargando sus maletas a toda prisa porque se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde y no se podían levantar después.

-Nos vemos luego abuela, cuidate mucho, te adoro.

-Si mi querido William, cuidate mucho... - dijo mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo. Era la primera vez que el salía del pueblo.

-Bien, es hora de reiniciar la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

-¿Crees que el libro diga algo sobre ello?

-Tiene qué serlo, me dijeron que me iba a servír de mucho.

Se sentaron en el tren alegremente mientras que platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Pasaron algunas horas para cuando llegaron a ciudad Central. Bajaron del tren y caminaron por esa gran ciudad.

-¡¡Wooooooooow!! Esto es increíble.-dijo William mientras se paseaba por todos los mostradores de cristal de las tiendas.

-¿Y decías que nos venias a cuidar?

-Claro que las estoy cuidando, ¡es solo que estoy viendo toodooo esto que jamas había visto!

-¿Has estado entrenando de nuevo William?

-Así es.- dijo mientras hacía una pose para demostrar sus brazos que poco a poco se comenzaban a notar.

-Pues no te noto diferente, sigues con el mismo cuerpo de palo de escoba.

-¿Y tu cuanto has crecido?

-¡¡¿¿QUE HAS DICHO??!!

-Ya, ya vamos a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era un enorme edificio de diseño elegante de color blanco.

-¡Woooow esto enorme!

-Lo se, vamos a entrar.- dijo Edythe mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, unos guardias de seguridad le pidieron una identificación para poder entrar.- soy la alquimista de acero, aquí esta mi reloj.

-Bien estaremos en el pasillo de alquimia. Puedes ir a otro pasillo o a otro lugar. Aquí no habrá problemas.

-No, esta bien quiero leer nuevos libros.

-Nos vemos aquí en 2 horas, para ir a comer y para irnos en el siguiente tren.

-Si.

Las hermanas estuvieron buscando libros que le pudieran servir, para cuando terminó el tiempo límite tenían los brazos llenos de diccionarios.

-Ya vi porque estas tan enana. Si sostienes tantos libros como no quieres que el peso te haga así.

-Callate...

Subieron al tren de nuevo para ir ahora hacia el sur.

 ** _¡Ohayo mina-San!_** ** _¿Que tal el capitulo?_** ** _De todo corazón deseo que haya sido de su agrado después de tanto tiempo sin vernos xD_** ** _¡Nos vemos nuevo!_**


	21. Capítulo Especial

**_¡Hola mina-San! Aquí de nuevo Misaka Mikoto._**

 ** _¡Hace un año que escribí el primer capítulo de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Y después de mucho tiempo ¡ya tiene 20 capítulos! Y vamos por más!!!!_**

 ** _Pero en fin, en lo que eso llega, les escribí este pequeño crossover que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos mas abajo!_**

_

-¿Que hay un chico parecido a mi?.- Edythe arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de Roy Mustang.

-Así es, no se si puedo decirte que es un honor conocerlo, pero en fin, él es un alquimista como tú y uno de los más jóvenes, por algunos meses de diferencia entró después de ti. Me gustaría que se conocieran porque quiero que cumplan una misión que es excelente para ambos.

-Umm, nah me niego, yo trabajo sola.

-Lo siento porque en estos momentos debe de estar llegando aquí.- justo en ese momento iba entrando un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, el mismo tono de color de cabello con el mismo estilo de peinado, estaba completamente vestido de negro y llevaba en su brazo un abrigo rojo con una cruz y una víbora en volviéndolo, en la punta tenía una corona con alas. La miro por unos minutos y después desvío la mirada hacia el Coronel.- Bueno ya que están los dos juntos, quiero que vayan a un lugar donde hay una actividad sospechosa, necesitamos que lo investiguen y de ser posible los capturen. Edythe, te escogimos por ser la que tiene una mayor habilidad de persuasión y Edward tus habilidades en alquimia son muy importantes para cubrir a Edythe en caso que algo salga mal.

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que envíes a alguien conmigo, con Aly es suficiente.

-¿Acaso piensas que no tengo habilidades de persuasión, idiota?

-Aaaaaaah sabia que se iban a poner así, pero es mi última palabra y quiero que ambos se callen y trabajen en equipo. Saldran hoy por la tarde, así que conozcanse y traten de llevarse bien, esta misión es sumamente importante y muy difícil. Aquí tienen algunos reportes de las personas que hemos enviado antes. Estudienlas y hagan una estrategia. Ahora ¡largooo de mi oficina!.

Prácticamente ambos fueron hechados de la oficina del Coronel Mustang.

-Me llamó Edward Elric ¿y tu?.- dijo Edward dándole la mano para saludarla formalmente.

-Nos llamamos casi igual, soy Edythe Elric.- ya había conocido a muchas personas que tenían su apellido, así que no se le hacía raro.

-Bien vámonos, mi hermano me esta esperando.

-Igual mi hermana, debe de estar preocupada.

Ambos salieron con una cara de cansancio del Cuartel General del Este, nunca les gustó ir a ver a Mustang. Buscaron a sus respectivos hermanos menores con la mirada y al no encontrarlos se asustaron y corrieron por todo el lugar llamándolos. Soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando los vieron sentados platicando. Lo más curioso del caso, es que ambos tenían una armadura plateada.

-¡Aly! Ya me habías asustado.

-Lo siento hermana, pero comence a platicar con Al porque me sentía sola sin ti.

-Hola, soy Alphonse, mucho gusto.- la saludo la otra armadura.

 _Vaya... No he sido la única que ha cometido esa estupidez_.- miro al chico al lado suyo, quien tenía una cara de espanto y vergüenza, al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Segun el Coronel, el tren saldrá a las 18 hrs, apenas son las 15:30 así que tenemos tiempo para ir a comer.- dijo ignorando lo que estaba frente a él, para no incomodar a ninguno de los chicos en armadura.

-Me gusta tu idea. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí donde está riquísima la comida.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, se sentaron uno frente al otro y pidieron de comer. Cuando el mesero llegó con la comida ambos la miraron hambrientos y se pusieron a comer alegremente con la misma velocidad, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, se vieron como si se estuvieran planteando un reto. Sus dorados ojos brillaron con determinación. Pidieron otra ronda.

Mientras preparaban sus alimentos, Edward se trono los dedos y su cuello. Edythe se estiró y preparo sus armas (cubiertos). Cuando el mesero puso sus platos en la mesa, fue como si les dijeran: preparados, listos ¡Fuera!. Alice se cubrió la cara con la carta, como si no los conociera y Alphonse solo desvío la mirada con pena. El enfrentamiento duró alrededor de dos horas, pedazos de comida volaban por los alrededores, el mesero, quien estaba en medio de la linea de fuego, se cubría con su charola y temblaba en cuanto alguno de los dos chicos rubios lo llamaban.

-E-este es el último round... Ya no hay más comida.

El estómago de ambos estaba inchado, se veía el cansancio en sus ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado, cuando posaron su mirada en la suculenta comida, les dio un asco increíble, como si todo lo que habían comido quisiera salír.

Edythe levantó su cuchara y justo cuando la hundió en su comida... Sintió que había sido derrotada, perdió toda la fuerza de su mano y la cuchara cayó en la mesa, Edythe se dio por vencida y se dejó caer hacia el suelo.

-¡Nee-chan!.- grito Alice y fue a levantar a su hermana. Era la primera vez que veía perder a su hermana en una competencia de comida, fue una pelea culinaria sorprendente.

-Nii-san, has ganado...- le dijo incrédulo Alphonse, pero cuando se acerco a él también ya había perdido el conocimiento.

Los hermanos menores cruzaron miradas y asintiendo con la cabeza llegaron a la conclusión:

-¡Tenemos un empate!

Le dejaron una gran propina al mesero y una enorme cantidad de ingresos para el pequeño restaurante. Fueron hasta la estación donde se subieron al tren que los llevaría hasta su destino.

-Así que su madre fue asesinada.- dijo Al viendo a la chica en armadura frente a él, que tranquilamente acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana que dormía en su regazo.

-Si, fue durante una rebelión, nuestro pueblo quedó en medio de todo esa guerra.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Nuestra madre contrajo una rara enfermedad, y murió pocos días después.

-Ya veo...- Alice aun tenía ganas de decirle sobre su cuerpo, pero sabía cual sería la respuesta.

-Tiempo después intentamos la transmutación humana... Y este fue el resultado.- dijo mientras se daba golpecitos.

-Tranquilo, no eres el único. Mi hermana perdió algunos miembros intentando salvarme.

-Si, lo mismo pasó con mi hermano.

-Umm.- dijo Edy mientras se retorcía en su regazo.-¿Ya llegamos?

-Que bueno que has despertado. ¡Oye! acomodate la ropa, tienes toda la panza de fuera, eres una señorita, tienes que comportarte.

-Si...- dijo somnolienta mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Edward estaba recargado durmiendo en la ventanilla del tren y después de dar un pequeño brinco también despertó, se limpio la baba que corría por la comisura de su labio y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Buenos días.- dijo mientras perezosamente se tallaba su ojo.

-Buenas tardes.- recalcó el "tardes".- hermano dormiste mucho después de comer.

-Sip y no me arrepiento.

-Aaaah.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sabía que su hermano era un caso perdido.- Bueno acerca de los reportes que nos dio el Coronel Mustang, parece ser que en un supuesto laboratorio de medicamentos naturistas, están haciendo drogas sintéticas ilegales, las distribuyen a Creta y a otros países. Están contratando a personas para que sean los vendedores y alquimistas que puedan hacer túneles para sacar la droga de manera más eficaz.

-Entre las personas que participan se encuentran antiguos soldados, alquimistas, grandes mercaderes y sicarios.- completo Alice.

-Bien, ¿cual será el plan?.- Edythe se recargo en el asiento junto a su hermana.

-Hacernos pasar por trabajadores y cuando nos ganemos la confianza derrotar a todos, ¿Sencillo no?

-En pocas palabras, vamos a patear culos antes que se den cuenta, super sencillo.

Cuando llegaron a un pueblito algo alejado de Central, ya el sol se estaba ocultando y le dio el paso a la pálida luna.

-Según esto, contratan a gente durante la noche, cuando la seguridad disminuye. Así que ahora hay que dejar las cosas en un hotel para luego ir.- comentó Edward.

Después de encontrar un buen hotel, dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo, únicamente acompañados y guiados por la luz de la luna.

-¿Donde es?

-En los alrededores de la montaña más alta... ¡Ahí!- en las faldas de una montaña, a lo lejos se podían distinguir dos puertas, ligeramente cubiertas con maleza. Comenzaron a tocar con insistencia.

Un mujer joven abrió la puerta, no parecía rebasar los 25 años, era de piel morena con tatuajes, un largo cabello negro atado en una trenza y rapado de los costados, se veía demasiado fuerte como para ser una chica. Miro a los cuatro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que hacen aquí niños?

-Venimos por el trabajo.- dijo Edythe ignorando la palabra "niños".

-¿Como se enteraron?

-Alguien que estuvo aquí nos dijo.

-Está bien.- se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

-¿Saben en que trabajamos aquí?

-Oficialmente, medicamentos naturales. Ilegalmente, drogas.

-Parecen bien enterados...

-Nuestro tío trabajo aquí.- respondió Edward, parecía que estaba sospechando de ellos. La mujer no les aparto la mirada.

-¡Gloria! ¿Que pasa?.- un hombre gordo vestido de traje y corbata con un sombrero gracioso los saludo de lejos.- ¿Umm? Que interesante. Me gustan mucho estos chicos, ¡se ven muy fuertes!

-Mark-sama, estos chicos quieren trabajar con nosotros.

-La chica rubia es hermosa, ¿Que sabes hacer?

-Soy alquimista, aunque me gustan más las ventas.

-Umm.- miro a Edythe de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en su humilde pecho.- aún te falta mucho pe... Que diga, mucha experiencia, pero lo harás bien.

Edythe sintió asco y ganas de golpear a la pelota que tenía en frente. Pero se contuvo al ver como todos los miraban fijamente.

-¿Y tu muchacho?

-Igual soy alquimista.

-Demasiado pequeño, pero de seguro sirve.

Edward hizo lo mismo que Edy y únicamente sonrió de manera, muy pero muy fingida.

-Y ustedes, ¿Que habilidad tienen que puede servirnos?.- dijo mirando a los chicos en armadura.

-¡Somos muy fuertes! Y también somos alquimistas.

-S-si definitivamente somos muy fuertes nuestra alquimia es muy buena, aunque es más genial la de nuestros hermanos.

-Umm, una semana. Estarán aquí una semana. Me parecen chicos interesantes, y cuando me parecen interesantes, no me importa como pero me gusta conservarlos. Gloria es extranjera, y cuando la conocí, no me importo mucho que no supiera hablar el idioma ni nada, gaste mucho para educarla, y ahora es una de mis mejores sicarias. Estarán a cargo de ella, ¡Espero que nos juren lealtad mis niños! Ah, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Edythe Elric.

-Edward Elric.

-Alice Elric.

-Alphonse Elric.

-¿Son hermanos?

-Sí.- dijeron los cuatro.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana muchachos.- se despidió con la mano y se fue.- ¡Descansen por mientras!

-Gracias.

Ellos hicieron lo mismo, Gloria los acompaño hasta la puerta sin apartarles la mirada hasta que salieron de ahí.

-Sus nombres se me hacen conocidos.

-Son nombres muy comunes, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Los estaré vigilando mocosos insolentes.

-Cuidate Gloria-San.- dijo Edy mientras se despedía de ella.

-…- no le contestó y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Nos vamos.- dijo Edy mientras se iba demasiado enojada. Cuando llegaron al hotel, explotó.- ¡A la mierda todo! Los mataré mañana.

-Ya, ya, calmate.- dijo Alice tratando de controlar a la fiera de cabello rubio.- ¿Que creen ustedes?

-Esto es muy difícil, necesitaremos algo de tiempo para lograrlo.

-No, si estamos mucho tiempo se va a complicar, si se puede mañana mismo, mejor.

-Ed tiene razón, además Gloria será un gran obstáculo.

-¿Tienen algún mapa?

-Si.- dijo Alice mientras extendía un papel largo en la mesita de noche.- es un área demasiado grande porque hay muchas bodegas, y tiene alrededor de 4 pisos en tota con 3 túneles que los conectan entre sí.

-En esos 4 pisos trabajan alrededor de 150 personas, distribuidas en cada departamento.- comentó Edythe.

-Si logramos capturar a la cabeza de todo, es más fácil que caigan los demás.- dijo Alphonse.

-Ya tenemos un plan, pero lo iremos arreglando conforme pasen las cosas.

A la noche siguiente, fueron de nuevo a la bodega.

-Bienvenidos chicos.- les saludo el gordo Mark.- esta noche les daré un pequeño recorrido por el lugar.

-¡Gracias!

Mientras Mark hablaba alegremente con ellos, iban observando y haciendo una estrategia.

-Bien, a cada uno los dejaré en un departamento, espero que comiencen a trabajar lo más pronto posible. ¿Alice-chan? Tu te quedaras en el túnel de la zona 21, mucha suerte.- dijo mientras la presentaba con todos.- Nos vamos muchachos.

-Esta bien.

Cuando se fueron del túnel, Alice se dio la vuelta y calculo cuantas personas habían, eran alrededor de 10, sonrió y les dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Disculpen.

Al juntar sus manos y ponerlas en el suelo, comenzaron a salir enredaderas de tierra que se envolvieron en sus pies solamente dejando su cabeza libre.

-Bien, primer distrito capturado, continuaré con los demás túneles. Espero que les vaya bien a los demás.- dijo mientras salía corriendo para continuar.

-Bueno aquí estara Alphonse-kun, cuidate mucho.

-Gracias, Mark-san.- donde le habían dejando, era una pequeña bodega donde tenían la droga. Los vio salir y se dio la vuelta.- Buenas, ¿Que es lo primero que quieren que haga?

-Puedes cargar esos carritos con estos bultos por favor.- le dijo un hombre de mediana edad.

-¡Si!.- mientras cargaba algunos bultos, se tropezo a propósito.

-¿Estas bien? No tenías que cargar mucho.- el señor corrió a ayudarlo.

-Lo siento.- una luz blanco-azulada se vio de las manos de Alphonse, y al tocar el suelo, unas cadenas estaban alrededor de las muñecas de ese hombre.

-Si coopera, le aseguro que le irá bien.- se puso de pie, varias personas se acercaron para ver lo que había pasado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Alphonse aprovecho para dejarlos noqueados con algunos golpes, los que alcanzaron a correr le apuntaron con pistolas.- les recomiendo que no lo...

Demasiado tarde.- pensó Alphonse mientras se daba una palmada en la frente al ver como caían las personas que le habían disparado, cuando las balas rebotaron y les dio en las piernas y brazos.- Bueno, segundo distrito asegurado. Seguiré buscando y derrotando a los demás.

Edward y Edythe estaban nerviosos, no sabían que les había pasado a sus hermanos, sabían que eran fuertes pero no podían evitar estar preocupados.

-Bien, ahora, este es la zona central, aquí trabajarán conmigo.

-Esta bien.

Cuando se iban a poner en movimiento, Gloria apareció.

-Hola Gloria, me gustaría que les enseñes a los muchachos lo que se hace en este piso.

-Si, Mark-sama. Por aquí.- les señaló el camino a los chicos, Mark se dio vuelta y entró a una oficina, Gloria los llevó a otra cuarto donde habían muchos libros, al parecer eran los únicos ahí.- bueno por aquí están los datos sobre nuestros compradores, lo que consumen generalmente, los precios que manejamos de acuerdo a los tipos de cambio...- mientras les explicaba, ella les estaba dando la espalda, Edythe fue la primera en atacarla con un puñetazo de su brazo izquierdo desde atrás, pero cuando se acerco lo suficiente a ella, Gloria se dio vuelta y la tomó del brazo, con un ágil y rápido movimiento Edythe quedó en el suelo.

-Sabía que ustedes planeaban algo.

Edward intentó ayudarla, y cargo con todo contra Gloria, pero igual como lo hizo con Edy, lo tumbo al suelo.

-¿Acaso creen que con algo así me van a derrotar?

-Puede que así sea.- le respondió Edy, mientras tocaba el suelo con su mano. Cuando Gloria se dio cuenta, ya estaba completamente cubierta de la parte de abajo con tierra.

-¡Malditos!

-¡Ahora Ed!

-¡Ugh!.- para cuando busco al pequeño chico, este ya no estaba a la vista, nerviosa comenzó a buscar por todos lados, Edy aprovechando la distracción, con su brazo de acero le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Aaaah! Pensé que me iba a arrancar el brazo.- dijo mientras se frotaba su muñeca.

-Al menos ya terminamos con ella.

-Si...

-No pareces muy contenta.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Se supone que también había alquimistas aquí ¿No?

-Si, ¿Porque?

-Se me hace raro no ver a alguno.

Las puertas se abrieron sin hacer mucho ruido, eran los dos chicos en armadura que llegaban, sanos y salvos.

-Ya esta todo asegurado en los pisos de abajo.

-¿Se encontraron a algun alquimista?

-No a ninguno.

-... Ya veo. Vamos por el jefe y acabemos lo más rápido posible, esto no me esta gustando mucho.

Después de asegurar a Gloria para que no se pusiera de pie muy rápido, fueron hasta la oficina central, con la cabeza de todo, el gordo Mark.

-¿Necesitan algo muchachos?-dijo desde su escritorio al verlos entrar.

-No nada en absoluto.

-Yo si, alquimistas nacionales.

-¿Usted sabía quienes eramos?

-Claro sus nombres son muy conocidos, la Princesa del Este y el Alquimista del Pueblo. Se me hizo muy interesante tenerlos conmigo. Pero, son demasiado peligrosos para mi negocio, así que me gustaría que conocieran a mis demás alquimistas.- desde unas puertas que estaban en los costados de la gran oficina llegaron alrededor de 30 personas, entre hombres y mujeres que se veían demasiado peligrosos.-¡¡¡Maten a esos enanos!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!!.- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya les prendió la mecha.- los hermanos sabían que todo iba a estar bien, a pesar de que eran superados en número y experiencia.

Juntando sus manos y chocandolas contra el suelo, se formó una gran grieta que prácticamente se comió a todos los demás alquimistas.

-¡¡Noooo!!. - cuando el gordo Mark se asomo, vio que todos estaban inconscientes. Se giro de golpe y vio como los chicos rubios se acercaban lentamente como dos leones tras su presa. De prisa sacó una pequeña pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón aunque su dedo estaba muy tembloroso.- ¡A-alto! Alejense malditos mocosos.

-No se atreve a disparar.- lo reto Edward mientras caminaba un poco más rápido.

-Alguien como usted que se cree el dueño de las personas, como si fueran mercancías que con dinero se pueden comprar no tiene los suficientes pantalones como para disparar.

-¡¡!!.- El hombre se desmayo por el miedo.

-Jajajaja eso fue fácil.

-¡No sean tan imprudentes! ¡¿Y si les disparaba?!

-Jajaja fácil, lo esquivamos.

-Bien ya tenemos al pez gordo, quien va a avisar, para que nos ayuden.

-Vamos a hacer esto de manera seria.

Después de perder el piedra papel o tijeras, Edward fue el encargado de correr de regreso al pueblo para llamar al cuartel más cercano para solicitar refuerzos. Cuando llegaron, todos quedaron asombrados ya que cuatro jóvenes de 15 y 14 lograron algo sorprendente.

-No por algo se dice que los hermanos mayores son considerados las armas humanas más peligrosas que hay.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Para lograr todo esto se debería de usar todo un batallón.

Los soldados comentaban asombrados, mientras miraban a los chicos que platicaban alegremente entre ellos, acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios e incluso hasta peores.

-Bueno hasta aquí terminamos la misión.- dijo Edy mientras les daba la mano.

-Si, fue genial pelear a su lado.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?.- dijo Alice con la ilusión de que la respuesta fuera un sí.

Los chicos rubios sonrieron, se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar sin mirar atrás.

-No lo creo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Alice y Alphonse suspiraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Espero que recuperen su cuerpo.

-Gracias, lo mismo espero para ustedes.

Salieron corriendo para alcanzar a sus respectivos hermanos mayores.

 ** _Este a sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito de todas mis historias._**

 ** _Bueno, originalmente, Ed y Al sí iban a existir en este mundo alterno y se iban a conocer gracias a Winry y William (que originalmente se llamaría Matthew), ellos dos serían hermanos que vivían en diferentes pueblos y cada que se iban a visitar ahí comenzarían las conexiones entre ellos._**

 ** _Pero en fin, pasaron algunos meses hasta que llegue a la conclusión que quede como actualmente es._**


	22. Capítulo 21

Edythe iba mirando por la ventana con la mirada ausente. William iba profundamente dormido al lado de ella y Alice la observaba en silencio mientras pensaba como podía hablar con su hermana.

-Oye hermana...- finalmente se decidió.

Edy volteo a verla con curiosidad, era raro que le hablara tan temerosa.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿No quieres saber sobre nuestro padre?

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo.

-Pero, nuestro padre es alguien muy inteligente y...

-No me gusta hablar de ese idiota. Pero sí dijo algo sobre Dante y Envy me interesa.- ellos significaban un gran peligro para ellas.

-Le pregunté y me dijo que lo mejor sería que ambas estuvieramos.

-Ya ves, de seguro es una idiotez que no nos quiere decir.

-...- sabía que no podía decirle nada. Los días que estuvo en Resembool mientras Edythe estaba en la guerra, habló mucho con él, pero un día se fue dejando solo una carta, Alice quería enseñarsela, pero sabía que la rompería sin si quiera leerla.

" _Algún día sabrán porque me fui, y espero que me perdonen. Era tan peligroso que cuando me entere de que su madre habia muerto tuve que tragarme mi dolor y las ganas de regresar por ustedes por terror de meterlas en problemas._

 _Las ama, su padre"._

-¡Dublith! ¡Dublith! ¡Hemos llegado a Dublith!.- escucharon gritar a un señor mientras tocaba una campana.

-Vamos William si no te despiertas te voy a dejar aquí.- le dijo Edythe mientras lo sacudía.

-Si, ya voy.- contesto mientras se estiraba.

Bajaron del tren y Edythe dio un largo suspiro. Desde que se entero su maestra en lo que se había convertido, ella le advirtió que tarde o temprano le llamarían al frente para pelear, no sabía que tipo de castigo le daría ahora que se fue a pelear usando la alquimia que le había enseñado para salvar a las personas.

Caminaron hasta una carnicería no muy lejos de la estación de tren.

-Buenos días.- grito Edy. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer. Era su sensei que la miraba de una manera muy mala.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la abrazo como si fuera su madre.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien. Temía que te pasara algo.

-Pues ya ve, los cabeza hueca somos muy duros.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Se separo de ella después de unos minutos, le dio una bofetada que la tumbo al suelo y después le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

-¡Edy!.- corrió William hacía ella, pero Izumi se interpuso.

-Te pido que no interrumpas.

-¡Pero esta herida!

-Las heridas en su corazón son más dolorosas que las físicas.

-¿Que tienes que decir?

-… Estoy arrepentida por todo lo que hice.- dijo con la cabeza agachada ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

 _Desde que conozco a esta niña nunca la he visto llorando ni una sola vez, es de esas personas que no le gusta apoyarse en nadie ni que la vean llorar_.- camino hacia ella y levantó su rostro. Aunque sus ojos estaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas no se permitió que alguna cayera, tenía un puchero adorable como si fuera una pequeña niña, le recordó el día que las acogió debajo de la lluvia mientras ella salvaba a su pueblo de una inminente inundación.- _por más que pasen los años seguirás siendo una chiquilla en el fondo de tu corazón._

Se puso delante de ella en cuclillas para que se subiera a su espalda.

-Arriba.- Edythe la miro confundida pero accedió.- recuerda que puedes apoyarte en los demás para muchas cosas, incluso en las dolorosas. Ah, y no te castigare.

Volteo a ver a William y a Aly, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, sonrió de manera infantil y se recargo en el hombro de Izumi.

-Gracias por todo...- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Bienvenidas Edy y Aly.- mientras entraban a la casa al lado de la carnicería un hombre increíblemente grande las saludo cordialmente, era el esposo de Izumi: Sig Curtis. Luego miro al chico que venía al lado de ellas.- Hola William, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Jajaja si tiene razón desde hace años que no lo veía.- le contestó.

Izumi puso a Edythe en una silla cerca del comedor y se sentó frente a ella, Aly y William también se sentaron.

-Olvidando todo, ¿Han encontrado algo sobre cómo recuperar su cuerpo?

-Si, durante la guerra conocí a un anciano que me entregó esto.- dijo mientras le entregaba el desgastado libro.- está en un código algo antiguo así que fui a Ciudad Central y ahí encontré algunos diccionarios que nos pueden ayudar.

-Umm, nos tomará un tiempo para poder descifrarlo.- dijo Izumi mientras le daba una ojeada.

Después de comer, William fue a tomar un pequeño baño y a descansar, Sig fue a atender la carnicería, Edythe, Alice e Izumi se quedaron hasta muy tarde leyendo y traduciendo el código.

-¡Wah! Que sueño tengo. Ya me iré a dormir.

-Yo igual, nos vemos mañana.

Se pusieron de pie y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Ya en su cuarto, Edythe se lanzó a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida con rapidez.

 _Aaah siempre es así... Aunque desde que regreso de la guerra se despierta mucho por las noches, espero que hoy logre descansar bien_.- saco su libreta de bocetos y comenzó a dibujar.

-¡¡!!.- Edythe comenzó a quejarse y a moverse en su cama.- ¡Ugh!

-Hermana.- dijo Alice corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Sueltame! ¡NO QUERÍA HACERLO! ¡ALÉJATE!.- lanzó golpes hacia su hermana en un intento desesperado por querer alejarse.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Gaaaah!.- se despertó de golpe y miro a su hermana, estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.- mierda odio esto.

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-Si...

-Intenta dormir.- quería ofrecerle un poco de leche caliente, pero sabía que sería rechazada.

En un bar, un hombre meneaba una copa de vino en su mano mientras escuchaba el reporte de uno de sus lacayos de pequeña estatura y que estaba cubierto con una capucha.

-Así que ya llego.

-Si señor.

-¿Y es hermosa como se dice?

-Muy hermosa.

-Veamos como lo toma mi madre cuando se entere que su deseado cuerpo ya fue profanado.

-¿Cuando nos pondremos en movimiento?

-No, ustedes no se moverán. Yo iré personalmente.

-Umm.- abrió lentamente los ojos mientras el sol entraba con suavidad por una rendija de la ventana.

-¿Descansaste?

-Si algo. Al menos ya no tuve pesadillas.

-Me alegra, vamos a ir al comedor, sensei de seguro nos va a regañar si llegamos tarde.

Después de cambiarse la piyama bajaron a desayunar.

-Bueno, antes que empecemos a estudiar, me gustaría saber quien me va a ayudar a hacer de comer.

-Ugh...

-¿Y bien Edy?

-Este... Yo voy por las cosas, Aly cocina muy sabroso.

-Ya casi cumples 16, tienes que aprender a cocinar, ¿Que vas a hacer el día que te cases?

-No me casare.

-Bueno.- Izumi se puso seria.- ¿No hay un joven que te interese?

-¡¡!!.- recordó lo que hizo cuando llevó a Roy a la casa de campaña. Sintio cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

-Jajaja si te gusta alguien, ¿Y bien quien es?

-¿E-e-esto es un interrogantorio o vamos a estudiar?

 _¡Calmate! ¡CALMATEEEE! No entres en pánico, se van a dar cuenta que escondes algo… ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY ESCONDIENDO! No tengo algo así como un romance prohibido… ¿No es así?.-_ mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba tomo una parte del libro y comenzó a leerlo tratando de disimular.- _¡CONCÉNTRATE CARAJO!_

El tiempo se fue deprisa en medio de libros y escribiendo los avances que habían conseguido, hubieran seguido de no ser por el estómago de Edythe que empezó a ser ruido.

-Bien, la sesión terminó. Ahora Edy te voy a enseñar a cocinar.

-Esta bien, ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Umm, algunas verduras con un poco de carne estaría bien.

-¡Voy por la carne con Sig-san!. - dijo dando un gran salto.

 _Jejejeje perfecto._

Cuando entro a la carnicería vio como Sig estaba lleno de carne para entregar.

-Oh Edy eres tu, ¿que paso?

-Nada vine a despejarme un rato.- sabía que si decía que la habían mandado por carne sería difícil zafarse.- por cierto, ¿Todos estos son pedidos?

-Si, a pesar de que William me esta ayudando a llevarlos, no nos hemos dado abasto.

-¡Que barbaridad!.- dijo exagerando un poco y tomo algunos.- yo le ayudo, ¿aquí dice para quien es?

-Si, pero ¿No vas a estudiar?.- dijo extrañado por los gestos de la chica.

-No, no para nada yo le ayudo no es mucha molestia. Bien me voy, ¡Dígale a sensei que lo estoy ayudando!

-Ah, si esta... ¿Bien?.- se rasco la cabeza mientras veía a la chica corriendo.

 _Jajajajaja ¡Eso fue super fácil! Mientras entrego todos estos pedidos de seguro ya terminaron de cocinar._

Izumi se asomo a la carnicería y preguntó por Edy.

-Se fue.- dijo Sig señalando la salida.

-¡ESA MALDITA ENANA ME LAS VA A PAGAR! ¡SE ESCAPÓ!

-¡Achoo! Ugh... Okey ni modo todo sea por librarme de cocinar.- dio vuelta por un callejón para cortar el viaje, corría alegremente pensando en algún buen pretexto, por el rabillo del ojo vio como un hombre se le acerco.

-¿Que hace una joven tan hermosa corriendo por aqui?.- Edy siguió corriendo sin prestarle atención.- ¿Oye me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento, no hablo con extraños.

-No soy ningún extraño, cierto ¿Alquimista de acero?

-Así que al fin tengo algo de tu atención señorita. Así que si me permite, me gustaría que se detuviera un poco.- dijo mientras intentaba tomar a la chica del brazo. Ella logró zafarse y salto para alejarse de él.- sólo me gustaria hablar de dos cosas contigo.

-¿Que es?

-Primero: el secreto para poder fijar un alma a un objeto inanimado y segundo: permite que te haga mía para hacer sufrir un poco a una vieja bruja.

¡ ** _Nos vemos en la próxima!_**


	23. Capítulo 22

Ambos se miraron en completo silencio hasta que Edy estalló en risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡¡Eso ha sido la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado!!.- dijo mientras se doblaba de la risa.

-¿Conoces a Dante?.- Cuando la mencionó, el rostro de la chica cambio a uno serio y dejó de reír.- por tu reacción se nota enseguida la respuesta, ella te desea más que a nada en este mundo, y yo soy tan codicioso que también deseo algo tan valioso como tú.

-¿Eres un homunculo?.- preguntó con una voz seria.

-Ah si claro.- levantó el dorso de su mano donde se podía notar el tatuaje de uroboros.- soy Codicia, todo en el mundo me pertenece ¡Mujeres, dinero, objetos! Lo quiero todo.

-¡¡!!.- Edy se puso en guardia, no conocía al tipo delante de ella así que no podía predecir sus movimientos y que clase de habilidades tenía ya que todos los homunculos a los que se había enfrentado, tenían habilidades sobrehumanas.

-Ahora, ¡Dejame tenerte para mi!.- se lanzó a ella como si fuera un loco a una velocidad impresionante.

Edy se hizo a un lado y al chcoar las palmas de sus manos y ponerlos en su brazo de acero, una cuchilla comenzó a formarse, el tipo volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez le enterró la cuchilla en su abdomen, en un lugar que solo lo dejaría incapacitado, pero...

-Lo siento, pero eso no funcionará.- la cuchilla solo le hizo un agujero a la ropa, lo demás seguia completamente igual.- también soy conocido como el escudo definitivo, ya luego verás el por que.

Edy dio unos saltos atrás y discretamente volteo a todos lados para ver en que lugar estaba, era un callejón largo, parecía que pocas veces pasaban por ahí y que era un lugar donde vivían indigentes por lo que la basura se amontonaba, habían edificios de 2 y 3 metros de altura y no entraba mucha claridad.

Bien.- se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, tenía que idear un plan para poder acabar con él y si corría le daría tiempo, además de que no podía dejar la carne en ese lugar porque si lo dejaba...- ¡me van a matar!...

Mientras corría volteo hacia atrás para ver a su perseguidor pero solamente estaba de pie ahí, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien pero ya estaba lejos como para escuchar. Salió del callejón y una señora estaba vendiendo flores afuera de él.

-¡Señora! Por favor cuide esta carne.- se la entrego y salió corriendo, la señora solamente la miro con sorpresa.

 _No lo veo por ningún lado, ¿Donde habrá ido?.-_ cuando iba pasando cerca de un edificio abandonado, una mano salió de repente y la jalo del brazo hacia dentro.- ¿¿¡¡!!??

-Quedate quieta mocosa.- le dijo una voz de mujer mientras le hacía una llave al cuello.

-Ugh...- con sus manos intento tocar el rostro de la persona detrás suyo, al tocarlo comenzó a hacerlo hacia atrás pero no parecía dar resultado, cambiando de estrategia, en un movimiento brusco y que su sensei le había enseñado, uso sus brazos como catapulta para lanzarla contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?.- la mujer estaba impresionada, no podía creer que esa niña, que era más bajita, la había lanzado. Edy se subió encima de ella y le dio dos puñetazos con su brazo izquierdo para dejarla inconsiente.

 _¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí!._ \- se apresuró para salir corriendo de nuevo. Al salir a la calle, las personas se hacían a un lado mientras la veían pasar corriendo a toda velocidad.- _mierda, mis heridas están comenzando a abrirse. Me siento cansada... Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de pelear aquí, puedo involucrar a alguien_.

Un hombre grande con una especie de cuernos en su frente como los de un toro, apareció frente a ella con un mazo igual de grande, cuando la chica estaba frente a él lo bajó sin piedad.

-¡Gaaaah!.- se salvo por poco de ser golpeada en la cabeza. Junto sus manos y al tocar la pared que estaba a su lado, una alabarda salio de este. Al hombre no le pareció importarle y volvió a repetir su ataque. Edythe lo interceptó con su alabarda.- mierda este tipo es increíblemente fuerte...- cuando la estaba obligando a inclinarse, se ladeo un poco y por la fuerza que él le estaba poniendo, se fue de boca por el repentino cambio, ella aprovecho para quitarse de ahí y darle un pequeño corte algo profundo en su costado. Cuando su enemigo estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la alabarda. Volvió a salir corriendo, sintió como sus heridas se comenzaban a abrir y la sangre mancho su blusa negra.- Ughhh.

Por un instante, la fuerza en sus piernas se fue y cayó de rodillas, se arrastró hasta una pared cercana para descansar un poco, para su suerte, el lugar donde estaba no parecía estar lleno de gente, estaba en la zona de bares que abrían en la noche, así que ahí podía pelear tranquila.

-¡La puedo oler! Esta aquí.

 _¿Oler? ¿Acaso es un perro_?.- obligo a sus cansadas piernas a levantarse de nuevo y correr, iba concentrada en escapar que no se dio cuenta que había una especie de cola larga grande como la de una iguana en el suelo y la hizo tropezar, sintió como un dolor sordo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y como alguien se subía encima de ella,.

-¡Greed-san! ¡La tengo!.- el extraño hombre comenzó a gritar alegremente.

 _Greed..._

-Bien hecho Bido, ahora si me permites.- tomo a la chica que estaba en el suelo de la blusa y la cargo como un costal.- ahora, te llevare a un lugar que te va a encantar.

Edythe comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda y a patearlo.

-Ya te dije que no me puedes dañar fácilmente.

Ella miro hacia abajo.

-¿Seguro?.- tomó el borde de su pantalón, y al parecer también su ropa interior, y comenzó a jalarlo hacia arriba con toda su fuerza.

-¡Gaaaah mocosa! ¡¡Que mierda estas haciendo!!

Él la tomo de su dorado cabello y obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡¡No estés colmando mi paciencia!!

-¡¡Esa es mi línea!!.- usando toda su fuerza le lanzó un puñetazo con su brazo cuchilla. El rostro de Greed se deformo un poco... Pero no como lo esperaba Edythe, su piel tomó una extraña coloración grisasea con líneas rojas recorriendolo.- ¡¡¿¿?? !!

-Esto es conocido como el escudo definitivo.

Asustada, Edythe lanzó una patada y le dio en la entrepierna, en esta ocasión cumplió con su objetivo.

Greed se doblo de dolor y, al soltarla de nuevo salió corriendo, giro hacia lo que parecía ser una calle, pero estaba bloqueada por una malla metálica.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Se te acabaron las ideas?

Edythe se volteo a verlo, y justo debajo de él estaba una alcantarilla.

-No del todo.- volviendo a chocar las palmas y tocando el suelo, este se comenzó a agrietar debajo de ella y cayó hacia el sistema de alcantarillado.- ¡¡Esto apesta!!

Mientras corría por el estrecho pasillo, escucho como Greed la perseguía. Algo paso justo al lado de ella, algo negro y delgado y que de haberse hecho unos centímetros más a la derecha, le hubiera volado la oreja y solo le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Al mirar sobre su hombro, vio como se le enterraban a Greed en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-¡Tch!

-Greed, recuerdo que nuestra madre te dijo que tuvieras cuidado con esta niña.

-Jajaja ¿Acaso vienes a regañarme Lust?.- la preciosa figura de una mujer, vestida con un elegante vestido negro mostrando en su pecho el tatuaje de uroboros, con un largo cabello ondulado del mismo color y sus labios color carmín, se puso a un lado de Edy que estaba sorprendida.

-Vengo porque nuestra madre me lo pidió, no es un gusto estar en un lugar tan sucio como este y menos ver tu horrenda cara.

-Será un placer librarte de tú penar.- cuando intento moverse para atacarla, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los brazos de Greed cayeron al suelo, un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de golpe.- No puede ser...

-¿Tu poder aun se debilita cuando estoy cerca de ti? Jajaja patético, siempre has sido mi hijo más débil.- la voz de Dante comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar.- ¿Acaso olvidas que tu perteneces a tu padre y a mí?

-Maldita bruja...- literal, Greed fue tragado por la oscuridad.

-Ahora, mi pequeña Edy.- unas sombras negras comenzaron a envolverse alrededor del cuerpo de Edy haciendo que no se pudiera mover.- Estas tan preciosa como siempre... No estas aun más hermosa, ¡Pero que es esto! Estas gravemente herida. No, no, tienes que cuidarte más... Por eso.

-¡Agh!.- comenzó a asfixiarla hasta que quedo inconsciente.

-Lust, ya sabes que hacer.

-Si, madre.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes y que le hicieron a Greed-san!?.- los secuaces de Greed llegaron al escuchar los gritos.

-Gluttony, puedes comertelos a todos.

-¡Yeii! Mamá me dijo que me los podía comer.- un hombre gordo apareció en medio de la oscuridad al lado de Lust, sacó su enorme lengua y comenzó a babear hambriento.

Mientras tanto, se escuchaban rumores que una pequeña chica estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de personas algo extrañas. Los rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de Alice e Izumi.

-Mierda, esto se gana por querer escapar de sus responsabilidades como esposa.

-¡Siempre se está metiendo en líos!.- dijeron mientras se dirigían al lugar donde la chica había sido vista por última vez, hasta que vieron como una preciosa mujer estaba caminando hacia ellas cargando a Edy.

-¡Tu!

-Calmate, ella esta bien, pero sus heridas se han abierto. Procuren cuidarse más niñas, ustedes son una pieza clave.

Dejo a Edy en el suelo y se fue sin decir una palabra mas.

-¡Hermana!.- dijo Alice tomando su mano.

-Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente.- la tranquilizó Izumi.

-Llamare al médico, hay que llevarla a casa.

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _¡Al fin puedo publicar semana tras semana!_**

 ** _Dios se a apiadado de mi alma y me ha dado tiempo de todo hasta de ponerme al corriente de animes, mangas y fics._**

 ** _Creo que el haber terminado con la sabandija de mi novio fue una buena idea..._**

 ** _*se pone a llorar*_**

 ** _Nah no pasa nada, ya nos habíamos aburrido y terminamos bien..._**

 ** _Pero aun lo extraño..._**

 ** _Aunque me quede con ganas de hacerle calzon chino, por eso escribi esa parte jajaja._**

 ** _¡Bueno!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente chic@s!_**


	24. Capítulo 23

-Umm.- Edythe se estiró con pereza.- ¡Pero que bien dormí!

-¡Hermana! ¿Como te sientes?.- le pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Bien ¿por?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te pasó antes de desmayarte?

-Antes de...- se rasco la cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la tarde.- ah si... Lo recuerdo.

-¿Sabes quien era el que te perseguía?

-Si, se llamaba Greed, era un homunculo de Dante.

-Escuche tu voz y parece que ya estás bien.- entro su sensei con una siniestra aura.

-¡Ugh!.- Edythe puso cara de espanto.- este... Si ¡ya estoy bien! Sensei, ¿Que sabe sobre los homunculos?.- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Lo básico, son humanos creados artificialmente. Pero, para conseguirlo, se tiene que pagar un precio muy alto, y eso nos consta.- dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Para poder crear 7, el precio es inalcanzable...- susurro.

-¿A que te refieres?.- le pregunto Alice.

-Si mi teoría es correcta, Dante creo 7 homunculos, cada uno con los nombres de los pecados capitales.

-Eso es imposible... ¿Porque lo dices?

-Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride todos ellos tenían una relación con Dante. Solamente faltan Gluttony, Wrath, Slooth. Si es una venganza contra el viejo y nosotras es lógico que quiera juntar a varios que nos pueda aniquilar además de eso... Es probable que ella tenga la piedra filosofal, si pudo crear tantos homunculos, necesita algo que dar a cambio, ¡Con la piedra puede saltarse el peaje!

-Tienes razón...- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿Puedo?.- dijo señalando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

-Si, adelante. Luego hablamos de la carne que perdiste, no creas que lo he olvidado.

-Uy...- la estrategia de la distracción, no funcionó del todo. Levantó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del Cuartel General Del Este.

Cuando le contestaron, les dijo su nombre y su rango, después de decir su código confidencial, transfierieron su llamada.

-¿Diga?.- le contestó con fastidio la voz de Roy en el otro lado.

-Soy yo Edy.- le dijo algo cortante, después del _incidente_ no tenía muchas ganas de verlo ni oírlo.- ¿Has investigado algo sobre Dante?

-Si, aunque fue muy difícil, ya que era un nombre muy común en la época en la que fundaron Amestris.

 _¿En la época en la que fundaron Amestris?, eso fue hace mucho tiempo..._

-¿Actualmente hay alguien que se llame así?

-No hay nadie más con ese nombre.

-Pero escucha esto, hubo una mujer que estuvo casada con un hombre llamado Van Hohenheim hace más de 150 años. Era la única hija de un militar de alto rango del ejército.

-¡¡!!.- Edythe se sorprendió por lo que escucho.- ¿Hay fotos de ellos?

-No, en ese entonces no existían las fotos. Al parecer tuvieron un hijo llamado Gilbert. Pero los tres desaparicieron después de hacer un experimento alquímico.

-...- estaba sorprendida y confundida, pero necesitaba saber más sobre ellos para entender porque la atacaban.-Entonces, ¿Ya no hay ningún otro familiar?

-Si los hay, después de que hubo una crisis económica, esa familia perdió su estatus y con el poco dinero que les quedaba, compraron una casa y taller de auto-mails en Rush Valley.

-Entonces iremos a Rush Valley. Gracias Coronel.

-Si. Como siempre, me haces trabajar de más.

-Se cansa demasiado ya que nunca lo hace. Trabaje más seguido y verá que la próxima vez no se cansa.- le colgó mientras se reía al imaginarse la cara que tenia.

-¿Y bien?

-Podemos encontrar algo de información en Rush Valley.

-¡¿Puedo ir con ustedes?!.- le pregunto entusiasmado William.

-No.

-¡¿Por favor!? Hay algunas cosas que me gustarian comprar ahí.

-Pues te seguirás quedando con las ganas. No vas a ir.

-¡¡¡Por favor!!!

Edy sabia que aunque le dijera que no, ese chico se iría solo de todas maneras, aunque luego no le alcanzara para el pasaje de regreso.

-No entiendo porque me preguntas si vas a hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Lo tomaré como un si!

Edy suspiro con fastidio. Al día siguiente y aunque fue regañada por todos para que descansará un poco más, salieron desde muy temprano.

-Nunca pense en ir a ese lugar.

-¿Que hay ahí que te emociona tanto?

-¡Es el paraíso de los mecánicos de auto-mail! Hay tantas cosas que no he visto aún de los auto-mail que me emociono con tan solo...

-Si ya, ya, ya entendimos friki de los auto-mail.

-Miren quien habla, la loca por la alquimia.

-Ah, hace tiempo que extrañaba este ritmo de vida...- dijo Alice mientras veía como se peleaban los chicos.

Al llegar ya era medio día. Bajaron del vagon del tren y William salió corriendo a ver todas las tiendas que habían.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Donde podemos comenzar a buscar? ¿Tú qué opinas Aly?.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su hermana, pero ella estaba arrodillada en el piso viendo hacia un callejón, Edy supuso que estaba viendo una mascota, suspiro y camino hasta ella.

-Ya te dije que no podemos tener gatitos.- le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza metálica de su hermana, a veces le gustaba hacer eso cuando ella estaba sentada.

-No es eso...

Edythe sintió como alguien la tomaba del pie. Al bajar la vista se encuentro con un rostro de muy mal aspecto.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH UN ZOMBIIEEEEEE!!

-Hermana calmate ese no es un zombi es un humano.

-Có-comida...- escucharon como ese chico comenzo a susurrar, pero las hermanas no le entendieron, ladearon la cabeza confundidas.-Hambre...

-Ahora si te entendí. Bien dejemoslo aquí.

-Umm.- Alice se acerco para verlo mejor.- ¡Ah! ya me acordé de donde te había visto, ¿Tu eres el que nos ayudo en el bosque?.

El chico se limitó a mover la cabeza para asentir.

-¿Osea que tengo la obligación de darle de comer?

-Los doctores dijeron que si no te hubieran dado ese remedio, estarías muerta.

-Tch, pues vamos entonces.

Llevaron al chico a una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí, al pedir de comer, abrieron los ojos como platos al ver todo lo que se estaba comiendo.

-Y... ¿Se supone que voy a pagar todo eso?

-... Eso creo...

-Gracias por darme de comer.

-¿Tu nombre es Ling Yao verdad?.- le pregunto Alice.

-Si, así es.

-¿De donde eres?.- Alice sentia curiosidad por el, ya que su ropa no era muy común en Amestris, Edythe solo se limitaba a tomar de su jugo.

-Soy de Xing.

-Pero, Xing esta algo lejos, ¿No?

-Sip, fue difícil pasar el desierto, pero lo hice para poder encontrar a la alquimista de acero.

-¿¿??.- Edy le observó, nunca había ido a Xing como para que la buscarán por haber hecho algo malo, así que, ¿Que quería con ella?

Ling se dio cuenta de su mirada y dijo seriamente.

-Vengo a proponerle matrimonio.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

-EEEEEEEEH.

-Así es, el rey está muy enfermo y no creen que viva más tiempo. Asi que tengo dos opciones, conseguir la piedra filosofal o buscar a la alquimista de acero, pedirle que me enseñe a fijar un alma a un objeto y desposarla.

 _Jajajaja esto está gracioso, apenas ayer me querían violar y hoy me quieren proponer matrimonio, seguramente la que está escribiendo esta historia esta drogada... **(nota de la autora: ¡Madres!¿Como lo supo?)**_

-Y bien, ¿Que opinas Edythe Elric?.-dijo sonriendo de forma triunfante.

-Opino que tienes muchos pantalones para ofrecerselo a una alquimista de mi talla.- dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza.- pero mi respuesta definitiva es, jodete idiota.

Algo paso por la punta de su nariz, Edy volteo a ver que fue lo que era y dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, era un kunai.

-¡Aaay!

-Le pido que no le hable de esa manera al joven maestro.- alguien con una máscara se puso al lado del extranjero.

-Lan fan, no seas agresiva con la futura reina de Xing.

-Un momento, un momento, déjenme ver si entendí, ¿Como sabes que soy la alquimista de acero?

-Fácil tu hermana me dijo tu nombre.

Edy volteo a ver a Alice que se encogió de los hombros, por fuera estaba seria pero por dentro, sabía que su hermana estaba atacada de la risa casi a punto de orinarse.

-Bien segundo, ¿Como sabes sobre la...?

-Fácil, tu hermana no despide la esencia de un humano o al menos no del todo.

Esta vez, ambas se sorprendieron por su respuesta, solamente una persona se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Y tercero, ¿Porque te dicen joven maestro? Es mas ¿Porque me llamas futura reina de Xing?

-Yo soy un príncipe y heredero al trono.

-Si tu eres un príncipe.- Edy se imagino a un joven guapo y fuerte cabalgando en su caballo blanco usando un traje muy llamativo y una pequeña corona.- Ah... JAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA ¡QUE CHISTOSO!.- Esta vez, se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veia como caía otro konai sobre la mesa, un poco más arriba y le hubiera dado en su humilde pecho que se comenzaba a notar.- ¡HYAAAAAA! ¿PUES CUANTOS TRAES?

-Los suficientes como para matarte.

-Ya, ya Lan fan.-dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica con máscara.- Y ¿bien?

-Ya te dije mi respuesta ¿no?.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie de una manera brusca y de una patada quito de en medio la mesa. Lan fan le lanzó los konai que tenía en las manos, pero usando su brazo de acero los esquivo.- No seré la esposa de ti ni de nadie.

Juntando sus manos creo una cuchilla en su brazo y se quito el abrigo que la cubría para poder pelear mejor.

-¡Esa chica esta usando un auto-mail muy raro!

-¡Oye niña dejame ver tu auto-mail! Es hermoso.

Mucha gente sin importarle el peligro se acerco a ver el brazo que brillaba bajo el sol.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Que? ¡SUELTENMEEEEE!.- la muchedumbre se comenzó a juntar a su alrededor.

-¡Edy!.- la llamo Alice intentando salvarla pero le fue imposible, además también había personas a su alrededor que le impedían moverse, porque pensaban que su cuerpo también era de auto-mail.

-Bien, vamonos de aquí por mientras.- dijo Ling mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba junto a Lan fan.

-¡YAAAAAA! ¡QUITENSE CARAJO!.- Edy grito con fuerza y todos asustados se fueron busco al chico de ojos rasgados pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.- Tch, y ese idiota se largo...

-Disculpe señorita, antes de que se vaya tiene que pagar la cuenta.

-Ah si cuanto es.

La joven de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color le dio la nota.

-¡Pues que rompí!

La joven señaló la mesa y las sillas volteadas además de todos los platos que rompió al lanzar la mesa.

-Ah... Pues sí.

 ** _¡Hola a tod@s!_**

 ** _¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _¡Háganmelo saber por los comentarios!_**

 ** _Nos vemos la próxima semana_**


	25. Capítulo 24

-Maldición, pensar que ese idiota me causó tantas molestias.- dijo Edy caminando molesta con su brazo de acero descubierto que brillaba bajo el sol, todos los que pasaban por ahí quedaban fascinados con el diseño que parecía delicado pero fuerte.

-¿Porque no cubres tu brazo?

-Hace calor, además aquí no me tengo que molestar por ocultarlo.- normalmente usaba su abrigo rojo para cubrirlo, pero ahora estába usando una camisa sin mangas y que dejaba su abdomen descubierto para poder sobrevivir al calor.

-¡Edy! ¡Aly!

-William ¿Donde estabas?.- volteo Alice a ver al chico rubio de ojos azules corriendo hacia ellas.

-Estaba comprando unas cosas. ¿Ustedes donde estaban? ¿Sabían que una chica rubia loca hizo un revuelo en la ciudad?

-Pufff.- dijo Alice soportando la risa.

-Esa fui yo.- contestó bruscamente.

-...- William parecía sorprendido por la respuesta.- Jajajajajaja como siempre haciendo tu desorden no tenemos ni dos horas aquí y ya te hiciste de fama jajajaja.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!

-Bueno ya a lo que vinimos.- dijo Alice tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Como empezamos a buscar?

-Umm, vamos a empezar por preguntar a alguien.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia un hombre viejo sentado en el piso vendiendo refacciones de auto-mail.- Disculpe ¿Sabe cual es el taller de los Langford?

El hombre levanto la vista y al ver el auto-mail de Edythe se puso de golpe en pie.

-Me permite ver ese hermoso auto-mail ¡¡Por favor!!

-¡Gaaah!.- grito Edy y dio un salto hacia atras.- Mierda no se puede hablar con esta gente.

-Me toca.- dijo Alice decidida.- ¿Puede decirme donde queda el taller de auto-mail Langford?

-Oooooh ¡Nunca había visto un cuerpo hecho totalmente de auto-mail!

-¿E-eh? no, yo es-este.

-Atrás, atrás.- dijo William poniéndose enfrente de ellas.- ¿Donde queda el taller de los Langford?

-Oh jovencito, mire siga por aquí y doble a la derecha, es el último de los locales.

-¿Ven? , siempre si fui de ayuda aquí.

Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo fácil que William había conseguido la información.

Siguieron la dirección que les dijo el señor hasta que llegaron a un viejo y desgastado local que no parecía muy concurrido. Se asomaron a ver si había alguien atendiendo.

-¿Hola? ¡Buenaaas!.- grito Edy para llamar la atención.

-Sii, ¡Holaaa!.- dijo un hombre grande y musculoso algo... inusual, estaba maquillado y con ropa mas femenina que la que usaba Edy.

-Hola ¿Aquí viven los Langford?

-Oh lo siento nena pero solamente hay alguien que aun lleva esa sangre: ¡Paninia! Te buscan~

-¿Quien?.- escucharon la voz de una chica joven.

-Umm dos chicas y un... Bombón.- dijo cerrandole el ojo a William de forma coqueta.

El chico asustado se acerco a Edy.

-¿Para que me necesitan?.- de la parte de atrás entro una chica joven que parecía de la misma edad que Edy, de piel morena, ojos y pelo negro.

-¿Eres la última de los Lanforth?

-Si ¿Y?

-Necesitamos hablar contigo sobre alguien de tu familia.

-Bien.- dijo sentandose en un banco de altura.- ¿Que necesitan?

-¿Sabes quién era Dante?

-Umm, recuerdo que mi bisabuela me contó algo sobre ella.

-¡¿Puedes decirme lo que sabes?!

-¿Para que necesitas saber?

-Este...

-Si no me dices la razón, te pediré que te vayas.

-¡No espera!

-Váyanse de aquí.

Prácticamente los obligó a salir a empujones.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-...- miro a su alrededor, las demás tiendas estaban repletas de clientes excepto esa, Edy volvió a entrar al local.

-¿No te llega mucha gente verdad?

-Que te parece un interesante intercambio equivalente.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, yo me encargo de que tengas más clientes a cambio de que me digas todo lo que sabes.

-Es imposible, hace tiempo que no viene nadie. No tengo dinero para comprar piezas nuevas para hacer más diseños. Incluso le he dicho a Garfield que se vaya a otro taller ya que aquí esta desperdiciando sus habilidades.

-Lo siento pero no puedo abandonarte Paninia-chan, se lo prometí a tu padre.

-Lo sé y gracias. Esto es lo último que tenían mis padres y me lo dieron cuando ellos murieron en un accidente de tren... Si puedes rescatarlo para que no lo tenga que vender...

-...- Edythe saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una nota donde escribió algo con una pluma, su reloj de plata y se la dio a William.- ten, busca el banco más cercano y que te entreguen este dinero.

-¿Edy que piensas...?

-No preguntes y haslo.- dijo dandole palmaditas en la cabeza.- ¡Vamos Alice!

-No podrás hacerlo.- le dijo Paninia al borde de las lágrimas antes de que salieran de ahí.

-¿Acaso me estas retando?

 _Dile que no por favor...-_ pensó Alice al ver la mirada de su hermana.

-Claro que si, no serás capaz.

 _Oh no..._

-Bueno, no te arrepientas después.- salió de la tienda de forma triunfante.

-Dime tu plan.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea de que hacer, solo se que necesitaremos dinero para comprar las piezas y todo lo demás. Ahora, avancemos.

Caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una plaza donde había mucha gente.

-Vamos a entrenar.- dijo pensando en una marillosa idea.

-¿Que?

-Golpeame.

Edy suspiro al ver que su hermana no le entendía, de un tirón desgarro su pantalón dejando al descubierto su pierna de acero.

-Bueno, entonces comienzo yo.- dijo tomando vuelo, de un movimiento ágil y rápido se subió encima de su hermana, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible, todos voltearon a verlas.

-¡Edy!.- la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, cayó en el piso de manera lenta y delicada, para después impulsarse y lanzarse contra su hermana. Comenzó a lanzarle patadas voladoras que cuando chocaban hacían bastante ruido.

-¡Woow! Son preciosos esos auto-mails.

-Parecen muy ligeros.

-¡Así es! ¿Quieren saber quién fue el que me hizo estas hermosuras?- dijo Edy presumiendo sus prótesis, todos asintieron con la cabeza.- fue en el taller de los Langford, ¡Ahí tienen a los mejores mecánicos de toda la región!

-Jajaja no creo, hace años que se fueron a la bancarrota.

-¡Ese es un muy buen diseño como para que lo haga la casa Langford! Hace años que nadie va con ellos, aún no entiendo como Paninia no cierra.

-Pues... Esto es una gran novedad.- dijo Edy con orgullo.- ya que han traído a un habilidoso mecánico desde el Este. Así que si es posible.

-No creo, puede que de diseño se vea genial, pero de fuerza debe de ser débil.- dijo un hombre gordo y grande, parecía ser el más fuerte de todos los que estaban reunidos.

 _Jejeje excelente._

-Si te gano en una pelea ¿Te tragarias tus palabras?.- le dijo con una mirada de superioridad.

-¡Edy!

-¡Vamos!? O ¿Acaso tienes miedo grandote?

-Hump, te haré tragarte tus palabras mocosa insolente.

Se paro frente a ella, la diferencia de edades, tamaños y musculatura era bastante. El hombre tenía un auto-mail en su brazo izquierdo que se veía muy poderoso.

-Empieza tu niña.

-Okey, odiaras darme ventaja.

Usando su pierna como resorte, Edythe se lanzó contra él y le dio algunas patadas, aunque el hombre se protegió con su brazo metálico las patadas eran fuertes y constantes y lo obligaron a retroceder. El hombre la tomó de la pierna y la lanzó unos cuantos metros, ella cayó al suelo pero se puso de pie de un salto. Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas volvió a atacarlo, cargando todo su peso en un puñetazo y le dio en la boca del estómago, él se doblo y Edy aprovecho para darle un gancho a la barbilla, el hombre cayó al suelo completamente noqueado... Y con unos cuantos dientes menos.

-Hehehe.- todos estaban impactados pero comenzaron a aplaudir, Edy se inclino como reverencia.- puede que sean muy anticuados en el taller Lanforth pero son fuertes por haber sobrevivido todos estos años a pesar de que ya nadie confiaba en ellos.

Camino con desicion de regreso al taller junto a Alice. Entró de manera ruidosa e insolente y se sento en un banquillo, cruzo sus piernas y soltó su pelo para arreglarlo ya que se había despeinado un poco.

-Oye porque vienes así.- la regaño William.

-Estaba cumpliendo mi intercambio.- dijo mientras sostenía la liga entre sus labios.

-Oye tu... ¿Compraste todo esto para nosotros?.- dijo Paninia sosteniendo todo lo que William había comprado.

-Si, tus nos vas a ayudar bastante así que quiero regresarte el favor.

-Gr-gracias...- dijo a punto de llorar.

-¿Este es el taller Langford?.- entró un hombre joven al taller.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vi la pelea de la pequeña chica con ese hombre y lo que dijo me hizo querer arreglar mi auto-mail aquí y probar lo habilidoso que es ese mecánico.

-William.- dijo Edy jalandolo de la camiseta.- ¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí para ayudar a Paninia?

-Estaba pensando hacer eso pero...

-Es porque prometiste cuidarme ¿no?

-Edy...

-Sigue a tu corazón que yo seguiré al mío. Además si estoy con Alice estaré bien.

-Pero prometeme.- dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella mientras ponía su mano en la mesa, quedaron muy pegados que Edythe casi podía sentir su aliento.- Que te vas a cuidar.

-...- sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse.- ah, sí.- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar.

-Eso espero.- dijo dando un suspiro y camino hacia los hombres.- Mi nombre es William, yo soy el nuevo mecánico de la casa Langford.

-Esto es increíble... Jamas pensé que alguien volviera a este lugar.

-Yo cumplí con mi parte y ¿tu?

-Vamos a la parte de atrás.- dijo entrando a la casa, las hermanas la siguieron.

Se sentaron en una vieja mesa de madera.

-No se mucho sobre Dante así que no se si lo que les diga les sea de ayuda.

-No importa cuenta todo lo que sepas.

-Bueno, mi bisabuela era su prima, decía que era una mujer hermosa y muy mimada por eso nunca se llevaron bien. Tenía todo lo que ella quería, además era muy buena usando la alquimia gracias al maestro que le contrato su padre. Era un hombre muy apuesto aunque ya se veía algo grande en comparación a ella, tenía el cabello y ojos dorados, piel blanca y usaba lentes.

-¿Puede que sea el hombre dorado de Xerxes?

Todas dieron un brinco cuando alguien se entrometio en su platica, era el extranjero que estaba en la ventana.

-¡Tuu! Así que tienes el descaro de aparecerte por aquí, aunque te lo voy a agradecer, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte.

-Jajaja no fue difícil encontrarte después de todo el alboroto que hiciste. Definitivamente te quiero como esposa.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así.- dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una cuchilla dirigiendola contra él, Ling entró a la pequeña sala, usando su mano, le dio un ligero golpe para que ella se desviara y como estaba usando toda su fuerza y peso se fue de largo hasta que choco contra la pared.- Ugh.

-Perdón, pero lo que dijo esta chica me interesa.

-¿Apoco también estas buscando a ese tipo para casarte con él?.- le dijo como burla mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-No soy gay como para hacerlo. Es solo que un hombre así es una leyenda en mi país.

-Ese hombre nos enseñó el retanjutsu.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Dante sabía sobre eso.

 _Además... Si no mal recuerdo, el viejo también sabía sobre eso... Tenía muchos libros de Xing_.- pensó Edythe.

-Bueno, puede que sea mera coincidencia ya que es una leyenda...

-Ya te callas y dejas de interrumpir.- dijo buscando con la mirada a la chica de los kounai, le parecía raro que no la haya atacado.- Y...

-¿Hablas sobre Lan Fan? La perdí de vista.

-¿Así que fue mera coincidencia que llegaras aquí?

-Sip, de hecho yo solo seguí a los demás cuando escuche que era una chica rubia la que estaba peleando y que se dirigía a un taller de auto-mail.- Edy aún no podía creer que ese chico que parecía distraído había podido cruzar todo el desierto hasta ahí sin morir en el intento.

-Bueno... Podemos seguir antes de que lo mate.

-Bueno, emmm, después de unos años y cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad se caso con él, lo más raro es que él nunca cambio a pesar de que estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos. Juntos hicieron muchos descubrimientos alquimicos y entre ellos la forma de hacer piedras filosofales y homunculos.

-¡¡¿¿??!!.- Edy quedo impactada con lo que escucho.

-Edy... Tu teoría...

-Porfavor sigue.

-Aunque él decía que, aunque era una manera segura de hacerlos, nunca se atrevió a llevarlos a cabo, hasta que su único hijo murió en un accidente. La familia se opuso a que lo revivierán, pero Dante quería a su hijo de regreso aunque se fueran a prisión, así que decidieron huir con el cadáver de su hijo a algún lugar del sur.

-¿Sabes si lo lograron?

-Ambos desaparecieron después de eso.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Aquí de nuevo Misaka Mikoto con un nuevo capítulo de The Alchemist._**

 ** _Bueno, sobre la imagen de portada, una amiga mía me envió un link donde habían muchas imágenes de la versión femenina de Edward, el o la autora la llama Edwina Elric, aunque hay muchas personas que la llaman diferente, a mi me encanto Edythe desde que leí la versión genderberd de Crepúsculo (el protegonista de esa historia también se llama Edward supuestamente vivió en la misma época que Ed) así que decidí llamarla así._**

 ** _Créditos a la autora o autor de tan bellos dibujos._**

 ** _Bueno sin nada más que decir_**

 ** _¡me despido de ustedes esperando verlos la siguiente semana!_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


	26. Capítulo 25

El silencio lleno por completo la sala.

-Esto es... Demasiado. Gracias por la información.- susurro Edythe y salió corriendo de ahí, necesitaba aire para poder pensar mejor, Alice salió detrás de ella.

-Hermana ¡Espera!

-¿Que mierda es todo esto...? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Es como si nos estuvieramos metiendo en algo que no deberíamos...

-Hay muchas coincidencias... Pero ninguna suena lógica.

-El nombre, la apariencia física...

-Pero los tiempos no me cuadran. Hace años que Xerxes desaparecio y aunque así fuera, el viejo no aparentaba tener más de 45 años y Dante no más de 30.

-Solo podemos esperar a que él nos diga algo.

-Ese idiota no nos va a decir nada, así que hay que dejar de pensar en él.

-Oye si... Si tienen una cantidad suficiente de piedras filosofales ¿No pueden transmutar sus almas a otros cuerpos? Como lo hiciste conmigo.

-¿Eh?... Bueno ahora que lo mencionas... Recuerdo que en uno de los libros decía algo... ¡AAAAH! Esto es tan confuso. Deberíamos de olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir adelante con nuestra investigación, fue una pérdida de tiempo haber abandonado Dublith.

-¿Pero, no tienes curiosidad acerca de nuestro origen? Nosotras podriamos ser unos...

Edythe volteo a verla.

-No me importa lo que seamos, lo importante aquí es que tenemos un objetivo y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Entraron de nuevo a la sala donde ya las estaba esperando William.

-¿Porque tienes esa cara Edy? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a caminar, se tambaleaba un poco porque estaba muy mareada.

-Estaré bien.

-Oye me podrías decir ¿Quien te dio permiso de tocar a mi amada?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Que yo que?!.- grito Edythe.

-Así es he venido por la alquimista de acero para desposarla.- le dijo Ling a William mientras se interponia entre ellos en medio de empujones.

-Disculpa, pero no te entiendo ¿Porque hablas de Edy como si fuera tuya?

-Espera, espera el caso aquí es que...

-He decidido que se convertirá en mi esposa y la llevare conmigo a Xing.

-Me permi...

-Jajaja vaya así que tomas decisiones como si fueras el dueño de todo. Para empezar ¿Quien carajos eres para sentirte con ese derecho?.- una pelea entre ambos se aproximaba, la diferencia entre edades, musculatura y altura era mínima.

-El próximo Rey de Xing, Ling Yao.

-Jajaja me importa un carajo que seas el mismísimo Dios, no te llevaras a Edy.

-¿Acaso eres su amante como para hablar por ella?

-¡Ya cállense de una puta vez!.- Edy les dio un fuerte golpe a cada uno de ellos en el mentón.- ¡Ling! Ya te dije que no me iré contigo y tu William siempre me he podido defender sola ¡No necesito guardaespaldas!

-Edy...

-Tengo demasiados problemas como para preocuparme por que ustedes se estén peleando por algo tan estúpido.- los ignoro y se acerco a Paninia.- Gracias por todo.

-¿Te va a ser de ayuda?

-Si, me va a ayudar.- para no hacerla sentir mal prefirió decirle una mentira piadosa.- Regresaré a Dublith, hoy mismo.

-Por favor quédense aquí mínimo hasta mañana, para que descansen.

-Pero...

-Edy, ella tiene razón.- dijo Alice.- además antes de irnos me gustaría que revisaran tu auto-mail ya que hace tiempo que no te haces un mantenimiento.

-Aaah, esta bien. Si nos dejas quedarnos Paninia.

-¡Claro que si! Tenemos demasiadas habitaciones.

-Gracias.

Y así pasaron la noche en casa de Paninia, Ling y William al principio no querían dormir juntos pero cuando escucharon que alguno de ellos tendría que dormir con Garfield-san, prefierieron dormir juntos para montar guardias por si acaso.

Mientras tanto...

En alguna parte de Ciudad del Sur, en una cierta mansión desgastada debido al paso de los años, una hermosa joven estaba elegantemente sentada en un sillón, sonriendo en la penumbra mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

-Así que... Aún existen algunos Lanforth.

-Eso es lo que parece madre.

-Vaya, quizás deberíamos ir a saludarlos, ¿No lo crees Envy?

-Jajaja si, me gustaría conocer a mi última prima.

-Si, de seguro se sentirán feliz al vernos.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar madre?

-Si, hace años que no salgo y menos para visitar a mis familiares. Pensé que esa asquerosa familia había desaparecido por completo... Aún no les puedo perdonar lo que hicieron.

-Madre... Lo que hizo ese viejo fue...

-¡Callate!.- rugió mientras le soltaba una fuerte bofetada.- ¡Nuestra familia fue la que provocó que tu padre se marchará! Mi familia y esa mujer... ¡Esa puta perra! Bueno, no importa ya que esa mujer está muerta y usaré a las hijas que dio a luz para mi beneficio, ahora solo queda erradicar a la familia Langford.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa de la familia Langford estaba más activa que de lo normal.

-¡Yo haré el té!

-Yo haré los huevos.

-Yo prepárare la mesa.

-Yo desde aquí las veo.

-Edy puedes ayudar a lavar trastes mínimo.

-A eso si las ayudó, prefiero lavar trastes que hacer de...- se quedo boquiabierta al ver los trastes que salieron después de preparar el desayuno para tantas personas.-...

-Y saldrán más una vez que terminemos de comer.- se burlo Alice.

-¡Eso no era parte del trato!

Todos estallaron en risa, eran momentos muy divertidos y agradables.

-Hace tiempo que no teníamos una comida tan ruidosa.- le dijo sonriendo Paninia a Alice.

-¿Enserio, porque?.- dijo mientras veía como se peleaban Edy, Ling Y William.

-No tengo a ningún otro familiar y por eso no tengo visitas, solamente tengo a Garfield a mi lado.

-No te preocupes, venderemos a verte muy seguido, ya te consideramos una gran amiga nuestra.

-Jejee eso espero.- le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y después que Edy hiciera berrinche por lavar tantos trastes, salieron rumbo a la estación del tren para regresar a Dublith, aunque tenían la intención de acompañarlas hasta que saliera su tren, comenzaron a llegar clientes.

-Gracias por todo.

-No es nada, no se olviden de regresar y perdón por no acompañarlas...

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Cuidense Edy y Aly.- les dijo William.

-¡Tu igual! Te escribiré si es que me acuerdo.

-Procura hacerlo.

Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y comenzaron a caminar para irse. William, Paninia y Garfield entraron al taller.

-Psss Psss.- William escucho como alguien lo llamaba, al voltear, era Ling quien le hacía gestos.

-¿Que?

-Solo para decirte, ire con ellas.

-¿Vas a cuidarlas?

-Con mi vida, no dejare que mi futuro se vaya así por que así.

-Te las encargo mucho, pero antes tengo que decirte.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él de manera amenazante.- No te perdonare si les pasa algo.

-¡Ja! Pare... ¡¡!!.- una extraña sensación lo invadió y quedó inmóvil.

-¿¿??.- William lo miraba extrañado.

-¡Señor! ¿Usted también lo ha sentido?.- aparecieron dos personas detrás de él.

-Si, que fue eso...

-¿Que es?

-Una sensación... Se siente algo similar como con Alice-San, no... Algo más ¡siniestro!.- antes de que pudieran moverse, unas lanzas se enterraron en la pared flanqueando sus cuellos, aunque Lan Fan y su abuelo Fu no corrieron con la misma suerte, en ellos se enterró por completo y sin piedad en los hombros.- ¡¡!!

-No entiendo como nuestra madre va a permitir que ustedes sigan vivos.- una hermosa mujer, con un rostro y cuerpo envidiables, vestida con un escotado vestido negro apareció frente a ellos.

-¡¿Quien eres?!

-Umm, supongo que ya me deben de conocer, soy Lust.

-Un momento... ¡Tu eres la mujer que nos llevó a Edy!

-Así es.

-Kyaaaaaaaa.- escucharon gritos.

-¡Paninia! ¡Garfield!

-Supongo que nuestra madre ya pudo hablar con su amada familia.

Edy y Aly ya habían subido al tren cuando escucharon todo el revuelo que se estaba haciendo en la ciudad.

-¡Hay gritos y unas personas extrañas dentro de ese viejo taller!

-Espero que no le pase nada a Paninia ni a su nuevo empleado.

-¡Edy!

Salieron rápidamente de ahí y cruzaron corrieron toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de Paninia. Enfrente de la casa estaban William y Ling en la pared con las cuchillas en el cuello, mientras que unas personas con mascaras estaban empotradas en la pared, la culpable era Lust quien volteo a ver a las recién llegadas.

-Tch.

-¡Dejalos ir!.- algo salió de sus sombras y se enredo en sus piernas.- ¡¡!!

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que entren ahí.- alguien hablo.

-¡Pride!.- grito Edy mientras creaba en su brazo una cuchilla y lo enterraba en su sombra.

-¡Aaaaaagh!

Alice hizo lo mismo y ambas cargarán con todo contra Lust.

-Queridos ya nos podemos ir.- salió deslumbrante Dante, su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre que no parecía suya a su lado iba Envy.- oh mis pequeñas niñas hola, lamento que me vean así pero tenía unos asuntos que atender con mi familia y como ya he terminado, me retiró.

Unas sombras la envolvieron y desapareció, lo mismo paso con Lust y Envy.

-Ah, demonios pensé que iba a morir.- se quejo William. Ling corrió a ver a Lan fan y al viejo Fu.

-¡Paninia! ¡Paninia!.- Edythe corrió dentro de la casa y encontró a Paninia ensangrentada.- resiste.

-Edy...

-Vámonos rápido, ¡¿Hay un hospital cerca?!

-Si, hay... uno aquí, cerca... de la estación del tren.

-Mierda. Esta lejos.

-Garfield-san ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Kyaaaa esto ha sido terribleee.

-Tiene un ataque de nervios.

-Vamos, hay que llevarlos al hospital.- Edy intentó cargar a Paninia en su espalda.

-Yo la llevare.- dijo William mientras la cargaba.

-¿Tu como te sientes?

-Bien, al parecer también nos quieren vivos a nosotros no entiendo el porque.

Alice uso su hombro para ayudar a caminar a Garfield, cuando salieron Ling estaba haciendo las curaciones a sus guardias.

-Ling vamos a ir al hospital, vamos a llevarlos también.

-No será necesario señora.- dijo uno de los enmascarados, por su voz se notaba que era un anciano.- nosotros podemos curarnos sin necesidad de un médico.

-Está bien, regresaré luego para ver cómo están.

Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital y cuando llegaron entregaron a Paninia y la llevaron a la sala de urgencias.

-¡Mierda! Esto es mi culpa.- le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que incluso comenzó a salir un poco de sangre de su puño.

-Edy esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotras.

-Si, si lo es ¿Como se enteraron de Paninia? Ella había estado viviendo tranquilamente durante años sin que nadie la atacará.

-Edythe.- William la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco a él con suavidad.- Paninia-san estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Así es, ella es fuerte y se pondrá bien.

-... Yo... No quiero ver a nadie más morir...- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Aunque, había una cosa de la que podía estar segura, definitivamente y después de esta prueba contundente... Dante era muchísimo más peligrosa que se podía imaginar, no solo por su fuerza de ataque, si no por tener muchísimos secretos.

¡ ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos la siguiente semana._**


	27. Capítulo 26

**-Ummm.- era la media noche y afuera estaba lloviendo, Edy volteo a todos lados media dormida tratando de ver donde estaba, era una habitación que se le hacia conocida.- Ah cierto, acabo de llegar a Dublith...** **Se levantó buscando con la mirada a Alice, que siempre estaba a su lado cuando ella se iba a dormir pero hoy no estaba en su lugar habitual. Abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, no parecia que hubiera alguien mas en ese lugar tan oscuro, bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, su pierna izquierda iba sonando con cada pisada que daba.** **-¿Alice?.- llamo a su hermana, mientras bajaba esas escaleras que parecian interminables, una desesperacion tan grande lleno su pecho al no escuchar respuesta. Cuando llego al ultimo escalon sintio como piso algo extraño y un ruido pegajoso se escucho en medio de ese silencio aterrador.- ¿?** **Miro su pie, tenia algo oscuro y pegajoso, cuando lo toco con su mano y lo acerco a su nariz quedo paralizada. Era un aroma muy caracteristico, una escencia... que se quedo para siempre gravada en su memoria gracias a una absurda guerra.** **-¡¡ALICEEEE!! ¡¡SENSEII!! ¡¡WILLIAM!! ¡¡SIG-SAN!!.- corrio, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, solamente salio corriendo llamándolos. Se soltó una tormenta, los rayos iluminaban la casa mostrando signos de una matanza a sangre fría y un desastre, cuando llegó a la sala, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer que bebía algo en una copa, cuando un rayo iluminó el lugar, se pudo distinguir como había cadáveres amontonados a sus pies... los de las personas que le importaban.**

-¡¡!!.- Se levantó de golpe, respirando con dificultad y sudando frio, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y trató de convencerse que sólo había sido un sueño.

-¿Edy?.- la llamo su hermana intentando atraer su atención.

-Alice...- suspiro al ver a su hermana a salvo.

-¿Que tienes? Desde que salimos te has estado retorciendo entre sueños, ¿No has podido dormir?

-No, de hecho no.

-Edy, si es sobre lo de Paninia...

-Alice, la familia de esa chica nunca fue atacada por Dante, hasta que llegue yo y ¡Pum! Estuvieron a punto de matarla ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-Lo vez, ni siquiera puedes decirme algo contra eso.- había un vaso de té en la mesita que tenía en frente.- ¿Es para mi?

-Si.

Edythe comenzó a tomarse el té con lentitud, soltó un suspiro. Desde que regresó de la guerra no era la misma, algo había cambiado en ella. Miro en la ventana como el paisaje iba cambiando conforme pasaban.

-¿Podrías darme un poco de tu té?

Edy levantó la mirada cuando una voz conocida le llamó y que se suponía no debería de estar ahí esa persona. Ling estaba de cabeza por fuera de la ventana y babaeba por el té.

-¡Ling! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Shh no grites si no me van a bajar. Tengo hambre dame algo.

Edythe le entrego el té y él se subió para tomárselo.

-Él ... ¡Él está acá arriba!

-¿Cuando fue que subió?

-No se, aparte ¿Eso no es ilegal?

Después de unas horas llegaron finalmente a Dublith, Edythe bajo con cansancio del tren seguida de su hermana menor.

-Ughh, no se que es más incomodo, si viajar por el desierto o en tren.- se quejo Ling mientras las alcanzaba fuera de la estación.

-El tren es cómodo, claro si vas por dentro...

Caminaron hasta la carnicería de la familia Curtis. Cuando entraron había alguien que no esperaban ver.

-¡Coronel! ¿Que hace aquí?

-Me llegaron reportes sobre tus movimientos, dime ¿Que fue lo que paso en Rush Valley y aquí en Dublith?

-Pues verá...- le platico sobre lo que había pasado y los nuevos datos que tenia de Dante.

-¿Y que piensas?

-No lo sé... Aún no tengo algo claro sobre ella.- quería decir que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que más personas terminarán heridas por su culpa, pero no le gustaba mostrar esa parte de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo estaría igual si estuviera en tu lugar.

-Sensei, ¿Que piensa usted?.- le pregunto a su maestra que tenía un gesto pensativo.

-No podre dar una respuesta hasta que hable con alguien relacionado con el tema, aunque tengo que admitir que nunca he escuchado algo de eso.

-... Dante esta en algún lugar de Ciudad del Sur, no falta mucho para llegar, solo una hora en tren.

-Lo mejor será acabar con ella antes que ella acabe con nosotras.

-Es una buena propuesta, pero ¿Saben como matarla? Acaban de decir que no saben si es una homunculo.

-No pueden actuar de manera inconsciente, primero tienen que planear bien lo que van a hacer si no terminarán en el infierno.

-Ahora que recuerdo... ¿El libro?.- dijo Edy mientras buscaba con la mirada, si lo que pensaba era correcto, la respuesta sobre Dante se encontraría ahí.

-En ese cajón.- señaló Izumi.

Sacó el libro desgastado y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Esto es... ¡Ling! ¿Reconoces este idioma?.- corrió hacia el chico y le mostró las hojas amarillentas.

-Si es el antiguo lenguaje que se hablaba en Xing.- El extranjero estaba sentado en el suelo junto a sus sirvientes.

-Y justo te iba a preguntar quién era él.- dijo su sensei levantando una ceja.

-Un idiota que encontré por ahí y que me va a ayudar en algo finalmente.

-Recuerda que yo te salve cuando te envenenaron.

-¡Con todo lo que pague por tu comida ya estamos a mano!

-Bueno ya, el caso es que sabe que dice.- los interrumpió Alice.

-Pues veras, esto solamente lo saben algunos monjes de élite de mi país.

-Tch.- soltó un suspiro.- al final no fuiste de gran utilidad.

-Que te parece si hablamos en privado sobre un intercambio equivalente como lo llaman ustedes los alquimistas.

-¿?.- Edythe le dio una mirada de desconfianza, pero asintió con la cabeza.- esta bien vamos.

Salieron de la casa hasta el patio trasero, donde Ling se sento en el pasto y Edy a un lado suyo.

-¿Que mierda quieres?

-El rey está agonizando y es necesario elegir al próximo que gobernará Xing, sin embargo somos demasiados para elegir solo a uno.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...?

-Si me vuelvo rey, tendré el máximo control sobre todos los templos, los mejores usuarios de retanjutsu, monjes de todos los rangos y libros sagrados secretos del país.

-Pero eso solo se lo puedo entregar a la reina.- Edy no entendía lo que le quería decir.- Si te casas conmigo, tú y tu hermana encontrarán lo que buscan sin exponerse a tanto peligro.

-Esto...

-Piénsalo, aunque ya se que...

-Acepto, ¿Cuanto tiempo estaré unida a ti?

-¿Eh?.- abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por lo rápido que aceptó.- este, será hasta que tu lo necesites.

-Bien, cuando me casare contigo.

-Cuanto antes.

-Iré a avisar.- se puso de pie y salió corriendo de regreso a la casa.

 _Vaya no pensé que aceptará así de fácil, aunque me duele que sea solo por interés, pero si pasamos tiempo juntos ella probablemente sienta algo por mi._

-¡Ya lo tengo decidido!.- Grito Edy entrando triunfante por la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?

-Ese libro dice sobre que es Dante, como conseguir la piedra filosofal y probablemente como volver a Alice a la normalidad, pero casi el 80 por ciento de el esta en un idioma desconocido. Ling me ofreció ayuda para traducirlo y recabar más información de libros que no a cualquier persona se les permite revisar a cambio de casarme con él.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?.- todos se pusieron frenéticamente de pie.

-Asi es, será un buen intercambio equivalente.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Izumi casi se desmaya de la impresión, Roy no sabía que decir, la única que reaccionó fue Alice.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que vas a hacer una vez que te cases?.- la regaño Alice.

-Si.

-¿Y si te piden tener un hijo?

-¿Eh?.- eso la tomo desprevenida.- pues, lo adoptó y ya.

-¿Y si no se puede?

-Este...

-¿¡Y si no te puedes divorciar!?

-Pues, solo me largo de ahí y ya.

-¡No quiero que te cases sin que tu lo desees! ¡¿Puedes entenderlo?! ¡También fue mi culpa lo que paso!.- la tomo de los hombros.- ¡No quieras cargar con todo tu sola!

-...- tomo aire y le dijo con decisión.- yo haré lo que considere correcto para ambas, lo que hago es para que estemos a salvo.- la abrazo con ternura.

Si así podía salvar a muchas personas y a su hermana, algunos sacrificios valdría la pena.

Pero... Se dice que a veces las paredes escuchan, puede que este sea un ejemplo.

-Madre, ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Umm, si se va del país será imposible que la sigamos vigilando, Pride. Tenemos que hacer algo antes que se vaya...

Incluso, otras personas llegan a escuchar esa conversación.

_

 ** _¡¿Pensaron que tardaría mucho tiempo?!_**

 ** _Pero aquí esta con todo el esfuerzo y cariño para ustedes, ¡el esperado capítulo!_**

 ** _Gracias por esperar y por leer._**

 ** _Se despide, Mikoto Misaka._**


	28. Capítulo 27

Edythe iba caminando por la calle cargando algunas piezas de carne que utilizo como escusa para no ayudar a preparar la comida, Ling estaba revoloteando a su lado.

-¿No te gustaría que nos conocieramos más?.- dijo mientras tomaba la trensa de Edythe entre sus dedos.

-En realidad no.- le contestó con desinterés.

 _Vaya ni siquiera porque aceptó casarse conmigo puede tratarme de otra manera_.- la mirada que tenía Edythe, parecía a la de un animal salvaje, rebosante de energía, fuerza, orgullo y sobretodo, libertad.

-Ademas, ¿No te sientes raro con eso que te vas a casar con alguien menor que tu?

-Tienes 15 y vas a cumplir 16 ¿no?

-Si.

-Yo apenas cumplí los 15.

Edythe se paro en seco.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si.

-Deja de estar bromeando.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Gah...- no podía creerlo, la que parecía que apenas había cumplido los 15 (parecía de menos edad, aunque no lo quisiera admitir) era ella, él parecía de unos 17 o 18 años.- mierda...

Después de entregar el pedido, regresaron a la casa de los Curtis.

-¡¡Edy!! Ya te dije que no te tienes que ir así.

-Lo siento sensei.- dijo dando unos pasitos hacia atrás, pero esta vez no era como las anteriores.- no podía dejar que Sig-san tuviera tanto trabajo.- se sentó en una silla cruzando las piernas.

-Ah si si, nunca vas a cambiar.

-Edy.- Alice salió de una habitación y le entregó una caja envuelta en papel de colores.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¿Ah?.- vio el calendario y se dio cuenta de la fecha.- Ah...

-Jajajajajaja no puede ser que se te haya olvidado.

-Pues... Si se me olvido.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Acaso crees que te hubiera permitido irte así porque sí?

-Con razón esta vez fue demasiado fácil.

Fue un pequeño festejo, prepararon la comida y postres favoritos de Edy. Alice le dio un pequeño dige que tenía una pequeña foto dentro, en ella estában su madre y ellas cuando eran pequeñas. William la llamo por teléfono para felicitarla, incluso la abuela Pinako y algunos del cuartel la llamaron.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Como sabían que estaba aquí?

-Yo fui la que le aviso al cuartel donde estabamos, también invite al Coronel a que nos acompañará desde que sabía que estaríamos en Dublith para tu cumpleaños.

-Ya veo.- miro a todos lados.- oye ¿y el Coronel? No lo he visto.

-Salió desde ayer no se si haya regresado por alguna emergencia.

-No mencionaron nada en el cuartel... Mierda no nos dimos cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Donde pudo haber ido?

-No lo sé, hay que ir a buscarlo.

-Si vamos.- todos salieron y se dividieron para abarcar más espacio.

-Yo iré contigo.- dijo Ling tomando de la mano a Edythe. Ella la quito y se hizo a un lado.

-Iré yo sola.- se sintió un poco mal por la cara que puso ese chico que solamente quería conocerla más antes de casarse, así que intentó corregirse.- Casi nadie lo conoce aquí, así que puede estar en problemas es mejor que nos separemos para encontrarlo mas rápido.

-Si... Tienes razón.

Ella se hecho a correr, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ahí, comenzó a caminar normal, iba hacia la zona de bares.

 _¿Que carajos he estado haciendo con mi vida en estos 16 años?.-_ pensó.- _En estos días, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que me olvidé por completo de mi cumpleaños, aunque ¡A la mierda con eso!, definitivamente no es algo que tenga que festejar después de todo._

Hace algunos meses, temia llegar a esa edad, ya que sería convocada al campo de batalla y no tendría tanta libertad como antes... Pero... Ahora ya no sabía si había salvado a más gente que a la que había matado, no sabía que era más relevante, si haber llevado a la prosperidad a un pequeño pueblo minero o haber contribuido a destruir toda una civilización.

 _Definitivamente... No hay nada que festejar, mi maldita existencia es una miserable mierda_.- de no ser por la gente que tenía a su lado, no tenía una razón para seguir viviendo.

-¡Dime amigo como le hago!.- Reconocío esa voz que venia desde una cantina.

 _¡Genial! de entre todos los lugares ¿En una cantina?.-_ suspiro, era una casualidad que había doblado hacia ese lugar. Entró al pequeño local donde, con tan solo poner un pie ahí, le llegó el aroma de alcohol entre muchos otros. Mustang estaba en la barra rodeado de algunos hombres y mujeres que ya se veían demasiado ebrios.

-¿Pero que tienes amigo?.- le pregunto uno que estaba tumbado sobre la mesa.

-La mujer de la que me enamore se va a casar con alguien que no conoce.

 _¿Eh?_

-¿Y ya hablaste con ella?

-No, no quiero decirle para no entorpecer su camino, es una chica valiente que tiene muchas cosas por delante y ese matrimonio le será útil.- cuando levantó la cabeza, cruzo la mirada con Edythe que estaba boquiabierta.- Jajaja demonios he bebido demasiado por su culpa, incluso estoy viendo un espejismo de esa enana.

-¡A QUIEN HAS LLAMADO ENANA!

-¡Ay! Creo que el que el espejismo se enojo.- dijo uno de ellos tambaleándose.- Oh, yo también creo que estoy bowacho porque también la estoy viendo *hip*.

-¡Vete a la mierda con tu espejismo! Con que aquí estabas, nos tenias demasiado preocupados a todos, idiota.- dijo mientras lo jalaba de la oreja.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele!

-Así que estuviste todo un día en este lugar.

-No pense que dijeras con tanta decisión que te casarías.

-Ya explique el porqué, además no estaré toda mi vida unida a...

-Yo quería ser el primero en llevarte al altar y más si tú en verdad lo deseabas.

-...- sintió como el color se le subió a la cara y lo soltó de la oreja.- si eso quieres en verdad, deja de actuar de manera estúpida por algo así. No me gustan los ebrios.

-Jajaja dejaré el alcohol si me lo pides.- dijo mientras la abrazaba, o al menos eso parecía ya que recargo todo su peso en ella.

-Ahora hay que regresar a casa, antes que me emborraches con tu aliento.

-Edy... Yo te *hip*.- las palabras se tropezaban en su boca.- yo te... Yo te prometo que te protégere de todos, incluso de ti misma.

-Callate estas borracho y ni tu sabes que dices.- intento mirar a otro lado toda sonrojada cuando Mustang la abrazo con un poco más de ternura.

 _Así que esa es la mirada dócil que no le enseñas a cualquier persona_.- Ling los miraba celoso desde la azotea de un edificio cercano.

-¿Joven maestro?

-Si lo se, a decir verdad, me parece una chica interesante e increíble, pero no me gusta la idea de atarla a mí, pero si eso la ayuda, estaré bien con ello.

-¿Aunque usted salga herido?

-... Vámonos.- intento ignorar la pregunta y comenzó a saltar entre las azoteas de los edificios.

Edy cargo a Mustang hasta la casa, donde la ayudaron a llevarlo a una cama.

-Mierda ese tipo si que esta pesado.

-Que bueno que estaba bien, aunque ebrio, pero bien, ¿Porque habrá tomado?

Edy se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa a terminar de comer. Durante toda esa noche no podía dormir, miro hacia la armadura plateada que estaba sentada recargada contra la pared, tomó su violin y decidió salir un rato al patio, donde se sentó en el pasto y miro hacia la pálida luna, comenzó a tocar una suave melodía como si quisiera desahogarse de todas sus penas.

 _Siempre hace eso cuando se siente acorralada_.- pensó Alice mientras escuchaba a su hermana tocar.- _desde que mamá le enseñó a tocar ese violin a sido la manera de expresar su miedo._

-Que hermoso tocas Edy, no pensé que tuvieras ese talento.- le dijo Ling una vez que terminó de tocar.

-Si, amo tanto tocarlo.

Él miro lo desgastado que se veía el instrumento, algo raro para una alquimista.

-¿No piensas arreglarlo? Se ve algo...

-No, así estaba cuando me lo dieron y así se quedara, además es un recuerdo de mi madre.- su mirada estaba tranquila, un poco cristalina como si quisiera llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no pensé...

-Esta bien, fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya no es tan doloroso.

-Tienes bonitos recuerdos de tu madre ¿verdad?

-Si, jamás la olvidaré.- estuvieron platicando hasta pasada la madrugada, Ling se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Ya es muy tarde, debes de descansar para el viaje.- él la miro una vez más, parecía una chica normal, aunque prestando un poco más de atención, se podía ver el reflejo de su auto-mail y algunas cicatrices en sus brazos y en su rostro, algo que no se vería tan común en una chica de su edad.- Oye, es la primera vez que hablamos sin pelear.

-Jajaja si tienes razón.- se puso de pie.- descansa.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Cuando Edythe entró al cuarto, Alice estaba haciendo sus bocetos.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar hasta la mañana.

-Es agradable hablar con él pero tiene razón, mañana saldremos hacia Xing y es largo el camino hasta haya.

-¿Aun piensas casarte?

-Si.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos para salir rumbo a Xing. Roy, que ya estaba un poco mejor después de su resaca, tomó del brazo a Edy para hablar con ella en privado.

-No te podré acompañar, yo saldré hacia Ciudad Del Este, pude venir gracias a que Hughes me hecho la mano. Antes que nada, quiero decirte que lo que necesites estaré para ti.

 _Yo te prometo que te protégere de todos, incluso de ti misma_.- pensó en lo que le había dicho ayer.- _Es la segunda vez que me lo dices._

-Si, gracias Coronel.

-¡Edy! Ya va a salir el tren.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió con de él con un gesto de la mano.

-Ten.- le entregó una caja, al abrirla había un broche para el cabello de color turquesa.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

Tomaron trenes diferentes, para diferentes lugares y para diferentes situaciones. Edythe no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ni estaba muy segura de ello pero que le podía hacer, ya estaba rumbo a un país desconocido para casarse. De repente, un fuerte golpe asoto el tren y comenzó a tambalearse.

-¡Se va a descarrilar!

-¡Mierda!

Se asomaron por la ventana para ver que había sido, vieron como salía humo del último vagón del tren.

-Hay que evitar que esto se salga de los rieles, Ling y yo irémos a ver a los heridos.

Izumi y Alice comenzaron a crear barricadas alrededor del tren para intentar estabilizarlo, Edy corrió hacia la parte de atrás junto con Ling.

-¿Que pudo haber sido eso?

-No lo sé, aunque este país está lleno de terroristas, así que no dudo que sea algo de eso.

-Te equivocas, niña.

-¡Lust!

Una mujer extremadamente hermosa, vestida de negro estaba de pie en medio de todo ese desastre.

-¿Ustedes fueron los culpables?

-Te equivocas, tu fuiste la culpable de todo, ¿Quien te dio permiso de irte del país?

-Ja, como si necesitara pedir permiso.

Edythe cargo con todo hacia ella.

-¡Edy!

Lust la contrataco con sus lanzas pero las pudo esquivar con esfuerzo debido a lo reducido del espacio.

-¡Todos! Salgan de aquí.- creo una pared para que fuera un escudo para las personas que estaban en ese vagon, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir corriendo.

-Edy, ¿La conoces?.- se puso en guardia.

-Quisiera que no, ella es una homunculo, un ser inmortal.

-Inmortal...

-Acabare con todo aquí mismo.- Cuando volvio a acercarse a ella para atacarla, fue envuelta por una sombra.-¡¡!!

-¡¡¡Edythe!!!

La sombras con Edy dentro, rompieron la pared del vagon y la lanzaron fuera de el, cuando se desvanecieron estaba Dante encima de ella, ahorcandola.

-¡COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE TE CASARAS! ¡PORQUE CARAJOS LE VAS A ENTREGAR TU VIRGINIDAD A ALGUIEN! ¡ASÍ NO ME VAS A SERVIR!.- grito frenética.

-Kh, N-n-no le entregaré na-nada a nadie.- dijo en medio de jadeos.

Un puño de tierra se levantó y golpeo a Dante lanzandola lejos, Alice se había aventado del tren en movimiento para ayudar a su hermana.

-Ah.- Edythe intento recuperar el aire.

-Miserables mocosas, ¡MIREN LO QUE ME HAN HECHO!.- rugió Dante mientras se tocaba el rostro ensangrentado.- ¡NO COLMEN MI PACIENCIAAAAAA!

Mientras tanto, el tren paro de golpe y en uno de los últimos vagones aún se disputaba una pelea, Ling contra Lust.

-Nuestra madre fue muy buena contigo, pero has cometido el error de intentar llevarte a nuestros sacrificios lejos de aquí.

-Oh, ¿Y por eso hacen esto? Lo siento pero no pienso entregarles a Edy.

Lust miro por la ventana.

-Nuestra madre está furiosa, así que no estoy muy segura que pasará con ellas. Pero tu estarás muerto antes de que ella se decida que hacer.

-Eso quiero ver.

Ling tomo uno de los fierros retorcidos que estaban esparcidos y lo uso como arma contra Lust, que uso sus uñas para matarlo, pero él las golpeó con toda su fuerza y estas tomaron una forma retorcida debido al golpe.

-¡¡¡AAARG!!!

-¡¿Esta bien joven maestro?!.- el viejo Fu, llego a ayudar.

-Si, pero me preocupa más Edythe.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece.- entró Izumi al vagón y miro a Lust.- Así que tu eres la mujer de aquella vez.

-Si así es.- la miro de pies a cabeza con gesto pensativo.- Umm... al parecer usted también tiene un gran potencial para ser un buen sacrificio.

-Ustedes, hay que alejar a esta mujer de aquí si queremos evitar muchas muertes.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia para atacar.

-¡LES DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN PARA QUE NO SE LES OCURRA VOLVER A HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ ASÍ!.- rugió Dante mientras múltiples lanzas negras salían de ella.

-¡Ay!.- Edy y Aly esquivaron las lanzas que iban sin piedad alguna contra ellas.

-Mierda como arreglamos esto.

-No lo se, hay que hacer algo pero pronto.

-¿Ah? pero si ahí esta la causa de todo esto.- dijo Dante mirando hacia el vagon del tren y desapareció en medio de esas sombras. Apareció frente a Ling que abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.-Te mostraré que no tienes que jugar conmigo y menos con mis preciosos contenedores.

Dante lo tomo del cuello y desapareció de nuevo, volvió a aparecer cerca de ellas. Cuando Edy y Alice intentaron moverse para ayudarle, Alice fue partida en pedazos dejando únicamente intacto su símbolo de sangre.

-¡¡AALYYY!!.- antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta o al menos entender lo que estaba pasando, Edythe perdió su brazo derecho de auto-mail, para ser más exactos, le fue arrancado de un tiron.

-Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto, mocosa.- una voz le susurro en el oído y cuando parpadeo ya estaba tumbada boca abajo en el piso, alguien estaba encima de ella, aplastandola con fuerza contra el suelo. Cuando giro la cabeza buscando a su hermana, únicamente pudo distinguir algunas partes de su cuerpo brillando bajo la luz del sol, hecho añicos. Al mirar hacia el tren que estaba comenzando a incendiarse por completo, su sensei, Sig, Fu y Lan fan tenían las lanzas de Lust muy cerca de sus gargantas, un pequeño movimiento y terminarían sin cabeza.

-Tú semblante a cambiado, ¿Porque ya no tienes esa mirada? Jajajaja que idiotas son los humanos, cuando se encuentran en desventaja comienzan a desesperarse.- dijo Dante, burlándose.- Queria matar a este niño por querer llevárselas pero parece que me será de ayuda. Edythe, ¿Sabes como se crea un homunculo?

-Oh es cierto estas en shock. Usando la piedra filosofal puedes crear un ejército inmortal si así lo deseas, el problema es que no cualquiera puede serlo.- dijo mientras mecia con cuidado un líquido rojo en un pequeño frasco.

 _Inmortal..._

-N-No.- dijo en un susurro intentando zafarse del hagarre de Envy.

-Este chico por su apariencia puede soportarlo. Así que no temas, no morirá... o eso creo.

-¡NOOO! ¡¡DETENTE DANTEEEEEE!!

-Esto es para que aprendas a no desobedecerme.- dijo mientras le hacía un corte en la mejilla a Ling e introducia unas gotas de ese líquido en su herida.

-¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!.- comenzó a estremecerse.

-¡¡¡LIIIIIINNGGG!!!! ¡¡¡LIINGGG!!!

Ling pudo mover sus ojos hacia ella para mirarla por última vez, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse y a sentirse pesado.

 _N-o, no quiero... Ver que tus ojos... Te-ngan ese tipo de mirada en ellos... Prometo que con-seguiré información que te-te será u-til. Así no tendré que arrebatarte tu libertad_.- no quería ver más esa mirada llena de terror y desesperación en ella. Finalmente cerró los ojos y se desmayo debido al dolor.

-Vaya, después de todo no lo soporto.- soltó el cadáver de Ling.- Si no quieres que más personas terminen así, te esperare en cuatro días en mi mansión, ya va siendo hora que me entregues tu cuerpo.

-Ling...

-Ugh.

Ling, no mejor dicho, el nuevo homunculo movió su mano izquierda con el dibujo de uroboros dibujada en ella.

-Hump, yo nunca me equivoco al ver un contenedor.- tomó del menton al chico y levantó su cara para verlo mejor.- bienvenido de nuevo Greed.

-¡Ling!

El homunculo volteo a verla, era completamente diferente al chico que había conocido, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

-No me llames así, mugrosa. Soy Greed, el hombre más ambicioso del mundo, deseo todo lo que existe, mujeres, dinero, lujos, todo.

-..- ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Es momento de irnos.- Las sombras rodearon a todos los homunculos y desaparecieron.

-¡Edy! ¡Aly!.- grito Izumi y corrió hacia ellas.

Edythe se arrastró hasta su hermana y comenzó a soñozar.

-T-tran-quila hermana, a-aun es-toy bien.

Tomo con cuidado el trozo que tenía grabado el símbolo de sangre, la única conexión que había entre la armadura y el alma de su hermana.

-Juro que acabare todo en cuatro días. Acabare... con todo.- pensó en el chico que fue capturado.- maldito Ling, ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTAAA! ¡COMO TE DEJASTE CAPTURAR ASÍ!.- el grito de Edythe parecía el de una bestia mal herida, sedienta de venganza y dolor.

 ** _Holaaa aquí Mikoto Misaka._**

 ** _En un principio no pensaba volver a Ling en homunculo, pero él se volverá un arma de dos filos para Edythe._**

 ** _Probablemente, este y el próximo capítulo serán los más largos e importantes de la historia, así que_**

 ** _¡Atentas!_**


	29. Capítulo 28

-¡Que Edythe fue atacada!.- grito el coronel Mustang mientras iba en un tren a Ciudad del Este, le habian llamado a la cabina para darle la terrible noticia por parte del cuartel.- ¿Como esta ella?

-Ella está bien, solamente tiene heridas menores, Alice fue la más afectada y se llevaron como rehén a una persona extranjera.

-¿Sabes a donde van?

-Irán a Rush Valley, al parecer su auto-mail fue destrozado.

-En la siguiente estación tomaré una desviación para ir a verla.

-Pero...

-Pídele a Maes que me cubra un poco más, por favor Havoc.

A todos los que se vieron afectados con el incidente del tren, fueron recogidos para llevarlos hacia la estación más próxima que era la de Rush Valley y pudieran continuar con su viaje. Edythe acunaba en su brazo la cabeza de metal de su hermana y la parte que tenía el sello de sangre, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba muy pálida.

-¿Aún estas aquí?.- le preguntaba temerosa de que su hermana ya no le respondiera.

-Si, aún estoy.

El viejo Fu se acerco a ellas, Edy levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada por Ling.- dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes, seguramente mi señor tiene algo planeado y regresara pronto con nosotros.

-Yo... Prometo que lo traeré de vuelta... Lo prometo.

-Por favor, no se preocupe, él quería mantenerla a salvo y se sacrifico para que no le pasara nada a usted.

-Por eso mismo, no puedo tolerar que él esté en peligro solo para que yo escapé, ese no es mi estilo.

 _Esa fue la mirada que cautivo a mi señor.-_ a pesar de que era una joven de la misma edad que su nieta, tenía una mirada fuerte, llena de una luz impresionante.

-Definitivamente tiene la determinación de regresarlo con nosotros y le agradezco por ello.- se inclino ante ella de manera solemne.- cuento con usted, Edythe-sama.

El tren llegó hasta Rush Valley, donde un chico rubio estaba ansioso caminando de aquí para haya en un pequeño esfuerzo por desestresarse.

-Calmate Will-chan, ella estará bien.- a su lado estaba un hombre increíblemente grande, de aspecto algo femenino, su nombre era Garfield.

-La conozco demasiado bien y se que esta mal.- un tren llego a la estación, cuando se detuvo vio como bajaba Edythe cargando una bolsa con una sola mano y tenía algo plateado bajo su brazo, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar.- ¡Edy!

-William...

La ayudó a cargar sus cosas.

-Tú brazo...

-Por favor, ayúdame, puedes darme un brazo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Que planeas hacer?.- la miro con sospecha.

-Mataré al Dante.

-Pero, ya habíamos hablado de eso, él coronel Mustang te dijo que era mala idea si no tenias un plan.

-Claro que ya tengo un plan, solamente que necesito investigar algo para poder estar segura de ello.

-Edy...

-No te diré más.

-... Esta bien, permite que te tome algunas medidas para hacer tu nuevo brazo.- le miro, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera a salvo cuando vio la cabeza de Alice se podía imaginar lo que había pasado.

Rush Valley era un pueblo donde únicamente habían mecánicos de auto-mail, así que sería imposible poder encontrar una biblioteca que hablara sobre alquimia, así que tenía que ir a Ciudad Central para poder estudiar sobre ello, con esa idea en mente una vez que terminó William de tomar medidas ella salió en tren sola para ir ahí.

-Diablos.- se quejo mientras regresaba de la estación después de haberla dejado.

-¿Que pasa William?.- le pregunto Alice desde la mesa.

-Ni siquiera quiso que la acompañara Izumi-san, si no tiene su brazo ¿Como piensa pelear?

-Ella se siente culpable por lo que pasó, es por eso que quiere cargar con todo sola.

-Ya habíamos hablado con ella y le dijimos que no se sobreesforzara.

-... ¿Puedes acercarme al teléfono?

-¿A quien llamarás?

-Al coronel Mustang, espero que el si pueda ir tras ella.

-... Si, él puede hacerla entrar en razón.- sentía celos de él, pero tenía que admitir que sin él Edythe no estaría a salvo.

Había algo que la incomodaba demasiado, sin embargo Edythe no encontraba una respuesta lógica para ello.

¿Como diablos sabía del compromiso?.- miraba el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana, iba pensando en lo sucedido con mas calma.- Las sombras... Esas sombras definitivamente nunca vi de donde salieron. Pero, pudiendo haberme atacado desde el principio, ¿porque solo cuando estuve cerca de luz?.- la imagen de la pelea en el vagon se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.- No me digas que ella se esconde en mi sombra. Si, esa es la única clave, pudo habernos cortado si las sombras hubieran salido desde abajo de nosotras y como estábamos bajo un árbol que nos cubría del sol no se formaban la sombra... Aaaaaah ahora entiendo.

Bajo del tren con gran decisión, llevaba consigo el libro que le habían dado en Lior. Para su suerte la biblioteca no estaba muy lejos de la estación asi que en cuanto se bajó del tren comenzó a caminar hacia ella, a pesar de que estaba muy movida la enorme Ciudad Central le parecía todo tan ajeno. Después de entregar su reloj de plata para demostrar su identidad, le permitieron el acceso a la biblioteca. Era un lugar enorme, repleto de libros de alquimia que solamente los alquimistas nacionales podían acceder. Busco por todos los estantes alguno que pudiera ayudarle. En su búsqueda, encontró un libro que no parecía tener título ni autor, era demasiado viejo y grueso. Comenzó a ojearlo, las letras no parecian muy legibles y el idioma no era tan claro, lo que le llamó la atención eran los dibujos que venían, a primera vista parecian que no tenían sentido que solamente estaban de adorno, pero por los escritos que tenían, parecian esconder algo. Lo tomo y corrió con la bibliotecaria.

-¿Sabe de quien es este libro?

-Permitame, donde lo encontro.

-En el estante 16 fila 9.

-Ummm.- ojeo una enorme lista.- lo siento pero no nos aparece casi nada de información sobre el, ese libro a estado en ese lugar por más de 120 años, fue vendido por la familia... Lanforth y nunca se a descifrado su contenido, solo se sabe que es de alquimia que su hija escribió.

-Gracias.- definitivamente tenía que darle una ojeada. En una de las salas de estudio de esa enorme biblioteca, entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dispuso a leerlo con gran concentración, su tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, solo le quedaban dos días hasta reunirse con Dante.

Paso el tiempo y no sabía a qué hora era hasta que alguien tocó su puerta, se asomo por la ventana y la luna ya estaba en su lugar en lo alto del cielo. Se estiró y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que estas haciendo Acero?

-Agh de entre todas las personas tenias que ser tu.

-Edy, entiende que todos están preocupados por ti por eso me pidieron de favor venir a verte, ¿Que planeas hacer?

-...- miro hacia el suelo, donde pudo ver que tenía sombra, si su teoría era correcta, tenía que evitar hablar.- no es de tu incumbencia.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y regresó a su escritorio a seguir leyendo. El libro, estaba un poco desordenado y combinaba algunas partes de cuentos para niños y de terror, los dibujos en muchas ocasiones no eran de gran ayuda, pero logró decodificar lo que decía, si era su padre quien lo escribió junto con Dante, sería fácil de decodificar para ella ya que creció descifrando los libros que tenía reunidos en su casa para matar el aburrimiento.

Diciembre 03. Finalmente, mi esposo propuso una teoría que todos tacharon de enferma, pero era la única manera de que mi hija Violet optuviera un cuerpo saludable y hermoso, la transferencia de almas. La transferencia de almas es un proceso mediante el cual se cumple con los tres pasos de la alquimia: prensión, 2.descomposición y 3.reconstrucción de un alma a un objeto.

-¿?.- se suponía que solamente habían tenido un hijo varón ¿Porque hablaba de una niña?.

Aún no es comprensible el funcionamiento de este procedimiento pero una hipótesis es: cuando el alma es enviada al cuerpo receptor, esta expulsa a la residente pero en el trayecto se vuelve una masa de materia desconocida que es indefensa e inestable, cumpliendo con el segundo paso de la alquimia y reconstruyendose en el cuerpo receptor.

Siguió leyendo lo que había encontrado.

Enero 5. Hemos reunido todos los datos sobre la teoría de la transferencia de almas. Una de nuestras criadas que tiene la misma edad que mi hija será la que donará el cuerpo. Es el primer experimento sobre su tipo por lo cual aun no se tienen contramedidas sobre los posibles efectos secundarios.

Enero 10. El experimento ha fallado y hemos perdido a Violet para siempre.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, ¿Que pudo haber fallado?, intentó estudiar un poco más sobre ello pero era toda la información útil que tenía el libro, lo demás era relleno.

Si durante la transferencia de un alma a un cuerpo, esta se vuelve inestable cumple con la segunda parte del proceso alquímico, pero no tomaron en cuenta que puede existir un intermediario: reversión, que es cuando se interrumpe el procedimiento creando una desintegración de la materia. Eso es lo que paso, si la chica tenía miedo y su alma se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo... Revertio el procedimiento.- Se puso de pie, finalmente había encontrado una manera de matar definitivamente a Dante, no sabía cómo ese libro había llegado ahí, pero seguramente ella no estaba enterada. Salió de la sala dispuesta a salir rumbo a Rush Valley para recoger su auto-mail e ir a Ciudad del Sur, pero alguien la tomó del brazo.

-Asi que finalmente sales de ahí.- dijo Mustang medio dormido.

-Coronel.

-¿Que piensas hacer? Dímelo de una buena vez.

-Tch.- miro hacia el suelo nuevamente, no había alguna sombra que pudiera usar para vigilarla, sin embargo quería evitar problemas.- encontré una teoría, pero no te la puedo decir, por favor no insistas. Quiero irme ya.

-No te soltare hasta que me digas.

-... No te interpongas en mi camino.- comenzó a forcejear pero Roy la tenía sujetada con fuerza.

-Se que no te importara tu seguridad y harás algo demasiado peligroso. Por favor dímelo para apoyarte.

-¡Ya te dije lo que necesito!

Él la miro enojado y la jalo dentro de la sala, cerró la puerta tras de si y la empujó contra la pared.

-No entiendes, no te dejaré irte así de fácil, eres muy importante para todos, ¿Que va a ser de Alice?

-¡¡!!.- no sabía si podía ser capaz de derrotar a Dante en esos leves momentos en los que ella estaría indefensa o si después de realizar la reversión, su cuerpo también explotaria.- por favor... Cuida de ella, si algo me pasa, ayudala a encontrar una solución a su problema, protegela...- su voz comenzó a temblar y sintió que estaba apunto de empezar a llorar, su coraje comenzó a desvanecerse.

Trago saliva y se quito a Roy de encima con un empujón, abrió las puertas de golpe y salió de ahí. Espero el tren más próximo a salir, Roy la alcanzo ahi pero no le dijo nada, solamente se limitó a quedarse a su lado. El viaje se le hizo patéticamente corto, para su suerte William ya tenía su brazo listo.

-Esto te dolerá un poco.- siempre que le conectaba los nervios ella se quejaba demasiado, pero esta vez solamente se limitó a soltar un leve chillido.-... Ya esta listo.

-¿Y Alice?.- fueron las primeras palabras que menciono desde que llegó.

-¡Aquí estoy!.- sobre la mesa de trabajo estaban los restos del cuerpo de su hermana.- No te escuche cuando llegaste.

-Ah jaja esque me dolía la garganta pero no te preocupes, te voy a reconstruir y quedaras como nueva.- intento aparentar con su hermana después de juntar sus manos y tocar el símbolo de sangre, se creó una nueva armadura.

-¡Genial! Era tan estresante estar así.

-Lo se. Oye te quedaras...

-Iré contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Iré a donde sea que tu vayas. El coronel Mustang me dijo que estabas planeando algo.

-¡Maldito chismoso!.- volteo a mirar a Mustang con mirada amenazante.- ¡QUE CARAJOS LE TIENES QUE ESTAR CONTANDO A ALICE!

-He dicho, iré contigo por Dante no metas al coronel Mustang en esto, por favor.- su tono era duro y firme no mostraba tener miedo alguno.

-...- la postura de su hermana le ayudó a recobrar su valentia que cada vez se desvanecía más y más.

-Además hay alguien que quiere verte.- un hombre de cabellos dorados y mirada recia salio de la casa hacia el pequeño taller junto con Izumi y Sig.

-¿Que mierda haces tu aquí?

-Me entere del ataque al tren por el periódico, así que contacte a Pinako y ella me dijo que estaban ustedes aquí. Antes que quieras comenzar a gritar quiero decirte que se lo que quiere Dante y no es necesario que tu hagas nada, todo lo haré yo.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, acaso me vas a abandonar como a mi madre cuando veas que todo se complica.

-Quiero aclarar eso con ustedes, no las abandone. No hubo un día en el que no pensara en ustedes ni que dejara de rezar para que estuvieran salvo pero fui un ingenuo, tu y tu hermana quedaron en una posición... Terrible, quiero arreglar eso y poder ayudarlas el tiempo que me queda.

-No quiero tu miserable ayuda, ¡Todo lo que he logrado con Alice lo hemos hecho solas!

-Edythe no seas engreída, no hay manera que puedas acabar con Dante, eres buena en alquimia eres una prodigio y eso no puedo negarlo, pero entiende, por experiencia Dante es superior, antes de que puedas tocarla te matara.

-¿Crees poder con ella tu sola?

-...- el primer experimento que había hecho sobre la transferencia de almas fue un fracaso, pero después de tantos años, la habían mejorado y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que la misma Dante, ella sola había cubierto todos los pequeños agujeros que tenía la teoría.- Escucha si cometes un error, no te lo perdonare.

-Sabia que ibas a entender hija mía.

-Y una cosa más.- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Alice se unió a ella.- no me vuelvas a llamar hija.

La actitud que ella había tomado era la misma de siempre, jamás se dejaría apoyar por nadie y menos por el hombre al que más confiaba y que la traicionó cruelmente, aunque fuera necesario.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, solamente faltaban unas horas para la reunión de Dante. Por momentos Edythe se sentía sofocada y como un terrible miedo recorría su espalda, sentia que se desmayaria de un momento a otro, con cada paso que daba sentía sus piernas temblorosas.

-Hermana...

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-No has tocado tu comida.- habían preparado algo de comer para el viaje en tren, Edythe solamente miraba la comida y jugueteaba con ella.

-Si, probare un poco.- dio un pequeño bocado, pero tenía el estómago revuelto, se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad de la noche estaba una mujer joven preparando todo para el festival que se llevaría acabo mañana en el transcurso de la tarde. Sus manos eran torpes, algunas partes de su piel estaban podridas y desprendia un aroma fétido de su sensual cuerpo.

-El tiempo de este cuerpo se está acabando.

-Madre, Edythe Elric finalmente alcanzó el nivel óptimo para ser su contenedor.

-Permiteme ver.- cerró sus ojos, Pride le ofreció la visión de una Edy ojerosa, temblorosa, cansada y aterrada, completamente diferente a la de siempre.- Si, a perdido todas las fuerzas para seguir peleando. Ya no tengo peligro alguno para poder transferir mi alma a ella. Después de tantos años, he encontrado que para poder realizar una transferencia de almas exitosa, es necesario que el contenedor esté roto mentalmente. Mi pobre Violet murio porque esa infeliz mujer deseaba seguir viviendo, no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y que amaba a su esposo y eso le dio la fortaleza para destruir el alma de mi inocente hija, a pesar de que esa criada no sabia sobre alquimia ¡Imaginate si tomaba en su máximo esplendor a Edythe que es una experta en alquimia! Me destrozaria. Pero ahora, todo a cambiado, espero que te termines de romper para cuando llegues Edythe Elric.

El tren llego a la estación, ya era medio día, faltaban 6 horas, justo el tiempo que se hacían para encontrar la casa de Dante. Se hospedaron en un hotel para descansar un poco.

-Gracias a todos por venir conmigo.- se inclino Edythe, algo raro en ella. La habían acompañado Izumi, Sig, William Roy, su padre y Alice. El viejo Fu y Lan Fan se habían tenido que ir de regreso a su país.- pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más, iré yo sola con el viejo este.

-Un poco mas de respeto Edythe.

-Callate.

-Yo te llevare hasta ahí Edy.

-¿Que?

-Así es, habías dicho que era muy lejos, puedo pedir un auto al cuartel de aquí para llevarte lo más cerca posible.

-... Si esta bien, supongo que eso nos disminuye el tiempo.

Mientras más rápido acabe esto, mejor.

Roy fue por el auto y cuando regresó Edythe ya estaba afuera esperandolo junto con todos.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Te quería acompañar pero...- le dijo Alice.

-Yo regresaré pronto.- tuvo que decirle esa pequeña mentira con voz convincente, no sabía si iba a terminar todo bien, ni siquiera a su hermana le pudo contar su plan.

-Quiero que regreses Edy, es una orden de tu maestra.- le dijo su sensei a punto de llorar. Su esposo, Sig, la estaba sosteniendo de la mano para darle ánimos, aunque era una mujer fuerte, él sabía que cuando se refería a sus niñas se ponía mal.

-Claro que si.- su voz le temblaba con cada frase que decía.

-Edy.- era el turno de William de despedirse.- procure hacer tu auto-mail lo más resistente posible así que dudo mucho que este lo rompas.

-Jajaja no estés seguro de ello.- le sonrió.

-Mierda ni en estos momentos puedes ser seria.- la jalo del brazo hacia el y la abrazo.- cuidate mucho por favor, quiero volverte a ver.

-... Si...- le delvio el abrazo para sentir ese calor que la hacía sentir tranquila.

Roy únicamente observaba la adorable escena entre los chicos que parecía sacada de un anime shoujo, aparto la vista y camino hacia el auto.

-Bien, es hora que me vaya.- con esfuerzo se alejo de él y camino con lentitud hacia el auto. Hohenheim le abrió la puerta pero ella lo ignoro y se subió del lado del copiloto, el únicamente suspiro y se subió también.

-Pareces algo nerviosa.

-Es lógico, no iré necesariamente a tomar una tasita de café con ella.- Roy miro hacia las delgadas manos de la chica que estaban temblando, él se acerco y la tomo para intentar darle fuerza.- Oye, necesitas ambas manos para manejar.

-Yo me las arreglare.

Un leve sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas y ella aparto la mirada. Asi, salieron rumbo a la casa de Dante, guiados por Hohenheim. Conforme se iban acercando, Edythe sentía ganas de vomitar, queria regresar con su hermana.

Soy una maldita cobarde.- recordó cuando había ido a la guerra en Lior, sentía el mismo miedo de ese entonces... No tenía más miedo en esta ocasión.

-Por ahí.- señaló Hohenheim.- pero esta demasiado inclinado y lleno de piedras así que no te será posible llevarnos hasta haya en coche.

-Así que esta aquí llegamos.- dijo Edythe y bajo de un salto. En medio de todos esos árboles podía distinguir la casa de Dante.

-Estaré aquí para cuando regreses.

-Si.- soltó un suspiro.- si no regreso en cuatro horas, vete y cuida de mi hermana.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-Te lo pido de favor.- su tono de voz... Fue la que lo hizo entender que habían posibilidades de que no la volviera a ver.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin darle oportunidad de pensar en que decir. Hohenheim también camino a su lado. Ya cuando estaban algo lejos su padre intentó hablar con ella.

-Vaya, si que tienes muchos pretendientes, aunque ese hombre Roy, es demasiado grande para ti.- Hohenheim intento romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decirme con quien salir después de irte tantos años?.- le contestó sería, su rostro estaba cubierto con su flequillo.

-Edy, lo que te estoy diciendo es por tu bien.

-¡A la mierda eso de querer ser un gran padre!.- se alteró y comenzó a gritarle.- Entiende, ya soy una adulta, ya se que me conviene y que no, no quiero escucharte decir algo más sobre...

-Vaya, vaya pero que escándalo tienen ustedes dos.

-Dante...- finalmente había llegado la hora de su sacrificio.

 ** _Si querían saber cual era el primer capítulo más largo, pues este es x3_**

 ** _¡Y tiene 3585 palabras!_**

 ** _Además de que esta largo (a mi parecer no se ustedes) me queme las pinches neuronas escribiendo la teoría jajaja,_**

 ** _Jamás había escrito algo tan complejo como esto, ni cuando me pedían escribir el porqué de mi respuesta en un examen de la escuela, espero que me haya quedado genial al puro estilo de Fullmetal Alchemist._**

 ** _Además... se nota que tenía suficiente tiempo libre jajaja :v_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

 ** _¡Bye!_**


	30. Capítulo 29

-Dante.- dijo paralizada Edythe.

-Creí haberte dicho que vinieras sola.- le contestó la mujer que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-Esque yo...

-Shh.- levantó una mano para que se callara.- te lo perdonare, por traerme a él.

Hohenheim se interpuso entre ellas.

-Dante te entrego mi vida a cambio de la de mi hija.

-Inclinate.- él le obedeció, se inclino ante ella y puso su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Te lo suplico, perdona a mi hija.

-Olvidaste que yo también perdí a mi hija.- puso su pie sobre su cabeza y comenzó a aplastarla contra el suelo, le enterró por completo el tacon en su cráneo y comenzó a sangrar.- pero eso no importa... Ya que me has traído a un valioso contenedor.

-Dan.. te...

-Ven para acá mi niña.- levanto su mano hacia ella, Edythe se acerco.- Hermoso color de piel, ojos claros e hipnóticos, un rostro maravilloso, un cuerpo envidiable, tu cabello esta algo maltratado por falta de cuidado pero se puede arreglar, tienes algunos defectos que son algo desastrozos.- sostuvo su brazo de acero.- pero apuesto que lo podre arreglar. Definitivamente eres bellísima, por eso tienes tendidos a tus pies a un príncipe extranjero, al futuro Fuhrer de Amestris y a tu gran amigo de la infancia. Ooh jejejeje me pregunto con quien me casare, quien será mi amante y con quien jugare.

-¡¡!!.- Edythe levantó la vista hacia ella y le dijo de manera amenazante.- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARLOS!

-Shh, callate, callate. ¿Crees que estas en posición de decirme eso?.- le dijo de manera siniestra y burlona.- ¡Dímelo! ¿Estas para decirme que tengo que hacer y que no?

-Eso esperaba. Ahora ven te daré un baño y quedaras hermosa.- la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a empujar hacia la casa.- mientras, Hohenheim, te quedaras aquí, puede que te ayude a recuperar el cuerpo de tu segunda hija.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?.- le pregunto con esperanza Edythe.

-Claro porque no, siempre y cuando tu padre nos ayude.

-...- Edythe no estaba muy segura sobre cual era la intención de Dante al ayudarla a recuperar el cuerpo de Alice, no era para algo bueno.

Subieron por las escaleras hacia un elegante, pero viejo, baño. Dante preparo la bañera para Edythe mientras ella se desnudaba.

-Dejame ver tu cuerpo.- la miro con admiración.- es bellísimo y muy atletico... aunque tiene muchas cicatrices y tus auto-mails serán difíciles de esconder con los vestidos, bueno creo que tengo algo que de seguro lo cubre, tomate tu tiempo en el baño en lo que lo busco.

Edythe entro a la bañera y Dante salió pero entro al tiempo cargando un montón de vestidos.

-Dime cual te gusta.- le comenzó a mostrar uno por uno.

-El azul con lila.

-Pero que buenos gustos.- el vestido parecía fuera de época, era con encaje color lila en el corset y amplio de la parte de abajo con destellos azules y blancos.- ¿Ya has terminado?

-Si.

Después de secarse el pelo y ponerse el vestido Dante comenzo a aplaudir.

-Te queda perfecto, pero solo tengo que hacer ciertos ajustes a la altura de la cintura y del pecho.- comenzó a sacar el hilo y la aguja de una cajita de plata, mientras hacía los ajustes al vestido comenzó a canturrear una canción con un toque siniestro que le herizo la piel a Edythe.- Te ves tan bella así dormida como princesa. Quiero abrazarte, y no me deja este cristal. Te quiero a solas toda esta gente nos hace mal... Voy a cantarte entre las flores con mi pesar. Y te voy a llorar cada nota, tratare de afinar con el alma rota. Y me duele pensar que no pude llegar que este último beso... Es a través de este cristal.- Su canto estaba cargado de tristeza y dolor.- Te ves tan bella con tu ropita, tu suéter de perlas. Te veo risueña, te siento libre, te veo serena.

-... Parece triste.- sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su canción.

-Mi hija murió antes de cumplir los dos años.

-Pero, se suponía que solamente había tenido un hijo.

-Ella era mi primera hija. Nació con una terrible malformación que se llama ictiosis en arlequín y por miedo a que intentarán matarla pensando que era un monstruo la escondimos, nunca hubo registro sobre ella.

-... Ya veo...

-Ya ha quedado tu vestido, ahora mirate al espejo.- el vestido era de lo más hermoso y se veía muy linda con él, pero su mirada era la que lo arruinaba.- Quiero que sonrias. No arruines todo. Ahora te maquillare y te peinare.- Se sento frente a un tocador antiguo con mucho maquillaje de diferentes colores, tomo algunos y comenzó a pintarla. -Tú eres distinta a todas las del barrio. Para mi, la princesa de la población. Eres hermosa como una perla, no debes pasar hambre, no debes de sufrir.- nuevamen volvió a cantar de manera desgarradora.- Y mientras tejo tu trenza, imagino cuando crezcas, verás como vas a brotar serás la flor más bella.- Despues de un rato, Edy no podía saber si era ella la que estaba reflejada en el espejo.- ¿Acaso no te ves hermosa así?

-Lo sé, vamos abajo a que te vea tu padre.- la tomo del brazo con dedicadeza y fueron a la planta baja, cuando su padre la vio, se quedo boquiabierto.- ¿No es hermosa?.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- definitivamente tendré a muchos hombres comiendo de mi mano si uso este cuerpo para atraerlos. Ahora hay que ir al salón para empezar la transmutación.

En el amplio salón con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, había un enorme círculo de transmutación dibujado en el piso y tenía una piedra roja en el centro. Ambas entraron al círculo tomadas de la mano.

Hay una piedra filosofal aquí, ¡Lo sabia! Ella tenía una, si después de vencerla logró llevarme la piedra, podré recuperar el cuerpo de Alice.

-Cuando quieras Hohenheim.- le ofreció Dante.

Él asintió con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, junto sus manos y reunió todo su valor para tocar el círculo.

-¡Kh!.- de repente algo filoso y negro atraveso el pecho de Dante.- ¿Que demonios?

-Padre me pidió hacer esto.

-Lust... Hija de perra.

-Tu alquimista de acero, tienes que irte. Eres un importante sacrificio y tienes que estar con vida.

-¡Pride! ¡Pride!

-Dime madre.

-¡MATA A LUST YA!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir con sus ordenes, usted a roto el trato con padre.

-¿¡QUE!? Imposible. Él me dijo que me entregaría a las Elric.

-Las entregaría una vez que hayan cumplido con su función de ser sacrificios.

Lust le quito la daga que tenía en su pecho y comenzó a salir sangre a chorro. Edythe estaba de pie frente a esa terrible escena.

-¡Edythe! ¡Ven!.- le grito Hohenheim, eso la hizo volver en si y corrió hacia él. Pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar con él, un enorme lagarto verde que tenía en su cuello siluetas de humanos apareció detrás de él, lo tumbo y con su enorme pata lo aplastó contra el suelo provocando un enorme agujero en el piso.

-¡Viejo!

El lagarto ataco a Lust con su enorme e imponente cola y la aventó por la ventana que se quebró debido a la fuerza con la que iba.

-Agh.- Dante había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y cayó al suelo, con sus últimas fuerzas, metio su mano al agujero que había quedado en su pecho y comenzó a buscar algo ahí dentro, cuando lo encontró lo arranco de golpe y lo lanzó. Era una piedra filosofal. También desgarro parte de su vestido que cubría su pecho; en la piel tenía un tatuaje de uroboros y con sus uñas se encargo de arrancarlo, la sombra que tenía a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse.

-D-Dan-te.

-Ahora ya no me estorbaras maldito.- Edythe estaba impactada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan repentinamente.- ¿Acaso piensas escapar mocosa?

-Jajaja te ves tan patética, "La Princesa de Acero", "La Princesa del Este", la "Alquimista de Acero" jajajaja pura mierda, solamente eres una mocosa incapaz de proteger a su hermana, no eres capaz de proteger a las personas a tu alrededor.- dijo mientras escupia sangre.- Crees que eres alguien bueno, pero has matado a personas inocentes, te has manchado de sangre y haces como si no hubieras hecho nada, ¿Que se siente? Ser conocida como una alquimista justa pero haberle arrebatado la vida y los sueños a mucha gente. Eres como yo, somos un asco para todos los que saben nuestros pecados, somos una vil mierda ante esta puta sociedad doble moral.

-¡CALLATE! ¡YO NO SOY COMO TU?

-¿Que no eres como yo? Jajaja claro que no, eres peor que yo, ¡¡Tu usaste a tu propia hermana para satisfacer tu deseo egoísta!!

-No, no hice eso, yo no haría algo así.

-¡No quieres aceptar que estas hundida en este mar profundo y oscuro! ¡Disfruta de tus pecados! Que serán los únicos que te acompañen hasta el día de tu muerte.

-¡CALLATEEEEEEE!.- junto sus manos y cuando las iba a poner en el suelo para transmutar un arma, hubo una explosión que la mandó a volar lejos.

-Idiota no uses tu alquimia dentro de un círculo de transmutación.- le dijo Roy mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-C-coronel...- dijo entre jadeos, se aferro a su camisa y volteo a ver como Dante comenzó a volverse cenizas.

Un rugido resonó por la sala, el enorme lagarto verde comenzó a moverse para atacar a Roy. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, con un chasquido de sus dedos creo una chispa que lo incendio por completo. De repente se desvaneció y en su lugar quedó un diminuto ser que se retorcía debido a sus quemaduras. Lust, con su ropa desgarrada y con sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, tomó al pequeño y se fue sin decir algo. Al parecer, había completado su misión.

-Edythe.- le dijo suavemente a la chica que temblaba en sus brazos, pero ella no apartaba su mirada de la flama. Él la acurruco un poco y la abrazo con firmeza para intentar atraer su atención.- no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo, no permitiré que alguien te vuelva a...

-Matame...

-¿Qué?

-Ella tiene razón, mi vida es una vil mierda, he matado a muchas personas y he intentado vivir ignorando ese hecho, ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! Yo... Ya no tengo deseos de seguir viviendo...- su voz se desvaneció en la última frase y soltó en llanto, era la primera vez que la veía llorando así.

-Oye, tienes que hacer muchas cosas aún. No eres ninguna cobarde ni una irresponsable para dejarlos a medias.

-Pero yo...

-Callate, tu hermana no te lo perdonara si la dejas, de hecho, nadie te perdonara si abandonas todo y decides irte por la salida fácil. Definitivamente esa no es la chica que conozco.

-...- ella se acurruco de nuevo con él, su calidez y su forma de abrazarla la hacía sentir segura y en paz.

-Está bien que llores, puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras.- le dio un beso en la frente. Hohenheim le puso una mano en el hombro como si estuviera preguntando como estaba, Roy levantó la mirada y le respondió.- ella está bien, solo necesita un tiempo.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella.- le dijo de manera solemne.

Después de un tiempo, Edythe seco sus lágrimas y se separo de Roy.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?

-Si, me ire a cambiar.- miro hacia su vestido que estaba llena de sangre ajena, el maquillaje estaba corrido debido a sus lágrimas y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde dejó su ropa.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo Edy?.- le pregunto su padre.

-No es necesario, yo se a donde es.

Subió las escaleras con sus piernas temblorosas hasta llegar al segundo piso. Cuando paso por una puerta entre abierta, le dio curiosidad por mirar a través de la pequeña rendija y se sorprendió de ver una enorme cantidad de libros, entro en la habitación que probablemente tenía la misma cantidad de libros que la biblioteca de ciudad Central. Las paredes eran enormes y en todas ellas habían estantes repletos de libros, aunque también habían libros apilados en el piso. En medio de esa enorme sala que parecía algo desorganizada, había una mesita con un libro abierto, lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, estaba a medio escribir, lo cambió hacia la portada que solamente tenía escrito en letra cursiva:

 _My diary II._

En la primera hoja decia:

 _Diario de mi vida sin mi Hohenheim._

Le dio algo de curiosidad el titulo así que comenzó a leerlo, se sentía algo mal ya que era el diario de Dante, pero algo la insitaba a leerlo.

Seguramente... Aquí diga algo sobre la transmutación de almas o sobre cómo crear una piedra filosofal.

-¡Edy! ¿Estas bien?

-¡Ah si ya voy!.- incluso si quisiera leerlo, su mente estaba hecha un completo caos, asi que optó por llevarse el libro, busco un poco más en la mesa para ver si podía encontrar el primer libro. Después de rebuscar un poco lo encontró, aunque este se veía más viejo. Los tomó con cuidado y salió a buscar su ropa para cambiarse.

 _Lo siento mucho Dante, pero hay cosas que necesito saber. Tal y como tu lo dices, soy una maldita egoísta que no le importa usar cualquier método con tal de lograr sus objetivos... Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, seguramente pagaré todos mis pecados. Ahora tengo que vivir para ayudar a mi gente._

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

 ** _Este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que me comencé a imaginar de la historia_**

 ** _¡Que nostalgia!_**

 ** _Pensé que jamás lo iba a publicar, ahora que lo veo escrito y que a muchas de ustedes les encanta mi historia me trae tanta emoción._**

 ** _Otro dato curioso sobre el capítulo, es que las canciones que Dante canta si existen son de Mon Laferte y se llaman: "la trenza" y "el cristal". Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo sepamos algo mas sobre la vida de Dante y de Hohenheim antes de conocer a Trishia y verán la relación que tienen las canciones con ellos._**

 ** _Otra cosa (lo se esto está lleno de sorpresas) la enfermedad de la hija de Dante Violet, ictiosis en arlequín, es una terrible y rara enfermedad de la piel en la que parece que tienen enormes escamas como las de un pez, por la época en la que vivió, donde casi no se conocían estas enfermedades era lógico que quisieran matarla._**

 ** _Y bueno..._**

 ** _Cómo siempre espero contar con ustedes para el siguiente capítulo._**


	31. Capítulo 30

-Ya estoy lista.- Edythe bajo lentamente las escaleras, llevaba bajo su brazo el diario de Dante.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien, no te preocupes. Quiero irme ya de aquí.- salió de la casa, la luna llena ya estaba bañando los árboles del bosque, era una hermosa vista, pero para Edythe, parecía más la portada de un libro de terror. Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano.- ¿¿??

-Estas muy pálida, ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando?

-No.

 _En otras circunstancias se hubiera puesto como loca... Así de agotada esta._

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al auto que los había llevado, Roy la ayudó a subirse y lo encendio. Comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, Edythe no podía apartar la vista de la casa incluso aunque ya estaban lejos. Por momentos sentía que estaba apunto de llorar, se acurrucaba en el asiento y trataba de dormir, sentía que se quedaba dormida pero con cada movimiento leve se despertaba, al parecer, el viaje de regreso fue más lento que el de ida.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció Roy mientras le abría la puerta, le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-¡Hermana!.- corrió Alice a abrazarla con fuerza.- estoy tan feliz que hayas regresado a salvo.- dijo en medio de soñozos.

-Perdoname por dejarte así, te había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer... Jajaja que idiota al parecer no puedo cumplir mis promesas...- en ese momento sus fuerzas se terminaron y cayó desmayada.

-¡Hermana!

-Ella está bien físicamente pero sufrió mucho daño a nivel psicológico.

-Gracias, supongo que la dejaré descansar por ahora... ¿Y mi padre?.- lo busco con la mirada.

-Mientras ella se estaba cambiando él dijo que tenía que buscar algo y se marchó.

-Ah ya veo...- Alice la cargo y entró con ella al hotel, subió hasta su habitación, y la dejó en su cama; pero se dio cuenta que tenía un libro entre sus manos que a pesar de estar inconsciente no lo había soltado. Con delicadeza, se lo quito y comenzó a ojearlo.

-E-es el diario de Dante.- dijo medio dormida Edythe.

-No te esfuerces, si quieres lo leeremos juntas mañana, por hoy descansa.

-No yo...

-Hermana, te desmayaste, puedes al menos hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida.- su cara de preocupación le dio a entender que estaba apunto de llorar.

-Ah, esta bien.- Alice se sento a su lado, Edy se acurruco cerca de ella y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza como si fuera un gatito.

-Bien, he cumplido con mi misión aquí.- Roy se quedo afuera del hotel junto con Izumi y Sig. Miro su reloj de plata para saber la hora.- aún no sale el último tren, me tengo que ir, por favor díganme sobre el estado de Edythe una vez que despierte.

-Gracias por todo su apoyo Coronel Mustang, estamos en deuda con usted.- le tendió la mano Izumi.- perdone si lo retraso un poco pero podría decirme que paso en casa de esa mujer.

-Vera, al parecer Dante violo un contrato que tenía con alguien y en medio de la transmutación fue asesinada por una homunculo de nombre Lust. Después vino una clase de lagartija gigante a vengarse y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, eso nos dio la oportunidad de poder rescatarla a salvo.

-Ya veo, fue por eso que Edy no tuvo muchas heridas. Después de todo el plan que estaba pensando hacer era muy arriesgado.

-¿Sabía acerca de ello?

-No conocía los detalles porque no me los quiso decir, pero tenía una idea general sobre sus intenciones. Planeaba hacer una contra-transmutación, es un proceso muy arriesgado, que si no se tienen las precauciones necesarias, acabaría con la vida de ambas partes.

-Esa idiota... Algo tan temerario.

-Pero esta vez tuvimos suerte... Si mucha suerte.- su mirada se perdió escaleras arriba.

 _Después de todo, esta mujer considera a esas mocosas como sus hijas_.- la preocupación de Izumi era evidente en sus ojos. Parecía que no había podido dormir bien y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Con su permiso.

Al día siguiente, Alice le llevó la comida a la cama, la ayudó a sentarse y a comer.

-¿Que pasó con Dante?

-Es una larga historia pero en resumen.- saco el libro que tenía en su abrigo.- estos libros explican sobre los experimentos que Dante y el viejo hicieron, probablemente diga algo sobre cómo hacer la piedra filosofal. Cuando estuve en ese lugar, había una piedra filosofal de un buen tamaño. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo, alguien ya se lo había llevado.

-Pero uno dice que es un diario.- dijo Alice mirando de cerca un libro color vino con letras cursivas plateadas.

-Exactamente, le di una pequeña leída y explica desde qué conoció a Hohenheim.

-Pues, vamos a leerlo cuando termines de comer.

Algunas palabras no se podían distinguir porque parecía que se habían corrido debido a alguna gota de agua que había caído sobre ellas, algunas páginas estaban arrancadas a medias, parecía que el autor de ese libro a veces lo escribía tranquilo y otras con ganas de matar a alguien.

 _Finalmente, después de estar enamorada de él durante 15 años, nos hemos casado contra la voluntad de mis padres. Aunque casi no se nada sobre él, procura hacerme feliz como puede, le he preguntado muchas veces sobre su pasado, sus padres y sus amigos, a lo que él siempre me responde con una mirada triste y con la voz ronca: "ellos eran personas buenas, hubieras sido muy feliz con ellos, donde yo vivía era un lugar muy alegre y prospero"._

-¿Papá no era de Amestris?

-Umm que yo recuerde ni siquiera a nosotras nos contó de los abuelos, evadia toda pregunta sobre ellos.

Continuaron leyendo sobre las memorias de Dante. Se sentían un poco mal al leerlo porque en ocasiones contaba sobre sus padres y las... Relaciones intimas que tenían ella y Hohenheim.

-¡Waaaah! Quita eso quita eso, siento como si estuviera leyendo porno.

-¿Como... Como carajos a alguien se le ocurre escribir sobre eso??!!

Se saltaron algunas hojas hasta que llegaron a una parte que las dejó boquiabiertas.

 _Gilbert, el único de los gemelos que resultó sano tuvo un accidente mientras cabalgaba en su caballo, el doctor nos dio un mal pronóstico para él. No quiero perder al unico hijo que me queda... Ya no quiero ver morir a mis hijos..._

 _Después de que mi hijo intentó sobrevivir con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente dejó de respirar. Le dije a Hohenheim si podía regresarlo a la vida, le suplique para que él lo pudiera revivir. "Hay una manera" me dijo mientras se mordia un labio, era su manera de decir que haría algo a pesar de lo que le sucedería. Reunimos todos los ingredientes para crear un cuerpo humano._

-Mira... Ellos también sabían sobre la transmutación humana.

 _Finalmente activamos el círculo de transmutación humana, en el último momento él entró dentro del círculo, aparecieron unas clases de manos del suelo y lo absorbieron a él y a mi hijo. Sentí un terrible miedo al verlos desaparecer. Tiempo más tarde el regreso de donde sea que se haya ido cargando el cadáver de mi hijo, "lo conseguí" me sonrió y bajo a Gilbert al suelo donde comenzó a moverse y me reconocio: "Mamá..."_

-¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!

-Papá logró la transmutación humana, no puedo creerlo, pero que dio a cambio, además, el... El costó es demasiado alto.

-No dice nada sobre qué le quitaron a cambio.

-Tenemos... Tenemos que hablar con mi padre, si el pudo es probable que tenga la piedra filosofal o sepa de algún método para lograrlo.

-Hay que seguir leyendo.- a pesar de que siguieron ojeando para descubrir que más había pasado no mencionaron nada.

-¡No pueden pasar!

-¡Señora venimos por la Alquimista de Acero! Tiene una orden de aprensión.

-¿Que pasa afuera?.- la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos soldados entraron por Edythe, junto con ellos iba el Alquimista Carmesí: Kimblee.

-Edythe Elric, "La Alquimista De Acero" queda usted detenida por el asesinato de la ciudadana Dante Lanforth, tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

-¿Eh?.- ambas estaban confundidas.- ¿Quién dijo que...?

-La llevaremos a Ciudad Central donde tendrá una corte marcial.

-¡E-esperen! Ella es inocente, lo que paso es que...

-Tenemos a un testigo de lo sucedido y asegura que fue una chica alquimista pequeña y delgada de cabello rubio fue la asesina de su señora.

-¿Que?

Pero... Si no había nadie ahí... ¿Que carajos esta pasando?

-No oponga resistencia, acompañenos.

La levantaron a la fuerza de la cama y se la llevaron con todo y pijama. Izumi y Sig intentaron detenerlos.

-Ella es mi alumna y les puedo explicar lo que sucedió.

-Lo siento pero no se aceptara ningún testimonio de familiares o amigos de la presunta culpable.

-Pueden explicarme a donde carajos me van a llevar.- Edythe intento relajarse y respirar, hasta que finalmente se despejó su mente y habló.

-Primero la llevaremos al Cuartel Del Sur donde quedara bajo custodia para que la reconozca el testigo y posteriormente se llevará al Cuartel General en Ciudad Central para definir su sentencia si es encontrada culpable.

En medio de forcejeos, Edythe fue subida a un auto del ejército que iba fuertemente justodiado.

-Esa mujer... dijeron que esa mujer no tenía familiares y su casa estaba sola. Según nos explicó Mustang, no había sido ella quien la mato, fue otra persona.

-Tengo que llamar al Coronel.- Alice corrió hasta la recepción donde pidió un teléfono para poder llamar, cuando le contestaron pidio hablar con el Coronel o su sustituto.

-Si esta bien, me podría proporcionar su número clave.

-Si.- comenzó a deletrearlo con cuidado.

-Lo siento pero el número que nos proporciono ha quedado inválido.

-No puede ser.- le colgaron el teléfono.

-¿Que pasa?

-No me puedo contactar con nadie del Cuartel...- Alice quedo paralizada, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermana.

Edythe miraba a todos lados, pensando en que podría hacer.

-Por favor señorita Edythe Elric, podria darme un autógrafo.

-¿Ah?

-Yo forme parte de la guerra civil de Lior y la vi desde lejos, al enterarme que hizo algo tan genial como detener una guerra ustes sola se volvió en mi idola.- era un chico alto de cabello rojizo y ojos azules.- no creo que haya sido capaz de matar a alguien pero...

-¡Cameron! callate y ponle las esposas especiales.- le ordenó Kimblee

-¡S-Si señor! Me permite Edythe Elric.

-...- en sus muñecas le pusieron una gruesa tabla que la obligaba a mantener sus manos a una distancia considerable para que ella no pudiera chocar las palmas.

El auto se estacionó frente al enorme e imponente edificio color blanco con grandes banderas color verde que flanqueaban su entrada, con el símbolo de Amestris, la obligaron a bajar. La llevaron a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un cubículo donde había una silla y un gran ventanal a través del cual no se podía ver del otro lado.

-¿Esta es la culpable?

-Quisiera verla un poco más de cerca.- era la voz de una mujer vieja.

 _Yo también te quiero ver más de cerca._

Entro a través de esa puerta una mujer pequeña y arrugada, su pelo corto estaba lleno de canas, usaba unos enormes lentes.

-¡Si es ella! Esta es la joven que mato a Dante-sama.

-¡Usted está loca! ¡Yo no fui la culpable, quien la mato fue...!.- se quedo detuvo cuando esa mujer sonrió de una manera cruel y siniestra, no tenía la misma apariencia pero sabía a quien le pertenecía una sonrisa así.- Envy...- susurro el nombre.

-Edythe Elric, usted es encontrada culpable del asesinato de la ciudadana Dante Lanforth. Sera enviada al Cuartel General para dictar una sentencia.

-¡Escuchenme! Lo que paso es...

-Edythe Elric, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra.

-¡Noo!.- comenzó a forcejear, la sonrisa de Envy fue lo que la sacó de quicio.- ¡Envy! ¡MALDITOO! Yo no la mate, fue Lust, ¡TÚ SABES LO QUE PASÓ! Deja esa puta mierda sobre disfrazarte imbecil.

-Kyaaa que miedo, esta enloqueciendo.

-¡Mierda eso no se te da bien!

-¡Esta chica es terriblemente fuerte! ¡Se supone que no rebasa los 16!.- la tenían detenida entre dos soldados que se la estaban viendo negras para controlar a la pequeña chica.

La llevaron a una celda, donde la encerraron durante algunas horas en lo que se arreglaban las cosas para poderla enviarla.

 _No... No... ¿Porque esta pasando esto? ¿Que pretenden?_.- estaba completamente frustrada, lanzó una fuerte patada contra las rejas, se sento en la tabla que cumplía la función de una cama, se dispuso a pensar y a esperar.

-Se ha decidido su traslado, ya está el tren preparado que la llevará a Ciudad Central.- no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si era de día o de noche, ese lugar estaba muy frío y no entraba nada de luz natural.- acompañenos.

-...- se puso de pie, en su mente se iba formando un plan, no sabía si funcionaria pero seria su única oportunidad.

No por algo era el arma humana más peligrosa de todas, su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad era algo que tenía que ser conciderada sin mencionar su poderosa alquimia, era llevada por un gran número de autos militares hasta la estación del tren.

-Yo me encargaré de vigilarte mocosa.

-¿Acaso esto es en venganza por lo de Lior, Kimblee?

-Deja de molestar y sube.

Era un tren distinto a los que se había subido anteriormente. Era más pequeño, tenia alrededor de 5 vagones, a ella la subieron a uno que parecía ser el único que estaba brindado y no tenía ventanas; por dentro estaba dividido en dos, entro al pequeño cubículo, algunos soldados entraron tras de ella.

-Ahmm...- comenzó a mirar a todos lados incomoda. El tren comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido que un tren normal, en poco tiempo estarían lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Que?

-M-me gustaría cambiarme de ropa.- la miraron de cerca, con todo el movimiento no se habían percatado que la chica tenía pantalones cortos desgastados y una blusa de tirantes para hombre, ella hizo un lindo y tierno gesto para reforzar su pretexto.- ¿Pueden traerme ropa para cambiarme? O mínimo cubrirme.

-No hay ropa para mujer, pero te daremos un uniforme.

-Oh, si no hay problema mientras me pueda cubrir. Después de todo, mi cuerpo está lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que este en esta ropa junto a tantos hombres.

-Eh... Si tiene razón la chica.

-De hecho si, Kimblee-sama, deberíamos...

-Cállense, así como la ven de inofensiva, es muy astuta.

-Para nada, para nada.- incluso endulzo un poco su voz.- además, no puedo hacer nada, tengo estas cosas en mis muñecas después de todo.

-Agh, busquen ropa y traiganla.- fue demasiado rápida la reacción de los soldados que incluso parecia una broma. Casi todos trajeron ropa al mismo tiempo.- Tch.

-Oh muchas gracias .- todos se sonrojaron al ver esa radiante sonrisa.

-Tienes 10 minutos para cambiarte.- Kimblee cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Jejejeje jejeje.- en el piso dibujo un círculo de transmutación, usando un gis que tenía en short, del círculo surgió una pequeña cuchilla y lo uso para cortar la madera que tenía. Después, sello la puerta usando alquimia, corrió a una pared, creo una ventana y se subió al toldo del vagon.- Uhh, tengo que admitir que no soy muy fan de aventarme desde un tren que va a máxima velocidad, pero si dejo que me lleven a la cárcel de manera injusta ellos ganarán, además aún no se que planes tengan.

Las vías de tren estaban siendo flanqueados por pastizales y un poco más adelante se veía un puente que pasaba un río.

-¡Edythe Elric, quedan 5 minutos!

-¡Gah!.- si brincaba descuidadamente, podía caer mal y terminar peor de lo que ya estaba, si brincaba hacia el río, podía terminar mojada pero con daños menores, espero hasta que llegó cerca del río, estaba dudando sobre saltar o no.

-¡Vamos a abrir!

-¡Erk!.- desesperada salto a una altura de 10 metros, desde un tren en movimiento directamente a un río con aguas congeladas.

 ** _¡Holaaa!_**

 ** _¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _Ustedes por más desesperadas que estuvieran... ¿Se aventarian de un tren?_**

 ** _Yo creo no... Porque me fracturó primero y después me atrapan jajajajajaja_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	32. Capítulo 31

_Rayos si me he aventado de un maldito tren en movimiento desde un maldito puente de 60 metros de altura, enserio debo de estar loca...-_

su cuerpo comenzó a quejarse por los constantes maltratos que había estado sufriendo, todas sus fuerzas se drenaron de su joven cuerpo y cayó sin poner ninguna resistencia.- _debería de descansar tantito... Debo de escapar pero... Voy a descansar un ratito..._

En ese momento no le importo si habían insectos cerca, se quedo profundamente dormida hasta que la luna estaba apunto de ocultarse para darle paso al sol. Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar lentamente motivada más por el hambre que por el instinto de salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-¡Achooo! *sniff sniff* uuhh Supongo que lanzarse al agua no fue una buena idea. Después de todo no puedo regresar con Alice, seguramente la estan vigi... ¡¡NO ME JODAS!! ¡¡SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO!!.- con rapidez comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de sus pantalones cortos, sacó el diario de Dante, con cuidado comenzó a abrirlo. Las letras, que ya estaban demasiado borrosas debido al tiempo, ya no se podían distinguir lo que decían.- No... No, no, no, no.

En medio de toda esa adrenalina, olvido que llevaba el diario de Dante, en ese olvido había perdido la última pista para saber sobre la piedra filosofal y recuperar el cuerpo de su hermana. Solamente había una manera, si regresaba a casa de Dante, probablemente encontraría más libros que dijeran sobre ello. Mientras pensaba en una manera de regresar, de repente escucho como alguien se movía a través de los árboles.

-¿Quién está ahí?.- nadie le respondió.- estoy paranoica, seguramente es un animalito.

Algo salió de enmedio de dos árboles y se abalanzó contra ella, tumbandola al suelo.

-¡Que mierda!.- encima de ella había un enorme león.- ¡¡¿¿Ehhh??!!

-Tengo que admitir que no me gusta atacar a una niña como tu, pero es trabajo.

-¡¡!!.- definitivamente ese no era un león común y corriente. Eso debía de ser una quimera.- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién te envió?!

-Solamente me pidieron inmovilizarte.

-Si solo te pidieron eso, significa que me están subestimando.- en el piso cerca de ella había dibujado un círculo de transmutación y al activarlo, creo un enorme puño de tierra que golpeó de lleno al león.

Se paro a toda prisa, choco las palmas y creo una cuchilla en su brazo. Se preparo para cuando se pusiera de pie e intentará volverla a atacar. Pero no se dio cuenta que llegaba otro enemigo detrás de ella. Con unos enormes brazos rodeo todo su cuerpo y la atrapó.

-Ugh.

-Maldita mocosa, sabíamos que sería difícil de atrapar pero no a este grado.- se puso de pie aún atontado por el golpe.

-Muy bien hecho, al fin hemos atrapado a esta niña tan escurridiza.- llego triunfante Kimblee.

-Tch.

-Procura no poner resistencia. Ni nos causes más problemas.

-Si, no hay problema, no hay problema. Pero si no me aprietan tan feo...

-¿Y que te vuelvas a escapar? No caeré en ese truco dos veces, mocosa.

-Hump.

 _Mierda... Esto es malo, No tengo ni una oportunidad de escaparme... Uhhh voy a estornudar... ¡Ah! Ay... no quiero hacer esto pero no tengo de otra..._

-¡Achoooo!

-¡Oye eres una damita! Cubre tu boca cuando estornudes.

-Pues no puedo taparme.- movió los dedos de sus manos para mostrar que estaba inmovilizada y volteo a verlo. Al parecer él también era una quimera, un humano unido a un animal. En su caso era con un mono.

-¡Agh! ¡Que asco! Estas toda llena de moco, ¡Vas a ensuciar mi pelaje!

-Pues... es lógico que me diela glipa, después de todo, me avente a un lio con agua supe flía, tlaigo la misma ropa mojada y ¡Achoo!

-¡Ah no me jodas! ¡Que puto asco!

-Aquí tengo un pañuelo. Te limpiare el moco.- la quimera león saco de su pantalón un pequeño pañuelo de papel.

-Glacias.- no podía hablar bien debido a que se le estaba tapando la nariz.

Mierda, esta muy cerca como para poder darle una patada... Pero lo suficiente para que...- reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, uso su cabeza para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la frente que lo dejó atontado.

-¡Aaah maldición!

Cuando él se inclino; Edythe, usando sus piernas, le hizo una llave al cuello con fuerza.

-¡¿Que mierda esta pasando...?!.- Kimblee ya estaba demasiado adelantado así que no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Sueltenme ahora!

-Darius ¡Aplastala!

-Si me siguen apretando, este tipo también lo sentirá.

-¡Khh!

-Serás culpable de un nuevo asesinato.

-Ya he matado antes, así que no será difícil para mí.

-Ah esta bien, si quieres matalo. Total, mientras tenga esto.- saco su lengua. En la punta tenía una brillante piedra roja.- podremos hacer todas las quimeras que necesitamos. Todas son reemplazables.

-Esa es una... Piedra filosofal.

-Mierda. Eres un...

-Adelante, quiero ver que lo hagas.

-Tch.- lo soltó.

-Lo imagine.- siguió caminando por delante de ellos.

-Eres un hijo de perra Kimblee.- se quejo en medio de jadeos.

-Oye, León-San.

-¿Que?

-¿Tienes familia?

-¿Y eso que te importa a ti?

-En realidad nada. Pero sabes, con mi pierna de acero y fácilmente te podía quebrar el cuello, no lo hice porque pienso que las vidas humanas no son reemplazables, que así como yo sufro, esas personas también, tienen familia, amigos y un futuro por ver... Es cierto que he matado y por eso entiendo todo esto...

-Nosotros ya no somos humanos comunes que puedan vivir normalmente.

-Lo son. Tienen un alma, un corazón y tienen sentimientos. Si los negara, estaría también negando a una cierta persona...

-Como veterana de guerra les puedo decir que para el ejercito de este país somos peones que cuando ya no les funcionamos, nos tiran a la deriva. Cuando hacemos algo que a ellos no les complace nos etiquetan como desertores. Ustedes se han dado cuenta, para Kimblee, son un estorbo así que no le importo que te matara.

-Pueden no escucharme a mi, pero lo verán con hechos.

-¡QUE MIERDA ESPERAN PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!

-Oye Kimblee.- se acerco a él y lo tomó del cuello del uniforme.- ¿Porque no te importo que me mataran?

-Ya te dije, ustedes son reemplazables, no importa lo que les pase.

-¡Eres un...!.- le puso la mano en su cara.

-¿Sabes como funciona mi alquimia?

-Jajaja por tu expresión parece que si.- Antes que pudiera tocarlo, la otra quimera con forma de gorila, lanzó a un lado a Edythe e intentó ayudar a su compañero.

-¡Ay!

-¡Kimbleeeeeeeee!

-Como fastidian.- soltó al león y dirigió ambas manos a su otro atacante que no podía frenar ya que llevaba demasiado impulso.

Edythe creo una pared entre ellos, Kimblee explotó la pared lanzando pequeñas piedras por todo el lugar, también mando a volar varios metros a la quimera.

-Gori-san, no es momento de dormirse.- Edythe intentó levantarlo.

-¡HAN COLMADO MI PACIENCIA! ¡A LA MIERDA SI ME CASTIGAN POR MATARLOS!

Una gran rama de un árbol voló directamente a su abdomen, derribandolo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Hacia los árboles!

Todos salieron corriendo a la oscuridad que generaban los enormes y frondosos árboles, aunque les costaba algo de trabajo pasar a través de ellos.

-¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESCAPEN TAN FÁCIL!!

Explosiones comenzaron a generarse por todo el lugar, una de ellas dio muy cerca de Edythe. Fue tan fuerte que la mando a volar.

-¡Ay, ay!.- toco su cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.- parece que me di con una piedra.

-¡Oye niña! ¿Estas bien?

-S-si. Esto será difícil. Kimblee tiene una alquimia poderosa y de largo alcance si queremos hacer algo tenemos que encargarnos de él.

-¿Y como haremos eso?

-Pues verán yo aún...- cuando ella apenas se estaba intentando poner de pie una explosión apareció muy cerca de ellos mandandolos a las copas de los árboles.- ¡Ay mierda!

 _No sabe donde estamos, por eso esta creando explosiones al hazar... Bien, que buen plan se me ocurrió._

-¡Oye gori-san!

-Puedes parar con llamarme así, mi nombre es...

-¿Puedes hacer todo lo de un gorila?

-¿Eh?

-Si ya sabes lo de: uuuaaaiii.- dijo haciendo una pobre representación de un chango.

-¡Oye si te estas burlando...!

-No, no. ¿Puedes brincar por los árboles?

-Pudiendo haber dicho eso desde el principio.- susurro.- si, si puedo.

-Genial, escuchen, Kimblee aun no sabe donde estamos, así que sera fácil de sorprender. Tenemos ventaja en número. Oye León, ¿tu tienes buenos oídos?

-Si.

-También tenemos la ventaja de que podemos rastrear a ese tipo con facilidad, pero hay que tener coordinación y alguien tendrá que ser el sebo.

 _Al fin un comentario digno de una Alquimista de su talla, por algo es conocida por su astucia_.- pensaron las dos quimeras al mismo tiempo mientras veían a la chica contarles detalladamente su plan.- _probablemente actúe infantil, pero es más adulta que cualquier otro._

-Estos imbéciles, ¿donde están? Mira que obligarme a ensuciar mi traje.- hace muchos años, Kimblee había cometido una grave falta, es por eso que lo tuvieron en la cárcel, ahora que estaba libre, quería regresar al campo de batalla y volver a usar el gran poder que le había sido confiado. Un objeto que aumentaba el poder de un alquimista a niveles inimaginables y que sólo se le fue confiado a algunos cuantos debido a que la historia detrás de ese objeto maldito era completamente aterradora. Algo se movió rápidamente en medio de los arbustos.- una emboscada, que idea tan pobre. Seguramente va a haber alguien escondido desde otro ángulo.

Cuando algo salió de repente en medio de los arbustos, Kimblee dirigió sus manos y creo una fuerte explosión hacia él, pero lo que tenía que haber sido un mar de sangre, solamente fueron polvo y piedras.

-¡¿Que mierda?!.- más cosas como esas siguieron volando por diversos lugares.

 _Estos tipos...-_ analizó los lugares por donde eran lanzados, solamente había uno que salía del mismo lugar. Dirigió su ataque únicamente ahi.

-¡Kya!.- la explosión dio demasiado cerca de Edythe, la aventó algunos metros hacia atrás.

-Me han causado muchos problemas.- cuando intento alejarse arrastrándose, Kimblee le dio un fuerte pizoton a su tobillo.

-¡Gah!

-Acabare con esto.- detrás de él y directo a la yugular, Heinkel se incrustó en su cuello con una fuerte y voraz mordida.

-¡León-San!.- arto de lo que estaba pasando y con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, levantó sus manos directamente a la cabeza de la quimera, dispuesto reventarle la cabeza.- ¡No!

Con rapidez, Edythe choco sus manos y las puso en el suelo, una estaca de tierra surgió y se enterró sin piedad en el abdomen de ambos hombres.

-¡¡!!.- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso pálida.

-Maldita...- dijo Kimblee viendo con rencor a la chica que estaba tirada frente a él, un hilo de sangre fresca salió de la comisura de su labio.- nos vemos en el in-fierno.- después de vomitar sangre, finalmente cayó muerto sobre la estaca y su sangre comenzó a gotear, manchando de rojo el verde del pasto.

-N... No.- había vivido una escena similar cuando estuvo en Lior. Corrió hacia la quimera que estaba clavada.- L-lo siento... N-no quería...

Algo rojo brillaba en el suelo en medio de un lago de sangre, corrió hacia él y lo tomó con cuidado. Era la piedra filosofal, era algo pequeña pero sabía que serviría de algo. Hecho un vistazo para ver donde estaba clavado, era algo profunda la herida y al parecer no había dado en algún órgano vital.

-E-estaras bien, no te preocupes. Gori-san ayudame con esto. Voy a sacarle la estaca.

-Pero se desangrara en cuanto lo quites.

-No, eso no pasará, tengo la piedra filosofal. Es demasiado pequeña y no puedo usarla para regresarlo a la vida si se muere, pero si sirve para reconstruir sus tejidos que fueron perforados.- dijo con determinación mientras su voz comenzaba a temblar debido al miedo y al estrés.

-... Esta bien, dime que tengo que hacer.

-Lo iras sacando poco a poco, mientras yo voy reconstruyendo los tejidos.

-Confío en usted Alquimista de Acero.

-...- junto sus manos y toco el abdomen de Heinkel.- a la cuenta de tres. 1-2-¡3!

Hicieron un gran esfuerzo por quitarlo de ahí, una luz roja despejó la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Poco a poco fue saliendo de la peligrosa estaca, cuando finalmente quedo libre Edythe pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-Es un alivio que no haya pasado a mayores.

-¡¡Mierda sabes cuanto dolió eso verdad!!

-Bien, ahora que se encuentran fuera de peligro yo me iré.- comenzó a caminar arrastrando su pie.- pueden culparme sobre lo que paso aquí y vivir una vida normal lejos del ejército, yo me haré cargo de las represalias después.

-Nosotros no podemos tener una vida normal.

-Debes de saber una forma de recuperar nuestros cuerpos originales para tener una vida "normal".

-... Como quieran, no necesito de ayuda de alguien.- siguió caminando orgullosa, pero al cabo de algunos pasos, se derrumbó.

-¡Oye!.- corrieron hacia ella y tocaron su frente también estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Esta mocosa, esta ardiendo en fiebre, además su pie esta hinchado.

-Mierda, hizo todo eso estando así, definitivamente esta no es una niña cualquiera.

-Vamos a llevarla a Ciudad del sur para que la atienda un doctor.

Darius la cargo en su espalda y la llevaron hasta ciudad del sur para que ella pudiera ser atendida.

Mientras tanto, su hermana menor Alice, estaba desconcertada por lo que le estaban diciendo en el cuartel del sur.

-¡Han pasado ya dos días desde que mi hermana se fue a Ciudad Central! ¿Como es posible que aún no me den información de ella? .

-Ella intentó escaparse y la están intentando localizar en la zona. Es todo lo que le puedo decir.

-... Me unire a la búsqueda.

-No se admite que conocidos de la detenida se inserten en en equipo de búsqueda.

-¡Pero tienen que darme alguna razón de ella! Exijo que me dejen hablar con alguien que verdaderamente sepa sobre mi hermana.

-Alice, calmate por favor. Sabemos que Edy es muy impulsiva y debió de haber hecho alguna tontería. Pronto sabremos de ella.- intentó calmarla su maestra de alquimia Izumi.

-... Maldición, ¡Maldición!.- estaba desesperada, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar a su hermana, además de que no podía pedirle ayuda al cuartel del este. No sabía que hacer. Salió del cuartel intentando despejarse un poco.

-¡Extra extra! ¡Famosa Alquimista comete un homicidio y se escapa de las autoridades.

-¿¿??.-Se acerco al niño que vendía el periódico en la esquina del cuartel. Quedó paralizada al leer la noticia que habían dado.

 _En la madrugada de ayer, la joven Alquimista nacional, "La Alquimista de Acero" Edythe Elric. Fue acusada de asesinato de la ciudadana Dante Lanforth. Al ser trasladada para su juicio a Ciudad Central, la joven escapó del tren donde era llevada y se adentro al bosque donde se refugio. Fue encontrada por el Alquimista Nacional "El Alquimista Carmesí" y después de una feroz batalla, la joven le arrebato la vida al Alquimista y se dio a la fuga. Actualmente se busca por el asesinato de ambas personas._

-N-no...

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y esperar pacientemente por la actualización._**

 ** _¡Aquí les dejo la lista actualizada de mis fanfics!_**

 ** _Fanfics Terminados:_** ** _-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai No Yume)._** ** _-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._** ** _Fanfics En Publicación:_** ** _-The Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood)._** ** _Futuros Proyectos:_** ** _Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._** ** _-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index (Last Order x Accelerator))_** ** _-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._** ** _-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._** ** _-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

 ** _Entre algunos otros que andan rondando por mi mente pero aún no están bien aterrizados. En los próximos días les diré más_**.


	33. Capítulo 32

La repentina luz que cayó sobre sus ojos la despertó, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una pequeña habitación color azul cielo, había una mesa a su lado que tenía una cubeta y unos trapos. Cuando se sentó en la cama, un trapo cayó de su cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Al fin despertaste. Ya estábamos pensando en dejarte aquí.

-¿Que pasó?

-Tu fiebre era demasiado alta que hizo que te desmayaras. Te cargamos todo el camino hasta Ciudad del sur.

-¡Idiotas saben que me escape de aquí!

-No te preocupes. Tenemos todo controlado.

-¡¿Que mierda hicieron?!

-Solo hablamos amablemente con el médico que te atendió.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, entró un hombre con bata blanca, acompañado de Heinkel que tenía una pistola apuntando a la cabeza del hombre.

 _Seeeh hablaron amablemente..._

-Voy a revisar como sigue señorita.

-Adelante.

Le puso un termómetro debajo de su brazo, de su maletin sacó un abatelenguas para poder ver bien su garganta, reviso sus ojos, puso un estetoscopio en su pecho para revisar sus pulmones, después le quito el termómetro y asintió con la cabeza,ajusto sus lentes y miro a los dos hombres detrás de él.

-Esta todo bien con ella, si sigue tomando sus medicinas se recuperará pronto. Ahora revisarse tu pie.- le retiro el vendaje que tenía en su pierna derecha. Ya no parecía estar tan inflamado aunque ligeramente morado.- Si también está excelente, solamente te torciste el tobillo, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

-4 días enteros, ¿Desde cuando no duermes bien?

-En realidad, desde hace mucho.- su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, sabía que se había estado exigiendo demasiado, era lógico que se haya quedado tanto tiempo dormida.- Será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera no puedes salir así, tienes que cambiar tu aspecto si quieres ir a algún lado.

-... Ha decir verdad no queda muy lejos de aquí al lugar donde quiero ir, así que no tengo que...

-Hay demasiados soldados ahí afuera, es un milagro que nadie haya entrado a hacer un cateo. Así que en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí, seras detenida.

-Umm.- se asomo por la ventana, quedo casi congelada al ver la cantidad de soldados que había fuera.-...

-Tengo una hija de tu edad, le pediré que te ayude a cambiarte. ¡Laura!

-¿Uh?.- se asomo una chica del mismo tamaño que Edythe, aunque se veía más joven.

-¿Que edad tiene?

-13 años, ¿Tu no tienes esa edad?

-¡¡YA TENGO 16 MIERDA!!.- estalló en furia.

La niña sonrió al reconocerla y se acerco a platicar con ella.

-Es genial tener a la Alquimista De Acero en mi casa.- dijo alegremente la chica.

-Si...- a regañadientes, acepto que la cambiará, se había puesto un vestido con diseños de flores de colores muy vivos, unas botas altas para cubrir su pierna de auto-mail. Para su brazo, habían escogido unos guantes blancos que le llegaban más arriba del codo y para terminar de cubrir, un chal del mismo color. Tenía su cabello suelto y un sombrero.

 _Mierda... Si me vieran Alice y William seguramente estarían atacados de la risa._

-¿No te gustó como te ves?

-No es eso... Simplemente no es mi estilo.- dijo mientras se daba vueltas en el espejo para verse mejor y jugueteba con el sombrero.

-Umm, oye... ¿Que se siente ser Alquimista Nacional tan joven?

-Veras... Es mucha responsabilidad. Aunque, me gustaría salirme de todo esto.

-¿Porque? Tienes dinero, fama y lujos.

-El precio es demasiado alto.- dijo pensando en todas las tragedias que habían sucedido meses atrás.

-¡Edy-chan!.- dijo sosteniendola de los hombros.- se lo que pasó hace días y el porqué estas en esta situación, pero no creo que hayas hecho todo eso que dijeron, yo confío en ti, estaría dispuesta a pelear por ti, yo te admiro mucho y es genial tenerte aquí en mi casa, así que te apoyare en todo.

-Ya veo... Pues gracias.- sonrió de manera forzada. La chica parecía sincera.

Una vez que terminaron, salieron de la habitación.

-Vaya, quien pensaría que alguien vestida así antes era una niña arrapajosa.

-Oye...

-Calmate, así podremos salir con más tranquilidad. No pareces a la Edythe alquimista.

-Si tiene razón.

-Mierda...

-Ah, Edy-San, ten toma.- le entrego un abanico color plata con encaje.- Esto servirá para terminar de cubrir tu rostro. Lo usas así para que parezca que te estas soplando.

-Gracias, Laura-San.

Salieron de la pequeña casa que daba directamente a la calle principal, ambas quimeras iban a su lado, caminado lo más lejos que pudieran para no parecer sospechosos. Aunque parecía que la vida ahí seguía su curso normal, se veía opacada por la presencia de los militares que intimidaba a todos los civiles.

Pasaron cerca de un puesto ambulante de periódicos, una noticia en específico atrajo la atención de Edythe y se acerco para mirar mejor.

En ella, estaba una foto suya de cuando era más pequeña, cuando apenas había recibido su título de Alquimista Nacional. En ese entonces, llevaba un vestido corto color negro con unos mallones, su mismo abrigo rojo con la cruz y la serpiente, unas botas altas de plataforma y usaba dos coletas para atar su cabello. Debajo de esa fotografía, se podía leer:

 _Amestris esta partido en dos debido a la terrible noticia que ha surgido en estos días. La joven Alquimista de Acero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno después de ser acusada del asesinato de una ciudadana, además, en el lugar donde se presume que desapareció, se encontró el cuerpo de otro Alquimista, el Alquimista Carmesí que se presume fue atacado por Edythe Elric en un intento de escapar. Este acontecimiento a desbordado por todo el país múltiples manifestaciones en apoyo a la joven y en contra de ella. Los principales pueblos involucrados son: Dublith, Reseembool y Youswell, donde se han presentado los más perseverantes levantamientos. Incluso Lior está comenzando a agitarse de nuevo._

N-no...- miro con horror las imágenes que tenia el periódico, donde se mostraba a las personas peleando contra militares y entre esas personas podía reconocer a varias que fueron muy buenas con ella y su hermana. Sintió que estaba apunto de desmayarse. Heinkel y Darius se acercaron a ella para apoyarla, con un gesto les indico que estaba bien y siguió adelante. Iba apretando demasiado fuerte el abanico de madera que lo quebró.-¡Rayos! Aah ya así, total, casi nadie me esta...

-Disculpe señorita.- alguien la llamo desde atrás de ella. Trago saliva y lentamente se volvió a verlo, era un joven soldado... Era el chico con el que bailo aquella noche, Rusell. Se quedó paralizada al verlo ya que él sabía perfectamente como era. El chico levantó el pedazo que se había roto con una mirada confundida ya que no parecía que el abanico se rompiera fácilmente.- se le ha caído... ¿Esto?

-¡Ah! ¡O-oh cielos! Que descuidada soy.- intento hacer su voz lo más fina posible y tomo el pedazo, mientras cubría su rostro con su otra mano.- Estoy tan apenada lo siento muchísimo, con su permiso.

Salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo

-¡Disculpe!

-¡Se me va a ir el tren! ¡Voy atrasada, luego lo atiendo!.- dijo mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando doblo a un callejón solitario, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, se asomo para ver si no la venían siguiendo, para su tranquilidad no.

 _Soy una completa idiota.-_ miro hacia enfrente y comenzó a caminar hacia la seguridad del denso bosque.

Se había separado de Heinkel y Darius, aunque no tenía que preocuparse ya que podían encontrarla fácilmente gracias a su aroma. Siguió caminando intentado adivinar en donde estaba para poder encontrar la casa de Dante. La última vez que había ido hacía ahí, había entrado desde un lugar diferente, solamente tenía una cosa clara, la casa era grande y se podía ver desde lejos, así que subió hasta un árbol grande para poder ver mejor.

Cuando sacó la cabeza de entre las hojas de los árboles, pudo ver lo hermoso que estaba el cielo, sintió una punzada de dolor. Por su culpa, Aly estaba sufriendo más de la cuenta. No le gustaba estar separada de su hermanita, aunque a veces se peleaba como todos los hermanos de su edad, ella la adoraba y era la única que la comprendía.

-No pensé encontrar aquí a una chica como tú.

-¡¡!!.- alguien había aparecido de repente enfrente de ella, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde una gran altura.- ¡Gyaaa!

-¡Tch!.- la atrapó en el aire antes de estamparse por completo contra el suelo un chico que le era demasiado familiar, la única diferencia eran sus ojos. Cuando lo había visto, eran unos ojos despreocupados y sin malicia. Su semblante era más sereno y su forma de ser era demasiado tranquila que costaba creer que era un príncipe de una gran nación vecina.

-¡Ling!

-No me llamó Ling, soy Greed, el hombre más ambicioso del mundo.

-Si, si ya me se tu discurso, ¡Ahora dejame!

-Jajaja si te sigues moviendo así menos te bajare.

-¡Edy!.- llegaron ambas quimeras a ayudarla.

-¡Que bien! Premio doble. Ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir en este patético bosque.

-¡Lo sabia! Estamos cerca de la casa de Dante.

-¿Hm? Si buscas la casa de Dante, dejame decirte que estamos demasiado lejos de ahí.

-¿Eh?.- dijo casi pálida.

-Si, es más para haya.- señaló hacia el este.- aún falta bastante para llegar.

De hecho en vez de acercarte, te estabas alejando.

-Ah...-ahora que lo recordaba, la que tenía un mejor sentido de la orientación y la que leía más rápido los mapas era Alice.

-Mierda, entonces ¿estábamos perdidos?

-Eh... Un poco.

-¡Eres una idiota!

-¡Como mierda obtuviste tu licencia de Alquimista!

-¡Esque cuando fui a ese lugar entre por una ruta diferente! ¡¡Por eso me perdí!!

Greed soltó un suspiro al ver como la chica en sus brazos peleaba como una niña pequeña.

 _-¿Esta niña es la que te gusta?-_ le preguntó a la otra conciencia que estaba dentro de us cabeza.

 _-Tu no la conoces, así que no puedes opinar nada sobre ella._

 _-Al ver como la defiendes haces que aumente mi interés por conocerla_.- abrió sus brazos y la chica cayo de lleno contra el piso.

-¡Auch!

-Mierda, esto si que fue aburrido.

-¿Quien te mando aquí?.- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie después de semejante golpe.

-Pensé que sería divertido venir a conocer a la amada de un cierto idiota.

-¿?.- al decir eso de manera despreocupada, ¿Aún seguía con los homunculos? Cuando conoció al antiguo Greed, este tenía una gran pelea con los demás.- ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa de Dante?

-... No.

-¿Eh?

-No tengo ninguna obligación de llevarte ahí.- se sorprendió al sentir como una cuchilla estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello, fue una reacción demasiado rápida.

-Necesito algo que esta ahí y tu eres el único que sabe donde carajos esta esa casa de mierda.

-Bien, bien, esa es una buena cara. Los llevare, definitivamente los llevare. Síganme.

-¡Ey Edy!.- susurro Heinkel.

-¿Hm?

-¿Estas segura que esta es una buena idea?

-Si, estoy segura. No parece tener relación con el ejército ni con los demás que intentan matarme.

-¿Con los demás que intentan matarte?.- se quedó boquiabierto al ver la tranquilidad con lo que lo dijo.

Caminaron por alrededor de 4 horas sin descansar, para cuando llegaron a la casa, el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse.

-Mierda... Si estaba algo lejos. ¿Como carajos llegaste tan rápido?

-Es lo genial de ser homunculo, tengo muchas habilidades que los humanos comunes y corrientes no tienen.

Greed abrió las puertas con un ligero crugido. Edythe sintió un gran escalofrío al recordar lo que había sucedido ahí. Armandose de valor, entró en la enorme y escalofriante casa. Heinkel y Darius estaban atónitos al ver semejante mansión.

-Oye, oye, esta casa parece una casa de espa... ¡¡NO ME JODAAAS!!.- dijo Darius señalando una gran mancha de sangre en medio de un círculo y una marca negra no muy lejos de ella.

-Para mí, si es una casa del terror.- dijo sin expresión alguna. Se escucho un leve alboroto escaleras arriba.- ¿No habías dicho que no había nadie?

-Cuando yo me fui no había nadie.

-P-puede ser un fa-fantasma.

-Debería de darnos más miedo los vivos que los muertos.- subió las escaleras cubriéndose. Donde se escuchaba que venía todo ese ruido era en la biblioteca de Dante. Preparando su brazo cuchilla, se acerco lentamente a la pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Pudo distinguir una silueta dorada, muy similar a ella, pero más grande y más robusta.

-¡Viejo!

-¡Uwaaaah!.- grito Hohenheim lanzando al aire una gran cantidad de libros, que después de salir volando le cayeron en la cabeza. Greed y las quimeras corrieron hacia ahí al escuchar el escándalo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Edy, no pensé que regresarías aquí, pero bueno.- dijo poniendo de nuevo los libros en sus estantes.- Estaba buscando... Un cierto libro.

-¿Buscabas este?.- saco el libro mojado que tenía en la bolsita de mano que colgaba a su lado.

-Umm, si ese es, ¿Como lo...?

-Esta estropeado. Cayó al río junto conmigo.

-¡¿Que?!

La chica lo lanzó al escritorio de en medio y se rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Pensaba encontrar otro libro sobre eso, este ya casi no se le entiende.

-No, eran los únicos. Rayos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo.- tomó el desgastado libro y comenzó a ojearlo con esperanza, se fue hasta las últimas hojas y comenzó a leerlas con cuidado.- Está parte... Si esta parte era lo que necesitaba. Ya sabía yo que Dante no había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola.

Edythe se acerco a leer.

 _Él... Él ya no está. Me ha dejado a mi suerte junto con nuestro hijo._

 _Cuando todo parecía estar terminado, un hombre igual a Hohenheim se acerco a nosotros y nos propuso un trato:_

 _Si nos entregabamos a él para ser los contenedores de sus pecados mundanos, nos daría un poder increíble._

 _Mi hijo Gilbert sería Envy y yo Pride._

-Sabia que se había encontrado con el imbecil de Father.

-¿Father?

-Bueno... Edy no quería contarte nada de esto pero... Es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Será largo el relato?

-¿Eh?

-Si, ¿es largo? Tengo sueño, estuve caminando alrededor de 4 horas. Me iré a dormir temprano.

-A-ah, este, si. Te enseñaré las habitaciones.

-Dormiré afuera.- dijo con un gesto de la mano mientras se marchaba.

Las quimeras aún seguían de pie en la puerta, siguieron a Edythe fuera de la casa.

-¿A donde vas?

-Dormiré aquí cerca. Seguramente arriba de un árbol, por eso de los bichos.

-Pero arriba o abajo hay bichos.

-Soy de la idea que no hay muchos en lugares altos así que no me quiten esa ilusión.

La luz de la luna ya estaba bañando los pinos que estaban muy cerca de la casa. Edy miro la hermosa vista y llegó a pensar que verla ya se volveria cotidiano.

Busco un árbol con una rama gruesa y alta, se quito sus botas de tacon que ya la estaban lastimando y se subió hasta el. Se estiró un poco y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Esa niña...

-Bueno, no esque tengamos otra opción. Seguramente a nosotros también nos están buscando.

-Sí tienes razón. Nos quedaremos con ella hasta que encontremos una manera de regresar a la normalidad o que las cosas se calmen.

Hicieron lo mismo que la chica, ellos tampoco se sentían muy cómodos con eso de dormir en una casa donde había un muerto y con una sanguinaria escena en el salón principal.

Pasada la madrugada. Edythe sintió como algo estaba muy cerca de ella, respirando en su cara. Semi dormida, pensó que sería un mosquito y soltó un manotazo para alejarlo, pero al sentir que su mano había golpeado algo se despertó de golpe. Enfrente de ella se encontró con el rostro de Ling, bueno, Greed.

-¡¡Uwaaah!!.- dijo dando manotazos, estuvo a punto de caer pero Greed la sostuvo y le tapo la boca. Estaban en una posición incomoda.- ¡¡!!

-¿Sabías que el tipo dentro de mí siente una gran atracción hacia ti? Y eso aumenta mi ambición.

-¡Ugh!

-Maldita sea, no la molestes.

-Mierda, no me des dolores de cabeza ¡En lo profundo de tu ser vas a estar agradecido!

-¡Ggh!

-Tch, no me voy a poder divertir si este imbecil me sigue jodiendo así.- le quito la mano de encima y se puso de cuclillas para irse.

-¿Ling esta despierto?

-Si, esta consciente aunque aún es débil y no le permitire que tome el control tan fácilmente.

-¿Él me escucha?

-Si.

-Oye Ling. Eres un completo idiota, ¿Como se te ocurre ponerte en semejante peligro...? Sabias que podías morir y aún así lo hiciste. No entiendo como tuviste el valor para hacerlo...- su voz comenzó a desvanecerse y sintió un nudo en la garganta, desde aquella vez, era más complicado guardar sus lágrimas.

 _-... Oye Greed, por favor dile esto._

 _-No._

 _-Y no te volveré a pedir algo más._

 _-Agh mierda como jodes, ¿Que le quieres decir?_

 _-Dile esto tal cual te lo diré: Edy, todo esto lo hice pensando en ti. Esta era la única forma en la que ambos saldríamos ganando, se que te cause mucha tristeza, también a Alice, al viejo Fu y a Lan Fan y lo siento mucho por eso. Prometo que pronto estaré de regreso y te demostrare el respeto y el cariño que te tengo, por mientras sigue siendo tú, no quiero verte con esa cara._

-Edy, todo esto lo hice pensando en ti. Esta era la única forma en la que ambos saldríamos ganando, se que te cause mucha tristeza igual que al viejo Fu y a Lan Fan y lo siento mucho por eso. Prometo que pronto estaré de regreso y te demostrare el respeto y el cariño que te tengo, por mientras sigue siendo tú no quiero verte con esa cara... ¡Aaaah Mierda! Enserio me hiciste decir todas esas cursilerias.

-Idiota...- dijo la chica apretando su puño sobre su modesto pecho, ambos quedaron petrificados al ver esa mirada tan indefensa pero valiente de la chica que luchaba contra si misma para evitar llorar.

-O-oye no se te ocurra llorar.- vio como su brazo derecho se comenzó a mover por sí mismo.- maldito...

 _-Por favor, dejame hacer esto._

-Tch.- permitió que el chico moviera su brazo a libertad. Acaricio la mejilla de Edy.

-Uhh...- la chica se encogió al sentir su mano.

-Ya, vámonos.

Greed se puso de cuclillas y se fue dejándola atrás.

Ella se acurruco en la rama del árbol mientras la suave brisa la mecia con delicadeza. Ya no podía volver a dormirse. Su mente comenzó a vagar.

 _Seguramente para estos momentos Mustang ya se entero... ¿Él también me estará buscando como una criminal? ¿Y William? ¿Que pensara?.-_ pensó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro acompañado de una pequeña lagrima desobediente.

No sabía que hora era hasta que los pajaritos comenzaron a cantar a su alrededor, volteo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que las dos quimeras seguían profundamente dormidas. Con cuidado se bajó del árbol y entró a la casa.

Soltó un enorme bostezo mientras entraba a la biblioteca, se rasco el vientre cuando escucho el gruñido de sus tripas, estaba comenzando a tener hambre. Pasó estante por estante, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle, la mayoría de libros no tenía nombre así que decidió tomar algunos al azar. Al mover un libro, un papel doblado cayó hacia el suelo.

-¿¿??.- lo abrió y comenzo a analizarlo. Era un mapa de Amestris con marcas en rojo sobre algunos pueblos.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 32!_**

 ** _No pensé llegar hasta aquí xD_**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Bye Bye._**


	34. Capítulo 33

-¿Que mierda es esto? Dudo mucho que sea un mapa para saber que lugares visitar.- Edythe le dio vueltas y vueltas al mapa sin encontrarle sentido alguno.

-¿Ya estas tan temprano despierta Edy?

-Ah eres tu viejo. No podía dormir.

-¿Crees que ya podremos hablar?

-... Si.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, por aquí cerca hay paisajes verdaderamente hermosos.

-Vayamos al grano viejo.

-Te lo suplico.

-...- guardo un poco de silencio, de todos modos no le gustaba estar ahí.- Ahh, está bien.

-Es difícil hablar del pasado y más si han pasado tantas cosas.- Edythe lo siguió hasta que salieron hacia el bosque. Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas hermosas cascadas con un agua tan clara que casi podía ver su reflejo en ella. Edythe quedó boquiabierta al ver tanta belleza.- Adoraba venir aquí para relajarme.- se quedo callado intentando pensar en como empezar.- Edy, como buena alquimista debes de conocer acerca de Xerxes.

-Si, es donde se cree que nació la alquimia. Aunque aún es una teoría que no está confirmada ya que el país entero desaparecio en una sola noche y con ellos la mayoría de sus registros, al parecer no fue invadida ni nada por el estilo para provocar semejante acontecimiento.

-Fue más como si hubiera sido borrada, ¿Cierto?. Pues... Yo nací ahí.

-Jajaja imposible, hace miles de años que paso eso.

-Ese pais se volvió un sacrificio para lograr la inmortalidad para un ser que no tenía porque estar en este mundo y creo un objeto monstruoso. Ese ser fue traído desde la puerta de la verdad y no podía sobrevivir al aire libre. Tenía que estar dentro de un pequeño matraz. Para poder salir al mundo exterior, logró convencer a todos sobre que conocía el secreto de la inmortalidad para que así crearán un enorme círculo de transmutación a lo largo de todo el país y usar las almas de sus habitantes para poder crear un cuerpo capaz de soportar vivir en este mundo.

-Se que no me entenderás, pero este tipo se llama Father y él me obligó a vivir en este cuerpo que nunca muere... Nosotros dos somos piedras filosofales andantes.

-Espera... ¿Que mierda estas diciendo?

-Si, así es. El secreto para crear una auténtica piedra filosofal son las almas humanas, el convertirse en inmortal fue su primera transmutación con la piedra.

-La investigación del demonio...

-Al parecer ya tenías una idea.

-Si, ya me habían dicho sobre eso... Pero no creí que sería a ese punto.

-Ahora escucha. Después de huir como un cobarde de ahí, me dedique a vagar por el mundo enseñando alquimia por varios países. Hasta que finalmente llegue a Amestris. Porque habían ciertas cosas que llamaron mi atención. Se repetía casi el mismo patrón que en Xerxes. Pero un hombre vagabundo como yo no tendría acceso tan fácil a esos documentos y si me inscribia como Alquimista Nacional podría advertir sobre mi presencia a ese tipo y me mandaria a matar. Así que tenía que hacerlo todo por debajo del agua. Ahí fue como conocí a Dante. Las conexiones de su padre con el alto mando eran perfectas. Fue algo secundario que me haya casado con ella. Fue mi primera esposa y la quise muchísimo.

Un ave paso muy cerca de ellos y eso distrajo un poco a Edythe. Era demasiada información para su cabeza. Estaba incrédula.

-Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas y me desvíe un poco de mi objetivo original. Perdí a mi hija Violet y estuve a punto de perder a Gilbert pero a él logré salvarlo. Pasaron algunos años y también por poco perdí a Dante, tuve que hacer una transmutación de emergencia pero mi poder habia disminuido y la deje incompleta y cada 60 años tenia que transferir su alma a otro cuerpo para mantenerla con vida... Así que me encargaba de enamorar a mujeres jóvenes que a ella le agradaban para poder usar su cuerpos.

-Lo siento mucho hija... Se que soy un enfermo y un idiota. No merezco tu perdón ni mucho menos te pido que me comprendas. Aunque estaba desesperado porque no quería quedarme solo, se que no tenia porque haber hecho eso.

-No... Después de todo, ambos matamos personas por nuestros propios motivos... Y por nuestros propios errores.

-Hija...- el rostro de la chica estaba serio y triste, sintió como por primera vez estaba hablando en verdad con ella.- ambos compartimos muchas cosas entre ellas nuestra idiotez.

-Si... Lo sé... ¿Puedes... Puedes seguir?

-Bueno, después de algún tiempo conocí a tu madre y me enamore de ella profundamente. A Dante también le había agradado y quería su cuerpo. Pero, fue que abrí los ojos y no permití que ella la tocara. Intente remediar mis errores dándole a Dante el descanso eterno y rezando para que pudiera perdonarme. Sabía que la única manera de acabar con ella sería quemando su cuerpo... Pero al parecer no funcionó, logró salirse de ahí. Después nacieron ustedes, mi más grande bendición. Crecieron y se volvieron lo más amado de mi mundo. Pero reapareció Dante y me advirtió que nos mataría a nosotros dos y que a ustedes las tomaría como sus contenedores. Fue entonces que decidí volverme una carnada para ella y separarla de ustedes.

-... Mamá... ¿Sabía sobre esto?

-Si.

-Ya veo... Te fuiste para protegernos.

-Si.

-Yo... Jamás había entendido el porqué te habías ido. Eramos muy felices los 4...- sintió que una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.

-Recuerdo cuando tu llegabas de la escuela y me abrazabas con fuerza mientras gritabas: ¡Papi! ¡Papi!.-

Le seco la desobediente lagrima con ternura.

-Y cuando te dibuje... Bueno se suponia que te había dibujado.

-Eran puros círculos dorados con palitos. Tu mamá lo colgó en la puerta de nuestro cuarto como si hubiera sido el dibujo más hermoso del mundo. Y recuerdas cuando quisiste hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de Alice.

-Jajaja como olvidar ese día. Casi explotó media casa.

Comenzaron a contar sus memorias, a reír como hace muchos años no reían. Finalmente Edythe comenzó a llorar, su padre la abrazo como hacía tiempo que no la abrazaba. Al sentir los cálidos brazos de su padre rompió en llanto.

-Prometo estar esta vez con ustedes y verlas cumplir su objetivo. Quiero ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda. Por favor, no me quites ese deseo tan fuerte que tengo.

Edythe solamente asintió con la cabeza y permanecieron un buen rato abrazados.

-Bueno hijita, ¿debes de tener hambre verdad?

-Si, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí.

-En la casa de Dante no hay comida pero aquí hay muchos pescados. ¿Te gustaría pescar?

-Si, desde hace algunos años no pesco algo.

Con algunas varitas de árboles que estaban tiradas por ahí y usando alquimia consiguieron algunas cañas de pescar y después de algún tiempo y muchas risas debido a que algunos pescados los hacían ver su suerte consiguieron pescados para todos.

-Solamente basta con ponerlos a azar y estarán listos, creo que vi algo de sal y pimienta.

-Sobre eso...

-No te preocupes. Yo te ayudare.

Poniendo a prueba las habilidades culinarias de su hija, se pusieron a preparar los pescados con sumo cuidado.

-Bien, por el aroma y el color ya deben de estar listos.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Si te tardas un poco más quedarán quemados.

-Esta bien.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Esta seguro que esto es comestible?.- le pregunto Darius mientras olía el pescado.

-Si completamente seguro.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Al darle una mordida quedaron sorprendidos por el sabor y la consistencia del pescado.

-¡Pensé que sería carbón!

-Pues no cocinas tan mal después de todo niña.

-G-gracias.- era la primera vez después de muchos años que cocinaba algo.

-¡Buen provecho!

 _Siendo sincera no puedo creer lo que dijo... Segun el viejo, había notado que había un patrón muy similar aquí en Amestris que en Xerxes... ¿El mapa no será alguna clave o algo por el estilo?.-_ miro a su padre.

-Oye, ¿Crees que signifique algo este mapa?.- le entrego la hoja doblada.

-A ver.- lo analizó y se puso de repente de pie, corrió a dentro de la casa y con desesperación busco un plumón o lo que sea para escribir. Edythe y los demás lo siguieron.

-No... No. ¿Ya esta en esta fase?

-¿Que pasa?

-Esto... Si unes los puntos, se forma un círculo de transmutación. Aún esta incompleto ya que hacen falta algunos pueblos pero ya está muy pronto a terminarse.

-Los pueblos que faltan... ¿Puedes adivinar cuáles son?

-Si.- marco los que hacían falta. Casi todos eran los que se habian levantado en protesta por su culpa.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡¿Esto es en serio?!

-Quisiera que así fuera. Los días de Amestris están contados. Edythe busca a Alice y a los Rockbell y huyan del país. Tienen que salir de aquí.

-¡Estas loco! ¿Como piensas terminar con todo esto?

-No creo detenerlo por eso te estoy pidiendo que te vayas de aquí.

-¡Y dejar morir a muchisima gente! No me pidas algo tan estúpido porfavor. Podremos ganar algo de tiempo, sí logro detener las protestas.

-Edy, los lugares están muy alejados de aquí.

-Es más rápido si hago todo el movimiento desde Ciudad Central y dejar que las noticias fluyan por si solas. Total, este tipo de noticias son las más rápidas.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

-Hacer brillar uno de mis grandes dones. Me tendrán que acompañar hasta Ciudad Central y después ustedes irán a buscar a Alice. Yo hablaré con el Fuhrer para que nos ayude.

-Oye oye, ¿Recuerdas que estas exiliada del ejército verdad? Así no te dejaran acceder tan fácilmente a él.

-Lo se. Pero lo que haré matara a dos pajaro de un tiro.

 ** _¡Hola hola!_**

 ** _¿Les gusto el capítulo?_**

 ** _¿Cual hubiera sido su reacción si estuvieran en los zapatos de Edy?_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


	35. Capítulo 34

El tren iba a toda velocidad en las vías, a través de las ventanas se veían pasar los hermosos paisajes verdes y llenos de árboles para dar paso poco a poco a un panorama un poco más civilizado.

-Hoy en Ciudad Central hay un gran evento así que mucha gente estará ahí. ¡Entre más gente haya muchísimo mejor!

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Claro que si. Este es un rumor demasiado jugoso y es de esos que enseguida se esparsen para bien o para mal. Esto detendrá las protestas por el tiempo necesario como para que se puedan reunirse con Alice y sensei y se las ingenien para crear un plan para contrarrestar ese estúpido círculo.

-Hija...

-Ah y ten esto. Procura entregárselo a Alice. Ella es la única que entenderá lo que significa.- le entregó a Hohenheim una hoja de papel doblada.

Cuando el tren paro, todos bajaron del tren con lentitud.

-Bien nos vemos luego.- llevaba la ropa que la hacía pasar desapercibida. La descripción que los soldados tenían de ella era una chica de baja estatura, de cabello y ojos dorados, piel blanca, Auto-mails en su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho. Vestida con un abrigo rojo chillón. Así que dejó al descubierto su cabello y lo ato en una trenza que se movía lentamente con cada movimiento que hacía. Se quito los guantes que cubrían sus brazos y desgarro un poco el vestido al punto que parecía algo atrevido de su parte, también rompió parte de las botas. Tomo su bolsa de mano y sacó el abrigo color rojo y lo ondeo un poco como si fuera una bandera. Varios soldados la miraron fijamente mientras hacía todos sus movimientos.

-¿Esa es la Alquimista de Acero?

-¡¿Es Edythe Elric?!

-La misma que viste y calza.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Atrapenla!

-Que empiece la función señores.- junto sus manos y al tocar el pavimento una jabalina salió de él. Ella no tenía intenciones de atacar para matar a alguien pero si serviría para ayudarla a ganar impulso.

Varios soldados se acercaron a ella y en ese momento el gran silbido del tren que marcaba su salida de la estación fue como si marcará el comienzo. Dejó que los soldados se acercaran lo suficientemente a ella, tomó un poco de impulso y con ayuda de su jabalina brinco detrás de ellos y barrio sus pies por debajo haciendo que se cayeran. A todos les dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlos inconscientes. Tomo el radio de uno de ellos y dijo de manera alegre:

-La Alquimista de Acero Edythe Elric está aquí en Ciudad Central ¡Atrapenme si pueden bola de ancianos!.- y lo lanzó directo al suelo.

Volteo a ver hacia atrás a la puerta de la estación del tren, ahí estaban de pie Hohenheim, Darius, Heinkel y Greed; se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

- _Desearía poder ayudarla.-_ dijo Ling mientras la veía marcharse.

- _Creo que estará bien sola. No necesita de nuestra ayuda._

 _Maldición, maldición. Le entregué a ese bastado en charola de plata a mi hija_.- maldecia dentro de sí Hohenheim y apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Hohenheim-san disculpe pero tenemos que irnos. La seguridad bajo gracias a Edythe.

-Si. No quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad que nos dio mi hija.

 _Ugh_.- cuando veía que alguien del ejército se acercaba a ella, intentaba pelear lo menos posible, dándole un golpe en la boca del estómago y rematandolo con un puñetazo en el menton.- _muchísima gente vino por el evento donde se mostrarán las habilidades de los Alquimistas Nacionales en un intento de que la población se sienta más en confianza con ellos. Incluso vendrán alquimistas de otros países. ¡Un mejor día para hacer un desorden no podía pedir!_

Los golpes volaban en todas direcciones, la chica saltaba por casi todos los obstáculos que se le pusieron haciendo caer poco a poco a todos los soldados que se le ponían en frente. No importaba la diferencia de tamaños ni la diferencia de experiencia, esto no aplicaba para la pequeña chica que se había formado en batalla a través de diversas dificultades en su corta vida.

 _Bueno, por ahora este es el nivel 1, mientras que no aparezcan alquimistas todo estará bien seguiré dejando inconscientes a todos los que pueda hasta ese momento.-_ se escondió en un pequeño callejón intentando recuperar el aliento. Después de un leve descanso reanudó su alocada carrera.

Y mientras ella iba golpeando a todo militar que se ponía en su camino, el Cuartel General de Ciudad Central, estaba vuelto loco.

-¡Informes sobre lo que está sucediendo!

-Se ha confirmado que la Alquimista actúa sola.

-Aún no se tiene clara la ruta de Edythe Elric y menos sus intenciones. Parece como si... Estuviera corriendo al lazar.

-¿Eh? Osea que es como si estuviera jugando con nosotros.

-Si...

-¿Las bajas?

-Ninguna, solamente esta dejando fuera de la batalla a la mayoría de los escuadrones.

-Pero esa niña es una máquina de matanza, ¿Acaso no saben que en la guerra acabó con muchísimos enemigos?

-Si eso nos queda claro, pero solo los deja con golpes en la cabeza que no son graves y ya.

-Mierda esa mocosa.

-Ella no sedera con cualquier cosa.- se acerco el Coronel Mustang. Él había sido invitado a la demostración de poder.

-La atraparemos enseguida. No importa que seda o no.

-Ella es muy infantil, así los va a tener durante muchísimo tiempo.

-Enviaremos negociantes para que ella se entregue.- tomó el alto parlante de la estación.- Todos los que estuvieron en contacto con la alquimista de acero en algún momento, favor de reunirse en jefatura.

-Waaah, ya me canse.- No sabia contra cuantas personas había peleado, después de haber corrido media ciudad ya estaban haciendo estragos sus anteriores heridas.- ya no puedo soportar más, tengo que ir directamente a la Plaza Principal en este momento. Aunque seguramente ahí haya más seguridad. Bien, si doblo en la sigui... ¡¿Eeh?!

Había muchas armas apuntando hacia ella cuando doblo en una calle.

-Bueno sabía que iba a haber mucha seguridad pero esto ya es exagerado...

-¡Recuerden no matarla!.- prácticamente se soltó una lluvia de balas.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Aunque no tengan la intención, con esa cantidad podrían equivocarse!.- se escondió detrás de un gran contenedor de basura. En medio de esa lluvia de balas, escucho como se iban acercando poco a poco. Le dio unos leves golpesitos al contenedor para saber que tan lleno estaba.- Ok, esto será asqueroso, pero es la única salida que se me ocurre.

Junto sus manos y creo un pequeño agujero en el contenedor, un terrible olor se apoderó de su nariz.

 _Gah_.- tomó aire y se obligo a entrar.

Para cuando los soldados se acercaron se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie, la tapa se abrió de repente y detrás de ellos, Edythe salto con una cáscara de banana enredada en el cabello, todos quedaron confundidos con la cómica apariciencia de la chica que con un simple y sencillo movimiento de su jabalina dejó a casi todos durmiendo.

 _Esto queda apuntado como la tercera peor idiotez que he cometido en mi vida.-_ deseo con todo su corazón que nadie la estuviera viendo. Se asomo por una esquina para ver si no habían más enemigos.- _Bien, sabía que esto pasaría. El Mayor Armstrong es el primer jefe que se aparece en este nivel y unos diez soldados armados, los soldados por sí solos no serían problema pero el Mayor Armstrong si lo es, mejor regresaré unas cuantas cuadras y... ¡¡!!_

Bang.

El ruido sonó como un cañon debido al eco. De uno de sus costados comenzó a brotar sangre manchando el llamativo vestido blanco.

-¡G-gah!.- El disparo y el grito alertó a los que estaban a unos pasos más adelante. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién había sido, un soldado estaba sostenido su cabeza con su mano mientras le apuntaba con la otra, después de eso se desmayo. Los demás soldados comenzaron a correr hacia ella.- Mierda Mierda.

Busco desesperada con la vista algo para poder escaparse hasta que dio con unas escaleras que no estaban muy lejos de ella y que llegaban hasta el techo de un enorme edificio de 5 pisos. Se subió con rapidez hacia la escalera para poder escapar.

-¡Edythe Elric! Tendrás que acompañarnos.- grito el mayor Armstrong mientras golpeaba la base de la escalera, esta se comenzó a balancear peligrosamente, la estructura, que ya estaba algo deteriorada debido al paso de los años, comenzó a caer, Edythe se sostuvo fuertemente de un pequeño balcón que tenía una ventana.

-¡Ughh!.- sintió como la nueva herida estaba comenzando a sangrar aún más y los brazos estaban comenzando a cansarse. Una idea se le vino de repente, usando un brazo para sostenerse, con la sangre que tenía en su lado izquierdo dibujo en la pared un círculo de transmutación para crear unas escaleras improvisadas para llegar al techo.

Todos miraron asombrados la escena. Edythe salto al techo y junto sus manos creando una nueva jabalina para usarla de nuevo como resorte para saltar de azotea en azotea.

 _Tengo que llegar a la plaza lo más rápido posible... Ugh, ya no puedo seguir saltando así tengo que bajarme en algún edificio que tenga escaleras. Si en este.-_ bajo con dificultades del techo y justo cuando iba dando vuelta para salir a otro callejón se topo con la Teniente Maria Ross.

-¡Edy!

-¿Porque has hecho todo esto? Estoy muy segura que entenderán tus motivos una vez que te confieces. No tienes nada que temer.

-... Yo se que he hecho mal todo este tiempo pero.- comenzó a fingir que estaba a punto de llorar. La Teniente la abrazo como si fuera su madre.

-Esta bien. No era tu...

-Perdóneme, enserio perdóneme.- Le había dado un fuerte golpe a la altura del cuello para hacer que se desmayara. La recargo en la pared de un edificio y por sí acaso, lanzó su arma lejos.

-No pensé que tuvieras ese gesto.

 _¿Mierda ahora quien es?._

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Bueno tienes razón. Nos hemos visto solo tres veces.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Teniente Maes Hughes. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Si hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¡Oye! pero mira que hacer todo este desorden para poner a trabajar incluso al departamento de logística. De seguro eres muy habilidosa.

-Gracias por eso. Desearía no tener que pelear con nadie más pero dudo mucho que me deje irme así como así.

-Lamento decirte que no. Tengo una mision que cumplir, quisiera que mi hija te hubiera conocido pero creo que no será posible.

-Lo sé. Y esto lo hago por todas las personas que estuvieron de mi lado incluyendo a su hija.

-¿Puedes explicar esa parte?

-Si lo explico con detalles sin tener una prueba sobre ello podría meter a muchos en problemas.

-Oye eso que estas diciendo es algo muy fuerte.

-Lo sé. Disculpe pero ¿Puede ver sin lentes?

-Eh... ¿No?.- antes de poder decir algo más, una fuerte ráfaga golpeo su rostro y fue privado de sus lentes.

-Está es la manera más gentil. Salude a su hija de mi parte. Prometo verla muy pronto.- salió corriendo y dejó los lentes a una cierta distancia de él.

Se habia desviando de su ruta predestinada así que le costó algo de trabajo intentar encontrar la salida de ese laberinto de callejones, pero le había tomado mucho tiempo y comenzaron a rodearla por todas direcciones. Ella decidió enfrentarse con ellos aunque dudaba que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad porque el cansancio se estaba comenzando a hacer más notorio, estaba bañada en sudor y en sangre. De repente una enorme Flama sello las entradas y salidas de esos callejones.

-De todos los que menos quería ver... Tenias que ser tú.

-Creo haberte dicho que te protegería incluso de ti.

-Si no me doy prisa no podrás cumplir tu promesa porque moriremos todos.

-¿Entiendes lo que dices?

-Si y por eso mismo dejame ir, me entregaré una vez que haya hecho lo que pensaba.

-Oye.

-No tengo tiempo de esto.- tomo con fuerza su jabalina y cargo con todo contra él.

-No podrás dejarme solamente inconsciente como lo has estado haciendo.- chasqueo sus dedos y unas pequeñas explosiones aparecieron alrededor de ella.

-Anque sea un momento me daré por bien servida.

-Mierda Edythe eres una idiota. Detente y deja que te ayude.

-Tú y Alice son los que estan en máximo peligro, si te digo algo más puedes estar en el ojo del huracan.- no estaba muy segura si Mustang le creería, él confiaba ciegamente en el ejército y le parecería una broma si ella dijera algo así.

-¡Agh!.- sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas, respiraba con dificultad y su herida le dolia demasiado. Cuando alzó la mirada vio cómo le estaba apuntando con su mano.

-De ser necesario, desearía no tener que hacerte daño pero no me dejas muchas opciones.

-Por favor. Por lo que más quiera, déjeme ir. Solamente iré a la plaza y me entregaré. No le pido nada más.- la mirada que tenía en sus ojos... Esa mirada era demasiado similar a la de su amada Riza. Esa determinación con un poco de súplica y miedo, sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer sería muy peligroso pero la concideraba como la opción más adecuada, la que le permitiría mantener su honor y no arriesgar a nadie más.

-¡Maldición!.- lanzó la Flama hacia el cielo donde alcanzó las nubes de la fuerza y potencia con la que fue lanzada.- Ve.

Edythe reunió todas sus fuerzas y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Corrió hacia el callejón por donde no habian enormes llamas. Para su suerte esa calle daba directamente hacia la Plaza Principal de la ciudad. Comenzó a abrirse paso a la fuerza hasta que pudo llegar a un poco antes de la mitad y juntando sus manos creo un escalón para poder ver mejor y que tuviera más atención.

Tomó aire y grito a todo pulmón.

-Se la enorme confusión que ha causado mi estupidez. Pero tengan por seguro que yo no me detendré, seguiré peleando por la paz de este país. Lo mejor es que, si ustedes están agradecidos conmigo por algún favor que les hice y quieren apoyarme, ¡No luchen más contra el ejército! Repito ¡No luchen más contra el ejército!.- estaban comenzando a reunirse muchos soldados a su alrededor.-Si confían en mi por favor ¡ayudenme con eso! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Diganle todo esto a sus familiares y amigos que no hayan estado el día de hoy en esta plaza.

Prácticamente la derribaron y cayeron sobre ella cuatro soldados intentando someterla, pero no puso ninguna resistencia, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

En alguna estación de un tren, finalmente habían llegado al primer lugar donde estarían buscando a Alice.

-Será mejor si dejamos de movernos en tren. Así para evitar que nos sigan el rastro.

-¿El tipo contra el que se están enfrentando es muy peligroso?

-Si demasiado, tenemos que tener el mayor cuidado posible. Este tipo tiene el control de todo el ejército. Así que en pocas palabras, tenemos miles de ojos sobre nosotros.

¡ ** _Hola aquí Mikoto Misaka!_**

 ** _Cada vez las cosas se están complicando mucho ¿No lo creen?_**

 ** _Bueno, nos vemos muy pronto._**

 ** _Bye Bye._**


	36. Capítulo 35

Izumi estaba muy preocupada por la más pequeña de sus estudiantes. Después de terminar con el torrente de clientes que habían llegado a comprar carne para la comida, decidió ir a visitarla.

 _No la he visto salír hoy de la habitación como todos los días buscando a su hermana en el cuartel del Sur_.- todos los días sin excepción se iba en el amanecer y regresaba cuando el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse, casi siempre regresaba decaída.

-¿Alice?.- abrió lentamente la puerta de la pequeña habitación. Encontró a la armadura plateada recargada en un pequeño escritorio leyendo un libro desgastado.- ¿Qué haces?

La armadura sin expresión y con un tintineo metálico levanto la cabeza y miro a Izumi con esos hipnotizantes y serios ojos que parecian más una leve y pequeña luz blanca. Cuando tenía su cuerpo humano, eran color dorado pero un poco más oscuros que los de su hermana mayor al igual que su cabello. A ella siempre le gustaba tenerlo atado en una media cola o suelto. Le encantaba jugar a las muñecas o a maquillarse (todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor que casi siempre estaba llena de lodo por haber jugado Fútbol o Béisbol). Cuando había perdido su cuerpo, aún así siguió luchando por tener una vida lo más normal posible.

-Pues, seguramente Edy cuando regrese va a querer leer y traducir el libro así que la estoy ayudando. Ya tengo casi el 40% en español, lo que está en un idioma raro me esta ayudando el viejo Fu y Lanfan, pero están cansados y fueron a descansar.

-Tu también deberías de hacer eso.

-En realidad no. Este cuerpo es muy conveniente para este tipo de cosas. No sufro cansancio ni dolor. Puedo estar así por horas.

-Alice...- la abrazo.- ten por seguro que todo lo que está haciendo Edy es por el bien de ambas. Ella estará muy pronto con nosotros.

-Si... Eso espero.

-Te ayudare un poco.

-Gracias.

-Izumi, Alice.- entro a la habitación cargando una pequeña radio en una mano el marido de Izumi, Sig.- escuchen esto.

Le subió un poco más el volumen al radio. En el programa estaban muy alborotados y en el fondo se podía escuchar el "Ring ring" de los teléfonos que sonaban como locos.

-Así es, damas y caballeros, estamos de regreso en su programación de Radio Central.

-Como todos sabemos la Alquimista de Acero, Edythe Elric irrumpió de una manera muy peculiar hace algunos días Ciudad Central, justo cuando se celebraba uno de los eventos más importantes.

-¡Y si que muy peculiar! Derrotar ella sola a 300 militares entre ellos dos Alquimistas Nacionales extremadamente fuertes y más grandes que ella.

-Aunque hay que aclarar esto: ninguno de ellos sufrió heridas graves, bueno si algunos perdieron unos cuantos dientes pero pueden ponerselos con cualquier dentista.

-Osea... ¿Los uso como sacos de box?

-Si, algo así nos reportaron. Todos están fuera de peligro.

-Bueno, unos cuantos dientes es un precio muy bajo si tomas en cuenta contra quien peleas. El arma humana más peligrosa de Amestris.

-Aunque ese título se me hace algo estúpido si tomas en cuenta todo lo que ella a logrado.

-Si. Con su leve discurso detuvo todas las manifestaciones que se estaban comenzando a regar por todo el país.

-Así es gente bonita. Les voy a leer tal cual fueron pronunciadas estas palabras milagrosas para muchos: "Se la enorme confusión que ha causado mi estupidez. Pero tengan por seguro que yo no me detendré, seguiré peleando por la paz de este país. Lo mejor es que, si ustedes están agradecidos conmigo por algún favor que les hice y quieren apoyarme, ¡No luchen más contra el ejército! Repito ¡No luchen más contra el ejército! Si confían en mi, por favor, ¡ayudenme con eso! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Diganle todo esto a sus familiares y amigos que no hayan estado el día de hoy en esta plaza".

-Un muy pequeño discurso para todo el impacto que tuvo.

-Eso es lo que es un poco más preocupante. ¿Cuál era su intención? Es algo desconcertante como si intentará dar un mensaje subliminal o algo así.

-De hecho... Pareciera que tiene un mensaje detrás.-dijo Alice rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Es enserio Aly?

-Si, pero no estoy muy segura. A menos que ella lo quiera, sus mensajes pueden ser más claros que el agua o pueden ser más oscuros como boca de lobo. Es muy confusa.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Definitivamente no la iré a buscar. "Yo no me detendré" tiene un plan en mente. Aún tiene en la cabeza los libros así que tengo que seguir con esto.- dijo mientras acomodaba los libros que tenía regados por ahí.

-Alice.- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza.- Porque no tomas un ligero descanso. Que tal si vas a ayudar en la carnicería. Nos haces mucha falta.

-... Si esta bien. De todos modos tengo toda la noche.- ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada al trabajo nocturno, únicamente guiada por la pálida luz de la luna, acompañada de su lápiz y cuaderno.

Salió de la carnicería cargada de pedidos para entregar a domicilio. Mientras iba caminando pensaba en su testaruda hermana.

Casi como si la estuviera llamando con la mente, una pequeña chica de cabellos dorados despertó en un hospital. Había sido llevada de emergencia debido a las heridas que tenía acumuladas en su cuerpo y como nunca tuvo algún cuidado o reposo, comenzaron a infectarse y a causar estragos en su cuerpo.

Al intentar estirarse, escucho un tintineo metálico, en su brazo "normal" tenía conectado un suero que colgaba libremente en un tripie. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más le impacto, si no la extrañas esposas que tenía en las muñecas ligeramente más abajo. Eran de acero, ridículamente gruesas y muy pesadas.

-Después de todo lo que hice es lógico que hicieran esto.- soltó un suspiro y miro al techo.

-No sabes como me duele verte así.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras.- le respondió sin verle al Coronel Mustang.

-Edythe, ¿Que pretendes?.- Ella solamente le dio la espalda.- escucha, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte con lo de Dante. Pero también estas implicada en el caso del asesinato de Kimblee y en la desaparición de dos de sus hombres.

-Lo de Kimblee fue en defensa propia, los otros dos están vivitos y coleando.- sentía algo incomodo en su cuello, lo toco con su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía una clase de collar.- así que me tratan como una perra, jajajaja que bajo he caído.

-Es un dispositivo de seguridad, si intentas escapar te darán descargas eléctricas para paralizarte.

-No se suponía que esto era ilegal.

-Hay casos en los que se rompen las reglas. Si me dices el porqué hiciste todo esto, te ayudare.

-No soy alguien que necesite ayuda de los demás. Me encargaré de todo esto sola.

Si él se entera de lo que está pasando en el país... No se que podría pasar.

-Edythe, por favor habla.

-No.

-Ah.- se rasco la cabeza con desesperación y le advirtió.- ya no podré estar cerca de ti.

-¿Porque?.- se giro para poder verlo a la cara. Odiaba que él estuviera a su cargo, pero también le agradaba, la hacía sentirse más cercana a él.- Entonces... ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Me debían algo los guardias que tienes. Y el porque... Me destituyeron por que te guíe mal, salio contraproducente el hecho de tenerte en el ejercito. Mandaste al hospital a 300 personas en parte me hacen culpable a mí.

-Lo... Lo siento mucho.

-Tus disculpas no te ayudarán en nada esta vez.- tocaron la puerta, Roy comenzó a caminar hacia ella.- Cuidate y suerte, la necesitarás.

Miro en silencio como él se iba por la puerta. Estaba preparada para algo así, pero no pensó que dolería tanto.

-Mierda.

Esperaba que con todo esto logrará mantenerlo a salvo. No sabía que tanto del ejército estaría involucrado, necesitaba hablar lo más pronto posible con el Fuhrer, advertirle, idear algún plan de ataque y lograr detener los planes de Father.

Perdió su mirada en el techo. Ella era atea, así que no tenía a algún santo a quien rezarle, pero si es verdad que existía alguno, rogaba por qué le enviara un milagro.

-He regresado.- Alice dejó el dinero que le dieron en la mesa, también sacó las propinas que le dieron por haber llevado la carne.

-Eso es tuyo, puedes llevártelo.

-No es necesario, no uso mucho dinero después de todo.- dijo mientras se dirigia a su cuarto para seguir con la traducción del libro.

Alguien tocó la puerta con insistencia, Alice se acerco a abrirla. Estaba su padre frente a la puerta junto a dos hombres más que no conocía.

-¡Papá!.- lo abrazo con fuerza.- ¡Papá...! Que bueno que estás aquí te extrañaba muchísimo.

-Alice que bueno que estás aquí. Hijita, ten.- le entregó una hoja de papel doblada.- Esto es de Edythe. Me dijo que eras la única que lo entendería.

Desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a analizarla, a simple vista parecian trazos sin sentido, como una pintura hecha por un niño, pero si Edythe lo había escrito con la intención de que nadie más lo entendiera más que ella, sabía que tipo de escritura había usado y podía distinguir las letras que había escrito.

"Jfviwz Zorxv, hv jfv nv lwrzizh kli ol jfv srxv, kvil vh oz fmrxz nzmviz jfv hv nv lxfiiv. Vo kzrh vhgz vm kvortil, gizgz wv xlmemxvi z olh wvnzh wv hzori ol nzh kilmgl wv zjfr b hr vh klhryov zbfwz z vezxfzi zo nzblr mfnvil wv kvihlmz jfv kfvwzh b gf tznyrvm evgv. Bl mv sziv xzitl wv glwl. Vo oryil jfv gv wr hvrz gf tfra".

-Les diré lo que significa en unos momentitos. A Edythe le encanta complicarse la vida de tantas maneras.

Todo en esa escena parecía fuera de lugar. Eran demasiados militares como para estar escoltando a una pequeña chica de cabello dorado y bata de hospital sentada en una silla de ruedas, usaba en sus manos una enorme y gruesa esposa. Había sido trasladada en una ambulancia rodeada de muchísimos autos repletos de militares. La llevaron hasta el lugar donde sería interrogada para descubrir la verdad tras las acusaciones en su contra.

-Tu nombre es Edythe Elric.

-Para que le digo que no si ya soy más que conocida.

-Tu edad es: 16 años.

-Me veo más infantil pero sip.

La anciana recepcionista hizo gesto de fastidio mientras completaba su papeleo de registro.

-Sala 6. Al fondo a la derecha ya están esperándola.

-¡Nos vemos anciana!.- dijo con un tono burlon.

-Maldita mocosa irrespetuosa.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!

La sala era muy pequeña, tenía una mesa con dos sillas en los extremos. La ayudaron a pasarse de la silla de ruedas a la otra silla. Quien la estaba interrogando era el amigo de Roy, Maes Hughes.

-¡Ouch! Ya vi que brincar con esposas en los pies es más difícil de lo que parece. Bueno una vez leí en el manga de Akatsuki No Yona* que la chica casi se queda sin pies. ¿Acaso quieren que así me quede yo?

-Guarda silencio. Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.- dijo con tono serio, Edythe sabía que él era el más incomodo de todos aquí; la concideraba su amiga y después de todo lo que había pasado, era lógico que le hablara así.

-¿Si digo que me duelen los pies con esta cosa también será tomado en mi contra?.

-Esta bien no todo, pero podemos decir que te estas rehusando a usarlas.

-Oh ya veo, ya veo.

Eran tres hombres en total que estaban en la habitación, el teniente Hughes que era más pequeño que los otros dos que eran enormes.

 _Al parecer fueron enviados para intimidarme. Jajaja como si eso fuera posible._

-Bien, empezaremos con el interrogatorio de Edythe Elric, la Alquimista de Acero. Dime, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en la casa de la señora Dante Lanforth?.

-¿Porque hasta ahora me lo preguntan?

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta.- parecía que había acabado con su paciencia y le dio un golpe con sus puños a la mesa.- responde.

Sabía que perdería a muchos amigos...

-Yo también le estoy haciendo una pregunta. Mientras estaba en el Cuartel del Sur nunca me permitieron hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

¿Será correcto hablar con él sobre lo que sé? No, es probable que no esté involucrado. Seguramente alguien de los de más arriba sepa.

-Teníamos un testigo que la culpaba del asesinato y por ser Alquimista nacional, era necesario que usted fuera cuestionada sobre lo ocurrido en esta sede.

-Que ridículo, pero le diré que comprendo el motivo. Ahora, solicito una audiencia con el Fuhrer de Amestris.

-¿Para que necesitas al Fuhrer?

-Es algo que es necesario decírselo solamente a él lo más rápido posible antes de que este país se vaya a la mierda.

-¿Tiene alguna relación sobre lo que sucedió ese día?

-Demasiada diría yo. No hablare con nadie más que con él.

-Tch.

-Si no accede a realizar mi solicitud, no diré nada sobre el tema.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Estoy consiente de ello.

-Hablaré con el Fuhrer a ver si puede darte una audiencia.

-Gracias.

Salió por la puerta con un rostro preocupado y Edythe se quedó sola con los otros dos hombres. Después de un rato se recostó en la mesa.

 _Estos tipos... ¿También serán quimeras? ¿O solamente eran Quimeras Heinkel y Dairus?_

El silencio era demasiado incomodo y para romper el hielo, Edythe comenzó a silbar y como no recibió reacción alguna, finalmente hablo como si los conociera de años.

-Y... ¿Que tal estuvo el festival?.- no recibió ni siquiera un gesto a cambio.- saben, también pelee con unas personas iguales a ustedes, como se llamaban... ¡Oh si! Heinkel y Darius. Tenian poderes algo especiales.- obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Edythe Elric. Se tiene confirmada la respuesta a su solicitud.

-¿Y que dijo?

-Es aceptada.

-¿Cuando me reunirme con él?

-Ya viene camino para acá.- salio por la puerta sin mencionar algo más, Edythe hizo un puchero, odiaba ser tratada de esa manera, pero hasta que no hablara con el Fuhrer no estaría tranquila y probablemente él la sacaría de ahí.

Miro hacia los enormes hombres que estaban cuidandola. Parecía que no podía sacarles información, así que decidió recostarse sobre la mesa, pensando en cómo abordaria el tema.

Sería difícil para ella hablar sobre eso, pero tenía que hacerlo para comenzar a actuar lo más pronto posible, no sabía que tanto del plan estaba adelantado.

El Fuhrer entró lentamente, seguido de varios soldados, protegiéndolo. Edythe los miro con desagrado, sobretodo las armas que tenían con ellos en sus manos y en sus caderas, en cuanto entraron a la sala le apuntaron a la cabeza, el Fuhrer no hizo nada por prohibir ese gesto y se sentó en la silla delante de ella.

-Esto es demasiado para una sola chica indefensa.

-Después de lo que sucedió en la Ciudad, esto es poco.

-Bien, vale usted gana. Antes que nada tengo que disculparme por eso y por todas las molestias causadas.- hablo de manera solemne, después miro a cada uno de los hombres que aún le apuntaba.- no haré nada, así que le suplico que dejen de apuntarme, me ponen nerviosa.

El Fuhrer levantó la mano y los soldados bajaron las armas.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Es un asunto muy importante para el país. Me gustaría que nadie más que usted lo escuche.

Levantó la ceja con curiosidad y con un movimiento de la mano salieron todos los soldados incluidos los simios que la vigilaban.

-Iré directo al grano y diré lo que conozco hasta el momento. A lo largo del país se está formando un círculo de transmutación, mi padre Van Hohenheim dice que es el mismo círculo que se formo en Xerxes y que hizo que ese país desapareciera. Detrás de todo esto está un hombre que se hace llamar Father, él junto a Dante crearon unos seres similares a los humanos pero super dotados, creemos que están manipulando todo desde las sombras tal como lo hicieron en Xerxes.

-¿Aun no tienes más información?

-No esa es toda la que tengo hasta el momento, necesito salir de aquí para ampliar la investigación y buscar alguna contramedida.

-Ya veo. No podrás salir de aquí para hacer eso.

-¿Eh? Si es sobre lo de Dante...

-No, no es eso. Nos ayudaste a librarnos de esa molestia.

-A-ayudarlos...

-Conseguiste demasiada información en tan poco tiempo que esto se está volviendo una molestia.

-¿¿??.- lo miraba confundida, no podía seguirle el ritmo.

-Entiendo tu cara de sorpresa... Pero hay algo que te falto decirme sobre los homunculos y es sobre cuantos son y cual es su rasgo más peculiar.- se levantó el parche que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, un tatuaje de uroboros estaba dibujado en lo que debería de ser la cuenca de un ojo humano.

-Estas sola en esto. Tu eres el peligro más grande que teníamos así que decidimos aislarte de todos tus aliados pero nunca pensamos que se levantarían algunos pueblos a tu favor así que fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Malditos sean... Juro que les tirare todo su maldito teatro.- se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con sus gruesas esposas.

-¿Como lo harás? No creo que hagas mucho tu sola.

-Alice podrá descifrarlo todo ella sola.

-¿No temes por la seguridad de tu hermana?

-Esa chica es tan fuerte como el acero y todos los que la rodean. Sin embargo usted, tiene un puesto muy importante y una apariencia publica que proteger.

-Jajajaja que estúpido de tu parte ¡Usar mi puesto en mi contra! Eres muchísimo más estupida de lo que aparentas.

-No subestime mis amenazas.

-Ni tu las mías mocosa. Alice Elric, Izumi Curtis, Roy Mustang, Ling Yao, William Rockbell, todos ellos son demasiado importantes para ti y los tengo en la palma de mi mano. Tu mientras estés aquí no seras una gran molestia ni podrás protegerlos.

-Oh no este tan seguro. Los aplastare con mis propias manos, pedazos de mierda.

-Hemos terminado de hablar. Llevenla directamente a su celda. No parece necesitar un hospital.

-Si, guarden ese lugar para cuando termine con toda la mierda que rodea este país.- tres soldados fueron los encargados de amagar a la chica que estaba como una fiera con una mirada envuelta en llamas.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Akatsuki No Yona es uno de mis mangas favoritos y justo el capítulo de este mes hablo sobre ese pequeño asunto de las esposas en los pies así que decidí incluirla xD._**

 ** _Y sobre el código, es demasiado simple y lo podrán descifrar._**

 ** _¡Bien nos vemos!_**


	37. Capítulo 36

-¡¡MALDICIOOOOON!! ¡¡MALDICIOOOOON!! TODO ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA.- Edythe estaba como una fiera dando vueltas en la pequeña celda que le había sido asignada. Era la única que estaba en el fondo de un largo y lúgubre pasillo. Edythe le dio un par de golpes a la fuerte y gruesa puerta de acero. Sus heridas no estaban curadas por completo así que aun le dolía moverse, pero le dolía más ser tan ingenua como para meterse ella sola en esta situación.- ¡Aaaaggghh! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Sus heridas la obligaron a caer de rodillas sobre el frío y sucio suelo. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiese llegado la nota que había escrito a Alice. Miro sus manos completamente inutilizadas, tenía una gruesa y pesada tabla de madera que la obligaba mantenerlas separadas además de que sus manos estaban dentro de unos capuchones de hierro, sus pies tenían una gruesa cadena que le impedía caminar con normalidad y que estaban comenzando a formar ampollas en su tobillo. Golpeó una vez más el suelo, desesperada. Levantó la mirada y comenzó a llorar de la impotencia, su mente estaba hecha un caos y no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Cuanto tiempo faltaba para ese fatal día?

Mientras tanto, Alice ya había terminado de descifrar el mensaje de su hermana.

 _"Querída Alice, se que me odiaras por lo que hice, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre. Él país está en peligro, trata de convencer a los demás de salir lo más pronto de aquí y si es posible ayuda a evacuar al mayor número de personas que puedas, tu también vete. Yo me haré cargo de todo... El libro que te di será tu guía a partir de ahora"._

-Es casi como una nota de despedida.

-¿Que está diciendo con esto?

-Aly, te explico.- todo lo que les estaba diciendo Hohenheim les pareció jodidamente ridículo.

-Esto es enfermo, ¿Esta seguro de todo esto?

-Si, todo es demasiado obvio.- saco el mapa que estaba en su abrigo.- con esto lo confirmo.

-...- Alice analizó el trazo.- espera, esta parte, ¿tiene un significado no es así?

Estaba señalando la parte del dibujo que simbolizaban al sol y la luna.

-Se supone que sí.

-Está parte... Esto lo leí en el libro.- saco el libro que estaba en su habitación y también las partes que ya tenía traducidas.- se lo dieron a Edy para que supiera como crear una piedra filosofal.

Su padre comenzó a leerlo.

-No es solamente para eso... Es algo más profundo. Algunas partes están en el idioma antiguo de Xing, de Xerxes y en Ishibalano.

-¿Xerxes?

-Si, no es muy diferente de Ishibalano es como el español gallego y latino. También si te das cuenta, este libro tiene diferentes colores de hojas, algunos se ven más antiguos y otros más recientes, parece que es una compilación de varios estudios. Yo me encargo de estas partes que están en otros idiomas.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Rompieron con cuidado los hilos que unían el libro y lo dividieron entre Hohenheim, Fu, Alice e Izumi, aunque también Greed ayudó un poco. Después de un par de días, el libro ya estaba terminado.

-Ahora lo que falta es unir todo.- dijo Izumi satisfecha con el trabajo que habían hecho.

Alice no apartaba la vista de las hojas que había descifrado.

 _"La piedra filosofal requiere de un gran número de almas de seres humanos para poder crearla. Pero no sólo eso, también tiene que haber unas condiciones para poderla crear"_

 _"En el día prometido, el cielo se oscurecera a pesar de ser medio día, la luna se interpondrá entre el sol y la tierra. Será una vista de lo más peligrosa pero al mismo tiempo hermosa e hipnotizante. En ese momento Dios estará más cerca que nunca de nosotros los mortales."_

 _"Lo que sucedió en Xerxes no fue un hecho aislado, fue en ese momento en el que se levantaron unas manos negras del techo y comenzaron a engullir todo a su paso para que naciera esa piedra filosofal y otros seres que se cree son superiores a nosotros."_

 _"Sin embargo no todo esta perdido, si lanzas las hojas al aire y eres un buen Alquimista de Rentanjutsu, encontraras algo que revierte el círculo que crece más y más en este país de sangre, como la luna y el sol, son dos polos opuestos."_

Alice lanzó las hojas al aire y comenzó a acomodarlas.

-¡Aly! De por sí ya nos iba a costar mucho trabajo.

 _"Los números son la clave, pero no los encuentraras tan fácilmente, si avanzas 5 y regresas 2, pero esto no es definitivo como el ciclo de la vida, como los días que transcurren poco a poco cambian con cada paso que des."_

-¡Ayudenme a buscar la palabra sol!

-¿Eh?

Marcaron en todas las hojas donde decía la palabra sol y después las juntaron. Era el mismo círculo que estaba alrededor de Amestris.

-... Algo que revierte el círculo...- volteo las hojas y se dio cuenta que se repetía la palabra luna. Al marcarlas y unirlas se formaba otro círculo completamente diferente.

-Esto es retanjutsu... Si es retanjutsu.

-Veamos... _"Si aquellos destinados a ser los sacrificios ponen en su piel a la altura del pecho este círculo, se creará una contra-transmutación y puede que envíen todo ese increíble poder al sujeto que realiza la transmutación."_

-Esto es demasiado confuso. Greed sabes algo sobre esto.

-No en realidad. Mi padre no me dijo nada.

-Mierda.

-Aunque Edythe seguramente encontró algo para ayudarnos. Si, no tarda en venir y ayudarnos con esto.

Toc Toc* Se escucho demasiado fuerte ese sonido debido al eco que había en ese enorme pasillo. Edythe estaba tirada en el suelo, levantó ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio la silueta entrar y volvió a bajarla.

Ya no tenía la fortaleza de pelear, solamente esperaba que Alice entendiera el mensaje y se fuera, no había manera que ella detuviera lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Vamos no puedes estar ahí tirada con tus heridas, se te pueden infectar.- Lust la jalo del brazo y la obligó a acostarse en la cama. Levanto a la fuerza la camiseta de Edythe y comenzo a curar la herida más reciente de la chica.

-¿Porque hacen todo esto?

-¿Que?

-¿No les basto con hacer lo mismo en Xerxes que ahora quieren hacerlo aquí?

-No, de hecho no. Los humanos solamente sirven para ayudar a los seres superiores. No tienen alguna otra utilidad.

-Dejen libre a mi hermanita.

-No será posible.

Despues de que termino, le puso algunas gasas en la herida y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

 _No está bien que yo esté aquí sin hacer nada... No, definitivamente saldré de esta mierda._

Cuando Lust ya estaba por abrir la puerta, Edythe se estampó contra ella, golpeó en la parte de su pantorrilla para que sus rodillas se doblarán y cayera a la altura de Edythe. Envolvió con su delgado brazo el cuello de Lust y comenzó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si la hacía perder la consciencia podía usar las llaves que tenía para poder forzar la cerradura de las esposas.

Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, solamente vio como era cortado su brazo derecho de auto-mail y colgaba inservible aún sujetado por las esposas mientras chorreaba aceite. Lust se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica.

-Imbecil, ¡Te dije que los humanos solo son peones para los seres superiores a ellos! ¡No tienen ni voz ni voto, ni siquiera tienen que estar en el mismo mundo que nosotros!

-No subestimes a los humanos, cuando termine con todo su plan, se arrepentirán.

Lust salió de la habitación, con la mirada clavada en la de la joven chica de ojos dorados que le mantuvo la mirada, retandola.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo sola, uso el aceite que estaba regado para intentar que se resbalaban las esposas de sus pies, después de quedar libre, uso su pie descalzo para dibujar un círculo con ayuda del aceite en la pared y crear un túnel.

-Jajaja idiotas.- salio por el túnel que no sabía hasta donde terminaba. Siguió avanzando, no sabía si ya se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaba, pero no parecian que vinieran pasos así que se mantuvo avanzando con rapidez. Miro hacia abajo, aunque casi no se veía nada, parecía que estaba encima de... ¿De unas venas? No veía sobre que estaba parada, pero por si las moscas intentó no pensar mucho, después de todo estaba bajo tierra bien podría haber sido los cables de alimentación eléctrica de la ciudad u otra cosa.

Llegó hasta una parte en la que el camino se dividía en dos, por un lado se veía una luz extremadamente luminosa que le ardieron los ojos y del otro lado se podía oler el apestoso aroma del drenaje. No sabía que peligros había si iba hacia esa luz, así como estaba tenía que evitar todos los posibles problemas. Así que camino hacia el aroma al drenaje. Cuando llegó se cubrió la nariz. Entraba escasa luz por las ventanillas, así que camino con cuidado, además de ratas y cucarachas se podían ver algunos huesos regados por ahí.

-Esto no parecen ser huesos de... Animales.- algo baboso le cayó en la cabeza.- ¡Wah!.- Cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza para tocarlo, levantó la mirada y vio varios pares de ojos rojos.- ¿Eh?

Se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, sintio que varios pares de miradas más se clavaban en ella, volteo y se puso pálida, habían más de ellos desde un costado. Se movió lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Por accidente piso unos cuantos huesos que estaban ahí acumulados en un pequeño montóncito. Eso no pareció importarle hasta que sintió una cucaracha que se subía a su pie. Al sentir las pequeñas y peluditas patitas y como iba subiendo por su pierna intento soportar el grito, pero no lo logró. Grito y salió corriendo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Impulsada más por el miedo y la adrenalina, no sintió los huesos que se le enterraban en la planta de su pie de carne y hueso delgado. Vio una pequeña salida, subió las escaleras y de un tirón abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay pero que mierdaaaaa! ¡¿Que carajos eran esas cosas?!

No tenía ganas de asomar su cabeza y ver que eran. Se sentó un momento para quitarse las espinas que tenía en su pie y las que tenía en las conexiones de pie de auto-mail que le impedían moverlo.

-Bueno, tengo que buscar un lugar donde descansar, donde podre ir... ¿El Coronel Mustang vivirá en los dormitorios? Supongo que sí.- los dormitorios de los militares no estaban muy lejos del cuartel militar. Se asomo un poco para poder distinguir en qué parte estaba. Para su suerte, no estaba muy lejos, así que camino a través de los callejones que no eran muy concurridos y no corría el riesgo de ser vista.

Llegó cerca de los dormitorios así que solamente le quedaba esperar a que Mustang se pasara por ahí. Cayó la noche sobre ella para cuando escucho su voz.

-Jajajaja si claro iré pronto al local para verlas.- al parecer iba muy cariñoso con una mujer, la iba abrazando y hablándole en el oído. Pero como ya iban muy cerca de los dormitorios él la dejó y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Iba volteando a verla como un idiota cuando Edythe lo jalo por el cuello, lo tumbo al suelo y se subió encima de él.

Mustang la miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Edy!

-Hola. Mira que venir de coqueto con otra chica.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?...-vio como el gesto de la chica cambiaba, así que para no incomodarla más cambio el tema.- Bueno no importa eso, lo más importante ¿Como carajos estas aquí?.

-Me escape de ahi, obviamente, aunque no salí ilesa. Así que necesito que me ayudes a esconderme en lo que puedo contactar a Alice y a William.

-S-si. Pero quítate de encima.- la chica obedeció y Roy se puso de pie.- Es muy peligroso que yo te deje en mi departamento así que te llevare a un lugar donde nadie te conoce y te cuidarán.

 ** _¡Hola aquí Misaka Mikoto!_**

 ** _Bien, ya casi se nos viene el final de este fanfic y les quería preguntar algo..._**

 ** _¿Con quien les gustaría que se quedará Edy-chan?_**

 ** _Roy, William, Ling o con ninguno (puede haber esa posibilidad jajaja)_**

 ** _¡Los leo en los comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


	38. Capítulo 37

Después de ayudarla a quitarse las esposas que tenía y el capuchon que envolvía su mano, Roy robo de un tendedero cercano una manta y se la dio a Edythe.

-Cubrete con esto, no puedes andar así como así.

-¿Iremos muy lejos?

-Esta casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Intenta arquear tu espalda para que te veas más bajita ¡Ouch! Idiota, era para que pensaran que eras una ancianita.

-¡Puedes haber dicho eso!.- Edythe obedeció, cada que pasaban unos soldados cerca de ellos, solamente Roy los saludaba y les decia que llevaba a una señora que estaba perdida de regreso a su casa.

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona de bares. Estaba muy concurrida y muy animada, parecía fuera de lugar con el resto. Edythe miraba impresionada los colores y las luces que había en esas calles.

-Sabes que no puedo tomar, ¿verdad?

-No es para eso, te llevare a un lugar donde te van a cuidar y sirve que aprendes unos poquitos de modales de una dama.

-¿Eeeeh? ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!

-Digo, querías dormir conmigo en mi casa.

-¿Y eso que? Me duelen los pies y me siento cansada.

-Eso no debería de hacerlo una chica de tu edad.

-¿Porque?

 _Esta es una descarada... O es verdad que no tiene idea. Dejemoslo así, no iremos a ningún lado_.- pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro, miro a la chica a un lado de él, no parecía que le había dado tiempo de aprender modales o tuviera idea sobre lo que una chica de su edad tendrá que hacer y que no. Ella había sido forjada por la vida de una manera cruel, así que era lógico que no entendiera esos temas.

Llegaron a un pequeño local de dos pisos, la planta de abajo parecía ser un bar y arriba unos cuartos. Roy le abrio la puerta, se sorprendió de no oler el distintivo aroma de borracho.

-Este es de los pocos lugares exclusivos de esta zona, así que te pido que te comportes. Todas las jóvenes que estan aquí son muy diferentes a ti. Espero que aprendas algo de ellas mientras estas aquí.

Edythe lo ignoro, estaba hipnotizada por los vestidos elegantes y atrevidos que vestían las mujeres que parecian ser las trabajadoras de ese lugar, tenían llamativos collares de piedras brillosas y en sus manos pulseras y anillos que hacían juego. Usaban un maquillaje muy elegante y siempre sonreían de manera muy coqueta y llena de gracia.

Roy sonrió al ver la expresión de la pequeña chica. La tomo de la mano y le dio un leve tirón para que saliera de su shock. Ella camino detrás de él, algunas chicas que estaban desocupadas corrieron a él y lo abrazaron.

-¡Roy! Cumpliste tu promesa.- era la misma chica con la que iba hablando, de cerca era muy hermosa, con ojos color jade, cabello largo y ondulado rubio claro, piel de porcelana y fina, su vestido resaltaba su femenina silueta y más sus pechos.

-Hola Vanessa. Verás lamento decirte esto, pero vengo algo ocupado.- señaló a Edythe.

-Hola.- se acerco a ella, podía oler un delicioso y fino aroma que venía de la hermosa mujer.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-E...

-Eleanor. Ese es su nombre.- le interrumpió Roy.

-Que bonito. Mucho gusto Eleanor.- le dio la mano, Edythe la miro confundida.

-Parece una muñeca.- fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Hehehehe.- comenzó a reírse.

 _Hasta para reírse se ve tan elegante y bonita... Y yo... Bueno, yo parezco loca desquiciada cuando rio en verdad...-_ ladeo su cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Madame Chrismas?

-Esta en su despacho, por aquí.- le señaló con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando entraron vieron a una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio.

-Roy querido, ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- le saludo una mujer algo grande, también estaba muy elegante. Miro a Edythe.- Vaya, así que has conseguido una novia muy linda pero se ve muy pequeña para ti.

-No es mi novia ni nada por el estilo. Necesito que cuides de ella.

-¿Cual es la razón?

-Ella es Edythe Elric, la Alquimista de Acero. La están buscando para regresarla a la cárcel.

-Si escuche esa noticia.- se acerco un poco para poder verla mejor.- quítate esa manta y saludame.

Ella obedeció.

-Mucho gusto.

Madame Chrismas sonrió al verla.

-Es una niña muy bonita, es una lástima que no pueda ayudar en el negocio de una manera muy activa. Pero de seguro puedes ayudarnos con limpiar el lugar, aquí nadie se queda sin hacer trabajar.

-Si, no pensaba quedarme aquí gratis sin hacer nada.

-Bien dicho, nos entenderemos bien. Tu me ayudas con cosas de la limpieza y yo te brindare protección.

-Trato hecho.

-Madame, podrías porfavor llamarla Eleanor, así dije que se llamaba.

-Si por eso no hay problema. Puedes irte sin preocupaciones.

-Nos vemos.- tomo a Edythe de los hombros.- no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero quedate aquí y no salgas de la habitación que te dará Madame.

-¿No... salir?

-Si, tienes que quedarte ahí. Nadie te puede ver si no estarás poniendo en peligro a todos.

-Si esta bien.

Se despidió de ella con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y después se acerco a darle un beso de despedida a Madame.

-¿Así que no la concideras especial?.- le susurro al oído cuando se acerco.

-Si, solo un poco.

Ella río levemente.

-Eres igual que tu padre.

Roy se despido de ambas con un gesto de la mano.

-Bien, ven por aquí.- salieron y pasaron a través del lugar donde estaban los clientes, subieron las escaleras y le abrió una puerta. Era una habitación pequeña y acogedora, con una cama y un escritorio.- seguramente no podrás dormir muy bien porque hay mucho ruido, pero a las 2 cerramos todo, así que podrás descansar y te puedes levantar a las 10:30 más o menos. Ahí hay ropa que usaba Roy cuando tenía tu edad, si le ajustas un poco, puede que te quede. La usaras hasta que vayamos a comprarte ropa. Aquí esta el baño, para que te des una ducha.

-Si, gracias.- le dio una leve sonrisa.

Madame asintió y salió de la habitación para dejarla sola. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, se sentía muy agradable el agua en su cuerpo, ya se sentía demasiado incomoda por no haberse bañado en días. Pero su mayor preocupación fue que ropa usar después del baño, abrió el closet de madera café oscuro, miro por todos lados, tomo un conjunto de saco café con una camiseta de botones con manga larga color blanca unos pantalones caqui y unos zapatos negros que le quedaban grandes. Se dio cuenta que en el área del pecho no le cerraba muy bien la camiseta, así que se puso frente al espejo y empezó a modelar alegre por el pequeño progreso que había tenido... Pero después de recordar la habilidad de Vanessa, soltó un suspiro decepcionada.

Se sentó en la cama, en el escritorio había una fotografía que se veía algo desgastada, al tomarla para verla mejor, se dio cuenta que era Roy de niño, tenía un traje y corbata, se veía demasiado tierno.

-¡Que lindooo!

Escucho un gran alboroto en la planta de abajo, se asomo por las escaleras con cuidado, estaban varios hombres tomando por la fuerza a varias de las chicas que estaban ahí, entre ellas a Vanessa.

-¡Aqui yo les doy el dinero para que me atiendan bien! ¡Malditas zorras!.- gritaba el hombre de mediana edad mientras la sacudía con violencia. Las otras estaban aterradas mirando la escena, los otros dos hombres intentaron tocarlas de más.

Eran del tipo de hombres que a Edythe más le molestaban. Por un momento estuvo tentada a saltar por las escaleras y golpearlos, pero recordó lo que le había pedido Roy. Corrió de regreso al cuarto buscando algo con que cubrirse el rostro, encontro una capucha gris, se levantó el cabello y se fijo si iba bien cubierta, de uno de los cajones sacó unos lentes redondos, no tenían mucho aumento así que le calleron de perlas.

Salto por las escaleras y cayó ruidosamente al piso de abajo, los hombres la miraron extrañados, pero la ignoraron, ella tomó vuelo y usando como apoyo la mesa que estaba al lado del hombre, le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que casi lo tumbo. Enseguida soltó a Vanessa y Edythe la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Eleanor?

-Miserable, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Nadie en realidad, pero no deberías de tratar así a las mujeres. No seas tan arrogante, mal nacido.

-¡¿Si sabes quien soy?!

-¿Un muerto de hambre y un perdedor?.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El hombre sacó una pistola y lanzó un tiro al aire, después apuntó a las dos chicas. Vanessa intentó servirle de escudo a Edythe, pero ella la hizo a un lado.

-¡Soy un militar! Y ¡El siguiente las atravesará a ambas, malditas putas!

-¡Ja! Que cobarde.- se lanzó hacia el con su velocidad y agilidad que la caracterizaban, con un movimiento rápido le arrebato la pistola con su única mano, con un movimiento de pies, lo hizo caer al piso, después pateo el arma hacia Vanessa.- ¡Toma el arma!

-S-si.

El hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lo dejó inconsciente. Lo levantó ligeramente para que sus compañeros lo vieran.

-¿Ustedes también quieren un poco?

-N-no.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y soltaron a las chicas que tenían sometidas e intentaron salir corriendo.

-¡Ey! llevense su basura.- lo dejo caer y se escucho un golpe sordo. Se regresaron y lo sacaron a rastras.

-¡Eleanor-chan! ¡Eso fue demasiado peligroso! Ya no lo hagas.- le dijo Vanessa tomándola del hombro y con voz aterrada.- ¡¿Que le diré a Roy?!

-Nada, él sabe que así soy.

-Eleanor...

 _Es cierto, ninguna de ellas sabe quien soy, es lógico que se ponga así.-_ soltó un suspiro y le sonrió a la chica.- esta bien, todo estará bien porque nos cuidaremos entre todas.

Le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ahhh si que es difícil el trabajo de oficina.- se quejo Roy detrás de una enorme pila de papeles.

Desde que Riza había fallecido, era común ver su escritorio lleno de papelería a medio llenar, ya que ambos, tanto Roy y su mano derecha Havoc, eran un completo desastre y demasiado flojos.

-Estas ahí Roy.- le dijo jugando Hughes.- me dijo Havoc que aquí estabas pero no te veo.

-Si aquí estoy.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Esto es demasiado molesto, de solo verlo me canso.

-Y es aún más por culpa de Edy.

-Si, por su culpa tengo que llenar miles de papeles más. Y ahora que se escapó peor aún.

-Si de eso me entere. Cuando estuve interrogandola se veía muy confiada y tranquila, pero cuando hablo con el Fuhrer se alteró demasiado como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

-No ha querido hablar nada conmigo.

-Roy, ¿Tu sabes de su paradero?

-Ah, si te dijera que si, ¿Que harias?

-¿Como amigo o integrante del ejército?

-Ambos.

-Te reportaria y te exigiría que me dijeras donde esta, pero como amigo, también me preocupa y quiero saber porque se puso así, tiene que haber sido algo muy importante para alterarla.

-Bueno, como amigo, llevala a cenar esta noche, quiero saber sobre todo y ayudarla.

-Tienes razón, entre ambos podremos sacarle información.

-Si.

-Iré a verla.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-... Eh... Mañana.

 _Sabía que diría eso... Pobre de Sheska con todo lo que tiene que cargar._

Era alrededor del medio día cuando Roy llego al bar donde había dejado a Edythe.

 _Seguramente a estas horas, esa niña embustera ya debe de comportarse como debe de ser._

Al entrar, en la barra estaba Madame tomando un vino tinto.

-Hola Roy, ¿Vienes a ver a tu retoño?

-Si, por cierto ¿y las demás?.- era raro que no estuviera rodeado de todas las jóvenes que trabajaban ahí.

-Están arriba con ella.- subieron las escaleras y entraron a un cuarto que era más grande que los demás.

Roy abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Edythe les estaba enseñando defensa personal a las demás.

-Bien, ahora, si les apuntan con un arma de fuego de esta manera, pueden golpearlo con su mano dominante a la altura de la muñeca y usando su pierna como eje de rotación tumbarlo y al pisarlo en automático se abre y le pueden quitar el arma.- explicó mientras hacía los movimientos lentamente para que las demas observarán.- con su compañera hagan esos movimientos y yo les diré que tan bien lo hacen.

-Esta niña es de las pocas mujeres que tienen una enorme fuerza física y de voluntad. Es bueno tenerla con nosotras.

-Pero se supone que debía de aprender a ser una dama con ustedes.

-Ella ya es toda una dama, a su manera, pero ya lo es.

-¡Oh pero si Roy esta aquí!.- dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-¡Roy!

-Coronel Mustang.- cuando Edythe intentó acercarse a él, las demás ya lo tenían rodeado, se colgaban de su brazo o brincaban a su alrededor.

-Mira, ya estamos haciéndonos más fuertes.

-Oh ya veo ya veo. Eso es excelente.

-Tranquila niña, a pesar de que parece que es un mujeriego, cuando se enamora, solo tiene ojos para esa persona.

-¿Eh?

-Puedes engañar a muchos, pero a mi no. Por experiencia se que estas celosa.

-N-no, en realidad no.

-¿Porque tartamudeaste?

-Jajajajajaja puedes ser muy buena en las peleas y todo eso, pero en cuestiones del amor eres un desastre (nota de la autora: ¡jajajaja justo como yo! *se pone a llorar*).

-Esque no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Tengo. Muchas cosas que hacer antes de eso.

-Oh ya veo. Al parecer ni siquiera te han dado esa platica.

-¿Platica?

-Sobre el origen de los niños.

-Aaah...- Edythe asintió con la cabeza pero después de unos segundos reaccionó y se puso del color de un tomate.- ¡SI YA SE A QUE SE REFIERE NO TIENE QUE DECÍRMELO!

-Jajaja la reacción de un inocente. En el fondo eres una pequeña niña. Pero tienes que tomar una decisión pronto, ya que puedes estar lastimandote tu sola.

Roy salió de en medio de todas esas chicas para acercarse a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

-¿Que pasa?

-Vamos a ir a ver a un viejo amigo. Pero voy a necesitar que hables de absolutamente todo.

-Coronel, no le diré nada. Ya hemos discutido sobre esto.

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Ustedes discutan tranquilamente, nosotras nos irémos.- dijo Madame mientras hacía un gesto de la mano a las demás para que salieran de la habitación.

-Ya estamos solos. Ahora habla.

-¡No!

-Edythe porque no hablas. Ya te había dicho que te protegería.

-Yo... Es demasiado arriesgado. Y no quiero ponerte en peligro. Creo que de todos, tu eres él que está en la zona más peligrosa...- Roy la abrazo con fuerza.

-No soy tan débil como para que una chica tan pequeña me proteja.- le dio una patada en la pierna con fuerza.- Jajaja, tranquila. Si es algo muy complicado, te ayudare.

-... Lo haré, pero prometeme que no te involucraras para nada.

-Gracias. Vamos a salir, así que prepárate.

 ** _¡Hola_** ** _aquí Misaka Mikoto!_**

 ** _El tiempo a avanzado y ya por fin estoy libre, así que..._**

 ** _Nos veremos más seguido..._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	39. Capítulo 38

En un lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, donde los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a llegar, una tenue luz blanca iluminaba el lugar, ahí estaban de pie tres siluetas negras contemplando al "ser" que estaba sentado en una silla parecida a un trono. Estaban conectados a ese "ser" múltiples conductos que parecian venas, su cuerpo era demasiado frágil y sus movimientos eran lentos.

-Esa niña humana, se a escapado de nuevo.- susurro pensativo.

-Iremos por ella, no creo que haya ido muy lejos.

Él "ser" hizo un suave movimiento de su mano.

-No es necesario, permitele irse. De todos modos, lo que sea que intenten hacer ya no servirá de nada. Ahora necesitamos un contenedor para Pride para que todo salga perfecto.

-Mustang es un buen candidato.

-No, él es un sacrificio... ¿Él amigo de esa niña? William Rockbell.

-No creo que soporte ese gran peso.

-Si lo hará. Él está enamorado de esa niña, al ver que es tan cercana con el Coronel Mustang, puede que cree una abertura en su corazón y con eso lograremos manipularlo.- miro a cada uno desde su asiento.- Ya saben que hacer.

-Si, padre.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Envy?

-... Si, padre.- el chico dio un ligero salto al escuchar su nombre. Desde la muerte de su madre, ponía en tela de juicio todas las órdenes que le daba ese "ser", pero era demasiado peligroso oponerse a él. Si quería cumplir su venganza tenía que seguir obedeciendo.

-Bueno, adelante.

Caminando bajo el rayo de sol, Edythe iba cubierta con un sombrero, llevaba ropa prestada, de Roy cuando era niño. Llevaba recogido su cabello, pero caían pequeños mechoncitos dorados a sus costados. Roy iba a su lado, sonriendo y coqueteando con varias mujeres bonitas que se encontraban en el camino.

-¿Hasta donde vamos?.- dijo fastidiada.

-No es muy lejos, ya falta poco.

-Pudiste haber traído un auto.

-No, es más seguro así, nos podemos confundir con la gente.

-Así como vienes, es imposible.

Se acerco a una señora que vendía flores en la calle, compró un ramo de rosas y se la entrego a Edythe.

-Ah... Oye, se supone que soy hombre en estos momentos.

-No son para ti, es para la persona que iremos a visitar.

-... Bueno.

-Vamos a ir a ver a Hughes así que quiero que te portes bien.

-Oh, pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio... Pero él... ¿Él no me odia?.- dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-La última vez que lo vi, fui un poco grosera con él. Pensé que debería odiarme.

-Al contrario, él estaba muy preocupado por ti, asi que nos invitó a comer a su casa.

-Esta bien, ¿Y los demás del Cuartel que no conozco y que también golpee cuando intentaron detenerme?, fui muy brusca con ellos.

-A ninguno le diste algún golpe fatal, muchos decían que incluso parecías arrepentida.

-Uhmm.

-Te has vuelto más blanda, ¿Acaso has madurado?

-¿Eso crees?

-Antes me hubieras roto las rosas en la cabeza.

-Tengo flojera.

-¿Es eso o no me alcanzas?.- dijo en un tono burlon.

-¡¡¡AHORA SI TE LAS ROMPO EN DONDE SEA!!!.- rugió como una fiera y un aura asesina salio de esa pequeña chica que parecía un chico.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un edificio de departamentos donde vivia Maes, Edythe iba algo apenada y con la cabeza agachada. Roy le dio un golpecito en la espalda para intentar animarla. Tocaron la puerta y "un momento por favor" se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Una niña pequeña abrió la puerta junto con una señora joven.

-¡Tío Mustang!.- le dijo sonriente la niña dando pequeños saltitos, sus coletitas castañas se sacudían con cada movimiento. Al ver a Edythe, ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.- ¿Quién es este niño?

-Me llamó Edythe Elric.- le sonrió mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba brotar su cabello dorado. Recordó que una vez, Hughes quería que ella y su hija se conocieran.

-¡La princesa del este!.- dijo la niña asombrada mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-Vaya no puedo creer que hay alguien así en mi casa.- dijo con una voz encantadora la mujer de cabello corto castallo y ojos color verde, su hija y ella eran idénticas.- Vamos cariño, dejala entrar.

-¡Vamos a jugar!.- dijo con alegría la niña arrastrandola adentro de casa.

-No, no, primero vamos a comer.- dijo Maes sonriente, estaba terminando de acomodar los trastes para comer.- además, la princesa tiene algo que muy importante que decirnos.

-Hola, Teniente Hughes.- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Por favor, no seas tan sería conmigo. Puedes llamarme solo Hughes o Maes.

-Umm esta bien.

-Por lo que hiciste esa vez, no te preocupes.

-L-lo siento.

-Estas perdonada, ahora ¡vamos a comer que esta deliciosa la cena!

La comida fue todo un deleite, algo de crema de elote, un poco de chuleta acompañada de ensalada de lechuga y tomate. Maes platicaba alegremente de como conoció a su esposa y a Roy, también le pidieron a Edythe que platicara sobre alguna de sus aventuras. La cena fue muy agradable, hasta que llego el momento de que todos se pusieran más serios.

Gracia llevo a dormir a Elysia a su habitación, fue entonces que se quedaron los tres solos en la sala.

-Bien Edythe, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sepas, ¿Porque estabas actuando así?

-...- después de pensarlo un poco, se decidió a hablar, si el Fuhrer era su enemigo, podían hacer algo internamente para atacarlo.- Lo que les voy a decir es demasiado peligroso. Ustedes por estar dentro de este sistema puede que sean más susceptibles.

-Edy, por eso mismo es que te podemos ayudar. Si necesitas documentos clasificados, mapas, que te contactemos con alguien experto en el tema nos puedes pedir ayuda.

-De todos modos están involucrados en esto. Pero si les digo, prometanme que no dirán nada, no meterán aún más las manos en el fuego por mi culpa.- Edythe les contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Roy y Maes escuchaban atentos, boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Esto es una locura...

-¿Estas segura de todo lo que estas diciendo?

-Si, en estos momentos Alice seguramente debe de tener descifrado el libro y ya debe de saber que significa el símbolo entre más cosas.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-No, pero se que si puedo localizar a mi sensei o a mi abuela, puedo localizarla a ella.

-Puedes llamarla desde aquí.

-Gracias.

En una cierta carnicería en Dublith se escucho el *ring, ring* de un teléfono que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo levantó el teléfono.

-Diga.

-¡Sensei!

-Edythe, gracias a dios. ¿Donde estas? ¿Desde donde llamas?

-Estoy en Central, me escape de la prisión.

-¡¿Que?! Pero si no han dicho nada sobre eso.

-No les conviene decirlo. Bueno el caso es, ¿Que saben del libro? ¿Alice a logrado descifrarlo?

-Si, sabemos algunos datos más acerca del día prometido y hemos encontrado un círculo que puede servir de contramedida, pero no sabemos si sera útil o no. Alice fue a buscar al autor original a Lior a ver si puede conseguir más información sobre eso.

-¡Alice fue a Lior! ¿No es peligroso?

-No, en estos días ha estado todo muy tranquilo.

Edythe volteo a ver a Roy y a Maes, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, diciéndole que era seguro ir.

-Oh ya veo, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-¿Vas a venir?

-No, no puedo salir de aquí. La seguridad ha aumentado mucho y me es imposible. ¿Cuando Alice regrese pueden venir? Ah, si también puede venir William para ayudarme con mi brazo.

-Si ella me dijo que regresaría rápido, también llamaré a William. Nos veremos ahí, estaremos en contacto.

-Si, adiós.- colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro.- Han descifrado el libro y encontraron una manera de solucionar el problema, pero no saben que tan seguro es, así que fue a Lior a buscar más información sobre eso. Ella y sensei vendrán a Ciudad Central para decirnos que encontraron.

-¿Tú que opinas?

-No lo sé, no he investigado nada y no obtuve mucha información del Fuhrer.

-Mierda.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Mientras tanto, en un tren que iba a toda velocidad, Alice viajaba junto con su padre a Lior, en silencio veían pasar los hermosos y coloridos paisajes. Ella sentía lástima, ya que si no podían detener todo a tiempo, todo eso sería tragado para volverse una parte más del enorme desierto.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Si... Porque, si no logramos hacerlo a tiempo, todo esto se perderá.- fijo la mirada en una madre cariñosa que acunaba a su hijo mientras cantaba una suave canción de cuna.

-Alice... Confía un poco más- toco la metálica mano de su hija menor.- todo saldrá bien.

-...- ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba aterrada y muy ansiosa, además no había hablado con su hermana mayor para poder ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡Lioor! ¡Lior!.- grito un hombre que por su semblante de fastidio parecía rebasar los 50 años.

Ambos bajaron con prisas del tren, no sabían por donde comenzar a buscar. La pequeña y ajetreada ciudad parecía normal a excepción que en algunos edificios habían agujeros de balas y alguna que otra mancha de sangre seca se podía ver por ahí.

-Es bueno que todo haya regresado a la normalidad.- dijo Alice sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermana.

-Edy hizo un buen trabajo aquí.

-Si, fue genial como lo logró.

-Ambas han logrado cosas muy maravillosas, me siento muy feliz de ser su padre.

-Jejeje.- Pasaron por la gran parroquia del pueblo, Alice enseguida recordó algo y se dirigió ahí.- Edy dijo que aquí le habían entregado el libro.

-Pues, veamos si tenemos suerte y encontramos a esa persona.- la alcanzo Hohenheim.

El edificio parecía algo deteriorado por dentro, tenía un color opaco y al parecer fue uno de los refugios durante la guerra. Alice tocó una pequeña campana que había cerca de la puerta. Un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de cruz, cabello blanco y ojos rojos pareció por la parte de atrás.

-¿Que desean?.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Hola, hemos venido buscando al autor de este libro.- dijo mostrando el libro que traía escondido... en un mal lugar.

 _Alice, no te saques de ahí las cosas...-_ pensó su padre al ver lo que había hecho.

-¿Quien te dio ese libro?.- el hombre parecía reconocerlo.

-Me lo dio mi hermana mayor, la Alquimista De Acero Edythe Elric.

-Es muy importante que conozca al autor de este libro, hay cosas que necesitamos entender.

-Nunca van a poder a hablar con él.

-¿Porque?

-Él está muerto, mi hermano fue el que lo escribió y fue asesinado.

-... Oh lo siento.

 _Un momento, ¿asesinado? . Si esto dice algo sobre como vencer sus planes, de seguro quisieron callarlo para siempre._

-¿Que era lo que necesitan saber?

-Si está completa y si funcionará.

-Mi hermano me dijo que no. Le parecía algo irregular la manera en la que funcionaba la alquimia de este país, pareciera que tenía algo que ver las guerras y la sangre derramada en todo el país, incluso tenía la idea de que se estaba formando un enorme círculo alrededor. Después de que me dijo eso fue asesinando cuando intento advertirles a todos sobre el gran peligro que se aproximaba. Nadie le creyó y entonces alguien le disparo y lo acusaron de loco.

-Él no estaba mal, es cierto que este país se ira a la mierda una vez que se complete todo lo que dice este libro. ¿Sabe en que se basó para sacar estas conclusiones?

-Si, tengo algunos de sus libros de viaje. Él fue a las ruinas de Xerxes y a otros pequeños países del área.

-¿Podría mostrarlos?

-No estoy muy seguro si ustedes son de fiar.- les dijo el hombre mientras los veía de manera meticulosa.

-Por favor, queremos evitar que suceda la misma desgracia que en Xerxes.

-¿Creen que podrán hacerlo?

-Si conseguimos toda la información, tenemos esperanzas de que lo lograremos.

-Veamos.- dijo caminando hacia un enorme librero.- Mi hermano tenía razón después de todo, maldición... Solo espero que todo lo que había descubierto sea útil.

-Lo mismo espero yo.- soltó en un suspiro Alice mientras que el hombre le entrego algunos libros.- Gracias.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ojeo un poco el libro, tenía más dibujos que otra cosa.

-Algunas partes están en Ishibalano antiguo, pero yo les podré ayudar con cosas básicas porque no conozco de alquimia.

-Ese no será problema, conozco un poco sobre su idioma además de que soy alquimista.- dijo Hohenheim mirando el libro.

-...- el hombre los miro con un gesto serio y de repente pregunto.- ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para eso?

-Tres semanas, si estoy en lo correcto.-

Contestó Alice.

-¿Lo lograrán?

-... No estoy muy segura de eso.

-Será mejor que salgan del país antes de que "eso" pase.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes. Lior se acaba de recuperar de una desgracia, no es justo que vuelva a entrar en otra.

-Si, es lo más razonable. ¿Edythe Elric se encuentra bien?

-Eso creo, nos veremos pronto.- después de despedirse con un gesto de la mano salió de la iglesia. Ya afuera de la iglesia se giro hacia su padre..- Papá, ¿La traducción del libro es correcta?

-Si Alice, ¿Porque dices eso?

-No decía cuales eran los requisitos para ser un sacrificio, hasta el momento solo estamos confirmadas Edy y yo.

-Tengo una teoría, es probable que sean todos aquellos que sepan sobre la verdad.

-¿Como eran los que usaron aquella vez?

-Eran grandes filósofos y sacerdotes, se decía que eran los más inteligentes de esa época.

-... En tal caso, lo mejor sería que tu también uses ese sello. También sensei. Pero no se me ocurre quien sea el quinto.

-Mierda esto es tan estresante.

-Llamaré a sensei para decirle lo que encontramos. Podremos traducirlo en estos días, después de todo no es necesario que yo duerma.

-Yo igual, no es necesario que duerma.

Edythe soltó un suspiro, aun no sabia nada sobre su hermana ni sobre que había descubierto. En su puño izquierdo estaba su reloj de plata que representaba que era una alquimista nacional. Miro con asco al borracho que se había puesto de pie y estaba comenzando a armar una pelea con otro hombre. Se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos, le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa para llamar su atención y les dijo con una voz aterradora y afilada como navaja:

-Si no se callan, terminarán besando el piso.

-S-si.- dijeron ambos mientras se sentaban como niños regañados.

-Tch.- regresó y se sentó como todo "hombre varonil" . Una de sus principales funciones en ese lugar era la seguridad, pero parecía que se estaba tomando el papel muy a pecho. Madame Chrismas la miraba desde el otro lado de la barra.- me puede dar lo mismo de siempre.- dijo con la voz más guesa que pudo.

Madame asintió con la cabeza, sacó un envase de cartón de una de las vitrinas que decia "jugo de uva" y lo sirvio en una copa, le puso algunos cubitos de hielo y le puso una uva natural, nadie se dio cuenta lo que le habían servido, pero por como se comportaba Ed (así era como la llamaban para que nadie supiera que era una chica disfrazada) pensaron que era algo demasiado fuerte, tomó la copa con elegancia, la menio un poco como si estuviera admirandola y comenzó a beberla.

-¡¿Aquí está el maldito de Edward?!

-Vaya, así que soy famoso.- dijo con voz burlona, al mirar por la puerta principal, estaba el mismo hombre a quien había golpeado días antes, venía acompañado de más o menos 8 hombres más.

-Maldito, al fin se tu nombre. ¡TE DIJE QUE YO ERA ALGUIEN MUY INFLUYENTE EN EL EJÉRCITO Y QUE TE IBA A ENCONTRAR PARA PARTIRTE LA CARA!

-Oh eso suena demasiado feo. Pero viniendo de un perro como tu, me da más risa que otra cosa.

-Te arrepentirás de todo.- dijo mientras le hacía gestos con la mano a dos de sus hombres, ambos sacaron unos filosos cuchillos.

-Son unos cobardes.- dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre ella, aunque parecía más que estaban danzando a su alrededor. Uno de ellos le hizo un corte en la mejilla, fue entonces que ella puso su distancia pero un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo y la obligó a caer de rodillas.- Ugh... Estas malditas heridas.

Uno de ellos llego desde atrás de ella y la pateo en un costado.

-¡Gah!

-Jajaja no pareces tan rudo, ¿Eh?

-¿Les parece correcto esto?.-les dijo una voz nueva.

-¿Acaso te vas a poner a decirnos que tenemos que hacer...?.- dijo muy valientemente aquel hombre pero se quedó paralizado al ver a la enorme armadura que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

-Es una pena que el ejército tenga a gente como usted.- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.- Y los demás, si no quieren verse así, les pido que se abstengan de mostrar intenciones de pelear.

-¡Iiickkk!

-¡Uwaah!

Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-Ja, idiotas.- corrió hacia su hermana que aún estaba tirada en el piso.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, eso no fue nada.- le sonrió.

-Que alegría que estés bien.- le dijo abrazandola con cuidado.

-Lo mismo digo. Al fin las hermanas más fuertes están reunidas.

-Las invencibles hermanas Elric.- dijo Alice mientras disfrutaba volverla a ver y le sonreía.

 ** _Hola mina-San._** ** _¿Disfrutaron el capítulo?_** ** _Espero que si :3_** ** _¡Nos vemos la siguiente semana!_**


	40. Capítulo 39

-¿Como sabían que estaba aquí?.- preguntó Edythe mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Hablamos con el Coronel Mustang.- dijo Alice alegremente.

-Es un alivio que hayan podido llegar todos a salvo.- miro a Izumi, a Alice y a William.- ¿Y Ling, Darius y Heinkel?

-Se quedaron en Dublith, no pueden salir mucho debido a que también los están buscando como posibles cómplices.

-Mierda, los metí en todo esto.

-Por el momento estarán a salvo, pero oye, hermana quiero saber todo lo que te pasó. Te extrañe mucho, pensaba que estabas muerta.- Alice sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo así que intento cambiar el tema.

-Sabes que yerba mala nunca muere.- volteo a ver a William.- Oye Will necesito que me ayudes con mi auto-mail, parece que quedó algo destrozado.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ya ni siquiera quiero preguntar como lo rompiste, traje todo lo necesario para arreglarlo.- William llevaba sus manos llenas con una gran caja de herramientas.- traje todo esto desde Rush Valley así que te lo pondré en la cuenta.

-Fue por una buena causa, así que deberías de hacerme un descuentos.

-Me niego.

-Ahh ¡Que avaro! , pero, bien iremos a mi habitación a arreglarlo. Estoy demasiado ansiosa por empezar a pelear con mi máximo poder.- volteo a ver a Madame y a las demás.- Chicas, ellos son mi familia, mi mejor amigo William Rockbell, mi hermana Alice y mi sensei Izumi Curtis.

-Mucho gusto.- contestaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes con cortesía.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

-Jejeje no hay de que, tener a Eleanor con nosotras fue muy bueno.

-¿Eleanor?

-Ehmm, larga historia. Bueno, continuemos hablando arriba, antes de que venga alguien más.- dijo empujandolos hacia la planta alta.

William puso su caja en el pequeño escritorio y comenzó a sacar las herramientas. Edythe, Izumi y Alice se sentaron en la cama mientras él arreglaba todo. Pusieron al día a Edythe y le entregaron los documentos que tenían actualmente.

-Eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento. Solamente tenemos confirmados a tres sacrificios, faltan los otros dos.

-Y no sabemos cuales son los requisitos para serlo, ¿los lazos de sangre? ¿La experiencia en alquimia? Mierda, son tantas cosas.

-Pero lo que nos has dicho sobre el Fuhrer ha sido lo más impactante. Y pensar que ha manipulado todo para encontrar a los sacrificios.

-Puede decirse que el programa de Alquimistas Nacionales, es un señuelo para conseguirlos.

-Con una sola orden de él, nos pueden retener a todos en un solo lugar.

-Ahora tenemos que cuidarnos más las espaldas.

-Ehmm, sensei.- Edythe pensó como decirlo.- ¿Sig-san y los demás no se irán de aquí?

-Les dije que lo hicieran, pero me contestaron que no, ellos confian en que lograremos salir victoriosos.

-Tch. Ahora hay que esforzarnos al máximo para protegerlos.

-Yo también confío en que lo lograremos.

-Edy dejame medir tu brazo.-dijo William sacando una cinta métrica.

-Mientras hacen eso iré a buscar un hotel.

-La llevare al hotel donde nosotras nos quedamos.- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Aly...

-Voy a regresar para quedarme contigo, aun quiero platicar muchas cosas.

-Esta bien.

Ambas salieron por la puerta de la habitación dejando a solas a Edy y a William.

-¿Como has sentido los engranajes?

-No me han causado molestias pero sería bueno que los revisaras.- dijo mientras se sacaba la camiseta de manga larga que tenía y se quedó en un top negro.- La pelea que tendré será muy difícil, así que quiero evitar cualquier cosa que me sea un estorbo.

-... ¿Es necesario que hagas todo esto?.- por poco y se le olvidaba lo que iba a decir.

-Si. Es algo que me siento con la obligación de hacer.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Así es, nadie me lo ha pedido, pero esa no es una razon para abandonarlo todo y dejar que muera mucha gente.

-Edy... Se que no es el momento en el que te lo tengo que decir pero espero que con esto lo pienses dos veces.- dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con fuerza y se acercaba a ella.- M-me gustas mucho desde que eramos niños. Por favor no hagas esto, quiero que seamos felices para siempre aquí o en algún otro lugar.

-¿Ah?

-Te amo.- El color se les subió a ambos al rostro. Edy no sabía cómo contestar, se puso de pie de golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación.- Sabía que esta sería su reacción. Mierda... Soy un egoísta, porque mierda tuve que decirle esto. Pero, tengo mucho miedo de perderla, tenía la esperanza de que se quedará.

-¡Uwaaah! Soy una idiota, una completa idiota. William también me ha gustado desde niña pero... Uuuuh estoy tan jodidamente confundida, no ahora por favor, no ahora...- su loca carrera llego hasta la azotea del edificio, intento relajarse y respirar, su corazón latía al mil por hora, pero lo que más la inquieto, fue tener en la mente el rostro de cierta persona.- puede que me haya... no, no, no, no, ¡Definitivamente no!

 _Tienes que tomar una decisión pronto, ya que puedes estar lastimandote tu sola._

-Jajaja maldicion, ¿así que a esto se refería? Mierda.- se acostó y miro hacia la luna con gesto ausente.

Paso un rato, Edythe aún no lograba concentrarse de todo y no se sentía con fuerzas de regresar a la habitación hasta que Alice subió ha buscarla porque William ya tenía todo listo para activar su auto-mail. Cuando terminó de conectar los nervios, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Paso algo?

-Si, estoy hecha una mierda.

-¿Eh?

-William me acaba de decir que esta enamorado de mi.

-¡Oooh! Sabía que él te amaba. ¿Que sentiste? ¿Que le dijiste? ¿Lo aceptaste? ¿Se besaron?

-No tuve una buena reacción. Ya sabes que para eso soy una imbecil.

-Pero...- ella tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en eso así que no sabía que decirle a su hermana.

-Además, parece que también hay otra persona en mi corazón y toda esa mierda.

-¿¿??.- definitivamente, eso no lo esperaba.

-El Coronel Mustang ha sido muy bueno conmigo estos días y... Y bueno, no lo se aun bien, pero creo que él... Ehmm.- oculto su rostro detrás de su flequillo.

-... Ohhh ¡Que pillina! ¡Eres toda una loquilla hermana! Y yo pensé que por tu carácter te quedarías a vestir santos.

-Eso ya no es divertido ya es triste. Además, no te había dicho nada acerca de eso porque no lo creí necesario... Pero durante la guerra de Lior... Yo bese al Coronel.- dijo mientras se hacía bolita en la cama y se cubría con la sabana.- Aunque estaba ebrio así que no cuenta.

-V-va-ya... Y yo preocupada por ti, pensé que serias la tía solterona con 15 gatos.

-¡No pienses mal! Además, no me gustan los gatos.

-JAJAJAJA ya te veías así en un futuro, JAJAJAJAJA.- Alice no paraba de reír.

-¡¡Callate!! Ya no te diré más.

-¡Vamos dime todo! Esta es una charla que jamás habíamos tenido así que es divertido.

-P-pues veras... ¡AAHH! Ya no te diré más.

-¡Vamooooos! ¡Dimeeee!.- se subió encima de ella y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

-¡¡Aaah pero como molestas!!

 _Así que perdí tu corazón, ¿Eh Edy?.-_ dijo para sus adentros William mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambas hermanas desde la puerta entreabierta. Salió de ese local, no quería oír nada más. La suave luz blanca lo bañaba mientras caminaba lentamente por ese camino desolado.

-Es terrible ver como te es arrebatado tu único y primer amor.- le dijo un chico sentado en una caja de cartón.

-...- lo miro con sospecha.

-Pero oye. Lo que pasa es que esa chica necesita a alguien que la proteja, que se sienta segura. Esta pasando por cosas demasiado difíciles, así que busca estabilidad en donde sea.

-... Puede que tengas razón, Mustang es demasiado fuerte así que es seguro que la proteja. Yo soy un simple humano. Aunque me esfuerce, él puede pelear junto a ella... Yo solo puedo estar por detrás de ellos.

-¿Te gustaría poder?

-¡¿?! Ni pidiendo un deseo se cumplirá.

-Puede que los deseos se cumplan joven amigo.- dijo mientras meneaba un líquido rojo por delante de él.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es algo que te hará poseedor de una gran fuerza. Si amas a esa mujer, podrás protegerla con esto.

-N-no estoy muy seguro de eso.

-Vamos, si no lo intentas no lo sabrás.- la luna iluminó el tatuaje que tenía en el muslo.

-Infeliz, eres uno de ellos.- intento poner algo de distancia entre ellos y sacó un pequeño puñal que tenía en su cinturón.

-Oye tienes hagallas, pero no te estoy dando a escoger.- de una veloz patada lo tumbo al suelo.- necesitamos un contenedor y un sello para las Elric.

-M-maldito.- le puso el viscoso líquido en la herida que tenía en la frente, en cuanto cayó la primera gota comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar.-¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-Oye Pride, no seas tan duro con este débil cuerpo.

-No lo haré puede que se rompa fácilmente, es tan débil que ni siquiera opuso resistencia.- él que hablaba ya no era el chico de mirada serena, sino una sombra negra que surgía de él.

-Esto matara de tristeza a esas chicas, de seguro les quitara las ganas de oponerse a nosotros.

Después de haberle contado todo a su hermana, Edythe se sentó en el escritorio y miraba por la ventana abierta hacia la calle.

-Espero que William haya encontrado un buen hotel donde quedarse.

-Lo mismo espero yo, esta ciudad es demasiado grande y se pudo haber perdido.

-Iré a buscarle.

-Es peligroso para ti salir.

-Pero él...

-Además, lo dejaste herido con eso que hiciste, tienes que darle su tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escucho un enorme estruendo, ambas hermanas se miraron con desconcierto y salieron corriendo para ver que había sido.

-El sonido era muy fuerte como para ser una pelea entre borrachos.

-Fue más como que alguien ate...

Al abrir la puerta que daba hacia la parte trasera del local, habia una enorme nube de polvo así que no podían distinguir nada. Cuando todo se aclaró, pudieron ver dos figuras de pie en medio de ese terrenal.

-¡¿Quien mierda son?!.- abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó paralizada al ver como un cabello rubio ondeaba suavemente en el aire, la ropa era la misma, incluso su rostro con esa encantadora sonrisa, pero su aura y sus ojos eran diferentes.- W-William...

-Así que reconoces este cuerpo. Tengo que admitir que es demasiado frágil y ridículo, pero se trabaja con lo que se puede.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA LE HAS HECHO?!

-No, la pregunta es, ¿Que le has hecho tu?

-¿Eh?

-Este chico tenía una gran herida, la más profunda y grave que puede haber. Una decepción amorosa. Es triste ver dentro de su corazón.

-Yo...

-Tu debilidad solo le ha provocado dolor a las personas que se acercan a ti, que lamentable.

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!.- rugió mientras cargaba todo su peso en su brazo derecho convertido en una cuchilla.

-Que ridículo ataque.- la tomo con facilidad y la lanzo con fuerza contra el piso, sintió como un dolor sordo recorrio su espalda y después la lanzó de nuevo hasta una pared cercana.- si no tienes la intención de causar daño, los ataques se vuelven más débiles, es algo básico.

-Ha, ah.

-Por tu mirada pareciera que piensas: "puede que pase lo mismo que con Ling", JAJAJA ¡Que Ingenua! Ese idiota de Greed nunca hemos tenido control sobre él. Pero no importa mientras que se mantenga lejos de mi padre esta bien.

-Ustedes no se atreverian a dañar a sus contenedores.

-Umm no es que sean indispensables es solo que nos da flojera buscar a otro. Pero si te portas bien, puede que no dañe al chico.- una sombra se acerco al cuello de William.

-No puedes intimidarme con eso, independientemente si son indispensables o no, no tienen tiempo para conseguir a otro.

-Umm, puede que sí, pero eso no significa que te lo entregue en una sola pieza.- dijo mientras se cortaba un dedo frente a ellas, Alice grito con terror y Edythe miraba paralizada la escena. Pride disfruto sus expresiones y puso cara de sádico.- ¿Que parte quieres? ¿Un ojo o una oreja? O ¿Quieres su lengua? Mientras su sangre siga corriendo por su cuerpo y su corazón lata, esta bien por mí.

-¡Detente!

-¿Ya me crees? Jajaja que ridículo. Vámonos ya no me apetece jugar con ellas.

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Alice corrió hacia su hermana para ver como se encontraba, últimamente había estado recibiendo demasiadas heridas graves.

-Lo tienen... Lo tienen ¡Y TODO ES POR MI CULPA! ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! SOY UNA IDIOTA...- su voz comenzó a desvanecerse y se convirtió en sollozos.

-Edy... Vamos por él, tenemos que buscarlo. No vale de nada culparse.

-Si, tienes razón, iremos a buscarlos ya.

-No, tenemos que planear una estrategia no podemos movernos descuidadamente además tienes que descansar y se acerca el día prometido. Tus heridas y esos golpes no fueron algo sencillo.

-No, yo quiero ir a buscarlo. Alice no me detengas.

-Edy.- la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAM!.- volvío a llorar con desesperación.

En contra de su voluntad, Alice le dio una pastilla para dormir.

-¡Alice! Intente venir lo más rápido posible en cuanto me llamaste.- llego apresurada Izumi.

-Sensei... Fue tan rápido. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente... No pude hacer nada por Edy ni por William.- se quejo por su debilidad mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana.

-Tranquila pequeña, nadie en esos momentos puede reaccionar. En cuanto despierte Edy, empezaremos a buscarlo. Seguramente aún nos quedan varios cabos sueltos.- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Llamaré a mi padre. Espero que ya hayan encontrado más cosas.- se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia el despacho de Madame donde había un teléfono.

Marco el número del hotel en el que se habían quedado. Una recepcionista contestó amablemente y le transfirió su llamada.

-¡Aly! Estaba apunto de llamarte. Pero no sabía a que numero.

-Hola papá, ¿Consiguieron más información?

-Si, ya tenemos todo resuelto. Ahora solo nos queda llevar a cabo el plan. Llegare mañana por la tarde a Ciudad Central.

-Esta bien, aquí los esperamos.

-¿Y Edy? ¿Como esta?.- por el tono de voz de su hija, pensó que le había pasado algo grave.

-Ella está dormida. Recibió un shock demasiado grande.

-¿Que?

-Se trata de William, se lo llevaron. Los homunculos se lo llevaron.

-Malditos. Sabía que tenían que hacer algo así.

-¿Porque?

-Quieren atraernos hasta su nido y obtener un contenedor para mantener libre del pecado original el cuerpo de ese "ser". Y lo lograron, si no les quitamos a ese chico lo antes posible, es probable que se termine pudriendo su cuerpo. Tal y como pasó con Dante.

-No puede ser.

-Aly, tu no lo viste, pero el cuerpo de Dante estaba demasiado podrido. Él cuerpo de William no sabemos que tanto puede soportar.

La oscuridad que había debajo del suelo de Ciudad Central, se estaba comenzando a reunir en un solo lugar, planeando su próximo movimiento.

-Tch, este cuerpo no tengo ni una hora con él y ya se esta comenzando a entumir.

-Solo tienes que soportar dos días con el, después de eso podrás elegir el que tu quieras. Después de todo habrá muchos para elegir.

-Jajaja tienes razón. Todo este absurdo país se irá a la mierda.

 ** _¡Hola Mina-San!_**

 ** _¡A tres capítulos de terminar esta historia!_**

 ** _¡Que nervios!_**

 ** _Bye Bye._**


	41. Capítulo 40

-Edy, ¿Ya te has despertado?.- Alice entro a la habitación cargando una charola llena de comida.

-...- Edythe estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, tenía la mirada perdida e inmóvil.

-Hermana, ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Como quieres que me sintiera después de toda esta mierda? Soy la única culpable de que todo esto pasara. Si hubiera sido menos grosera con William...- se le hizo un nudo en su garganta y se desvaneció su voz.

-¿Quieres salvarlo no?.- se puso firme ante su hermana y la señaló con el dedo.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Quieres salvarlo si o no?!

-Si, hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer y ¡Joder! No puedo hacer ninguna vil mierda bien.

-Hermana, mi sola existencia es la prueba de que tu puedes hacer algo bien. Cuando salvaste Lior, cuando evitaste tantas muertes innecesarias porque fuiste valientemente y te pusiste en peligro incontables veces. Hermana, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, estamos todos junto a ti para prestarte nuestra fuerza de ser necesario.

-Alice...- le miro confundida después sonrió y su mirada se lleno de determinación.- tienes razón, tengo que pensar en todo lo que hemos logrado. Además ya falta poco para que encontremos otra solución para recuperar tu cuerpo.

-Bien, ahora ponte de pie, date un baño y arreglate, no pienso llevarte toda dormida a una pelea tan difícil, solo nos seras un estorbo así.

-S-si.- se puso de pie poco a poco, no era el momento de estarse lamentando, la postura que había tomado su hermana le dio ánimos.- Jajaja te pareces a nuestra sensei.

-No me parezco en absoluto, si fuera como ella ya te hubiera roto la charola en la espalda.

-Cierto. Mejor se tu misma Alice.

Después de un agradable baño, su hermana le entregó una muda de ropa limpia, similar a la que ella siempre usaba y peino su cabello en una trenza. Después de un vistazo rápido en el espejo, ambas a sintieron, estaban listas para salir. Bajaron las escaleras de manera triunfante, Edythe tenía las manos en sus bolsillos mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada, su hermana iba detrás de ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

-Todo lo que tenemos.- se rasco la cabeza y miro como Izumi estaba acomodando el mundo de papeles que tenía regados en dos mesas juntas.- Y ninguna pista sobre donde pueden estar esos tipos.

-Esto es todo. Hohenheim llegará dentro de poco con las quimeras y ese homunculo. También tiene más información sobre el día prometido.

-Ese día es mañana, ¿No?

-Si, no dijo nada más por que tenía miedo que alguien los estuviera siguiendo y los escuchará.

-Bien fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. Lo que tenemos hasta ahora es muy poco para poder hacerles una visita.

-Necesitamos más información sobre ellos, recuerda que tenemos a la máxima autoridad de Amestris como enemigo.

-Ummm, ahora que me acuerdo cuando investigamos en Lior, el hermano del autor menciono que había algo raro con la alquimia de este país, no parecía tener una fuente de energía similar a la del rentanjutsu.

-¿Eso en que nos puede ayudar?

-No lo se, pero me acordé de eso.

-¿Puede que este conectado a un generador?.- preguntó Edythe con gesto pensativo.

-Esa es una teoría.

-Cuando me escape de la cárcel pase por un lugar que tenía ductos muy gruesos y había muchísimas quimeras que intentaron asesinarme mientras caminaba por ahí, si fuera un simple sistema de electricidad ¿Para que tener quimeras ahí esperando? Además, se supone que estaba bajo el Cuartel General de los militares. Donde estaba el Fuhrer, un homunculo.- sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar lo que tenían hasta el momento.- Necesito un mapa para intentar adivinar en que parte estaba.

-¿Parecía que habían entrado más personas?

-No podía ver muy bien ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero... Había demasiados huesos regados, la puerta por donde salí también estaba demasiado escondida pero si alguien se tropezaba por ahí, seguramente no la contó.- corrió hacia el despacho de Madame Chrismas, ella le había dejado el número directo de la secretaria de Roy, así podía evitarse todos los datos de registro. Marco el número y despues de dos timbrazos, contestaron.- Hablo de parte de Madame, ¿podría comunicarme con Roy?

-Claro, un momento porfavor.- le contestó amablemente Sheska.

-¿Que sucede?.- poco tiempo después Roy le contestó.

-Necesito algo de información, ¿Crees que pueda entrar a la biblioteca?

-No puedes entrar, tu licencia ha sido revocada además de que estas en una mala posición. Pero le llamaré a Hughes, para ver si esta disponible y te permita entrar como invitada si llevas un disfraz. ¿Que es lo que necesitas?

-Un mapa de Ciudad Central, si se puede también uno de la red eléctrica y de drenajes.

-¿Para que necesitas algo así?

-Tengo una idea de donde podrá estar William y si lo encuentro a él, seguramente encontraré a los demás homunculos, podré terminar con todo esto y regresar a la búsqueda del cuerpo de Alice.

-¿Que hay de la piedra filosofal?

-Sobre eso... Definitivamente no podré usarla.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi padre me dijo la manera en la que se hace la piedra filosofal.- volteo a ver a su hermana.- es algo tan asqueroso y repugnante que me niego a usar.

-Edythe, ¿Como se...?.

-No lo diré, pero se que hay otra forma. Pero eso no importa mucho en estos momentos, hay algo que si no hacemos rápido, morirá mucha gente inocente.

-Esta bien Edy, tienes razón, yo le pediré que lo busque.

-Si gracias.

-Cuidate, entrarás al vientre de la bestia.

-Lo mismo te digo yo, mañana es ese día.

-Lo sé, me lo contó Alice, con razón el ambiente se siente tan pesado.

-Adiós, nos vemos más tarde.

-Si.

Regreso de nuevo a la sala.

-Hablara con el Teniente Hughes para que él me lleve como invitada.- se sentó cruzando las piernas.

-Iremos las tres. No podemos darnos el lujo de estar separadas.- dijo Izumi mirando a sus discípulas.

-Si, entre más gente analizando todo haya, más rápido será el análisis.- comenzo a sonar el teléfono en el despacho e Izumi fue a contestar.

-¿Que iremos a buscar?.- preguntó Alice.

-Más que nada, la red eléctrica, la de alcantarillado y un mapa de Ciudad Central, hay un par de cositas que me tienen intrigada desde mi escape de prision.

-Edy, Madame y las demás acaban de llamar, ya están fuera del país y contactaron con la gente de Xerxes.- dijo Izumi desde el despacho.

-Que bueno, al menos sabemos que salvamos a algunas personas.

-Edy, deberíamos hacer lo que dijo el libro.- llamó la atención de su hermana señalando el dibujo que tenía hecho en una libreta.

-Ah claro el tatuaje.- se levantó la blusa dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

De entre sus cosas, Alice sacó un bote de pintura roja y un pincel, comenzó a hacer el mismo dibujo en el abdomen de su hermana.

-¿Crees que sirva el parche con el círculo?.- como no sabían quiénes serían los otros sacrificios, dibujaron en un pedazo de papel el mismo círculo y lo pegarían con cinta en alguna parte del cuerpo de esa persona al momento.

-Si, eso espero.

-El mio debería de ser por aquí...- ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba donde seria el lugar.

-Hump.- Edy se rasco la cabeza.- Aquí, por dentro de la armadura. Tenemos que evitar que se vea.

-Oh si, es cierto.

Alguien toco la puerta y Edythe corrió a abrirla. Ahí estaba su padre, Heineken, Darius y Greed.

-¡Que suerte que pudieron llegar!

-El camino fue algo difícil, ya que parece que nos están pisando los talones.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Muchas veces intentaron detenernos. Parece que saben que ellos viajan conmigo.

-Deben de creer que eres él más peligroso para su plan.

-Si, ya que lograron asegurarse de que no hicieras ningún movimiento al tener a William, querían detenerme a mí.

-Esos malditos.

-Vamos pasen, no podemos dejar que nadie más los vea.- los apresuró Alice.

-Esto es lo que conseguimos en Lior.- su padre le entregó varias hojas más.- no parece que haga la diferencia.

-Umm.- les dio una rapida hojeada.- Tenemos que encontrar entonces el centro del círculo, para que la contramedida aumente su efectividad, hay que romper la estructura del círculo de transmutación pero no en cualquier punto, solo en partes específicas.

-Si, las partes que hablan sobre el sol, la luna y la tierra.

-Si no somos exactas, puede que sea malo e incluso nos afecte.

-Aquí dice que estaremos muy cerca de la verdad... Muy cerca de eso.

-Edy... Eso significa.

-Ahí es donde esta tu cuerpo... ¡Alice! Es probable que veamos como esta tu cuerpo durante todo el proceso.

-¿Crees que podremos traerlo de vuelta?

-Quién sabe, pero sabremos que sigue ahí, que está con vida.- acaricio la metálica mejilla de su hermana y acerco su frente a la suya.- ya falta poco para que regreses con nosotros.

-¡Que felicidad!

Alguien toco la puerta, Hohenheim se acerco para ver quien era.

-Es un militar.

-Iba a venir un amigo del ejército para ayudarnos.- se paro de puntitas para ver al recién llegado.- si es él.

Le abrió la puerta y el Teniente Maes, saludo a todos.

-No podremos entrar directamente a la biblioteca, si llevo a otra persona podre justificar el porque solicite un salón exclusivo.

-Si esta bien por nosotras.

Alice, Edy e Izumi se subieron al auto oficial de Hughes para llevarlas a la biblioteca. Edythe llevaba su disfraz de chico, pero querían evitar riesgos así que entrarían por la ventana trasera del salón donde no había mucha gente que pasara por ahí.

Se detuvo unas cuadras antes de llegar a la biblioteca, ahí se bajaron las hermanas y siguieron a pie. Después de que vieron que Hughes e Izumi entraron a la biblioteca sin problemas, ellas se escabulleron hasta la parte trasera del enorme edificio blanco. Esperaron a que una ventana se abriera y que Izumi se asomara.

-La ventana es muy estrcha no podre pasar.

-Ah cierto. Bueno solo tu cabeza que pase.

-¿Eh?

-Pues no podrás pasar, si uso alquimia se vera la luz.

-Ah rayos.

-Si de todos modos no le llego...- dijo en un susurro que casi no se oía, Alice se dio cuenta que solamente su mechóncito llegaba a la ventana, evito reírse.- ... así que ayudame a subir y yo me llevare tu cabeza.

-Hump, después de todo un cuerpo gigante tiene sus desventajas.

-No te preocupes ya terminara pronto.- con su ayuda, subió de un salto al borde de la ventana y tomó la cabeza de Alice.- Ahora vete a esconder.

-Si... Pero ¿A donde?.- miro a todos lados y se puso detrás de un arbusto que no la cubría por completo pero al menos serviría de algo.

-Bien, aquí estamos.

-Esto es lo que nos habías pedido. Se supone que el cuartel general se encuentra justo aquí.

-Ok. Yo salí en esta parte que están los dormitorios militares... Uhmm.- tomo el mapa que tenia el cableado eléctrico de la ciudad.- no coinciden los mapas. Definitivamente eso no eran ductos eléctricos.

-Edy, ¿ya viste la forma en la que esta Ciudad Central?.- señaló Alice.

-¿Que tiene?

-El centro del círculo, ¿Hay un mapa de Amestris completo?

-Si, aquí está.

-Bien.

-Este trazo y este aquí.

-¿Que haces?

-Juntando las ciudades donde hubo disturbios... Y ahora uniendo esto...- su cuerpo iba haciendo los dibujos en su libreta, cuando terminó lo dejo en la ventana, Edythe lo tomó y se lo enseñó a su hermana.

-Es el mismo circulo... ¡Edy es el mismo circulo! ¡El Cuartel General es el centro!

-¿Como sacaste esa conclusión?

-La investigación decía algo acerca de un círculo de sangre. Si juntamos los lugares donde han habido disturbios se forma esto, el círculo principal y las partes que tenemos que destruir ¡son éstas!

-Eres buena hermana, demasiado buena. Hay que decirle a Roy si puede conseguir a alguien que nos ayude a romper estas partes.

-¿Esto era lo que les hacía falta?

-Sí. Definitivamente la Ceremonia de la Confusión ha terminado.

El tiempo va pasando y el no perdona, ambos lados están ansiosos por dar el primer golpe.

Un hervidero de pensamientos.

Un millar de especulaciones.

¿Regresarían victoriosos? ¿O sus almas serían sacrificios para un ser maligno?

Tic tac, tic tac, suena el reloj amenazante.

Un torbellino de desconciertos.

-Todo esta listo. Definitivamente, no hay margen de error.- guardo su reloj en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar decidida con su sensei, su hermana y su padre a sus costados. Ella iba cubierta con una capucha roja, se podía ver a través de sus mechones dorados sus ojos que brillaban con una enorme determinación.

Ya todo estaba listo, el Mayor Armstrong, las quimeras Heinkel y Darius, Sig junto con el equipo de Mustang, serían los encargados de destruir los puntos críticos, mientras que los demás se adentraban a matar a la raiz de todo esa desgracia.

Una vez que terminemos con esto, seguiré buscando el cuerpo de Alice.

-Aquí es donde salí ese día.

-Espera Edythe.

-¿Tu cuerpo esta bien para pelear?

-No del todo.- era cierto que había descansado, pero su cuerpo no se recuperaba.

-Ten.- le entregó dos armas parecidas a la de aquella vez.- Ya estan cargadas y aquí tienes algo de munición suficiente para que puedas esperar por ayuda.

-Gracias.- las puso en su cinturón y soltó un suspiro.

Abrio la puerta con cuidado asomándose a través de ella, les hizo un gesto de que era seguro, a duras penas entraba la luz del sol así que caminaron con cuidado.

Un zumbido paso muy cerca de ellos y antes de que Edythe pudiera darse cuenta, un dolor como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que había sido lanzada contra la pared y la sangre salió de su boca.

-¿Ah?.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Te golperare con fuerza pero no te mataré.- dijo Envy mientras la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba.

-¡Hermana!.- Alice intento ayudarla, pero Envy lanzó el cuerpo de Edythe contra ella y las tumbo a ambas.

-Tch.- Roy chasqueo los dedos para prender en llamas a Envy, pero una oscuridad engullo su chispa.

-Están en nuestro territorio, así que somos mas fuertes que ustedes, y tenemos una ventaja.- una cuchilla se enterró en su espalda sin piedad.- conocemos el terreno y ustedes ni siquiera nos ven.

-Maldición eso dolió demasiado...- poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando.- ¿Alice?

-Ughhh.- Su hermana estaba protegiéndola con su cuerpo de una gran cantidad de quimeras.

Con rapidez, Edythe sacó su pistola, apuntó en medio de los ojos escarlata y disparo en repetidas ocasiones. La luz que salio del arma, ayudó a que Alice pudiera distinguir donde estaba Envy.

Dibujando rápidamente en el suelo, lanzó múltiples lanzas de tierra contra él.

-Maldita.

-Una vez que te vi, es fácil predecir tus movimientos.

-Eres más inteligente que tu hermana.- le lanzo una patada y Alice la bloqueo con su brazo.

-Soy mucho más inteligente y fuerte que ella.- tomo distancia de él y se puso en posición de pelea. Era cierto que la alquimia de Edythe era más fuerte que la de Alice, pero si hablamos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la más pequeña de los Elric tenía ventaja.

* **Bang, Bang, Bang** * las balas se iban terminando poco a poco conforme Edythe disparaba en medio de esos ojos que iban hacia ella.

 _Rayos, de repente Alice se fue. Ah, si tan solo pudiera ver algo, podría pelear junto a...-_ siguió disparando, hasta que una quimera llegó desde un costado y le mordió el brazo que sostenía el arma. Un disparo salió por accidente y al parecer le dio a algo metálico, por el sonido no parecía que le hubiera pegado a Alice.- _¿Puede ser?_

-¡Coronel! Sirva de algo y lance unas llamas hacia las paredes.

-Uhh, Edythe como molestas en un momento tan difícil.- Roy estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para intentar sobrevivir a los ataques de Pride. Izumi estaba con el, cuidandole la espalda.- pero tengo que agradecer que tengo a una gran aliada.

-Ni lo mencione. Usted ha hecho tanto por mi tonta estudiante.

-¡La escuche!

-No veo nada ¡Así que no me culpes si te quemo a ti también!

Las llamas salieron en ambas direcciones con rapidez y certeza. Las antorchas que estaban empotradas en la pared comenzaron a arder y ayudaron a aclarar la visión de todos. Ahí estaban reunidos: Pride y Envy con muchísimas quimeras a sus costados.

-Entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor para todos.

-Gracias por aclarar todo.- Bang, Bang, Bang, los disparos fueron certeros, obligaron a Envy a doblarse y a sostener su cabeza que estaba llena de agujeros sangrantes, lo que le dio tiempo a Edythe para correr con todas sus fuerzas y propinarle una fuerte patada a la mandíbula y después una patada en el costado, aunque también su cuerpo comenzó a quejarse.- esto es por lo de hace rato. Ahora si, que comience la pelea en igualdad de condiciones.

-Como si poder ver a los enemigos marcará una gran diferencia.- se burlo pride.

-Para los humanos es muchísima.- lo encaro.

-Eres una maldita.- Envy se levanto de repente e intento golpear a Edythe, pero Alice lo alcanzo a sostener y lo tumbo de nuevo al piso.- Ugh, las mataré a ambas.

Enredo las piernas en el cuello de Alice y le tiro la cabeza.

-¡Ah!.- lo soltó y fue a buscarla.

Edythe junto sus manos y creo una cuchilla en su brazo e intentó enterrarla en el pecho de Envy.

-¡Ya me tienen arto!.- se volteo hacia ella y también convirtio su mano en una cuchilla.

Comenzaron a chocarlas, Alice se unió a la pelea dándole algunas patadas y ganchos para crear una apertura para su hermana. Ambas lucharon con fuerza contra él, pero justo cuando pensaron que ya habian terminado, de repente se levantó y fue directamente contra Alice. Rápidamente levanto el casco de la armadura y tocó el círculo de sangre que ella tenía.

-¡Hah!

-¡Sueltala!

-Así que esto te provoca dolor.- uso su cuchilla para enterrarla sin piedad.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaah!.- comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor.

-¡¡!!.- Edythe se quedo inmóvil, si hacia un movimiento rápido, podía lástimar a su hermana.

-Al fin las tengo.- soltó a Alice que se había desmayado y camino hacia Edythe. Nuevamente la tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

-Envy...- con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y a enterrar sus dedos en su cara pero parecía que no sentía nada, en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Hohenheim.- Hermano...

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Eres el hijo de Hohenheim y Dante, así que eres mi hermano.- le dijo débilmente.- lo siento, has sufrido demasiado.

-¡Callateee! ¡NO NECESITO TUS CONDOLENCIAS!

-Envy... Ahora lo entiendo, sentías envidia al ver como eran felices los demás menos tú y tu madre. Y pensar que todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo por nuestra culpa.

-¡Callateeeeee!.- la estampó violentamente contra el suelo.

-Her-hermano, perdona, si todo sale bien podremos estar juntos. Alice, tu, yo y el viejo.

-Tch, A ese hijo de puta no lo quiero ver nunca más, me duele con solo de verlo, incluso te veo a ti y te odio, eres tan parecida a él. Incluso yo me odio a mi mismo ¡Soy igual a él!

-¿¿??.- su cara comenzó a deformarse para dar paso a otra que era igual a la de su padre, su cabello y ojos también eran similares.

-Nunca use esta apariencia porque me causa asco, los odio con toda mi alma.

-A mi solo me parece que eres alguien que sufrió mucho por algo que no fue culpable. Dante te arrastró hasta todo esto así que tu no tienes que sufrir. Se libre, si no quieres al viejo, lo dejaremos fuera para podremos estar juntos y ser una familia.

-Jajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJA, Maldita seas ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAS!.- se quito de encima de ella y con su cuchilla se sacó la piedra filosofal que tenía en su pecho y se la entregó.- no pensé que alguien como tu me entendería.

-Hermano.

-Ahora matame tu misma, dejame irme en paz si me quieres ayudar.

-¡No podré hacer eso!

-Ah si que puedes.- tomo su mano y con fuerza la obligó a cerrarla. Al abrirla la piedra estaba rota en miles de pedazos y Envy comenzó a desaparecer.

-Ah esto se siente bien.

-¿¿¡¡Envy!!??

No le alcanzó a contestar, desaparecio por completo.

-Así que este era su plan desde el principio.- se quejo Pride.- no peleó como nuestro padre le ordenó.

-A la mierda todo. Ahora vas tú, infeliz. ¡DEVUÉLVEME A WILLIAM!

-¿Donde estoy?.- Alice miraba a todos lados, estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, donde solo había una gran puerta delante de ella.

-Así que aquí estas alma mía.

-¿Ah?.- Al darse la vuelta encontró un cuerpo extremadamente delgado sentado frente a ella. Ese cuerpo era el suyo.- Esto...

-No te preocupes, dame tu mano para ser una sola de nuevo.

-N-no con ese cuerpo ¡¿Como podre pelear?!

-Ya veo. Siempre has tenido una gran determinación y sentido del deber, supuse que me dirías eso. Pero, el tiempo se nos acaba, si no regresas pronto puede que muera y no tendrás donde regresar.

-¡¡!!.- le miro con terror.- ¿Cuando falta?

-No lo sé, pero cuando llegue el momento te darás cuenta.

-¡Por favor esperame!

-Lo haré pero... El tiempo no perdona, te enviare de regreso pero tienes que apresurarte alquimista.


	42. Capítulo 41

-¿Donde estoy?.- Alice fue poco a poco despertando de ese sueño aterrador. Aunque su vista aún estaba confusa y borrosa pudo distinguir a su hermana delante de ella protegiéndola.- ¿?

-¿Que te hace pensar que te lo devolveré así porque si? Ahora yo controlo a este chico. Pero dejame decirte algo, estoy disminuyendo su dolor, jamas había visto a alguien sufriendo tanto.

-¡Deja de jugar con él!

-Jajajajajaja, esto va a ser divertido.- río a carcajadas y lanzó múltiples lanzas de oscuridad contra ella.

-¡Edy!

-Cuiden de Alice.- corrió hacia él, cuidando de que no le dieran las afiladas cuchillas.

-¿Hermana...?

-¡Alice! ¿Que tienes? ¿Como te sientes?.- grito su sensei mientras intentaba levantarla.

-Me siento mariada... Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Se supone que tú...

-Mi cuerpo... Mi cuerpo está muriendo y esta intentando que yo regrese a él lo más pronto posible.

-Maldición, ¿Crees soportar hasta que todo termine?

-N-no estoy muy segura.

-¡Ughh!.- Edythe se recargo un poco en una pared para intentar recuperar el aliento, a pesar de que había intentado acercarse a él, no tenía ninguna apertura.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres que este chico vuelva contigo? Ah ya entiendo, esto es lo mejor para ti, ya no será un estorbo después de todo.

-Tch.- miro a su alrededor para buscar algo que le serviera de arma, al parecer podía cortar las sombras, pero se volvían a unir y sólo le tomaba 2 minutos para que volviera a la normalidad. Su vista se paseo por todo el lugar y fue donde se dio cuenta que las sombras no tocaban los lugares donde había luz, recordó el accidente en el tren y asintió con la cabeza.- Haré que te comas tus palabras.

-Demuestralo.

Nuevamente cargo con todo contra él y le respondió con más lanzas de oscuridad. De su cintura sacó las pistolas y disparo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Pensé que eras más lista.

 _Aproximadamente 10 minutos en que se reponga... No 5 minutos.-_ en su mente intentaba llevar el cálculo del tiempo, mientras corría a todos lados esquivando. Junto sus manos y tocó el suelo para que unas enormes barras de tierra salieran y fueran contra Pride.

-Me estoy comenzando a aburrir.- lo destruyo como si hubiera sido papel. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Edythe ya se había acercado a él y llevaba entre sus manos una antorcha encendida la paso muy cerca de su espalda haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera.

 _Si es un ataque directo, la obliga a desaparecer. Hace rato el ataque de Roy fue absorbido por eso.-_ tomó un poco de espacio entre ambos, Pride la miro con odio y sorpresa.- _seguramente el tiempo que le tarde recuperarse sea mayor que con las balas. Pero no me dejará acercarme más ahora que he descubierto su secreto._

Volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez, solamente el lado que no había sufrido daño fue el que atacó, por lo que el número de lanzas disminuyo de tal manera que le era más fácil moverse. Cuando se acercaban a ella, la cortaba con su cuchilla y usaba el fuego para terminar de destruirlo. Tomaba impulso y de vez en cuando usaba la pistola y lo remataba con la antorcha. Cuando se dio cuenta había terminado con la oscuridad que rodeaba al chico.

 _Como lo imagine, le tomaba más tiempo reponerse, pero no permitiré que lo haga_.- volvió a retomar su alocada carrera, pero de repente del primer lado que había quemado, reapareció y no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo. Se hundieron en diversas partes de su cuerpo y la crucifico en una pared lejana.- ¡Agh!

-Edythe.- fue a su auxilio Roy.

-¡Quedate a cuidar a Alice! Las quimeras van a ir por ustedes.- tenía razón, Roy e Izumi estaban demasiado ocupados conteniendo a las quimeras que parecian no tener fin.- Es mi deber proteger y regresar a William con nosotros.

Corto la oscuridad que la tenía presa y cayó al suelo sin poner resistencia.

-Tengo que admitir que eso fue muy astuto. Pero, no crees que tenias que haberte sacrificado desde el principio por él.- una diminutas manos comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de la chica.

-Eso no te corresponde decirlo.- volvió a hacer un movimiento con su brazo y las corto. Sacó la pistola y apunto directamente a él.

-Si me disparas aquí, ambos moriremos.- puso la pistola de la chica en su pecho.

-Jajaja, sería lo más rápido para ambos.- lentamente se fue poniendo de pie, el arma cayó de entre sus manos y abrazo al chico que tenía frente a ella.- pero tu nunca te vas por las cosas fáciles y rápidas, ¿Cierto William? Se que me estás escuchando y que quieres luchar a mi lado... A partir de ahora lucharemos juntos para siempre.

El chico estaba muy cerca de ella así que no lo dejaria ir. No, ya no.

Más de esas finas lanzas se enterraron en su cuerpo y la sangre salió de sus labios y de las heridas de su cuerpo, intentó retener el leve quejido de dolor pero a cambio sonrió ligeramente apesar del sabor metálico que tenía en su boca.

-Soy tan débil, mi mente y mi cabeza me dan vueltas por haber perdido tanta sangre, nada comparado al daño que te cause.

-¿Edy.. Edythe?

-Si soy yo. Estaremos juntos por lo que queda de nuestra vida, caminaremos juntos a apartir de ahora, ya estoy decidida.

-¡No... No idiota que crees que haces!

-¡Edy!.- La fuerza de sus piernas desapareció y cayó desmayada en sus brazos. William la miro aterrado mientras que la voz en su cabeza lo atormentaba, de un tirón desesperado arranco el pedazo de piel que tenía el tatuaje de uroboros y este se desvaneció como lo hizo Envy.- ¡Edy! ¡EDY! ¡EDYY! ¡NO MUERAS! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO DE NUEVO!

-Mierda tardaste tanto en despertar, ademas, ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA IDIOTA!.- dijo mientras abría sus ojos.

 _De hecho pensé que si me iba a morir por la perdida de sangre pero nadamas me desmaye, pero funciono bien._

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA IDIOTA! NO ME DES ESTOS SUSTOS.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-Me da gusto que ambos estén a salvo.- Alice se acerco a ellos apoyada de Izumi, un gran estruendo llegó hasta donde estaban.- al parecer ya empezó.

-Coronel, ¿Puede venir alguien a recogerlo?

-¿Edy?.- le dijo William mirándola a los ojos.

-Es muy arriesgado para ti.

-Dijiste que peleariamos juntos.

-Al parecer no me entendiste.- le dedico una amplia sonrisa y presiono su frente contra la suya.- esta será mi última pelea, a partir de ahora me dedicaré a ti.

-Ahora, tenemos que ir a detener a ese hijo de puta.- intentó ponerse de pie pero sus heridas se lo prohibieron.

-Creo que aparte de él, tu te quedaras atrás.

-No definitivamente no. Las heridas se pueden cauterizar y aún tengo sangre.

-¿Como piensas cauterizarlas?

-Lo dejo a ti.

-¡¿Que mierda estas diciendo?!

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿En cuanto tiempo llegarán por William?

-Hay un escuadrón cerca, así que no tardan en llegar.- en ese momento alguien grito el nombre de Roy desde afuera.- Ya están aquí.

-¡Edythe! No te dejaré en estas condiciones y menos con lo que piensas hacer.

-Vete, estaré bien.- tomo su mano con dulzura y le dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza y cariño. El chico asintió a regañadientes y salió de ahí.- bien te lo dejo alquimista de las llamas.

-No lo soportoras.

-No importa, adelante.

 _Otra vez esa mirada llena de determinación_.- cuando la llama comenzo a quemar la suave piel blanca de porcelana, Edythe comenzó a quejarse y a retocerse.- Me detendré, no puedes sin tener aunque sea un poco de anestesia.

-S-sigue, solo dejame tomar algo de aire. Sensei, Alice sostengan mis brazos.- apreto lo dientes y Roy volvió a quemar la piel.- ¡Gah!

William podía escuchar los gritos de Edythe, pero decidió obedecerla y no ser un estorbo para ella, al fin y al cabo estaba así por su culpa.

La sangre había parado, y Edythe estaba fuera de peligro por el momento. Respiraba con dificultad y muy rápido.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Mejor. Hay que seguir adelante.- se puso de pie de manera torpe.

-Edy, dejame que te ayude.- su hermana y su sensei se pusieron a sus costados para ayudarla a caminar.

 _Hasta el momento solo nos hemos encontrado con dos homunculos, faltan 4._ \- al avanzar más hacia el fondo del enorme corredor, se toparon con 3 de los que hacían falta.- _Sloth, Wrath, Lust... ¿Y Glutonny?_

-Por el momento solo pueden llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Edy aún tienes balas?

-Si, ¿Porque?

-Te quedaras en la retaguardia.

-¡¿Eh?!

El primero en atacar con un gran y poderoso ataque fue Roy Mustang. La llama tenía intenciones de quemar a las 3 figuras ahí presentes. Pero todos lo esquivaron, una espada paso muy cerca del cuello de Roy Mustang.

-Su alquimia es muy fuerte, pero tus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es deficiente.

-Ugh.

La pelea dio comienzo, Alice se enfrentó contra Sloth, Izumi a Lust y Roy contra Wrath.

 _Aún no me recuperó del todo_.- pensó Alice.- _pero mi hermana esta en peor estado, así que por favor, resiste._

 _Mierda la pelea es demasiado dispareja_.- saco su pistola y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Wrath.- _Es demasiado rápido no puedo apuntarle, y sensei no me permite ver a Lust igual que Alice_.- se sentía inútil, solo estaba siendo una carga. Intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor le prohibió moverse. Algo interrupio sus pensamientos y un agujero se creo en el piso debajo de ella.

-Crei haberles dicho que estaban en mi territorio, el contenedor solo me permite salir más haya de aqui.

-¡Kh!.- no les dio tiempo de alcanzarla. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, había sido tragada por completo.

-¡Edy!

Ninguno de sus oponentes les permitió quejarse o al menos pensar a donde se la pudieron haber llevado.

Todos hacían lo posible para sobrevivir. Incluso más haya de esa ferviente batalla que se vivía en el subsuelo, esa guerra se extendía hasta otras partes de la ciudad.

-¡Mierda ahí vienen!

-Los perros del ejército son demasiado buenos.

-William, debes esconderte, aún no estás en condiciones de pelear.

-¿Que sucede?

-Al parecer el Fuhrer comenzó a moverse. Ha mandado un gran número de soldados por nosotros.- después de la pelea de Edythe que fue hace una semana, aún estaban cortos de personal.

El chico se asomo en una esquina del enorme edificio que los mantenía cubiertos, pudo distinguir alrededor de 30 soldados. Eso era demasiado exagerado para solo 6 personas, aunque había alguien que lograba balancearlo.

-¡Les mostraré esta técnica que fue heredada de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong!

-¿Eh?.- dijo Falman al ver el gesto del gran hombre.

-¡M-Mayor Armstrong! ¡No es necesario que...! Ah mierda ya lo hizo.- Havoc evito mirar el desastre tan llamativo.

Creo unas enormes, fuertes y exageradamente decoradas murallas para protegerlos.

-Nadie podrá destruirlas.

-Tengo que admitir que esto es genial.- dijo William admirado por lo que estaba frente a él.

-Ahora jóvenes, tenemos que retirarnos antes de que lleguen otros alquimistas, ya terminamos nuestra parte.

-Voy a verificar el estado de los demás.- dijo el Sargento Mayor Fuery, con un avanzado equipo de comunicación.

-Si, haslo en el camino.

-¿Que? ¡E-E-ESPEREEEEEE!.- lo cargo como un saco y tomo con cuidado el equipo.

-Lo principal es estar libres para poder ayudar a los demás.

Las ráfagas de balas no pararon ni un momento, no les permitían dar un suspiro. Sig, Darius, Heineken, el Teniente Segundo Breda y Greed estaban escondidos detrás de algunos contenedores de metal.

-¡Mierda que tanto hay que esperar!

-¡No se les pueden terminar las balas ya!

 _¡Oye Greed! Ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, ¡Hay que hacer algo para retirarnos!_

-Ah esta bien.- una coraza negra cubrió por completo su cuerpo, y salió de su escondite. Las balas rebotaban en esa fuerte armadura negra con líneas paralelas rojas. Con rapidez y exactitud logró rebanar las armas que sostenían los soldados para después derribarlo sin matarlos.

El Teniente Segundo Breda, escucho a través de su audífonos algo de estática, al sintonizarlos bien, pudo escuchar la voz de Fuery.

-¿Como están?

-Bien, Greed derribó a los soldados que teníamos encima.

-Ahora solo hay que reportarlo al Coronel Mustang y verificar el estado en el Cuartel.

-Si, tenemos que buscar a Hughes y a Sheska para confirmar.

Probablemente donde tenían más problemas sería en el Cuartel. Todos estaban nerviosos, algunos se quejaban de que no podían estár con sus familias para poder mirar el hermoso fenómeno que estaba en el cielo debido a dos grupos revoltosos.

 _Al parecer tuvieron éxito.-_ Hughes miraba a través de sus lentes a varios de sus colaboradores frustrados. Después miro a Sheska quién también estaba algo nerviosa acomodando papeles y llevando recados.

Lo que ellos tenían que hacer era sencillo pero a la vez difícil, manipular todo detrás de bambalinas para poder confundir al ejército, separarlo y crear una apertura para que pudieran escapar en caso necesario.

-Hughes, su trabajo aquí es excelente pero, me temo que tenemos que retirarlo de su área, al menos por hoy.

-¿A que se refiere señor?.- saludo con un gesto de la mano al General Haruko, estaba temeroso por lo que podía suceder a partir de ahí.

-Es sobre el revuelo que hay en la Ciudad. Tenemos sospechas de que el Coronel Mustang puede estar implicado.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver?

-Usted es la persona más cercana a él además de que su cargo le permite estar más cerca que nadie de los documentos del ejército. Le pido que nos acompañe.

-Si, también me gustaria arreglar asuntos con ustedes.- miro a la chica y ella asintió levemente. Comenzó a retirarse en silencio, ella sería una conexión muy importante.

Llegaron a un pequeño salón blanco con solo una silla, una mesa y una triste luz blanca iluminandolo.

-¿Sabe en que posición se encuentra cierto?

-Lo mismo le digo a usted.- al hacer un ligero movimiento con su mano activo un micrófono.- la Alquimista de Acero y de la Flama han encontrado un interesante proyecto que están llevando a cabo. Algo sobre inmortalidad, homunculos y un tal Father.

-Es un buen proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo.

-¿Aunque eso signifique sacrificar a la población?

-Los débiles tienen que morir para que los fuertes adquieran poder.

-¿Quiénes más están en todo esto?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Quieres saber quiénes? Jajajajaja ¡Que ridícules! ¿Acaso crees que te lo diría?

-Claro que si, como usted dijo, yo tengo en mi control muchos documentos clasificados. Y pude encontrar los nombres de varias personas y no figuraba el suyo. Tengo entendido que hay algunas fracciones dentro del mismo ejército.

-¡¿Que mierda?!

-Usted también podría convertirse en un sacrificio para ello.

Es demasiado fácil confundir a las personas y más cuando se encuentran acorralada o desesperadas, muchas veces no se dan cuenta del juego de palabras.

-N-no, pero si dijeron que incluirían a todos los de la mesa directiva. Y-yo nunca me he opuesto a lo que dice Father ni Dante. Así que... No debes de estar mintiendo hijo de puta.- le propinó un puñetazo con fuerza.- Tu y tu familia, ¡Incluso el Alquimista de la Flama y de Acero! ¡TODOS SE VOLVERÁN UN SACRIFICIO PARA NOSOTROS!

-Gracias por la declaración, ¿Acaso olvida que yo hice hablar incluso al más cauteloso.

-¡¿Eh...?!

-Probablemente usted tiene a todo el ejército y al país en sus manos. Nosotros sólo tenemos a cuatro habilidosos alquimistas, ellos son una gran fuerza de batalla, pero en una guerra de información, tenemos a los dos mejores del cuartel.

-¡Oficial!

-¡A sus órdenes!.- un hombre de mediana a edad aparecio delante de él.

-¡Busquen al Sargento Mayor Fuery y a Sheska!.- el hombre hizo una reverencia y después se fue.- Aunque para usted, todo está terminado, esos alquimistas en los que confía no se encuentran en estos momentos.

-Probablemente ellos no están, pero, si esta la grabación. Sabe, si nosotros ganamos y ustedes pierden la protección de Father, el futuro Fuhrer no creo que sea como él anterior y si el país se entera...

-¡Maldito!

-Pero si usted y su gabinete se entregan con obediencia, probablemente tengan salvación.

-¡Kh! ¡Mantengan a este maldito bajo vigilancia y no lo dejen salir de aquí!.- salio de la pequeña sala hechando lumbre.

-Sheska, ahora cuidate mucho, lo siento por meterte en esto.- ella no le podía contestar pero si oírlo.

La joven estaba en un pequeño túnel a las afueras del cuartel que pocas personas conocían y ahí tenían los cables de comunicacion de todo el cuartel, en sus piernas tenía una caja improvisada con muchos botones y unos audífonos, con eso podía escuchar todo lo que dijeran por la radio, ahí se entero que también estaba siendo buscada, pero era poco probable que la encontrarán en ese lugar. Logró escuchar la nueva orden.

-¡Chicos! Van tres unidades hacia ustedes con aproximadamente 8 soldados cada una y un alquimista. Pueden esconderse en el edificio abandonado que está entre la calle 3 y la 4, les queda cerca.

-Gracias Sheska, sigue informándonos. También cuida de los demás.- le contestó Fuery.

-Si.

-Sheska.

-¿Teniente Hughes?

-Hay que ejercer presión.

Esa presión era un aviso de golpe de estado para que se emitiera en todas las estaciones de radio del país.

-Uhhh.- Edythe se frotó los ojos con fuerza, no sabia que había pasado, solo recordaba caer a un agujero que se había formado.- ¡¡!!

Intento ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cerca de ella, al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con un ser que era idéntico a su padre. Se quedó paralizada ya que algo en él no le daba buena espina.

-Tu debes de ser la primera hija de Hohenheim.

-¡Father!

-Es bueno que me conozcas, nos ahorramos las presentaciones.

Edythe no le dio tiempo de hablar más, se lanzó hacia él con un hábil y poderoso puñetazo, pero ese ser lo esquivo demasiado fácil, del impulso que ella llevaba se cayo de cara. Volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez usando su cuchilla, aunque no parecía que lo podía alcanzar por mas que intentaba. Dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atras, junto sus manos y tocó el suelo, se crearon enormes vigas de acero que se retorcían como seres vivientes, fueron directo a él, pero sin necesidad de moverse, todas fueron destruidas.

-Espera un poco más.- unas diminutas manos la envolvieron y la tumbaron al suelo, cuando bajó la visita, pudo distinguir un círculo de transmutación dibujado en el piso.- eres demasiado idéntica a Hohenheim.

-No me gustaria escuchar eso de una basura como tú.

-Y tienes la misma lengua afilada que él.- dijo mirándola por debajo del hombro.

Edythe se mordió el labio, si estaba sujetada así, no podía pegar el círculo de transmutación al cuarto sacrificios.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Este aun no es el capítulo final, pero ya estaba quedando demasiado largo y hay varias cosas que me gustaría incluir y escribir los capítulos muy largos me no me gusta mucho._**

 ** _¡Sean pacientes!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


	43. Capítulo 42

**_¡Este es el capítulo final!_** ** _Durante 42 capítulos he estado escribiendo este sueño que muchas veces pensé en dejarlo incompleto._** ** _Pero pues, finalmente aquí está el tan esperado final._** ** _¡Disfrútenlo!_** ** _Nos vemos más a bajito._** ** _Pd: tengan cerca pañuelos y agua._**

 _Mi hermana, tengo que ir por ella lo mas pronto posible...-_ su mente divagaba, solo la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y en deterioro era lo único que veía claramente.- _Por favor espera un poco más..._

Su distracción le costo un golpe en el abdomen y salir volando unos cuantos metros.

-Agh.- se quejo mientras se sentía frustrada. Sus movimientos eran débiles y lentos, aunque su enemigo tenía la misma velocidad que ella en fuerza la superaba.

-Esto es aburrido, yo quiero ir a dormir. Estuve cavando durante mucho tiempo y no he dormido. Muere rápido para que pueda dormir.

-Uhh.

Se volvió a poner de pie, pero se tambaleaba. Desde hace tiempo no sentía dolor y entumecimiento era una sensación nueva para ella, así que no pudo soportar más su peso y volvió a caer.

-Muere.- el gigantesco hombre de aspecto distraído levantó su enorme pierna y cuando estuvo apunto de dejarla caer sobre ella de repente se detuvo en seco. El cuerpo de Alice comenzó a ser tragado por el suelo.

-Maldita sea, ahora también se llevaron a Alice.- dijo Izumi mientras intentaba acercarse a Lust para golpearla. Estaba en aprietos porque esa mujer usaba sus largas uñas para atacarla y ya tenía agujeros en varias partes de su cuerpo, además de que ya ha estado vomitando sangre debido al esfuerzo y al uso constante de alquimia.

-Los preparativos están completos a pesar de haber destruido una parte.

-¿Estas diciendo que...?

-Si, su falsa esperanza acaba de ser destruida. Nunca tuvieron oportunidad después de todo.

El cuerpo de Alice apareció en el mismo lugar donde había despertado Edythe.

-¡Aly! ¡Aly!

-Los tres están reunidos al fin.- Father se quito de en medio para que ambas hermanas pudieran ver a su padre colgando del techo rodeado de cadenas.

-¡Viejo!

-Niñas... Lo siento, les juro que lo siento.- dijo con pesar sin mirarlas a la cara.

-Dime Hohenheim, ¿Al fin has cumplido tu sueño?.- se acerco lentamente a él.

-Si, tuve cuatro hijos maravillosos, pero no los supe disfrutar.

-Eso es bueno.

-Tu también siempre añoraste tener una familia como los demás. Es por eso que los homunculos te llaman padre y a Dante le decían madre.

-¿Así que esa es una de tus teorías? Interesante.- hablo lentamente sin tomar en cuenta el comentario.- Ya es momento de que empiece todo, en este punto el eclipse debe de estar cerca de llegar a su máximo espléndor.

-Tch.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar la sentencia de Father.

Desesperada, Edythe volteo a ver a su hermana que aún estaba inconsciente.

 _Alice ¡Por favor despierta! No se que te haya pasado pero despierta ya._

Ella se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar completamente blanco.

-Necesito volver.- le dijo con firmeza a la chica sentada delante de ella.

-Seré egoísta pero tienes que evitar volver.

-¿Y que todos mueran? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Podrás hacer alguna diferencia?

-Si, definitivamente lo haré. Tengo que luchar por todos los que confiaron en mi y en mi hermana.

La chica la miro y sonrio débilmente pero era una sonrisa sincera.

-Adelante, pero no te prometo darte mucho tiempo.

-Mientras que pueda evitar una catástrofe, esta bien.

Alice despertó de golpe, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Miro la situación en la que estaban, para su suerte, Father le estaba dando la espalda y Edythe estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de ella con unas manos negras rodeandola. Con cautela se acerco para soltarla.

-No, intenta ir por él Aly.- le susurro Edythe. Tenían que aprovechar que estaba distraído.

-Si esta bien.- antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, al igual que a Edythe, una oscuridad entró a la fuerza por dentro de su armadura, y comenzó a controlarla.- ¡Aaaah!

-¡Alice!.- también la sometió y la tumbo al suelo junto a su hermana en un punto del enorme círculo dibujado.

-Por favor sean pacientes.- ese "ser" se sentó en su trono.- hay que tener una platica agradable. Díganme ¿Como era su madre? ¿En donde nacieron? ¿Es un lugar bonito? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Ambas miraron a su padre, él asintió con la cabeza. No podían hacer nada más que obedecerle, su vida dependía de eso.

-Nuestra madre era muy amorosa y buena. Nacimos en Reseembool, era un lugar muy bonito alejado de las ciudades y pocas veces llegaban visitantes.

-Yo tengo 14 años, aunque pronto cumpliré los 15 y mi hermana tiene 16.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees Hohenheim? Bueno para los mortales 16 años es mucho.

-¿Como encontraste a Dante?.- le interrumpio de golpe.

Soltó un suspiro al ser ignorado y puso una mano en su barba dorada con un gesto desinteresado.

-Esa pobre mujer moribunda, estaba tirada en una casa incendiandose, fue Lust y Gluttony quien los encontró. Sintieron una presencia similar a la de ellos así que los trajeron hacia mi. Ahí fue donde les preste el poder para poder matarte, pero desafortunadamente no siguieron del todo mis instrucciones, es por eso que no lograron sus intenciones.

-¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La absorbi, tenía cosas interesantes en su interior.

-¡Maldito!

 _Esa mujer sigue sin poder descansar en paz.-_ chasqueo la lengua con ira, recordó lo que había sucedido esa noche, pensó que al ser quemada por Roy finalmente había muerto... pero encontró un destino peor que la muerte.

-Ahora hay que traer de vuelta a los otros sacrificios. Aunque uno de ellos nos costará más trabajo. Ya que no ha visto la puerta de la verdad.

-Gluttony, Pride.

Gluttony quien estaba a un lado de Father fue tragado por la oscuridad y desaparecio.

Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por saber acerca de los otros sacrificios.

-¡Gah!.- su espalda se estrelló sin piedad en una pared cercana.

-Es lamentable tu condición, Coronel Mustang.- Bradley lo miro con desagrado. Estaba lleno de cortes y muchos golpes. Sus guantes también habían sufrido terribles daños así que ya no podía crear una chispa para quemar al enemigo delante de él. Volteo a ver a Izumi, pero ella también estaba en el suelo derrumbada, Lust estaba recargada en la pared a un lado de ella.

-Izumi aún está respirando es un importante sacrificio así que no la puedo matar.- se escucho un choque de palmas, Lust volteo a ver que había pasado, pero de la pared donde estaba recargada, salieron inumerables pinchos afilados que se enterraron en su abdomen y pecho.- ¡Kh!

-Ha ah, N-no me des por v-vencida.

-Maldita... Me has quitado muchas vi...- otro pincho afilado se enterró en su cabeza, el bello rostro que había permanecido sin demostrar emoción alguna se deformó al llenarse de ira y soltar un rugido.- ¡No me jodaaaaaaaas!

Se zafó de un tirón, la sangre corría de sus heridas hasta el suelo. Pero era demasiada sangre y sus heridas no se estaban cerrando con rapidez. Bajo la vista hasta su pecho que tenía un enorme agujero donde debería de estar...

-La piedra filósofal.

-Alice tenía una teoría, el lugar donde reside la vida de los homunculos es en su pecho con la piedra filósofal, si esta es destruida, ellos también. Con la muerte de Envy me di cuenta que era cierta.- una diminuta piedra roja estaba siendo atravesada por un pincho. Esta comenzó a desboronarse y con ella el hermoso cuerpo de Lust también. Izumi sonrió triunfante y finalmente cayó desmayada por la pérdida de sangre, pero en ese mismo momento se creó un agujero en el suelo y fue absorbida.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!.- grito Alice al ver como salía de un agujero Izumi.

 _Lo sabía, el siguiente sacrificio tenía que ser Sensei, todos salimos casi en el mismo lugar. Espero que aún tenga fuerza para poner el sello al siguiente_.- las heridas que tenia parecian demasiado graves, pero parecía estar aún con vida.

-Ahora es tu turno, Mustang.- un pequeño chico extremadamente gordo apareció frente a él, se abrió por la mitad. Mustang miro sorprendido la escena delante de él, parecía que tenía unas fauces extremadamente fuertes, grandes y gruesas que podían comerse a un elefante entero, lo más loco de todo, es que en medio de todo había un ojo, un penetrante ojo que lo miraba fijamente. Bradley le dio una patada en la espalda para lanzarlo a la fuerza y comenzaron a rodearlo unas diminutas manos negras y fue absorbido.

Apareció poco tiempo despues en el mismo lugar que los demás.

-¡Coronel! ¡Coronel!

-Uhhh, ¿Edy?.- parecía que estaba bien, aunque tenía heridas superficiales. Pero si era cierto que necesitaban hacerlo ver la verdad, tenían que haberle quitado algo...- ¿Como puedes ver en medio de toda esta oscuridad.

-¿¿Eh??.- cuando Roy levantó la vista, sus ojos se veían vacíos sin vida.- su vista... ¡Le quitaron su vista!.- rugió Edythe intentando zafarse, con esfuerzo hizo un corte en los brazos que la detenian y salió corriendo para poder abrazar a Roy y a Izumi.

Aunque eso fue un pretexto para ponerle el sello a Roy y verificar el estado del de Izumi. Nuevamente fue sujetada por esas manos y fue separada a la fuerza de ellos. A Roy y a Izumi también los pusieron en sus lugares.

-¡Father maldito!

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.- al bajar a Hohenheim y ponerlo en el lugar que le correspondía, levantó sus manos al cielo y una luz blanca azulada comenzó a salir de abajo de ellos, se escucho un gran estruendo y del suelo comenzó a surgir innumerables manos negras, similares a las de Pride pero tenían algo más siniestro, algo que hacía que la piel se erizara con solo verlas.

Sintieron como sus vidas se drenaban de sus cuerpos y una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su espina dorsal. Todos gritaron por el insoportable dolor que les ocasionaba, ni siquiera se comparaba con el dolor que sintió Edythe cuando quemaron sus heridas sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

 _E-En que momento c-comenzará a funcionar la contramedida..._

Algo similar paso en todo el país. Todos los habitantes, incluidos animales e insectos, cayeron inconscientes. Algunos no se dieron cuenta, pero los que vieron como sus almas eran tragados por esas manos negras experimentaron el terror más grande que jamás habían sentido. En tan sólo unos minutos, se volvió un cementerio.

Pero, en medio de toda esa desesperación, dolor y muerte; una luz blanca, luminosa y la más pura que jamás se había visto, como si fuera una onda expansiva comenzó a contrarrestar toda esa escena y tras su paso, volvió a regresar las almas a todos a quienes les fue robada.

El origen de esa gloriosa luz, fue el abdomen de cada uno de los sacrificios que estaban en el centro de toda esa catástrofe; Como si fuera la última esperanza, comenzó a brillar el círculo de transmutación estilo rentanjutsu. Parecía que esa luz pura estaba peleando contra la otra luz azulada llena de desesperación... no era más como si estuviera siendo barrida.

-Ah, ah, ah.- dijo el General Hakuro asombrado por lo que había pasado.- ¿Que fue eso?

-No se lo dije.- el Teniente Maes, apenas empezaba a comprender lo que había sucedido y en donde se encontraba después de caer inconsciente.- le dije que la Alquimista de acero y de la Flama se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Father.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que nos había prometido fue falso?

-Si, el pretendía usarnos a todos como sacrificios.

-N-no...

-Ahora usted y todo su gabinete tienen que abandonar sus cargos. Para este momento, King Bradley ya debe de estar muerto.

-Nunca les entregaremos nada a unos miserables como ustesdes ¡Nunca! ¡Estamos más arriba que ustedes! ¡ESCORIA!

-Me tomé la libertad de escuchar todo detrás de la puerta, le pido disculpas por la intromisión.

-¿Mayor General, Olivier Mira?

-Así es.- ella era la Reina del Norte o la Reina del Hielo, una mujer que comandó todo un ejército de hombres en una de las zonas más peligrosas, difíciles e importantes para la soberanía del país. El general Hakuro sintió el verdadero terror al sentir su afilada espada en su cuello.- Mustang me hablo sobre lo que sucedia. Siento una gran frustración al saber que al país que protegía y por el que derramaba sangre, estaba siendo sacrificado por el interés de unos cuantos idiotas.

-¡G-Guardias!

-Oh esos hombres mal entrenados. Ya están sometidos por los verdaderos soldados. Ahora Ciudad Central está tomada por el Cuartel del Norte y el Cuartel del Este, ¿Hay algo más que tenga que comentar?

Para los que sabían que estaba pasando, era el momento de tomar ventaja de todo ese remolino de insertidumbre y frustración. Pero para ambos bandos así como para los civiles, que eran los más ignorantes de esa situación, lo que habían visto y sentido fue lo mas extraño en su vida que casi parecía un sueño, pero era más raro que aún estuvieran con vida.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Quién fue el que los salvo?

Eran las constantes preguntas que estaban en la cabeza de todos.

-Uhhh.- se quejo Edythe levantándose poco a poco.- ¿Están todos bien?

-Aaah, se puede decir que sí.- le contestó su padre mientes intentaba enderezarse.

-¿Alice?.- su hermana aún no despertaba.- ¡¿Alice?!

-Tranquila, aún debe de estar en la Puerta de la Verdad, seguramente despertara dentro de poco.

-Mierda.

-Ugh.

-¡Sensei!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Coronel?!- volteo a ver a Mustang.

-También.

-Es un alivio. Ahora, ¿Que habrá pasado con Father?

Lo que se suponía que conocían como Father, se estaba retorciendo en medio del círculo, la contramedida sirvió mejor de lo que habían esperado. Parecía un zombie, el "rebote" fue de tal magnitud que terminó con la mitad de su cuerpo. Camino lentamente hacia Edythe que era la más cercana a él.

-¡Alma! ¡Piedra Filosofal!

-¡¿Ah?!.- el terror y el cansancio evitaron que se pudiera mover, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella...

-¡Chicos!

Unas diminutas agujas rojas salieron del suelo y entraron al desgastado cuerpo de Father.

-Durante todos estos años he hablado con las almas dentro de mi cuerpo y he logrado calmarlos. Ahora tienen voluntad propia y eso para ti, mi preciado amigo, es como un veneno.

-¡MALDITOOOOO!.- rugió como una fiera mal herida y se retorcio incapaz de poder liberarse de ese dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¡Edy aléjate de ahí!.- le grito su padre.

-¡Uy!.- con esfuerzo se aventó a un lado.

-Ahora, tenemos que atacarlo.- más agujas salieron del suelo y se enterraron en el cuerpo de Father.- ¡Vamos hija!

Edythe creo una alabarda y cargo con todo contra él. Su padre hizo lo mismo pero con una espada.

Ambos convinaron sus ataques, casi como una danza mortal y Father no pudo hacer nada para poder defenderse. Un corte en el costado, otro en el pecho, en el abdomen, uno en el cuello y mitad de la cara. La sangre que escurría de su cuerpo volvía a reagruparse y a entrar de nuevo en forma de agujas. Hasta que después de un tiempo, el cascarón vacío terminó rompiéndose en pedazos dejando una masa negra parecida al lodo en su lugar.

-¿Que es eso?.- preguntó Edythe tocandolo ligeramente con la punta de su lanza.

-No tengo ni idea. Seguramente algo desagradable.- le contestó su padre.

-¿Edy?.- la llamo debilmente su hermanita.

-Oh Alice que bueno que has despertado.- corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Edy esto está mal, todos están gravemente heridos.- su padre intentó poner boca arriba a Izumi que respiraba con dificultad.

-Mierda ¿Como saldremos de aquí?

-Uhm no lo se. Debe de haber algún lugar por donde todos salían.

-Uhh.- el Coronel Mustang se quejo del dolor.

-Coronel... Disculpe por todo los problemas que le cause.- sabía que al perder su vista, perdía todo... Todo por lo que él había estado trabajando.

-No te preocupes, me alegro de haberte ayudado y protegido.- levantó su mano.

Alice le dio un leve empujon a su hermana. Edythe entendió a lo que se refería, se acerco a él, tomó su mano y la puso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento, debí de haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

-Te esforzaste demasiado. Ahora prometeme que serás una buena chica y...

-¡¡¡EDYTHE ELRIC!!!

Antes de que pudiera voltear o tan siquiera reconocer la voz de quien la había llamado, sintió como alguien la tomaba del cuello y la estampaba sin piedad contra una pared... No, más precisamente atravesó muchas paredes con ella.

-¡GAAH!

-¡MALDITA ME HAS ARREBATADO A MI HIJO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJO!.- rugió Dante, o se suponía que esa era su voz. Era la masa negra que había quedado al destruir Father y que había tomado una forma humanoide.

-¡UGH!

-¡Edythe!.- la llamo desesperado Mustang e intento buscarla con su mano en el aire.- ¿P-pero que acaba de suceder? Hasta hace poco estaba sosteniendo su mano.

-¡Dante la capturó!.- grito desesperado su padre, todo había sido tan rápido. Había dejado un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

-¡¿Que?!

-Aun estaba dormida dentro de Father.- dijo Alice aún impactada.

-¡Mierda!

Siguieron el rastro de escombros que habían dejado hasta que lograron alcanzarlas. Dante aún la tenía tomada del cuello, los brazos y piernas de Edythe caían a sus costados como si fueran de un maniquí, no podían distinguir su rostro que estaba cubierto con un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Her...!

-Lo siento, se termino el tiempo que pude prestarte.- Para Alice, de pronto todo se volvió completamente blanco y apareció su cuerpo frente a ella, la rodeo con sus huesudos brazos y sintió como estaba perdiendo su conexión a la armadura, después cayó al suelo sin oponer resistencia.

-Alice...- aunque tenía toda la boca llena con el sabor metálico de la sangre logro susurrar el nombre de su hermana, vio como su padre corría hacía ella y comenzó a moverla desesperado. Pero parecía no responder, ahí fue que comprendio que algo le había pasado.- Alice... Alice... ¡A-ALICE! ¡ALICEE! ¡ALICEEE!.- ignorando el dolor que le provocaba gritar, dijo su nombre a todo pulmón, sintió que estaba desgarrando su garganta y terminó con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.- ¡Ali-ceee!

Una leve luz vino de su brazo derecho y miro con terror como su brazo de carne y hueso que tanto había anhelado regresaba a su lugar.

-E-el intercambio... El intercambio se rompió. Eso quiere decir que el alma de Alice...

-Regresó a su cuerpo, del otro lado de la puerta... Del otro...- lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a derramarse de sus dorados ojos sin parar.

-Tú también has perdido un pedazo de tu vida...- le dijo Dante comprendiendo el dolor que estaba pasando la pequeña chica.- mientras estaba dentro del cuerpo de Father, pude escuchar lo que le decías a Envy... No a Gilbert. Nunca pensé que él se sentía así de solo.

-¿¿??.- la miro confundida.

-Oye, alquimista ¿Un intercambio equivalente?

-¿Eh?

-Tú me ayudas a recuperar a mi hijo y yo a tu hermana.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Cuando aceptamos el poder de Father, significo convertirnos en una parte de él y por ello una vez que muerieramos nuestros cuerpos regresarían a ser parte de la Puerta de la Verdad. Así que ahí debe de estar mi hijo vagando.

-Estas diciendo... ¿Que entregue tu cuerpo a cambio del de Alice?

-Si.

-N-no, no puedo hacer eso ¡Había quedando con Alice que lo haríamos por nosotras mismas sin sacrificar a nadie mas!

-No lo veas de esa manera, piensa en que ayudaras a reunir a una madre con su hijo luego de muchos años.

-D-Dante...

-Ayuda a esta pobre vieja a reconciliarse con su hijo, ayudala a descansar en paz después de tantos años de lucha y sufrimiento.

-Por favor.- su voz se desvanecio en la última frase, parecía desesperada y triste. Tocó lo que parecía ser su cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Esta bien, hagamos esto para ayudarnos.

-Gracias... Muchas gracias por todo.- soltó lentamente a Edythe y la puso con cuidado en el suelo.- Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth.- En cuanto los llamo aparecieron enseguida.- sus hermanos y su padre han pasado a ser parte de la Puerta de la Verdad... Yo también lo seré una vez que desaparezca y ustedes en automático lo harán. Perdón por hacer esto.

-Estamos conscientes, sobre tu decisión madre. Después de todo nosotros tampoco pertenecemos a este mundo.

-Los veo del otro lado.- dijo con voz firme.- Gluttony.

-¿Que haremos?

-Gluttony es una falsa Puerta de la Verdad, no es posible contactar con la original pero ahora que tengo la piedra filosofal de Father me es posible entrar.

-Ya veo... ¿Y como entramos?

-Él nos tragara.

-Él... ¿¡Él que!?

-Confía en mi.- el gesto y la voz serena de Dante le dieron a entender sus intenciones.

-Esta bien, confío en ti.- apretó los ojos con fuerza para no ver nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba del otro lado, en ese lugar blanco que en alguna ocasión había estado.

Esperándolas estaba ese "ser blanco" sentado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?

-Te entregaré mi cuerpo a cambio del de Alice Elric.- dijo con firmeza Dante.

-Me parece un buen trato.- la enorme puerta que parecia hecha de piedra se abrió y se podía distinguir una sombra. Al Parecer, Dante era la única que logró ver quien era era.

-Gilbert... Hijo amado.- camino hacia él, sin importarle que las escalofriantes manos negras la comenzaron a rodear y finalmente desapareció. También, resintieron esa reunión otros seres: Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth y Greed. Aunque este último solamente se desmayo y poco a poco fue dejando atrás a su contenedor.

 _Adiós, muchacho.-_ fue lo único que pudo decir para despedirse de él.

-Tú hermana esta ahí.- señaló el ser blanco a la chica sentada detrás de Edythe.

-¡Edy!.- le grito su hermana emocionada.

-¡Aly!.- corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con cuidado.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien, pensé que te había perdido.

-Perdona por asustarte.- sentir el calor de su hermana fue una sensación que extrañaba demasiado.

Edythe, volteo a ver al ser que estaba sentado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. "Él" solo asintió y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Edythe ayudó a ponerse de pie a su hermana y la sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que se cayera. Caminaron con paso lento pero seguro hacia delante, hacia una gran y brillante luz.

Para cuando sus ojos por fin pudieron ver con claridad, ya estaban de vuelta en el subsuelo, todos estaban esperándolas y al verlas gritaron de felicidad. Izumi fue la primera en darles un abrazo de bienvenida, pudo abrazarlas gracias a que Roy y Hohenheim la sostuvieron.

-Vamos arriba. Tienen que verlas todo el mundo que las ayudó en esto, hemos encontrado una ruta segura.

-Si, esta bien.- sonrió Alice.

-Es bueno ver tu sonrisa de nuevo pero

¿Segura que aguantarás?

-Uhmm.

-Yo subiré para pedir ayuda.- se ofreció Hohenheim.- ustedes quédense aquí.

Después de un rato su padre regresó con ayuda: el equipo de Mustang, William y una mujer que Edythe no conocía.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la persona que detuvo toda esta locura.- dijo de manera cortante y mirándola de manera intimidante.- Y me encuentro con una niña.

-Ehmm.- estaba pensando en si era una buena idea contestarle a esa mujer, era la primera vez que todos veían ese gesto en ella.

-Pero has logrado algo increíble a tu corta edad, si que tienes hagallas, digno de llamarte la Princesa del Este.

-Esa voz.- dijo Mustang.- ¿Mayor General Armstrong?

-Hump, tu ni siquiera serviste de mucho apoyo.

-¿Es la Reina del Norte?

-Oh ya veo.- dijo mientras le ponía una espada en el cuello, Edythe trago saliva.- así te diriges a tus mayores.

-¡Erkkk!

Después de algunos contratiempos a Izumi, Edythe y Alice las llevaron de urgencia al hospital. A las hermanas las subieron en la misma ambulancia, se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Habían logrado su misión y finalmente, después de muchos años, se quedaron profundamente dormidas, sintiéndose serenas y agotadas.

¿Donde estaba? Entendía qué se había quedado dormida, pero... Era diferente a todos los anteriores sueños que había tenido, se levantó lentamente de su cama y pudo ver a su hermana profundamente dormida a un lado. Viendolo bien, era la habitación de su casa en Reseembool.

-¿Uh?

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla mi niña?

-¿M-mamá?.- tartamudeo al ver a la persona delante de ella. Había soñado con su madre antes, pero siempre estaba llorando o angustiada. Pero en esta ocasión se veía muy feliz, era una sonrisa tan cálida como la que recordaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudó a acostarse.

-Ahora debes descansar, dejame arroparte como lo hacía años atrás.- la cubrió con dulzura y se acostó a un lado de ella y acaricio su largo cabello dorado.- Te acuerdas cuando en ese entonces te cantaba antes de irte a acostar. Sabes, tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte. Aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir. Pero cuando me marche mi vida en la tierra estará en paz. Yo solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más.

-M-mamá.- se le hizo un nudo al ver a su madre sonriendo le tan cerca de ella.

-Promete que serás feliz, te ponias tan hermosa al reír y así, solo así, quiero recordarte. Tienes que seguir adelante, vida mía, tienes que seguir tu viaje junto a tu hermana. Se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que marcharme ya, cuidate te amo.- su madre acaricio su mejilla y se marchó de su habitación.- Tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeña gran valiente. Me voy en calma ya no me da miedo partir.

Edythe se despertó lentamente y se frotó los ojos, estaba llorando. Sentía una sensación muy muy cálida, como si su madre la había arropado, como si ella hubiera estado en la habitación. Sonrió y miro al techo mientras las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos.

-Lo logramos mamá.- tocó el timbre para solicitar ayuda a una enfermera. Le pidió ayuda para ir a ver a su hermana, aunque después de mucho insistir le dejaron ir a verla.

Al llegar, vio una escena preciosa que había tenido muchas ganas de ver desde hace tiempo. Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama, dejando que su pálida piel se bañara con la suave luz del sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. Al darse cuenta que tenía visitas abrió sus grandes ojos dorados y le sonrió.

-Soñé con mamá.- le dijo.- es hermoso volver a dormir y que mi primer sueño sea con mi mamá y contigo.

-Yo también soñé con ella.- la enfermera salió de la habitación.- Era como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-También me dio esa impresión...- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos dorados, Edythe se acerco a ella, se sento en su cama y la rodeo con sus brazos como lo hubiera hecho su madre. Ahí comenzaron a llorar ambas, no de tristeza si no de felicidad.- Mamá al fin esta en paz.

-Si, seguramente pasó a una nueva vida.

-¿Estará con los padres de William?

-Seguramente si. Deben de estar también felices de que lo logramos.

Después de platicar sus sueños y compartir una tarta de manzana que les había traído Gracia Hughes. Edythe siguió visitando a los que estaban en el hospital. En el camino, se encontró a su padre.

-Oh Edythe justo te iba a ver a ti y a Alice.

-Papá, ¿Hay alguna manera en que le podamos devolver la vista a Mustang?

 _¿Acaso me llamo papá?.-_ le sorprendió que su hija lo haya llamado así. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabía que sí le decía algo, ella se enojaria, tenía su mismo carácter.- Uhmm sin una Piedra Filosofal me temo que no.

-¿De este tamaño servirá?.- dijo mientras se buscaba en los bolsillos y sacó una pequeña piedra roja.

-Si, es la adecuada, ¿Donde...?

-Se la quite al bastado de Kimblee.- lo dijo como si nada.

-Y-ya veo.

Fueron hasta la habitación de Mustang y ahí Edythe se subió a la cama ansiosa por ver de cerca el funcionamiento de la piedra filosofal y para ser la primera en que viera de nuevo Roy.

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo tonto.- dijo de manera burlona.- ¿Que harías si recuperas la vista?

-Seguramente seguiría en mi lucha por ser el Fuhrer, proteger al país y volverlo una república democrática.

-Vaya algo muy ambicioso. Pero sabes la piedra filosofal está hecha de almas de personas. Así que, por el bien de estos inocentes tienes que llegar a la cima.- le dijo con una voz seria.

-¿¡E...!?.- Una luz roja lleno por completo la habitación, cuando se desvaneció, Roy abrió los ojos y comenzó a parpadear para aclarar su visión. Lo primo que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Edythe que estaba sentada en la cama aún lado de él.- Edythe...

-Bienvenido, ahora tienes que cum...- La abrazo de repente.- ¡Aaay! ¡No me abraces con tanta fuerza!

-Lo siento es que estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver.

-Disculpe, señoría Edythe, pero no es bueno que una paciente de Terapia Intensiva este tanto tiempo lejos del área.

-¡¿Estas en Terapia Intensiva?!

-Pues si, solamente tengo anemia y una infección.

-Señorita Edythe, además de eso tuvo muchas otras cosas.

-¡Ya me exhibiste!

-Es necesario que nos vayamos ya, señorita. El doctor nos regañara.

-Esta bien.- puso un puchero y se volvió a poner en su silla de ruedas a regañadientes.- Aunque... Regresaré a Reseembool de nuevo. Junto a mi familia. Roy, ya no seré parte del ejército después de todo esto, pero seguiré investigando para poder beneficiar al país.

-Fue una elección muy sabia Edythe.- vio como la enfermera se la comenzó a llevar. Aunque no lo parecía lo que Edythe también le quería decir de una forma indirecta...- Te entiendo, espero que seas muy feliz con ellos. Nos veremos pronto y espero que para ese entonces te hayas vuelto toda una dama y recuerda, para lo que necesites estoy contigo.

-Jajajajajaja gracias por eso.

Pasaron algunos días y Edythe salió primero que Alice del hospital. Ya se le había hecho costumbre ir al hotel, se daba una ducha y regresaba al hospital después de comprar flores frescas y la comida que Alice le pedía. En esta ocasión William la acompaño.

-¿Que han dicho sobre Alice?

-Pues, me dijeron que no tardan en darla de alta una vez que suba unos kilos más.

-Eso es bueno, ya quieres tenerla de nuevo contigo ¿Cierto?

-Si quiero volver de nuevo a casa con ella y visitar la tumba de mamá.

-Ya veras que los di... ¿¿??.- el chico abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Edythe presionando los suyos.

-Esto es por lo de la otra vez.- comenzó a caminar rápidamente toda roja de la cara.

-Ni siquiera sabes besar Edythe.- la reto, sabía que ella se enojaba si hacían eso. No sabía si esta vez iba a funcionar.

-¡C-Como si tu supieras mucho!.- se volteo de repente para pelear con él.

-Pues no, pero...- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con ternura y la acercaba a él. Tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él.- abre un poco más tu boca.

Su corazón latía al mil por hora, pero obedeció a pesar de que su cara estaba al rojo vivo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Te amo.- sello esa pequeña frase en los labios de Edythe.- Yo he nacido para quererte, a ti y solo a ti.

Después de ese beso, pasaron algunas primaveras. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección en ese país que iba de nuevo a flote. El acontecimiento quedó marcado en la historia de Amestris y fue registrado en los libros de texto que se repartían a los niños que iban a la escuela, aunque claro sólo era la versión oficial. Algunos nombres se incluían y otros simplemente quedaron en el anonimato.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me enseñaron en la escuela!

-¿Que es mi niño?.-lo volteo a ver su cariñosa madre que estaba preparando la comida.

-Es como las historias que me habías contado mamá, habla sobre la Alquimista de Acero y su hermana.

-Oh ya veo.- apago la estufa cuando empezó a hervir la comida.

-Solamente que no dice el nombre... ¿Porque?

-Porque quizás ella solamente quería tener una vida en paz sin tener nada que ver con eso.

-¿Uhmm porque?

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Ya está lista la comida?!.- escucho el grito que venia desde el taller.

-Si ya esta, lávate las manos y trae a Winry. Edward ya está acá conmigo.- le contestó a su amado esposo.

-¡Esta bien!

-Oye mamá, ¿Tu conocías a esa persona? Sabes mucho acerca de ella.

-¿A quien?

-A la Alquimista de Acero.

-Oh, bueno si un poco.

-¡¿Entonces porque no me quieres decir su nombre?!

-Es una promesa que le hice.- dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del niño, se puso un dedo en sus labios y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Ya llegue Edythe!.- dijo William cargando a una hermosa bebé de ojos azules como los de él.

-Bien, ya está listo todo.- comenzó a servir en platos la comida, volteo a ver a su hijo que era igual que ella.- Edward ve a sentarte.

-¡Si!

-Ahora todos, ¡Gracias por la comida!

 _"Las lecciones sin dolor no tienen sentido, porque no se puede obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio. Pero después de superar todo ese dolor, se gana un corazón suficientemente fuerte para jamás ser vencido... Si un Corazón de Acero"._

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _Espero que si._**

 ** _Ame y llore al escribir el último capítulo de mi primer historia._**

 ** _La parte del sueño, me hizo llorar un poco xD ¿A ustedes también?_**

 ** _Supongo que la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento tampoco ayudó, las canciones son de la oreja de Van Gogh: "mi pequeño gran valiente (de ahí el nombre), " la historia de un sueño" y "Lullaby" de Nickelback._**

 ** _¡Espero haber transmitido los sentimientos de los personajes a ustedes!_**

 ** _Ya luego con un poco más de tiempo escribiré el final alternativo que les había prometido y también un nuevo especial, pero ya será después._**

 ** _Bueno, me despido sin antes mostrarles mis demás proyectos:_**

 ** _Fanfics Finalizados:_**

 ** _-The Alchemist._**

 ** _-Descendiente (Akatsuki No Yona)._**

 ** _-Un Rayo De Esperanza (Mahoutsukai no Yume)._**

 ** _-Polos Opuestos (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood)._**

 ** _Futuros Proyectos:_**

 ** _-My Angel (To Aru Majutsu No Index: Accelerator X Last Order).-All My Life (¿Crossover? según yo. Fullmetal Alchemist x Ao No Excorcist x To Aru Majutsu No Index x Satsuruki No Tenshi)._**

 ** _-Polos Opuestos II: El Fuhrer y el Alquimista._**

 ** _-Esa chica (Reader x Accelerator)_**

 ** _-My life after our promise (Satsuriku no Tenshi)._**

 ** _-Angels And Demons (Satsuruki No Tenshi x To Aru Majutsu No Index)._**

 ** _-Muñeca De Trapo (Vampire Knight)._**

 ** _Entre algunos otros que andan rondando por mi mente y algunos yaoi que aún no tengo bien definidos._**

 ** _Bueno, espero verlas en algun otro de mis trabajos._**

 ** _Bajo mi celular porque ya me dolieron mis brazos y me iré a dormir porque me he desvalido y para alguien tan floja como yo es muchísimo jajajajajaja._**


End file.
